Joey - Kaiba Seth - Jono
by seththos
Summary: Joey schläft noch immer beinahe täglich im Unterricht ein, doch der Grund ist ein anderer, als man vermuten könnte. Kaiba hingegen hat mit eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Und dann sind da noch Seth und Jono...
1. Friedliche Schulzeit

Der Frühling kam. Krokusse. Sie waren ein paar der ersten Boten, die sich zaghaft in einigen Ecken und Nischen der Stadt bemerkbar machten, um mit ihren kleinen bunten Knospen die neue Jahreszeit zu verkünden. Sogar die Vögel pfiffen es fröhlich von den Dächern … ohne sich um den noch stellenweise vorhandenen Schnee zu kümmern.

„Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren."  
Forsch schritt Frau Kurami in das Klassenzimmer, wobei sie arg damit zu kämpfen hatte, einigen der anwesenden Schülern auszuweichen. Nicht jeder schien bis jetzt das Schulklingeln für voll genommen zu haben und vor allem Joey Wheeler und Tristan wurden daraufhin mit einem strengen Blick der Lehrerin zur Ordnung gerufen. Leicht schuldbewusst stellten auch die zwei letzten Nachzügler sich hinter ihre Stühle und erwiderten murmelnd den morgendlichen Gruß.

„Kommen wir gleich zur Sache: Ihre Arbeiten sind korrigiert und ich muss sagen, dass ich dieses Mal im Großen und Ganzen einigermaßen zufrieden bin. Selbst die etwas Lernfauleren unter Ihnen, scheinen sich endlich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass schon in Kürze ihr nächstes und letztes Schulhalbjahr anbrechen wird und sie somit in der Lage sein sollten, einen vernünftigen Abschluss vorzuweisen."

Leicht gelangweilt sah Joey aus dem Fenster. Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sie von Frau Kurami als auch von etlichen anderen Lehrern auf das baldige Ende ihrer Schulkarriere hingewiesen wurden. Mittlerweile konnte er viele der Sprüche auswendig und wenn er sich einmal in der Klasse umsah … Tea kontrollierte ihren frischen Nagellack, Kiris schien unter der Bank eifrig in einem spannenden Buch zu blättern, Tristan sah höchst interessiert aus dem Fenster und selbst Yugi kritzelte gelangweilt auf einem seiner Blätter herum … erging es nicht nur ihm so. Müde ließ er seinen Blick auch kurz zu Kaiba schweifen, welcher eine Bankreihe links hinter ihm am Fenster saß, und stumm nach vorne sah. War ja klar. Grinsend schüttelte Joey den Kopf. Herr Direktor kam selbstverständlich auf Grund seines guten Rufes nicht drum herum, wenigstens ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu heucheln – auch wenn Joey hätte wetten können, dass dessen Augen zuweilen doch recht abwesend wirkten. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken schon wieder bei irgendwelchen Zahlenkolonnen und Firmenübernahmen … oder, dachte er grinsend … bei einer seiner neuesten technischen Entwicklungen.

Gerade wollte Joey seinen Kopf wieder abwenden, als Kaiba ihn offensichtlich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte. Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, sah er zu ihm hinüber. Ohne, dass ein Laut über seine Lippen kam, meinte er: „Was willst du, Köter?"  
Mit einem kurzen versichernden Blick zur Lehrerin, welche noch immer bei der Besprechung der Klausurergebnisse zu sein schien, widmete er sich wieder seinem Lieblingsfirmenchef. Ebenso lautlos, jedoch mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, meinte er: „Du hast da was…"

Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, deutete er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger auf seine eigene Nase. Ein wenig irritiert, jedoch zu stolz um dies nach außen hin zu zeigen, glätteten sich die Falten auf Kaibas Stirn wieder, ehe er reflexartig zu seiner Nase griff und dezent darüber rieb. Joeys Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Sobald Kaiba, inzwischen wieder ohne Hand an seiner Nase, zu ihm hinüberblickte, schnipste Joey ihm ein in der Zeit angefertigtes Zettelchen zu. Schmunzelnd konnte der blonde Junge beobachten, wie der andere es – unbemerkt von der Lehrerin – entfaltete. Es brauchte einen Moment, ehe die entsprechende Reaktion seitens des Älteren eintrat. Mit leicht gereiztem Blick, sah Kaiba zu seinem Kontrahenten, ehe er sich wieder dem Schnipsel zuwandte und etwas Kurzes dazu kritzelte.

Kaum, dass die ‚stille Post' ihren Weg wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Urheber gefunden hatte, begann dieser interessiert zu lesen. Sich Innerlich zu seinem Einfall beglückwünschend las er noch einmal kurz das zuvor Verfasste durch. „Ach, sorry Großkotz – war doch nur deine Eitelkeit, die sich da auf deiner Nase festgesetzt hatte." Knapp darunter, in der eleganten Handschrift Kaibas: „Lieber ein wenig Eitelkeit im Leben, als wie ein verwahrloster Köter in dreckigen Mülltonnen herumzuschnüffeln." Er hatte gerade diesen empörenden Satz gelesen, als mit einmal Frau Kurami vor ihm auftauchte, um ihm einerseits mit Schwung seine Klausur auf den Tisch zu knallen und andererseits den kleinen Zettel zu entreißen und in der rechten Hand zu zerknüllen.

„Herr Wheeler. Auf Grund dessen, dass sie anscheinend in der Lage sind, sich auf das Schreiben kleiner Zettel zu konzentrieren, nicht aber auf das Korrigieren Ihrer Klausur, nehme ich an, dass sie mittlerweile dazugelernt haben." Mit dem Fuß auf dem hellen Boden tippend und verschränkten Armen, bat sie ihn nach vorne, um eine der nächsten Aufgaben in korrekter Weise anzuschreiben. Genervt und müde drehte Joey seine Klausur kurz auf den Rücken, um somit nicht allen sein Ergebnis bekannt zu geben – vor allem nicht Kaiba – und machte sich auf den Weg an die Tafel. Dort schaffte er es mit viel Kraft und Überwindung ein paar der Aufgaben absolut falsch zu lösen, ehe er von der Lehrerin entlassen wurde. Resigniert ließ sich der junge Mann daraufhin wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und kam mit dem Kopf gähnend auf seinem Pult zum Liegen. Die Arme verschränkt, war er mittlerweile nicht einmal gewillt, Kaiba noch auf seinen dummen Spruch zu antworten sondern entglitt langsam ins Traumland – Ägypten rief nach ihm, wie schon in vielen Nächten.

Kaiba indes kam nicht umhin, sich über die in letzter Zeit häufig zur Schau getragene Müdigkeit des Kleineren zu wundern. Sicher. Joey verschlief häufig. Er kam oft zu spät. Auch früher war er schon hin und wieder eingeschlafen, allerdings hielt sich das noch in Grenzen. Mittlerweile geschah es beinahe täglich! Er hatte noch nicht einmal auf seinen kleinen ‚Brief' geantwortet. Seltsam. Aber gut. Seit wann interessierte es ihn eigentlich, was der Köter nachts trieb? Er hatte genug eigene Sorgen.

Eine seiner neuesten Entwicklungen trat gerade in die Endphase ein und bekanntlich ging am Ende gern auch das Meiste schief. Obwohl er sich momentan eigentlich nicht beschweren konnte. Im Gegenteil. Seit einigen Monaten lieferte seine Designfirma erstaunlich gute Ergebnisse und auch seine Grafikabteilung schien endlich aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht zu sein. Seit Neuestem hatte er sogar mal wieder Zeit für seinen kleinen Bruder gefunden. Es gab immer weniger, was er an den neuen Programmcodes noch einmal durchzusehen hatte. Auch der digitale Entwurf neuer Duel Monsters lief überraschend gut. Wenn er da an das Chaos im letzten Jahr zurück dachte…

Seufzend schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Wie gesagt: Das war letztes Jahr gewesen. Und dieses Mal würde alles glatt laufen. Das spürte er in den Knochen. Es musste einfach. Immerhin wollte er mit Hilfe dieses neuen Projektes auch den einen oder anderen Vertrag abschließen.

Zudem war sein kleiner Bruder auch nicht ohne. Mokuba hatte, keiner weiß wie, irgendwie Wind davon bekommen. Seitdem hatte er ihn beinahe täglich damit bedrängt, ihm etwas von seiner neuerdings übrig gebliebenen freien Zeit zu schenken. Verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er vor dem Fortschritt im letzten Jahr wirklich nur noch in Ausnahmefällen – z.B. Geburtstag - etwas mit seinem Kleinen unternommen hatte. Sich äußerlich nichts anmerken lassend dachte er mit Freude an den einen Tag zurück, an welchem er es seit langem sogar einmal wieder geschafft hatte, sich seinen eigenen Vergnügungspark aus der Nähe anzusehen. Dennoch … irgendetwas störte ihn.

Zum einen waren da diese seltsamen Träume über ein verstaubtes – gut, wenn man ehrlich sein wollte, ein eher sandiges – Land und zum anderen … Verflixt! Zum anderen war da dieser kleine Junge, der in diesen Träumen bis jetzt mehr als nur einmal aufgetaucht war. Er konnte es nicht richtig beschreiben aber immer, wenn er an diese wirren Träume zurückdachte, war es, als hielte er ein Seil aus Seifenblasen in der Hand, welches ihn mit diesem Land und vor allem diesem Jungen verband. Ein Seil, das beim Aufwachen in kleine Wassertröpfchen zersprang und nichts als verschwommene und undurchsichtige Erinnerungen zurückließ. War er wach, konnte er sich nur schemenhaft an den Kleinen erinnern. Von den vagen Umrissen des Körpers ausgehend, müsste er 6 oder 7 Jahre alt sein. Vielleicht auch ein wenig älter.

Normalerweise hätte er sich keine Gedanken über diverse merkwürdige Träume gemacht – sie  
einfach ignoriert. Nicht, dass er das nicht schon probiert hätte. Je öfter er es zu verdrängen versuchte, desto mehr bekam er das erdrückende Gefühl, dass er etwas Wichtiges – Lebenswichtiges – vergessen hatte, an das er sich besser erinnern sollte. Diese so schwerwiegende Ahnung ließ ihn nicht los und drohte zuweilen beinahe, ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Leicht seufzend sah Kaiba wieder zu Joey. Schule war mittlerweile neben seiner Arbeit und Mokuba das Einzige geworden, das ihn von diesem Gespinst aus Verwirrungen und Illusionen ablenken konnte. Aber nicht etwa, weil der Unterricht so überaus spannend gewesen wäre. Nein. Im Gegenteil. Meist wusste er schon beim Beginn eines neuen Themas, dass er den geforderten Lernstoff längst beherrschte. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten in dieser Schule, die ihn auf andere Gedanken brachten. Und diese Kleinigkeiten hießen Joseph Jay Wheeler. Sein Mundwerk, sein Verhalten, seine Ignoranz und … neuerdings sogar seine stetig zunehmende Übermüdung. Denn die machte nicht nur dem Jüngeren zu schaffen – sondern auch ihm. Seit er so oft im Unterricht einschlief waren sie kaum zu einem vernünftigen Streit gekommen.  
Armselig, wer sich darüber aufregte, dass er sich mal nicht mit diesem Köter gestritten hatte. Aber in diesem Fall: Ja. Er war armselig. Immerhin brauchte er jemanden, um sich abzureagieren. Irgendwie musste er ja dieses unterdrückte Chaos in seinem Inneren ablassen und bis jetzt war Wheeler – der wohl am leichtesten zu reizende Junge in seiner Klasse – immer geradezu prädestiniert dafür gewesen. Und er sah nicht ein, warum er sich jetzt, nur auf Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte, einen neuen Partner zum Streiten suchen sollte. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

Die Schulglocke ertönte und aufseufzend besah sich die Lehrerin noch einmal ihre unruhige und hibbelige Schülerschaft, ehe sie selbige entließ. Kopfschüttelnd registrierte sie auch einen ihrer größten Sorgenfälle: Joseph Wheeler.

Ohne sich weiter um den Köter zu kümmern, schnappte Kaiba sich beim ersten Klingelton seinen Laptop und kontrollierte rasch, ob er die benötigten Speicherkarten eingesteckt hatte, auf denen seine momentane Arbeit – Quellcodes des neuen Programms – gespeichert waren. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen sah er auf Joey hinunter. Sein Weg zum Ausgang des Raumes führte ihn geradewegs an dessen Platz vorbei. Sich versichernd, das gerade keiner hinsah – was nicht schwer war, da alle sich auf den Weg nach draußen begaben – schnappte er sich die Klausur des blonden Köters.

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln drehte er die Blätter um, um einen Blick auf die voraussichtlich miserable Note zu werfen. Gerade wollte er nebenbei schon einen gemurmelten Kommentar in Richtung des ‚Versagers' abgegeben, als ihm die rote 1,0 ins Auge fiel. Himmel noch mal! Wie hatte der Kleine denn das hingebogen? Entweder, er hatte geschummelt und gespickt was das Zeug hielt … oder …  
Höhnisch sah der Chef der Kaiba Corp. auf den noch immer dösenden Köter hinunter, ehe er diesem mit der Klausur auf den Kopf tippte. Leicht gähnend sah Joey zu ihm auf und registrierte erst kurze Zeit später, WAS Kaiba da in der Hand hielt.

„Gib her, du Arsch", kam es einigermaßen mies gelaunt von ihm. Den dummen Kommentar, den Kaiba gleich ablassen würde, konnte er sich bereits lebhaft vorstellen. „Na, Köter?! Hast du deine verrosteten Gehirnwindungen doch noch in Schuss gebracht?" Er hatte es gewusst. Was anderes hatte er von DEM auch nicht erwartet. Dennoch sah er wütend nach oben und schnappte sich, in Erwartung eines weiteren Kommentares, seine Klausur. Dieser ließ selbstredend nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Aber weißt du was, Hundchen? Ich denke, wenn du das Lernen in Zukunft auf vormittägliche Lerneinheiten schieben würdest, anstatt dich nachts mit dem Stoff von vor drei Jahren zu beschäftigen, könntest du sogar noch deinen verfehlten Abschluss aus der sechsten Klasse nachholen."  
Damit warf er dem Kleineren noch einen gehässigen Blick zu, ehe er sich gelassen umdrehte, nur um gleich darauf noch einmal im Schritt zu stocken.  
„Erstens Kaiba, kann nicht jeder so ein unverdientes Genie sein und alles einschließlich Wissen, Macht und Kohle mit Löffeln in sich hinein gestopft bekommen und zweitens … woher willst du wissen ob ich mich nachts nicht lieber anderen, erfreulicheren Dingen beschäftige, statt einen Stoff zu pauken, den ich bereits mit 10 konnte?"  
Triumphierend stand Joey vor Kaiba und hatte - zumindest momentan - endlich seinen alten Kampfgeist zurück. Herausfordernd blickte er zu seinem ‚Feind'. Dieser schien kurz sprachlos auf Grund dieser Anspielungen zu sein, ehe er überlegen grinsend meinte:  
„Den Stoff, den du mit 10 hattest schaffen wollen, wirst du auch in 10 weiteren Jahren noch nicht gefressen haben. Also kannst du auch abends meinetwegen Gassi gehen, wenn du unbedingt frische Luft brauchst. Und du hast recht: Du wirst nie auch nur annähernd an mich heranreichen können, Straßenköter. Und nun entschuldige mich. Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich wach genug, um am Tage mein Imperium weiter ausbauen zu können."

Gerade wollte Joey etwas Passendes erwidern, als er von seiner Lehrerin unterbrochen wurde.  
„Joseph Wheeler! Ich möchte mich einmal mit Ihnen unterhalten."  
Protestierend wandte sich Joey an die mit einem roten Blazer und schwarzem Rock gekleidete Frau, wurde jedoch sofort von Kaiba abgelenkt, welcher sich flüsternd zu ihm gelehnt hatte. „Nun denn Köter. Lass dir von der netten Dame deine Zukunft prophezeien, auf dass wir uns irgendwann mit deinem IQ eines Streuners an einem Sushistand treffen, an dem du mir mein Essen servieren darfst."  
Mit diesen Worten und ohne Joseph noch groß die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas zu entgegnen, schlenderte Kaiba mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung besagter Dame vorbei und aus der Tür hinaus. Grummelnd blickte Joey ihm hinterher, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit seufzend der jungen Frau zuwandte. Diese sah dem braunhaarigen Mann noch einige schweigende Sekunden nach, ehe sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Joseph richtete.

„Gut. Was ich mit Ihnen besprechen wollte…", stockend hielt sie inne.  
Joey schwieg. Er war heute einfach nicht gewillt ihr weiterzuhelfen, indem er vielleicht durch ein verständiges und fragendes Ja? sein geheucheltes Interesse ausgedrückt hätte. Nachdem nun auch Frau Kurami das eingesehen hatte, überlegte sie scheinbar noch kurz, ehe sie entschlossen fort fuhr.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast deine Klausurnote gesehen?"  
Ein Nicken. Zögernd tastete Frau Kurami sich weiter vor und benutzte dabei bewusst das persönliche ‚du', damit dem jungen Mann eventuell klar wurde, dass sie es gut mit ihm meinte.  
„Ich kenne dich nun schon seit du auf diese Schule gekommen bist, Joseph. Ich bin Lehrerin. Seit du hier bist kann ich sehen, wie wenig dich mein Unterricht – und nach Aussagen meiner Kollegen – auch der Unterricht anderer, zu interessieren scheint. Du kommst regelmäßig zu spät, schläfst im Unterricht ein oder legst dich mit anderen Schülern an. All die Jahre über, hatte ich genügend Zeit, meine Schlüsse aus deinem Verhalten zu ziehen und sie in einer gänzlich überraschenden Verbindung zu deinen Noten zu bringen."  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen sah Joseph sie an, ehe er zum Fenster ging und hinunter auf den Schulhof blickte. Yugi und die anderen hatten es sich in der Nähe des Sportplatzes niedergelassen. Die Hände aufgestützt auf das Fensterbrett, sah er durch die geschlossene Scheibe hinunter, hörte der Frau aber weiter zu.  
„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liegen sollte, Joseph. Aber… du bist nicht dumm. Du bist es nie gewesen, nicht wahr? Und ich meine nicht dumm im alltäglichen Sinne. Ich denke du weißt das."

Ein leichter Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen und Frau Kurami konnte sehen, dass ihm diese Unterredung nicht sonderlich behagte. Langsam stellte sie sich neben ihn und sah ebenfalls nach draußen. Die Tür hatte Kaiba vorhin hinter sich zugemacht, von dieser Seite aus war also bis zum Ende der Pause keine Störungen zu erwarten.

Grübelnd sah sie zu ihrem Schüler. Sie mochte Joseph. Er war ein guter Junge, war sogar, seit er mit Muto und einigen anderen in der Klasse Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, erheblich ruhiger geworden. Doch auch wenn sie ahnte, dass die Freundschaft dieser kleinen Gruppe um den jungen Mann sehr tief ging, so glaubte sie doch zu wissen, dass keiner dieser Freunde wusste, wie schlau ihr ‚Kumpel' wirklich war. Einige stumme Minuten später wandte Joey sich endlich von dem lustigen Anblick seiner Freunde ab – Yugi war mal wieder auf Grund seiner Größe nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Ball in den Basketballkorb zu befördern – und fragte: „ICH weiß das. Aber seit wann wissen SIE es?"

Froh darüber, dass endlich ein vernünftiges Gespräch zustande zu kommen schien, nahm Frau Kurami den Faden wieder auf. „Oh… schon länger nehme ich an. Zumindest hatte ich verschiedene Ahnungen. Sicher, du hast nie so gute Noten geschrieben wie z.B. dein guter Bekannter Kaiba. Im Gegenteil. Deine Noten waren miserabel."  
Leicht schmunzelnd sah sie ihn von der Seite an.  
„Trotz allem war es beinahe erstaunlich zu bemerken, wie gut du werden konntest, wenn es um deine Versetzung ging. Du hast dir wahrlich Mühe gegeben, das muss ich dir lassen, um es zu vertuschen. Aber jede Prüfung, bei der es drauf ankam, hast du mit einem ‚sehr gut' bestanden. Und erzähl mir nicht, du hättest vorher jedes Mal gelernt."  
Leicht bedauernd schüttelte Joey mit einem beinahe wehmütigen Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich musste so gut wie nie lernen."  
Interessiert fragte sie: „Weißt du auch warum?"  
„Photographisches Gedächtnis. Was ich einmal gelesen oder gehört und gesehen habe, merke ich mir einfach. Nicht steuerbar sozusagen. Funktioniert zwar nicht in allen Lebenslagen, aber so gut wie."

Leicht verlegen und mit den Schultern zuckend sah er sie an. Und irgendwie konnte sie seine Haltung in diesem Augenblick verstehen. Vermutlich hatte wirklich keiner außer ihr je wirklich etwas mitbekommen und dementsprechend schien es ihm nun beinahe peinlich zu sein, sich so lange verstellt zu haben. Was sie zu der Frage brachte, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte.

„Damit habe ich schon angefangen als ich noch klein war. Wissen Sie… ich wollte nicht alleine sein … Ich wollte Freunde, mit denen ich spielen konnte. Aber sie haben mich gemieden. Damals, in der Grundschule. Alle nannten mich einen Besserwisser oder Streber. Und das waren noch die netteren Bezeichnungen. Das war die Zeit, als ich anfing, mich zu prügeln."  
Grübelnd massierte er sich den Nacken ehe er resigniert weitererzählte.  
„War schon komisch, das Alles. Nur um zu zeigen, dass ich nachmittags nicht irgendwo sitze um zu lernen, begann ich mich immer mal wieder mit jemandem zu prügeln oder zu spät zu kommen. Sie sollten merken, dass ich auch nicht anders bin. Genauso wie alle. Jemand der Unsinn machen kann, der eigentlich nicht gerne lernt… alles so was halt. Aber wissen Sie was?"  
Er drehte sich zu ihr und lehnte sich viel zu fröhlich und schwungvoll ans Fenster.  
„Es hat nichts gebracht. Als sie endlich einsahen, dass ich nicht lernte, sondern fast jeden Tag draußen war oder mich sogar öfter vom Unterricht fern hielt… da sahen sie auch ein, dass ich alles aus dem Stehgreif wusste. Dass ich eigentlich gar nicht lernen musste, so wie alle anderen. Sie kamen damit nicht klar… meine Mitschüler… und irgendwie stand ich auf einmal alleine da."

Ruhig und auch ein wenig mitleidig lauschte die schwarzhaarige zierliche Frau dem Bericht. Nicht, ohne zu merken, dass sich hinter dem aufgesetzten Lächeln und der Fröhlichkeit, jemand verbarg, der sich anscheinend schon als Kind dazu gezwungen sah, sein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen.

„Als meine Eltern sich dann trennten, zog ich mit meinem Vater hier in die Nähe und kam in eine neue Schule. Da lernte ich Tristan kennen. Und mit Beginn dieses neuen Abschnitts entschloss ich mich dann auch, von jetzt an mit meinem Wissen ein wenig kürzer zu treten. Daher weiß eigentlich auch niemand davon. Außer vielleicht ein paar meiner alten Schulkameraden, die sich allerdings mit Sicherheit nicht mehr daran erinnern können.…"  
Joseph hielt inne. Seine Geschichte war erzählt und er hatte nicht vor, dem noch groß etwas hinzuzufügen.  
„Aber mittlerweile hast du hier an der Schule doch, wie ich denke, gute Freunde gefunden… Warum…?"

Er unterbrach sie. „Warum ich es Ihnen nicht gesagt habe? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist das Alles hier schon zu tief verwurzelt … vielleicht habe ich aber auch nur überlegt, wie das denn aussehen würde, wenn ich eines Tages zu ihnen gehe und ihnen mal die Relativitätstheorie auseinander nehme. Nein. Ich bin froh, dass sie mich so akzeptieren, wie ich jetzt bin. Und so … sollte es auch bleiben."

Irgendwie konnte sie ihn mit einmal besser verstehen. Kein Wunder, dass er in ihrem Unterricht einschlief. Er hatte sich wohl schlicht gelangweilt. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte nun ihr Gesicht, als sie das Gespräch auf den Punkt brachte.

„Ich gehe also davon aus, dass die 1,0 heute keinem Zufall entspringt oder diverser Schummelei? Und dass es zudem einen guten Grund gibt, weswegen du in meinem Unterricht regelmäßig ein Nickerchen hältst?"

Nun doch mehr als verlegen und leicht rot im Gesicht konnte Joey nichts weiter als Nicken. Schwungvoll stieß sich seine Lehrerin daraufhin vom Fenster ab. In wenigen Minuten würde sich der Rest der Klasse wieder die Ehre geben und bis dahin wollte sie das geklärt haben.  
„Also, Mister Wheeler. Ich schlage ihnen einen … nun einen Deal vor. Ich schweige wie ein Grab und Sie nutzen Ihre Ihnen angeborene Fähigkeit und gehen am Ende dieses letzten Jahres mit einem ‚Sehr gut' aus dieser Schule. Was halten Sie davon?"  
Freundlich grinsend wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Kurz überdachte Joey den nett gemeinten Vorschlag, ehe er zustimmte.  
„Abgemacht. Aber nur wenn Sie keine weitergehende Mündlichkeit im Unterricht von mir erwarten und mich auch weiterhin zusammenstauchen."  
Zwinkernd sah sie ihn an.  
„Keine Sorge, Mister Wheeler. DAS mache ich mit Vergnügen, immerhin nehme ich nicht an, dass Sie vorhaben ihre wie auch immer gearteten nächtlichen Tätigkeiten einzuschränken. Schlafende Schüler werde ich wohl nie wirklich tolerieren können. Trotzdem verraten Sie mir noch eins: Wieso auf einmal diese gute Note? Das war keine Abschlussprüfung…"  
Leise schmunzelnd ließ sich Joey vorsichtshalber schon mal wieder an seinem Tisch nieder.  
„Naja, das war weniger Absicht als Zufall. Ich war schlichtweg zu müde an dem Tag, um richtig von falsch zu unterscheiden und anscheinend wollte meine Hand unbedingt das ‚Richtige' schreiben. Wie sagt man doch gleich? Mein Geist war willig aber mein Körper war zu müde… oder so ähnlich."  
Für eine Lehrerin ungewöhnlich, sah sie feixend zu ihm hinüber. „Soso…"  
Und kurz bevor die ersten Schüler wieder hineingestürmt kamen: „Ich halte mich an unsere Abmachung und werde vorerst keinem Ihrer Mitschüler ihre endgültigen Noten mitteilen. Ihnen ist aber dennoch hoffentlich bewusst, dass am Ende des letzten Schuljahres alle Ergebnisse einsehbar sind und Sie spätestens dann, wenn Sie sich an unsere Abmachung halten, mit Ihren Freunden reden müssen?"  
Plötzlich ernst geworden sah Joseph zu ihr hinüber. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Und keine Sorge: Ich WERDE mich an die Abmachung halten. Das hatte ich sowieso vor und da Sie nun sogar Bescheid wissen, fällt es mir umso leichter. Ich brauche einen guten Abschluss…"

Die Klinke wurde niedergedrückt und ohne den Grund für seinen plötzlichen Wunsch nach einem guten Abschluss näher erläutern zu können, blieb Joey nur ein entschlossener Blick, ehe er sich vollkommen unbeteiligt irgendeinem Buch zuwandte. Mit diesem letzten Satz bekam das Klassenzimmer auch seine alltäglichen Besucher zurück, welche sich schwatzend auf den verschiedenen Plätzen niederließen. Allein eine kleine Gruppe, nahm von dem schon zuvor da gewesenen Joey Kenntnis und befragte ihn auch sogleich nach seinem Verbleib.

„Ich hatte da noch so ein Gespräch mit Frau Kurami…", meinte dieser murmelnd… ehe er übertrieben fröhlich anfügte: „'Ging um meine Noten."

Ganz nebenbei ließ er seine Klausur in seiner Tasche verschwinden, wobei die anderen ihn mitleidig ansahen. Immerhin tat er dies mit einem so übertrieben fröhlichen Lachen, dass seine Freunde zwangsläufig der Ansicht waren, es wäre mal wieder eine 6 geworden.


	2. Erinnerungen an eine vergessene Kindheit

Vollkommen fertig ließ sich Joey am späten Nachmittag noch auf einen kleinen Schwatz mit seinen Freunden ein, ehe Yugi sie wenig später unterbrach.

„Sagt mal… was ich euch fragen wollte…"  
„Was ist denn?" Fragend blickten seine Freunde ihn an.  
„Also mein Großvater macht doch bald Inventur im Laden… und da der ja in letzter Zeit doch recht gut besucht wurde… liegt da natürlich ne Menge rum und …also ich… wollte euch mal fragen…"

Joey schnallte es ein wenig schneller als die anderen der Gruppe und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Nun rück schon raus, Yugi! Du willst also, das wir deinem Großvater und dir bei der Inventur helfen, oder?"  
„Naja… ich WILL in dem Sinne nicht. Weil wir euch auch nichts dafür zahlen können oder so. Es wäre halt einfach toll wenn wir ein bisschen Hilfe…"  
„Na, das meinte Joey doch gerade, Yugi! Natürlich helfen wir euch gerne. Nicht wahr Tristan?"

Dieser konnte der einzigen Frau in ihrer Mitte nur zustimmen. Damit war das dann auch geklärt. Eine berechtigte Frage blieb jedoch noch:

„Wann soll sie denn steigen, eure Inventur?" erkundigte sich Joey.  
Kurz überlegte der Kleinste von ihnen, ehe er ihnen den nächsten Freitag als wahrscheinlichsten Termin angab. Zustimmend nickten alle, ehe sie sich weiter zum Ausgang der Schule begaben. In zügigen Schritten spazierte eine ihnen allen nur zu bekannte Person an den vieren vorbei. Kaiba.

„Na Köter! Hast du gleich drei Kinder gefunden, die mit dir Gassi gehen?"  
Sofort sprang Joey auf die Provokation an.  
„Bewegung ist gesund" und mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf die wartende Limousine des Firmenchefs: „Das solltest du auch mal in Erwägung ziehen."  
Vielsagend sah er auf Kaibas' Arme, Beine und Bauch ehe er sich mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte. Natürlich war klar, das Kaiba DAS nicht ohne weiteres auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Dazu liebte er es insgeheim viel zu sehr dem ‚Köter' seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.

Schnell schlich er sich hinter den blonden jungen Mann und drehte diesem mit einer flinken Bewegung den Arm auf den Rücken und ließ ihn somit – da Joey seinen Arm hin und wieder noch gebrauchen könnte – in die Knie gehen. Der Rest war durch diese Aktion unvermittelt stehen geblieben und auch, wenn sie die ständigen Streitereien der zwei Duellanten schon gewohnt waren, versuchte Yugi wider besserem Wissen einzugreifen.

„Kaiba. Lass ihn los, Kaiba. Du kugelst ihm ja sonst noch den Arm aus!"

Und wie immer hörte der nicht auf den Kleinen sondern hielt den Anderen lieber noch ein wenig fester – wobei er dennoch darauf achtete, ihm nicht zu sehr weh zu tun; auch wenn er nicht recht wusste, warum er darauf bitteschön überhaupt Rücksicht nahm.

„Kaiba!" knirschte Joey mit den Zähnen.  
Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Grinsen kam Angesprochener mit seinem Mund so nah wie möglich, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren, an Josephs Ohr heran.

„Merk dir eins: Um mit einem bissigen Streuner wie dir fertig zu werden, reicht meine Kraft noch lange."

Daraufhin ließ Joeys Anspannung mit einmal merklich nach und auch wenn Kaiba es nicht sehen konnte, trat ein beinahe schadenfrohes und gleichzeitig auch gefährliches Funkeln in die Augen des Festgehaltenen. Kaiba, welcher schon glaubte, gewonnen zu haben, konnte nur noch überrascht gucken, als Joey es verflixt noch einmal schaffte, sich mit einer urplötzlichen Drehung aus seinem Griff zu befreien, nur um dafür Kaiba über die Schulter zu ziehen. Wortwörtlich. Wäre Kaiba nicht, entgegen Joeys Behauptung, recht gut auf dem Damm gewesen, wäre er wohl auf dem Rücken zum Liegen gekommen. So aber konnte er sich noch in der Hocke abfangen. Kurz nur blitzte Überraschung in den Zügen des Älteren auf, ehe der flüchtige Eindruck wieder verschwand. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue besah er sich die schwarzen Flecken auf seinem blütenweißen Mantel.

„Die Reinigung darfst du zahlen, Köter."

Höhnisch sah Joey zu ihm hinüber, alle anderen hatten sich seit der unvermittelten Aktion seinerseits ruhig verhalten.

„Was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein, Kaibalein? Oh wie schaaaade. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du wirst nicht einen Yen von mir sehen."

Vielsagend sah er auf seine eigene Hose hinab. Auch diese war durch das unvermittelte Erlebnis auf Mutter Erde nicht gerade sauber geblieben. Schnaufend wandte Kaiba sich ab.

„Du hast Recht Köter. Ich will dir schließlich nicht auch noch deinen letzten jämmerlichen Yen aus der Tasche ziehen. Immerhin wirst du den brauchen, um deine wohl einzige existente Hose zu ersetzen. Ich vergaß vorhin, dass du ja nur die eine hast."

Und wieder ließ Kaiba ihm keine Zeit zum Reagieren sondern ging hocherhobenen Hauptes an dem ‚Kindergarten' vorbei.

„Arschloch!" rief Joey ihm auf Grund mangelnden Vokabulars hinterher und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass Yugi keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Früher wären ihm gewiss noch fantasievollere Bezeichnungen eingefallen. Kopfschüttelnd machte nun auch er sich auf den Weg Richtung Stadt, wobei seine Freunde sich ihm wieder anschlossen. Etwas mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrt und überrascht sahen diese Joey an. Endlich entschloss sich dann doch einer von ihnen zum Sprechen.

„Sag mal Joey… seit wann kannst du denn das… mit diesem Überwurf … bzw. wie du dich aus Kaibas Griff gelöst hast… das war… wow", erkundigte sich Tristan vollkommen verblüfft.

Und es stimmte. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da Joseph sich Kaiba nicht so leicht hätte entziehen können. Über sich selbst sinnierend schwieg Joey erst einmal dazu. Jemand anderes war jedoch weitaus weniger ruhig. Zumindest innerlich. Sobald er wieder im Laden wäre, würde er einmal ein wenig mit Atemu plaudern. Er hatte da so einen Verdacht…

Ein paar Ecken weiter mussten sie sich dann auch trennen.  
„Und du willst wirklich nicht mit ins Spielecenter?" erkundigte sich Tristan zum wohl 5ten Mal.  
„Nein. Sorry, Alter. Aber ich muss noch ein bisschen was tun…"  
Forschend sah Tea ihn an.  
„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du noch lernen willst oder so…"

Sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend sah Joey die anderen an. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich die anderen – seine besten Freunde – anzuflunkern. Somit war seine Verlegenheit noch nicht einmal gespielt sondern durchaus ehrlich.

„Warum denn nicht…"  
Überrascht sog das braunhaarige Mädchen die Luft ein.  
„Dann stimmt es also, was Kaiba vorhin gesagt hat!"  
„Was hat er denn schon wieder von sich gegeben?"  
„Na, dass du deine Abende und Nächte wohl mit Lernen verbringen würdest, um bessere Noten zu bekommen und du wahrscheinlich deswegen auch immer so müde bist."

Geschickt vermied Tea die dazugehörigen Beleidigungen und den offensichtlichen Fakt, dass Kaiba auch die Note von Joey nicht wirklich preisgegeben hatte.

/Kaiba… wenn du wüsstest…/ dachte sich Joey, ehe er Tea und den Rest Schultern zuckend ansah. „Kann schon sein." /Das war nicht unbedingt gelogen…/ überlegte er.  
„Cool Joey! Das finde ich echt klasse von dir!" warfen Yugi und Tea da sofort ein und auch Tristan ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm zu seinem ‚tapferen Entschluss' zu gratulieren. Sich innerlich schon mal entschuldigend, wandte sich Joey daraufhin von seinen Freunden ab und gab an, es inzwischen sehr eilig zu haben. Da alle erstmal davon überzeugt waren, er würde sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen, um über seinen Büchern zu brüten, ließen sie ihn ziehen und strebten gemeinsam den Spieleladen an.

********** Zur gleichen Zeit in einem der höchsten Gebäude in Domino. **********

Grübelnd saß Kaiba über den Quellcodes für sein neuestes Projekt. Gerade war er noch einmal alles durchgegangen, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Programmierer diesmal wirklich eine recht passable Arbeit abgeliefert hatten. ‚Recht passabel' war für ihn bereits das höchste der Gefühle, wenn er eine Arbeit mit ‚gut' bewertete. Sich die Schläfen massierend ließ es sich nun für ein paar Minuten in seinen Sessel sinken und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen…

~~~~~~~~~~  
„Hey Seth! Seth! Wollen wir nicht was spielen?" Grummelnd sah der kleine braunhaarige Junge zu dem blonden Schopf über ihm.  
„Jono… ich muss arbeiten." Ebenso verstimmt blickte benannter Jono von seinem Apfelbaum hinunter auf seinen Spielkameraden.  
„Och menno… so ist es aber laaaaangweilig."

Kopfschüttelnd harkte der in ein einfaches helles Gewand gekleidete Priesteranwärter weiter. In einiger Entfernung konnte er den Tempelkomplex ausmachen, welcher gemeinsam mit diesem weitläufigen Areal von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Überall, vor allem am Rand der Mauer, wo der meiste Schatten fiel, standen Apfelbäume. Bäume mit so süßen und saftigen Früchten, wie man sie in ihrem Land nur selten bekommen konnte. Dieser Tempel war einer der wenigen, die diese Pflanze züchteten. Immerhin hatte nicht jeder Tempel Ägyptens die Möglichkeit, so viel Wasser vom Nil zu zapfen, wie sie brauchten, um die Bäume blühen zu lassen.

Mit einmal landete Jono auf beiden Beinen neben ihm. Er war vom Ast gesprungen und hatte sich kurzerhand Seths Harke geklaut.  
„Hey! Was soll das?" empörte sich der Gleichaltrige.  
„Na, was schon? Ich helfe dir und dafür spielen wir dann später was."  
„Und was, wenn dich jemand sieht?"

Sich nach allen Seiten versichernd, dass gerade niemand zusah, blickte Seth wieder zu Jono. Eigentlich war es Menschen außerhalb des Tempels verboten, hier zu sein. Jono hatte sich jedoch nie daran gehalten, seit er, Seth, ihn durch Zufall auf einem ihrer Apfelbäume hatte sitzen sehen. Seit damals waren sie sogar recht gute Freunde geworden. Allerdings hatte Jono sich auch schon oft verstecken müssen, da er und auch Seth eine große Strafe erwarten würde, wenn man sie hier gemeinsam erwischte. Jono würde für seine Anwesenheit im Tempelbezirk bestraft werden und Seth dafür, dass er diese Anwesenheit so offen toleriert hatte. Daher war es gefährlich für den Kleineren, sich so offen und ohne Schutz des Blätterdaches zu zeigen.

„Ach was! Dann klettere ich einfach wieder auf den Baum und schwups sieht er mich nicht mehr."

Die Logik war kindlich einfach und simpel. Aber was sollte man auch von zwei 7jährigen erwarten? Seth war schlau und er wusste genau was er wollte. Schlau genug, um seinen Freund behalten zu wollen.

„Also gut", gab er sich zähneknirschend, aber insgeheim erfreut zufrieden. Schnell stapfte er los, um sich eine neue Harke zu holen, während Jono mit der von ihm geklauten schon einmal weiterarbeitete.

„Vergiss den Eimer nicht und denk auch dran … die … ha … mit… n"

Seth sah noch einmal leise lächelnd zu seinem Kameraden zurück und… er war verschwunden.

Langsam verschwammen die Konturen. Garten, Tempel und Bäume und von seinem Freund, dem blonden Jungen, konnte er gerade noch einige Kleinigkeiten in sich aufnehmen… ehe er erwachte. Gähnend und sich die Augen reibend sah Kaiba auf die Uhr. Er musste eingenickt sein. Mittlerweile war etwas mehr als eine Stunde vergangen und eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass er nicht erst am nächsten Morgen erwacht war… aber trotzdem. Schon wieder so ein seltsamer Traum und wieder konnte er sich nur noch an nichtige Kleinigkeiten erinnern. Da war der Geruch nach frischen, süßen Äpfeln, hellem Sand unter seinen Füßen und heißer Sonne auf seinem Haupt. Und dann wieder der Junge, von dem er bereits unzählige Male geträumt hatte. Heute war ihm zum ersten Mal dessen Haarfarbe im Gedächtnis geblieben. Er war blond. Seto war sich ganz sicher: Er war schon immer blond gewesen.  
Strohblond.

Seufzend und resigniert starrte er auf seinen mittlerweile auf Standby gegangenen Laptop. Das alles half ihm immer noch nicht weiter. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er sich dort wohl gefühlt hatte. Bei dem kleinen Jungen. Schon seit langem wusste er, dass dieser andere kleine Junge, Seth, er selbst war. In welcher Form auch immer. In einem der Träume hatte er – aus der Sicht des Jungen – in einen Teich geblickt. Klares Wasser, welches ihm mit seinem eigenen Gesicht als Kind entgegensah. Sicher nicht mit so heller Haut wie heute, sondern eher einem gesunden Braunton, aber es war unzweifelhaft er selbst gewesen.

/"Ich helfe dir und hinterher spielen wir…"/ erinnerte er sich an die Worte des anderen Jungen.

Er hatte leider seinen Namen vergessen. Er musste schmunzeln. Genau so etwas Ähnliches hatte Mokuba und… oh! auch Joseph Wheeler einmal zu ihm gesagt. Ersterer hatte ihm immer helfen wollen, wenn er einmal so viel zu tun hatte und er ihn kaum noch zu sehen bekam. Immer wieder hatte Mokuba versucht ihm zu helfen. Und auch wenn er ihm wegen seinem Tatendrang immer wieder ein wenig was zum ‚helfen' gegeben hatte, so hatte er doch nur wenig mit ihm spielen können. Anders bei Joseph, wie er sich erinnerte.

Es war vor einigen Monaten gewesen. Er war gerade, beinahe wie jetzt, in der Endphase eines seiner Projekte gewesen und hatte furchtbar viel um die Ohren gehabt. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen und er hatte sich demzufolge auch mal wieder mit dem Köter angelegt – eine von seiner Seite aus gern gesehene Abwechslung. An diesem Tag allerdings …

„Kaiba! Wenn du glaubst, du kannst alles besser, irrst du dich!"  
„Ich irre mich nicht, Köter, glaube mir. Ich KANN nicht nur alles besser als du es jemals können wirst sondern ich BIN auch besser als du!"

Naserümpfend und fies grinsend sah er auf den Kleineren hinab. Dieser hatte jedoch noch eine Antwort auf Lager.

„Soooo? Wie wäre es dann mit einer Runde Fußball oder Basketball? Klar, in Duel Monsters bist du besser als ich, aber das ist auch das Einzige!"

Leicht überrascht von diesem so unangebrachten Vorschlag sah er mit verschränkten Armen auf den Köter hinab. Diese Spiele waren eindeutig unter seiner Würde und das würde er dem Köter auch sagen!  
„Für solche Spielereien habe ich keine Zeit, Streuner. Mag sein dass du den ganzen Tag Fang-den-ball spielen kannst, ich hingegen habe eine Firma zu leiten und muss arbeiten."

Wütend und wild entschlossen sah der Kleine zu ihm auf. Ehe er mit einmal mit einem frechen Lachen meinte: „Du würdest also spielen, wenn du weniger Arbeit hättest?"  
Gelangweilt sah er ihn an. Er war sich sicher, dass er wohl für den Rest seines Lebens nicht zum Fußballspielen kommen würde … wie gesagt: Arbeit. Somit beugte er sich zischend zu seinem Kontrahenten.

„Wenn ich weniger Arbeit hätte, Wheeler, würde ich nicht nur spielen sondern dich auch noch besiegen!"

Siegessicher sah Joey ihn an. „Gut!. Dann werde ich dir bei deiner Arbeit helfen und danach spielen wir was und DU wirst verlieren!"

Ein beinahe schon diebisches Grinsen meißelte sich in die Züge des Blonden. Aufs Köstlichste amüsiert hatte Kaiba damals nur gemeint: „Nun gut, Hundchen! Sollte ich jemals eine Woche lang weniger als 20 Stunden am Tag arbeiten müssen, werde ich dir meine freie Zeit gerne mit einem kleinen Spiel versüßen, bei dem DU der Verlierer sein wirst."  
„Einverstanden."

Mit diesen Worten hatte sich der Köter schließlich verabschiedet und hatte seitdem nie wieder etwas dazu gesagt Kopfschüttelnd dachte Kaiba an diesen Vorfall zurück. Zwar hatte er in der letzten Zeit ein wenig mehr Zeit für seinen Bruder, dennoch würde er mit Wheeler wohl nie ein Fußballmatch austragen. Obwohl das Hündchen an dem Tag damals schon recht erfreut schien über seinen Vorschlag. /Nun… Zu einer Hilfe ist es nie gekommen…nicht wahr, Hündchen?/ Sich abermals die Augen reibend sah er nach draußen. Mittlerweile war der Mond mal wieder in der Nähe und sah zu einem kurzen Plausch bei ihm herein. Es war spät geworden und während seiner Überlegungen hatte er kaum bemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Für heute würde er Schluss machen, so dass vielleicht sein Bruder noch etwas mit ihm reden konnte. Das machten sie mittlerweile fast jeden Abend. Sich streckend und seinen Mantel überziehend schnappte er sich seine Aktentasche mit den wichtigsten Unterlagen, die er morgen während der Schulzeit würde durchsehen müssen und löschte das Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe.

Auch seine zwei Sekretärinnen hatten sich bereits verabschiedet, wie er beim Hinausgehen bemerken konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es einfach nicht bemerkt. Zumindest hatten sie ihm bis jetzt immer auf Wiedersehen gesagt – auch wenn er ihnen nur sehr selten antwortete. Aber sie kannten ihn ja…

**********Etwas früher an diesem Tag**********

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht tippte Joey bereits die 500dertste Zahlenkombi an diesem Tage ein, nahm das Geld der alten Dame vor ihm in Empfang, ehe er sich dem nächsten Kunden zuwandte.

„Guten Tag. Sie wollen nur diese eine Flasche?"  
„Ja."  
„Sehr gern."  
Schnell griff der blonde junge Mann nach der Ware, um sie einzuscannen.  
„Könnte ich schon mit Karte bezahlen?" erkundigte sich der Mann mittleren Alters, der die Flasche nun in Empfang nahm.  
„Selbstverständlich, wenn Sie Ausweis oder Führerschein bei sich tragen", leierte Joey seinen Text mit angemessener Freundlichkeit herunter.  
„Ja. Hier, bitte schön."

Schnell nahm er Karte und Ausweis, verglich beide mit geübtem Blick miteinander, ehe er die Zahlkarte ihrer Bestimmung zuführte und sie in den Schlitz steckte. Während der alte kleine Drucker zu seiner linken noch am ackern war, sah er sich kurz nach seinen zwei Kollegen um, die irgendwo im Laden Ware auspacken mussten. Sebastian, ein netter junger Mann, der ein Austauschjahr in Japan machte, packte gerade die Flaschen ab. Um sein Taschengeld aufzubessern, hatte er, ebenso wie Joey, seit einiger Zeit als Aushilfe in dem kleinen Supermarkt angeheuert. Kari, welche die frisch gelieferten Süßigkeiten in die Regale räumte, leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Der Drucker war fertig. Mit einer flinken Bewegung riss er das Papier ab und ließ den anderen Mann unterschreiben.  
„Auf Wiedersehen und einen schönen Tag noch."  
„Ihnen auch. Tschüss."  
Damit war der nächste zufriedene Kunde verabschiedet. Nun… bestimmt 12 weitere warteten bereits in einer etwas längeren Schlange darauf, ebenfalls von ihm verabschiedet zu werden. Kassierer sein war ja zuweilen ganz lustig, dennoch schaute Joey nun immer öfter auf die Uhr. Ganz egal wie der Tag lief; ob gut oder schlecht. Ging es auf die letzte Stunde seiner Schicht zu, wurde er immer wieder zusehends hibbeliger und wollte einfach nur noch hier weg. Kein Wunder. Versteckt und unbemerkt von den Kunden beobachtete er etwas weiter hinten in der Schlange ein paar der Stammgäste des Geschäfts: Betrunkene. Überall schienen sie aus dem Boden zu sprießen und seit er hier angefangen hatte waren es immer mehr geworden. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen die Menschen an sich hatte, immerhin war sein eigener Vater lange Zeit einer von ihnen gewesen. Er wusste, dass – zumindest die Meisten von ihnen – eigentlich sehr nette Kerle waren, die einfach eine Menge hatten durchstehen müssen, ehe sie so tief sanken. Wenn sie nur jemanden hätten, der ihnen da wieder heraus half…

Sein eigener Vater hatte es geschafft, den Berg wieder hinaufzusteigen, nachdem er eine ganze Zeit lang eine Talfahrt gemacht hatte. Eine Entziehungskur und viel Stärke und Unterstützung seitens seines Sohnes hatten ihm schließlich geholfen. Auch Serenity hatte ihren Vater nach Kräften unterstützt. Serenity… Etwas wehmütig dachte er an seine kleine Schwester in Amerika. Sie hatte sich ihren Wunsch erfüllt und einen Ausbildungsplatz an einer renommierten Schule für Blindenhunde erhalten. Schon vor einem Jahr. Und er… Er hoffte nur, dass seiner kleinen Schwester, die bittere Wahrheit noch ein wenig länger verwehrt blieb. Grimmig schüttelte er die trüben Gedanken ab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür.

„Auf Wiedersehen. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich…"  
Gerade wollte er sich dem nächsten Kunden zuwenden, als ein neu eingetroffener Kollege ihn grinsend von der Seite ansah.  
„Oh! Hi Yuki! Löst du mich ab?"  
„Yap. Ich bin dran. Ab mit dir nach Hause."  
Der lustige Junge mit den Rasterlocken sah ihn grinsend an. Ein Amerikaner, wie Joseph wusste. Oder zumindest ein halber. Manchmal hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie bald aus jedem Kontinent einen Vertreter hier beschäftigten. Aber gut. Er mochte Yuki. Er war keine aufdringliche Persönlichkeit, auch wenn man das bei seiner seltsamen Frisur kaum annehmen konnte. Aber immer, wenn bei Joey mal Not am Mann gewesen war, war es Yuki gewesen, der für ihn einsprang. Erleichtert grinsend grüßte Joey noch kurz den nächsten Kunden und entschuldigte sich für die kurze Unterbrechung, ehe er sich seine Kasse schnappte, um seinem Nachfolger Platz zu machen. Der Wechsel ging schnell vonstatten und schon wenige Minuten später konnte Joey nach hinten in einen kleinen – für die Kunden nicht zugänglichen – Raum verschwinden, in welchem er sich mit seiner heutigen Abrechnung beschäftigte.

Ab und zu verweilte er in Gedanken bei Kaiba, als er die großen Geldbündel in seiner Hand zu zählen begann. /Der feine Kerl sitzt jetzt bestimmt in seinem schicken mit Leder überzogenen Chefsessel und häuft seine nächste Million an…/ Kopfschüttelnd und innerlich grinsend überreichte er die gezählte Summe seiner Chefin, welche beides, die Computerdaten und seine eigene Rechnung, miteinander verglich.  
„Du hast 20 Yen minus. Aber ansonsten stimmt es. Kannst dann Feierabend machen." Dankend sah er zu seiner so jugendlich erscheinenden Chefin hinüber. Rosa Haare … Aber gut. Es passte zu ihr.

Schnell schnappte er sich seine Jacke, Schlüssel und Rucksack, ehe er sich mit einem „Bis Morgen!" aus dem Staub machte und seine kleine Wohnung am Rande der Stadt ansteuerte. Der 24-Stunden-Laden lag nicht weit entfernt, so dass er binnen 10 Minuten ankam. Schnell holte er noch die Post, wobei er sich wohl zum tausendsten Mal darüber ereiferte, dass die Boten das Schild: ‚Bitte keine Werbung' wohl in 100 Jahren noch nicht würden entziffern können.

„Ah! Herr Wheeler!"  
Fragend sah Joey zu der älteren Dame, welche gerade mit ihren zwei Hunden durch die Eingangstür spaziert kam. Er mochte sie und ihre Hunde sehr. Ganz süß die beiden… die Hunde. Schmunzelnd wagte er einen kurzen Blick auf ihren neuesten Kopfschmuck. Soso… heute hatte man also mal die Schotten im Visier gehabt. Auf dem Kopf der alten Dame prangte eine riesige Schottenmütze in rot-schwarz und grün karierter Ausführung – geziert von einer kitschigen pinken Blüte, welche seine Nachbarin wohl noch zusätzlich angenäht hatte. Unbemerkt die Augen verdrehend auf Grund ihres irrsinnig seltenen und … auserlesenen Geschmackes, sah er auf die kleine Frau hinunter; sie ging ihm gerade bis zu den Schultern.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Frau Moki?"  
„Ich wollte mich doch mal wieder erkundigen wie es Ihrer Schwester geht. Sie haben mir schon so lange nichts mehr von ihr erzählt. Sie sind ja auch immer so oft unterwegs seit ihre… nun ja… also…"

Mitleidig sah er die ältere Dame an. Scheinbar ging es nicht nur ihm nicht vollständig aus dem Kopf. Aber das war ja normal. Kurz mit sich ringend setzte er schließlich ein nettes Lächeln auf, ehe er ihr mit scheinbar sorgloser Stimme antwortete.

„Seit dem Unfall?"  
„Ja also…"  
„Keine Sorge Frau Moki. Sie müssen in der Hinsicht keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen. Ich bin darüber hinweg. Und Serenity wohl auch. Ihr geht es gut in Amerika. Sie lässt Sie übrigens lieb grüßen. In einer Karte meinte sie sogar, dass ihr Ihre Plätzchen furchtbar fehlen würden."

Nun wieder fröhlicher werdend nickte Frau Moki bestätigend.  
„Ja ja… das liebe Mädchen hat meine Plätzchen immer in sich hinein gegessen, das war eine Freude zu sehen… Aber Sie mein lieber, waren ja um einiges schlimmer…"

Zwinkernd sah sie zu dem jungen Nachbarn hinauf. Sie kannte die Wheeler Kinder schon seit sie 10 waren. Oft hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen ihren Bruder hier besucht, als die Eltern der beiden sich damals getrennt hatten.  
„Und dann seid ihr immer zu mir gekommen und habt die viel zu heißen Leckereien stibitzt."  
„Dass Sie sich daran noch erinnern können, Frau Moki."  
Schmunzelnd dachte Joey an diese alte Zeit zurück. Schmunzelnd und wehmütig, denn diese Zeiten waren vorbei…  
„Aber natürlich!" rief sie lachend aus und drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger.  
„Immer waren Sie es, der als kleiner Junge seine Finger etwas zu tief in die Keksdose steckte und als ich Ihnen damals das Backen hatte beibringen wollen!"  
Lachend klatschte sie vor Übermut in die Hände und als Joey sich an das Desaster von damals erinnerte konnte er nicht mehr anders und musste einfach mitlachen.

Kurz sah er zwischendurch auf seine Uhr und musste feststellen, dass er durch das – zugegebenermaßen erfrischende – Gespräch, merklich an Zeit verloren hatte. Immerhin musste er noch einmal weg. Also verabschiedete er sich von der netten Dame mit dem Versprechen, ihr bald einen Besuch abzustatten und stürmte in alter Manier die Treppen hinauf. Und, wie es so seine Art war, kam er nicht umhin die letzten Stufen auch noch mit seiner Nase zu begrüßen, da er in seiner ganzen aufgestauten Energie immer drei Stufen auf einmal genommen hatte. Fluchend erhob er sich wieder, stürmte in die Wohnung und warf Post und Tasche in die nächste Ecke.

„Bin wieder dahaaaa!" rief er fröhlich durch die stille Stube und sah leise lächelnd auf das Bild seiner Eltern auf dem Tisch. Eines der wenigen, auf welchem seine Eltern gemeinsam zu sehen waren. Es war vor einigen Monaten entstanden, als seine Eltern sich nach Jahren des Streites und einer Entziehungskur seines Vaters endlich ausgesöhnt hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt der junge Mann inne, ehe er schließlich mit Schwung und Elan durch die Wohnung wuselte, um seine Sachen aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. Einige kleinere Ordner und ein paar CDs später, hatte er schließlich alles in seinem Rucksack verstaut und machte sich nach einem

„Komme heute später! Tschühüüsss!" auch schon wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Stadt. Heute Abend war er mit einer ganz besonderen Person verabredet, und diese Verabredung würde er sich um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen. Nach Überquerung zahlreicher Straßen und zweier Brücken kam er schließlich an seinem Ziel an. Schnell schwang er sich von seinem Rad und stellte sich vor das Eisengitter, welches ihm den Zugang zum Anwesen versperrte. Aber er wusste ja, was zu tun war…

Umgehend schritt er zu einer kleinen gut versteckten Klingel an der rechten Seite des Tores und konnte schon kurz darauf eine Kamera über sich surren hören. Grinsend winkte er in den Fokus derselbigen hinein.  
„Hi Niles! Kann ich rein?"  
Eine sonore Stimme erklang aus einem der kleinen Lautsprecher.  
„Master Kaiba ist momentan nicht anwesend, Mister Wheeler."  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich das Tor und Joey hörte noch hinter sich die Worte:  
„Also treten Sie ruhig ein, Master Mokuba erwartet Sie bereits."  
Zwar war es bei der leicht elektronisch entstellten Stimme nicht wirklich auszumachen, aber Joey war sich sicher, einen belustigten Unterton in der Stimme des wohl dienstfertigsten Butlers des Hauses Kaiba vernommen zu haben.

Geschwind beförderte er nun sein Rad auf das Anwesen und stellte es in einer wenig einsichtigen Nische ab, ehe er sich dem Portal – anders war der Eingang wirklich nicht zu bezeichnen – zuwandte. Kaum, dass er die ersten Stufen erreicht hatte, wurde ihm bereits geöffnet und mit einem dankenden Nicken trat er an dem ebenfalls blonden Mann mittleren Alters vorbei.

„JOEY!" In rasender Geschwindigkeit kam der längst nicht mehr so kleine Mokuba die Treppe hinuntergestürmt. „Hi Winzling." Erfreut über soviel Begeisterung nahm Joey ihn in Empfang. Mit viel Kraft wurde er übermütig einmal in der Gegend herum gewirbelt, ehe er sanft wieder auf dem Boden abgestellt werden musste. Er war halt nicht mehr so leicht wie früher. Jeder wurde älter.


	3. Halluzinationen

Fröhlich plaudernd zog Mokuba Joey in die Küche.

„… und dann hat er neulich tatsächlich zugestimmt, mit mir den Vergnügungspark zu besuchen! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie toll das war! Und er hat sich ausnahmsweise mal wie ein richtiger Bruder verhalten - nicht wie ein Geschäftsführer zwischen zwei Verhandlungsterminen. Das war Wahnsinn. Ich glaube, so entspannt wie an dem Tag, war er lange nicht mehr!"

Dem Bericht des erheblich Jüngeren lauschend, schlürfte Joey in aller Ruhe seinen extra für ihn zubereiteten Kakao. Auch Niles hatte sich leise zu ihnen gesellt. Er war keineswegs unerwünscht. Immerhin war er seit Setos Ankunft in diesem Gebäude hier angestellt und kannte die beiden Kaibas somit schon einige Jahre. Zudem hatte er sich als Verbündeter ein paar sehr gute Freunde gemacht. Ganz oben auf der Liste: Joey und Mokuba.

„Das freut mich wirklich Mokuba. Dann scheint er ja in letzter Zeit wirklich mehr Zeit zu haben."

Inzwischen konnte man, zwei Straßen entfernt vom Anwesen der Kaibas, einen schwarzen Wagen ausmachen, der auf direktem Wege nach Hause fuhr. In ihm verborgen: Ein schon leicht müder und gereizter Seto Kaiba. Kaum 5 Minuten später fuhr der Wagen auf das Gelände des großen Anwesens. Desinteressiert betrachtete Kaiba sein Grundstück, während sie langsam die Auffahrt hinauf fuhren. Bäume, Sträucher, Rasen, ein Rad, einige kleinere Blumen, ein paar zurechtgestutzte Hecken… Irritiert kniff Kaiba die Augen zusammen. Moment mal!

/Hab ich Halluzinationen, oder stand da eben wirklich ein altes Fahrrad?/

Grübelnd sah Kaiba zurück, konnte aber in der Nacht nichts weiter erkennen.

/Habe ich mich geirrt? Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu müde ... /

Schnell verwarf er seine seltsamen Gedanken. Er hatte all die merkwürdigen Träume in den letzten Nächsten akzeptieren können. Ein am Tage halluziniertes Fahrrad sollte da wohl kein größeres Problem mehr für ihn darstellen. Nachdem er ausgestiegen war, entließ er den Fahrer aus seinem Dienst. Er brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen, dass er morgen früh wieder anwesend zu sein hatte. Sein Fahrer kannte ihn seit Jahren. Daher begab er sich auf direktem Wege in die Villa. Das Gebäude hatte ihm früher nie wirklich gefallen. Und selbst jetzt, da Gozaburo Kaiba schon längst fort war, hatte das Haus zuweilen etwas Unheimliches an sich. Zumal, wenn er abends alleine war.

Sicher gab es einige Angestellte und auch einen kleinen Sicherheitsdienst, welcher über Nacht und teilweise auch am Tage anwesend war, dennoch konnte er das zehrende Gefühl, das etwas wichtiges fehlte, einfach nicht abschütteln. Besonders penetrant wurde dieses Gefühl dann, wenn Mokuba für ein paar Tage unterwegs war – Klassenfahrt oder ähnliches. An solchen Tagen verblieb er des Öfteren lieber im Büro. Seufzend und die Tür hinter sich schließend begab er sich auf die Suche nach seinem kleinen Bruder. Im Bett war er mit Sicherheit noch nicht, das konnte er sich an allen 10 Fingern abzählen. Somit blieben nur noch … ungefähr 34 Zimmer übrig, von denen allerdings nur 2 wirklich in Frage kamen. Zumindest im Augenblick. Ganz oben auf der Liste standen Wohnzimmer und Küche. Er wusste längst, dass sein Kleiner sich immer mal wieder abends in die Küche schlich, um sich dort noch das ein oder andere Nutella – Brötchen vor dem Einschlafen zu genehmigen. Aber… solange er nicht vollkommen aus dem Leim ging und sich ansonsten gesund ernährte, wollte er ihm sein Vergnügen gerne lassen.

Schmunzelnd sah er kurz in das private Wohnzimmer der Kaibas, ehe er sich dann, schon innerlich frohlockend, auf den Weg zur Küche machte. Heute endlich, würde er seinen Bruder mal zum Spaß auf ‚frischer Tat' ertappen.

Was soll man sagen? Er ertappte ihn. Jedoch bei etwas gänzlich anderem, als er vermutet hätte. Mitten im Schritt innehaltend, starrte er auf die drei Menschen vor ihm, als hätte er eine Begegnung der dritten Art. Wobei das, bei seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Erlebnissen, durchaus möglich gewesen wäre. Er hatte so etwas in seinem Inneren bereits des Öfteren befürchtet.

Joey, Mokuba und auch der Butler Niles, hatten den jungen Firmenchef zunächst nicht gehört. Weder ihn noch den Wagen, der ihn hergebracht hatte. Erst als dieser wie eine aus Marmor gemeißelte Kopie des echten Seto vor ihnen erschien, sahen sie ein, dass ihr Treffen wohl bemerkt worden war. Und das Donnerwetter ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„KÖTER! WAS. MACHST. DU. UM. DIESE. ZEIT. IN. MEINEM. HAUS?" tönte es laut und deutlich aus Kaibas Mund.

Joey hatte nicht vor sich zu rechtfertigen. Interessiert sah er auf die Uhr.

„Um diese Zeit? Hast Recht. Ist spät. Ich komme morgen ein bisschen früher, einverstanden? Wäre gegen 18 Uhr ok?"

Schnaufend und LEICHT wütend sah Kaiba auf den blonden Jungen hinab, welcher ihm da so gelassen entgegensah. Geschäftig erhob sich derweil der Butler, um die leeren Tassen abzuwaschen.

„Du hast hier zu KEINER Zeit irgendetwas verloren!"  
„Sorry Kaiba-chan. Aber diese merkwürdige Uhrzeit ist mir nicht geläufig. Weil, wie du siehst, BIN ich zu EINER Zeit hier."

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr.

„Um genau zu sein ist es jetzt 21 Uhr und 13 Minuten und ich muss dir sagen, dass ich hier in der Gegend noch NIE etwas verloren habe. Was heißt… warte mal… Weißt du eigentlich wie schick du aussiehst, wenn du so wütend schaust? … Wo war ich? Ach ja! …mein Fahrrad steht draußen aber weißt du… rein technisch gesehen habe ich DAS ja noch nicht verloren, weil ich weiß ja DASS es draußen steht und…"

„WHEEEEEELEEEEEERRRR!" unterbrach Kaiba ihn in seinem Redeschwall.

/O.k. Beruhig dich Seto. Es war heute ein laaaaanger Tag. Du wolltest einen ruhigen Abend mit Mokuba verbringen. Ein bis eben noch unbekanntes Halluzinations – Fahrrad … Stopp! Zurück! Das war ja echt …Jedenfalls steht es vor deinem Anwesen. Mitten in der Nacht. Du kommst in dein eigenes Haus hier rein und dein kleiner Bruder sitzt mit unserem Butler und einem vollkommen übermüdeten Hündchen in der Küche und trinkt … was auch immer und dann textet dich auch noch… Ich bin überfordert. Eindeutig. Zusammengefasst: Ich habe keinen Schimmer WAS hier los ist…/

Seinen wirren Gedankengängen Folge leistend sah Kaiba direkt in Joey Wheelers Gesicht. Mit einigermaßen ruhiger Stimme, rang er sich zähneknirschend folgende und für ihn momentan wichtigste Frage ab: „Alsooo… Wheeeler… Was zum Teufel, macht ein vollkommen übermüdeter junger Welpe wie du, zu dieser Uhrzeit auf MEINEM Anwesen, ohne MEINE Erlaubnis und schläft noch nicht zu Hause in SEINEM Bett?"

Grinsend sah Joey ihn an.

/Soso… warum ich hier bin, will er wissen… na auf die Antwort wird er wohl noch laaaange warten müssen. Aber gut. Müde Drachen soll man nicht reizen…/

Weiterhin grinsend besah er sich Kaiba noch einmal genauer. Die Arme verschränkt, den Mantel über einen der Arme liegend und in einen schicken schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, sah er sogar ganz passabel aus. Sein erster Hemdknopf war geöffnet und keine elendige Krawatte oder Fliege versperrte die Sicht auf seine pochende Schlagader am Hals. Weiter ließ Joey seine Augen zum Gesicht des Drachen wandern. Dieses schien für ungeübte Zuschauer ein gänzlich normaler und sogar leicht ins Desinteresse abrutschender Gesichtsausdruck sein – für ihn war er das nicht. Kaiba gefiel es nicht, dass er hier war. Und auch wenn ihm das einen kleinen widerlichen Stich ins Herz versetzte, kam er nicht umhin, sich im Inneren über die lodernden Flammen in Setos sonst so kühlen Augen zu freuen.

Seine Beobachtungen ließen ihn einen schwer wiegenden Entschluss fassen…

/Müde Drachen sollte man vielleicht nicht reizen… aber ein wenig ärgern ist in Ordnung/

„Nun, da DU offensichtlich nicht in der Lage gewesen bist, dich ein wenig um dein kleines Brüderchen zu kümmern, musste ICH wohl oder Übel einspringen."  
„Sag mir nicht, wie ich mit meinem Bruder umgehen soll."

Feixend schnappte sich Joey einen von Mokubas Armen und zog ihn zu sich an die Brust.

„Wo wir beide doch sooooo gut miteinander auskommen. Kaiba! Du wirst einem deiner besten Freunde doch wohl noch ab und zu deinen Bruder überlassen. Wo du selbst schon so wenig Zeit für ihn hast."

Fröhlich weiter stichelnd knuddelte er nebenbei den kleineren Kaiba durch. Dieser hatte indes etwas ganz Entscheidendes begriffen. Während er sich widerstandslos noch einmal von Joey in den Arm nehmen und anschließend durch die Haare wuscheln ließ – eigentlich mochte er das sonst nicht so sehr – dachte er kurz an die Wortwahl seines Bruders.

/'Was … macht ein vollkommen ÜBERMÜDETER junger Welpe wie du … und schläft noch nicht zu Hause in seinem Bett?' Irre ich mich oder sorgt sich mein großer Bruder um Joey?! Zumindest ein klitzekleines Bisschen?/

Interessiert verfolgte er den weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches. Auf ihn würde hier vorerst ohnehin kaum jemand hören. Er hatte mit der Zeit mitbekommen, dass Joey zu großen Gefallen daran fand, seinen Bruder auf die Palme zu bringen und da er ein recht verständiges kleines Kerlchen war, hatte er einsehen müssen, dass es seinem Bruder selten anders ging, wenn er in Joeys Nähe war. Die konnte nur ein Erdbeben oder der liebe Gott voneinander trennen – wenn überhaupt.

/Seit wann lässt es sich Moki gefallen, wenn man ihm durch die Haare wuschelt… außer von mir?/

Ein ganz klein wenig kam zu Kaibas Wut nun auch eine gelinde Verblüffung und ein Häufchen Eifersucht hinzu. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er wusste nur noch nicht was. Allerdings hatte er auch das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es ihm 1. keiner sagen würde und 2. er heute keinen Nerv mehr hatte nachzuforschen.

Flugs nahm er daher den Fehdehandschuh von Joey wieder auf.

„Ich habe sehr wohl Zeit für meinen Bruder! Außerdem kann er sich jederzeit Freunde nach Hause holen, solange es sich dabei nicht um wild herumlaufende und herrenlose Hunde handelt."  
„Schön. Wenn du so viel Zeit hast, dann geh doch mit mir Fußballspielen."

Funkelnd sah Joey ihn an und erinnerte Kaiba mit seinen Worten gezielt an ihre Abmachung.

„Nur noch mal zum Mitschreiben, Köter: meine Worte waren, wenn ich kurz daran erinnern darf: ‚Zeit für meinen Bruder'. Der Name WHEELER kam nicht im Geringsten in meinem Satzgefüge vor. Außerdem kann ich leider nicht ausmachen, wobei DU mir geholfen hättest."

Verschmitzt und verschwörerisch lächelnd, sah besagter Wheeler ihn an.

„Beim Abreagieren zum Beispiel. Das erspart dir immerhin die Zeit ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen, wobei ich sagen muss, das wir wohl noch etwas üben müssen, wenn man bedenkt, wie leicht man dich über den Tisch… oh entschuldige s' war ja die Schulter … ziehen kann."

Bezeichnend sah Kaiba auf Joeys Hose.

„Immerhin bin ich noch nicht so schwach, dass ich mich mitten auf den Weg werfe, um nicht nur meine Hose sondern auch mein Knie endgültig zu ruinieren. Ich bin wenigstens fit genug, um mich abzufangen, wenn ich schon falle."

Für den Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht besah Joey sich sein rechtes Knie.

/Oh oh. Das muss vorhin auf der Treppe passiert sein... Shit. Doch ne neue Hose. Und durchgeschrammt hat's auch … hab' ich bis eben gar nicht gemerkt…/

Da nun für einen Moment Ruhe eingekehrt war, wagte es auch Mokuba, sich wieder zu Wort zu melden. Flink löste er sich aus der Umklammerung von Joseph und rannte zu seinem älteren Bruder. Treubrav, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, umarmte er ihn liebevoll und verpasste ihm anschließend noch ein kleines Begrüßungsküsschen auf die linke Wange.

„Großer Bruder ICH hab ihn eingeladen. DU hast gesagt ich darf das, wenn mir langweilig ist."

Schmollend und mit Augen in dreifacher Größe, blinkte der Kleine ihn an. Resigniert seufzend machte Kaiba ihn daraufhin auf den kleinen aber feinen Unterschied aufmerksam.

„Ich dachte da aber eher an ein paar deiner Freunde oder zumindest Leute in deinem Alter. Und nicht an streunende Hunde."

Verächtlich sah er zu Joey hinüber, welcher derweil kurz sein aufgeschrammtes Knie untersuchte.

„Aber Setooohooo!"

Maulend und schmollend sah der Kleinste der Versammlung zu dem Blonden hinüber.

„Er IST doch einer meiner Freunde."  
„Aber Moki…", wollte Kaiba abermals protestieren, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

Joey war inzwischen mit seiner Inspektion fertig. Schweigend besah er sich einen Augenblick die traute Zweisamkeit der Kaibabrüder. In einer Ruhe, welche ihm sonst gänzlich uneigen war, schnappte er sich kurz darauf seine mitgebrachte Tasche und reichte Mokuba seine Hand.

„Es ist spät. Ich werde jetzt auch verschwinden. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch vielleicht noch wegen mir streitet. Daher: Auf Wiedersehen und schlaf gut Moki."

Aufmerksam sah Kaiba zu Joey. So viel Verständnis hätte er dem Kleineren gar nicht zugetraut. Ohne Joeys Einmischung hätte er wohl noch eine Weile mit Moki zu diskutieren gehabt. Darauf konnte er verzichten. Mokuba war alles, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war. Wenn möglich, wollte er jeden Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder vermeiden. Vielleicht, so dachte Kaiba, ging es Joey mit Serenity ähnlich. Auch wenn er seine Eltern noch hatte, so konnte er vielleicht das Band zwischen Geschwistern nachvollziehen, das zwischen ihm und Mokuba bestand.

Kaiba ergriff die ihm von dem Blonden gebotene Gelegenheit und begleitete ihn, diesmal ohne weitere Sticherleien, gemeinsam mit Moki zur Tür – wenn auch widerwillig. Dort angekommen wandte sich der Schüler noch einmal an die zwei Brüder. Kurz umarmte er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen und flüsterte ihm, so kam es seinem älteren Bruder vor, wohl einen Gute - Nacht - Wunsch ins Ohr. Immerhin erhob sich sein Kontrahent kurz darauf wieder und reichte ihm beinahe freundschaftlich die Hand. Zögernd griff Kaiba zu.

/Wie weich seine Haut ist! Hätte ich dem Köter gar nicht zugetraut. Von weitem sah das nie so aus./

Schnell und mit festem Händedruck schüttelte Joseph dem anderen Duellanten die Hand. Dessen miese Laune verpuffte in diesem Augenblick in der Luft.

„Also Gute Nacht dann, Kaiba und entschuldige noch einmal, dass ich um diese Zeit in dein Haus eingedrungen bin."

Gnädig nickte der Angesprochene, ehe er seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Joey schien in diesem Augenblick ein kleiner Teufel zu reiten.

Plötzlich schelmisch lachend prophezeite er: „Das nächste Mal komme ich früher damit wir uns nicht begegnen, einverstanden?"

Über so viel Frechheit sprichwörtlich sprachlos sah Seto dem Anderen hinterher, als dieser in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Der Blonde hatte ihm noch nicht mal die Zeit gegeben, etwas Passendes zu erwidern. Grummelnd schloss er die Tür hinter dem jungen Mann und kam nicht umhin, sich leise zu fragen, ob er mit der Schürfwunde am Knie schmerzfrei nach Hause kommen würde.

/Was kümmert's mich…?/

Mittlerweile wieder voller Elan, wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit seinem kleinen Bruder zu.

„Also Moki! Dann erzähl mal. Wie war dein Tag und was möchtest du am Sonntag gern machen?"

Hoch erfreut endlich alle möglichen Neuigkeiten erzählen zu können, wollte Mokuba gerade loslegen, als ihm der Rest des Satzes auffiel. Stockend hielt er inne.

„Also ich habe… Sag mal. Wie meintest du das jetzt? Am Sonntag?"

Liebevoll zu ihm hinunter lächelnd sah der Größere ihn an.

„Ich dachte wir könnten mal wieder was zusammen machen. Der Ausflug in den Vergnügungspark ist nun auch wieder eine ganze Weile her und da heute mein Termin für Sonntag abgesagt worden ist…"

Unausgesprochen ließ er den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. Vollkommen überrascht und aufs höchste durch seine Vorfreude erregt, sah der Kleine Seto mit blitzenden Augen an. Gerade wollte er mit einem Vorschlag herausplatzen, als er sich zögerlich dazu entschloss, mal etwas anderes auszuprobieren. Selbstverständlich blieb auch dem Älteren das wechselhafte Mienenspiel nicht verborgen.

„Was ist los Mokuba? Nur raus damit! Was würdest du gern machen?"

Ihn mit kleinen Hundeaugen ansehend, druckste Moki ein wenig herum. Erst nach ein wenig gut zureden seitens des anderen, rückte er mit der Sprache raus.

„Also weißt du… ich würde gern mit dir in den Park gehen und… und Fußball spielen oder auch Frisbee. Einfach so. Vielleicht mit einem kleinen Picknick oder so…"

Erst etwas verwundert über den seltsamen Vorschlag, studierte Kaiba das Gesicht des mittlerweile vor ihm zurückgelehnt in einer Couch Sitzenden ganz genau.

/Woher hat er denn die Flausen schon wieder? Obwohl. *seufz* Ich ahne es schon. Aber gut… ich hab's ja vorgeschlagen… Und wenn er gerne Ball spielen möchte… spielen wir halt Ball. *seufz* Gut dass der Köter das hier nicht mehr mitbekommen hat. Das wäre jetzt ein gefundenes Fressen. Ich kann mir seine Klage geradezu bildlich vorstellen./

„Also gut, Moki. Meinetwegen. Aber warum können wir das nicht auf unserem Anwesen machen? Ehrlich gesagt bin ich vom Park nicht gerade angetan. Ständig läuft dir irgendein Dummkopf in den Ball hinein oder diverse Hunde schnappen sich deine Frisbee – Scheibe. Wie wär's, wenn wir das hier auf unserem Anwesen machen? Da haben wir unsere Ruhe."  
„Aber SETO! Ich will doch…"

Seufzend und bettelnd sah er zu seinem Bruder.

„Was willst du?"  
„Ich will doch einmal wie eine ganz normale Familie mit dir spielen. Und normale Familien haben keinen eigenen 200 Hektar großen ‚Garten' sondern gehen in den Park."

Eine Augenbraue lupfend blickte Seto berichtigend zu ihm hinüber.

„Die Fläche beträgt 245 Hektar."  
„SETO!"

Lachend ergab sich der Braunhaarige als Moki schmollend und mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Also gut also gut. Ich gebe auf. Am Sonntag gehen wir in den Park und spielen Fußball und Frisbee und alles was du sonst noch machen willst, einverstanden?"

Jubelnd sprang der Kleine ihm daraufhin in die Arme und es sah wohl zu niedlich aus wie der kleine Schwarzhaarige den Großen durchknuddelte.

„So. Aber jetzt ab ins Bett. Wir müssen morgen beide wieder in die Schule."

Nach diesem so aufregendem Tag hatte ausnahmsweise auch das ‚Kind' nichts einzuwenden und begab sich ohne Widerstand zu leisten unter seine Kuscheldecke.


	4. Vertretung

Es war bereits nach 24 Uhr, als auch Kaiba an diesem Abend wieder seinen Schlaf fand – wenn auch durchsetzt von wirren Träumen und Erinnerungen an blonde Schöpfe und Apfelduft…

„Jono! Gib mir sofort mein Band wieder!" „Na na na! Hols dir doch!"

Schnell wie der Wind raste Jono zwischen den zahlreichen Bäumen hindurch, nicht ohne darauf zu achten, dass er immer mal wieder stoppte, um seinen Freund näher kommen zu lassen. Doch stets bevor dieser ihn erwischen konnte, entzog er sich wieder seinen Fingern und schwenkte nur provozierend das rote lange Band hinter sich her.  
Es war das Band, das Seth nun schon einige Monate tragen durfte, da er mittlerweile in den Stand eines Priesters aufgestiegen war. Zwar hatte er noch immer fast dieselben Pflichten wie vorher – nur das einige weitere hinzu gekommen waren – dennoch fand er noch immer die Zeit, sich mit seinem heimlichen Freund zu raufen.

Schnaufend hielt dann auch Jono nach einer weiteren wilden Jagd inne und überreichte ihm wild grinsend sein rotes Band. Schnell schlang sich Seth dasselbige um seine Taille, ehe sich beide Kinder wieder ins Gras sinken ließen um zu verschnaufen. Kinder aus heutiger Sicht. Sie waren gerade erst 12 Jahre alt geworden.  
Als sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, sah Jono seinen besten Freund traurig an. Beide Arme um eines seiner Knie schlingend, blickte er schwermütig in die untergehende Sonne.

„Hey Jono! Was hast du?"

Mit einem schnell aufgesetzten Lächeln sah der Blonde ihn an.

„Nichts. Was soll sein?"

Übertrieben fröhlich schnappte sich Jono einen Apfel und biss herzhaft hinein.

„Ich muss dann langsam los…"  
„Hmhm. Schon klar… deine Mutter."

Für einen Augenblick kam es Seth vor, als würde ein tiefer Schmerz über das Gesicht von Jono zucken. Doch der Eindruck war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Jono nickte bestätigend und begab sich kurz darauf zum Rand der Tempelmauern. An dieser einen Stelle befand sich einer der höchsten und ältesten Apfelbäume. Er war gerade groß genug, um Jono einen sicheren Überweg zu ermöglichen.

„Also dann Jono! Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?"

Stumm auf seinen Apfel schauend biss Jono noch einmal kräftig hinein, ehe er die Reste in die nächste Ecke beförderte. Seth noch einmal die Hand gebend und ihn sogar flink in eine Umarmung ziehend, verabschiedete er sich. Ein wenig irritiert sah Seth zu dem anderen hinüber. Er hatte ihn zuvor noch nie umarmt. Jedenfalls nicht so…

Dann plötzlich wieder voller Energie hangelte Jono sich auf ein paar der höchsten Äste hinauf, bis er auf dem Einzigen stand, der gerade noch sein Gewicht tragen konnte, ohne zu brechen. Geschickt griff der Blonde nach dem Rand der Mauer und zog sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben. Kurz sah er noch einmal über den großen ‚Garten', wie er ihn oft nannte, ehe sein Blick auf Seth ruhen blieb.

Irritiert sah dieser zu ihm hinauf und fragte sich, was sein Kumpel denn noch wollte, als er etwas Rotes in dessen Hand ausmachte.

„HEY! WAS SOLL DAS? GIB ES ZURÜCK!"

Lachend winkte ihm Jono und wedelte dabei mit dem breiten Band, das er während der Umarmung heimlich und unbemerkt vom Priester von Seths Taille gelöst hatte.

„Keine Sorge! Du bekommst es zurück."

Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden und mit ihm das Band.

Seufzend und resigniert sah Seth ihm hinterher. Sein Freund brachte ihn noch in Teufelsküche. Er brauchte das Teil. Der Oberpriester würde sauer werden, wenn er es nicht schnell wiederbekam. Wehe Jono brachte es ihm morgen nicht zurück!

Der nächste Tag brach an.  
Das Band kam nicht zurück.  
Ebenso wie Jono.  
Auch am nächsten Tag und dem Tag darauf, war nichts von ihm zu sehen.

Tag für Tag kam Seth zu den Apfelbäumen, in der Hoffnung, sein Freund säße in einer der Kronen und würde ihn nur veralbern. Aber so war es nicht. Nach mehr als einem Jahr, musste auch Seth einsehen, dass sein Freund ihn wohl verlassen hatte und er noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeiten besaß, den Grund herauszufinden. Von da an konzentrierte er sich vollends auf seine Ausbildung und wurde zusehends verschlossener. Jono. Er war sein Freund gewesen. Nicht ohne Grund der einzige. Auch wenn Seth ihm den Verrat nicht vergessen konnte, so nahm er sich doch vor, sobald wie möglich herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Er war nicht dumm. Des Öfteren hatte ihm der Kleine von seinem schweren Leben hinter diesen hohen Mauern berichtet. Als halbes Kind eines Ausländers hatte man es in den Straßen der kleinen Stadt wohl eher schwer. Doch wie schwer, das ahnte Seth, der bis dahin ein eher behütetes Leben geführt hatte, nicht.

Und auch wenn er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, ihn auf keinen Fall zu vergessen, so verdrängte er doch unbewusst die Erinnerung an ihn. Von dem Augenblick an, da er das Fortgehen und den Verlust seines besten Freundes akzeptiert hatte, begann er nach vorne zu blicken. Immer wieder kamen im Laufe der Jahre, da er seine Ausbildung zum Priesteramt bestritt, Nachrichten von Krieg und Verwüstung zum Tempel. Damals entschloss sich Seth, seine ihm angeborene Gabe zu nutzen und erbat sich vom obersten Priester des Tempels die Erlaubnis, nach seiner Ausbildung in der Hauptstadt sein Wissen zu erweitern. Dieser stimmte dem freudig zu, sah er in dem jungen Mann doch großes Potenzial. Und er sollte mit seiner Ahnung Recht behalten…

Sich unbewusst in alle Richtungen dehnend erwachte Seto langsam aus seinem so unruhigen Schlaf und konnte wider Erwarten einen schmerzhaften Stich und das Gefühl eines großen Verlustes in seiner Brust spüren. Diese ‚erträumte' Geschichte, war ihm wieder einmal so real vorgekommen. „Jono", murmelte er leise den Namen des blonden Schopfes vor sich hin. Dieses Mal hatte er den Namen nicht vergessen, auch wenn die Gestalt des Jungen für ihn schemenhaft und wie im Nebel verborgen geblieben war.

Immer seltener dachte er an einen eventuell vorhandenen ‚merkwürdigen Zufall'. Am Anfang hatte er dem Vollmond, dann dem Neumond und schließlich seiner neuen Matratze die Schuld gegeben, bis er eingesehen hatte, dass diese Träume nur halb so wirr waren, wie sie schienen. Hatte er mit der Zeit nicht schon längst akzeptiert, was um ihn herum geschehen war? Er war keineswegs ignorant. Selbst ihm war die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen Atemu und Yugi aufgefallen und dass ein vermisster Zwilling einfach so vom Himmel fiel – sollte jemand anderes glauben, er jedenfalls tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Inzwischen war er sogar bereit anzunehmen, dass diese Träume ihm bruchstückhaft seine eigene Vergangenheit zeigten, und auch, wenn das für ihn beinahe unvorstellbar erschien, so wusste er im Innersten doch, dass es Wirklichkeit war.

Wenn er sich nur an die ganzen Träume erinnern könnte! Er hatte sogar schon angefangen, Buch zu führen. Gleich nach dem Aufstehen schnappte er sich dasselbige von seinem Nachtschrank und lehnte sich kritzelnd in die Kissen zurück.  
Gleich unter seinen letzten Eintrag  
‚Blondes Haar'  
‚Tempelbezirk'  
setzte er nun die Worte:  
‚Jono'  
‚Rotes Band'  
‚Priesteramt'.

Mehr fiel ihm nicht mehr ein. Er wusste weder, warum ihm immer wieder ein rotes Band vor Augen erschien, noch was es bedeutete oder den Grund, warum er sich gerade dieses Mal an den scheinbaren Namen des blonden Jungen hatte erinnern können. Aber er spekulierte einfach mal, dass es mit den immensen zwiespältigen Gefühlen in seinem Innern zusammenhing, welche er vorhin zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Nachdem das erledigt war, widmete er sich wieder dem momentanen Jahr und der momentan realen Stadt, welche ihn jeweils beide aus verschiedenen Gründen in die Schule riefen.

********** Etwas später am Tag **********

Wie immer vor Beginn der ersten Stunde saß Kaiba, mit Handy, Laptop und diversen Datenträgern bestückt, etwas weiter entfernt von den Heerscharen an Schülern, welche zu dieser Zeit einzutrudeln pflegten, auf einer Bank des Schulgeländes. Wiederholt ging er einige Daten durch und konnte beim besten Willen in dem Modul keine Fehler entdecken. Es war nicht so, dass ihn das störte, im Gegenteil, aber irgendwie… Früher hatten seine Mitarbeiter mehr als genügend Fehler für ihn übrig gelassen, für die er sie zusammenstauchen konnte und jetzt?

/Verdammt. Eigentlich sollte doch alles in Ordnung sein. Keine Fehler = mehr Freizeit und = weniger zum Korrigieren und somit auch weniger Sorgen… Warum macht mich die Abwesenheit von diversen Programmierblackouts so misstrauisch? Oder sollte ich sagen: besorgt? Ich verstehe das nicht./

Seufzend schloss er vorerst seinen Laptop. Es hatte zum Unterricht geklingelt.

/Wahrscheinlich machen mich die Sorgen meines kleinen Alter – Ego auch noch in der Wirklichkeit so richtig schön fertig. Ich sollte wirklich bald irgendwas gegen diese Träumerei unternehmen…/

Nachdem er zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, packte er auch den Rest seiner Sachen zusammen und begab sich langsam, um nicht mit einem dieser Nieten, die hier so rumstromerten, in Kontakt zu kommen, in Richtung Schulgebäude. Vorbei an den Fahrradständern und einigen mickrigen Beeten, wollte er gerade elegant die Tür öffnen, als er mit einmal quietschende Bremsen hinter sich vernahm.

Nun… auch ein Kaiba war ein Mensch und da gleich danach auch noch ein herzhaftes Fluchen hinterher kam, obsiegte dann doch die angeborene Neugierde. Letztlich hätte er sich die allerdings auch sonst wo hin stecken können.

„Wheeler."

Ein klein wenig hämisch grinsend konnte er sehen, wie dieser gerade sein Fahrrad wieder in eine aufrechte Position brachte, um sich gleich darauf den Staub von der Hose zu klopfen. Es gelang ihm mehr schlecht als recht, so dass der kleine Tollpatsch hinterher sogar teilweise noch dreckiger war als vorher.

„Es ist nicht nötig den Boden zu küssen, auf dem ich vor dir wandelte."

Zornig zuckte der Kopf des Hingefallenen hoch. Streit am Morgen, genau DAS was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Hör zu, du Arschgesicht, ich würde noch nicht mal freiwillig dein Haus betreten, wenn ich es deinem Kleinen nicht versprochen hätte, geschweige denn den Boden küssen, auf dem du deine Stinkstiefel gesetzt hast."

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich dann auch daran sein Fahrrad anzuschließen.

„Und außerdem…", grinsend fiel ihm ein großer Umschlag ins Auge, der sich hinten in seinem Fahrradkorb befand „würde ich seeeehrrrr vorsichtig sein, was ich zu mir sage. Sonst bekommt das kleine Kaibastinkstiefelchen heute nämlich kein Leckerli."

Mit beinahe unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Kaiba auf den Kleineren. Warum hatte er gerade das untrügliche Gefühl, verarscht zu werden? Und das mal nicht aus dem Grund, weil Wheeler das IMMER tat. Merkwürdig… Aber seine Grübeleien wurden von Joey schon kurz darauf zerstreut.

Mit beinahe schon beschwingtem Schritt kam der Blonde auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Umschlag unter die Nase. Einen großen Umschlag. Einer der, wie er bemerken konnte, an Kaiba PERSÖNLICH adressiert war. Und nicht an verdreckte blonde Köter.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Kaiba diesen Titel sonst nur Joey Wheeler zugedachte, fing er nun an den etwas Kleineren bitterböse anzuknurren wie … ein Hund. Ein gereizter Hund. Auch Joey bemerkte diesen Umstand sofort und verbuchte es als Pluspunkt auf seinem „Streitkonto". Als er sich mit einmal am Kragen gepackt fühlte, kam er nicht umhin – als Ausgleich sozusagen – Kaiba vollkommen ruhig und kühl anzustarren.

„Ich frage dich das nur EIN Mal, Wheeler. Seit wann hast du PERSÖNLICHE Post der Kaiba Corporation und WIE bist du an sie herangekommen? An Sachen, die in deinen Händen nicht das Geringste verloren haben? ALSO? ANTWORTE!"

/Wow. Der ist ja geladen. Na, wenn er unbedingt ne Antwort haben will… /

Sich dem anderen gerade um ein Vielfaches überlegen fühlend, wedelte er mit dem Umschlag vor Kaibas Nase herum.

„Sollte ich dich fragen."

Nun doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht ließ Kaiba vorerst zumindest den Kragen des Blonden los. In aller Ruhe knöpfte sich Joey sogleich wieder ordentlich zu und noch während er seinen Kragen mit einer Hand wieder versuchte zu richten, fuhr er fort.

„Seit wann…", er richtete seinen absolut empörten Blick wieder auf Kaiba „werde ich hier als dein persönlicher Postbote beschäftigt?"  
/Drehen wir den Spieß doch mal um. ^^/

Nun erst richtig in Fahrt gekommen, drückte Joey die scheinbar wichtigen Papiere in diesem Umschlag an dessen Brust, wobei der Braunhaarige diese unwillkürlich festhielt.

„Ich sehe überhaupt nicht ein, warum ich einem Arschloch wie dir, ständig die Post hinterher tragen soll, nur weil wir zufällig in dieselbe Klasse gehen und ich mich ein paar mal mit dir ‚unterhalte'. Wobei ich nicht behaupten könnte, dass wir je ein ernsthaftes Gespräch geführt hätten. Streit trifft es eher. Und ich bin gerade ziemlich wütend, wenn man bedenkt, dass du jetzt auch noch drauf und dran gewesen wärst, mein Hemd zu ruinieren, nur weil ich ausnahmsweise zu deinem Briefträger berufen wurde. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich das Zeug nicht in den nächsten Gulli geworfen oder die Zeichnungen verschandelt habe. Aber NEIN! Anstatt dessen werde ich auch noch halb von dir in die Mangel genommen, anstatt auch nur ein kleines DANKE von dir zu hören, was ja meiner Meinung nach durchaus angebracht gewesen wäre, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich wegen dieser bescheuerten Unterlagen beinahe zu spät gekommen und auch noch fast hingefl…"

Genervt legte Kaiba dem unter einem Rede-Bann zu stehenden Joey eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Ist ja gut. Ich hab's verstanden."

Mit funkelnden Augen und in die Seite gestemmten Händen sah Joey herausfordernd auf die Hand auf seinem Mund und danach in Kaibas Augen. Dieser Blick war bezeichnend. Sogleich wurde die Hand wieder entfernt, als hätten sich gewisse Personen die Finger verbrannt. In der anderen Hand die erbeuteten Unterlagen und den Laptop, wandte sich der Firmenchef nun endgültig um und schritt in das Gebäude. Ein läppisches ‚Danke' an den obligatorischen Briefträger zurückwerfend, begab er sich ins Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem er kurz die Zeiger seiner Uhr kontrolliert hatte, bemühte er sich schließlich sogar, einen Schritt zuzulegen, so dass er das freche und irgendwie auch erleichterte Grinsen seines Klassenkameraden gar nicht mehr registrierte.  
/Mokuba hatte doch Recht. Eine Runde zutexten und alles ist schön. ^_^/

Tja, Joey konnte wirklich zufrieden sein, immerhin hatten diverse Firmenchefs durch gedachtes ‚zutexten' nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er eigentlich noch längst keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten hatte. Wie war Joey an die Unterlagen gekommen? Das würde wohl für eine Weile noch das Geheimnis des Kleineren bleiben.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken marschierte nun auch Joey den Rest des Weges entlang und kam nur ein paar Sekunden nach seinem Kontrahenten in der Klasse an. Der Lehrer sagte ausnahmsweise mal nichts … bzw. konnte es nicht tun, denn wie Joey kurz darauf mitgeteilt bekam, war heute Freiarbeit angesagt: Ihr Lehrer war plötzlich krank geworden und hatte nur noch ein paar Aufgaben für die Schüler durchgefaxt, die diese dann am Ende der Woche im Sekretariat würden abgeben müssen.

Als Joey seine Aufgaben schließlich in der Hand hielt, machte er beim Durchlesen erstmal ein langes Gesicht. Yugi und Tea, die sein immer muffligeres Antlitz bemerkten, versuchten, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern.  
„Ach komm schon Joey! Das schaffst du schon."  
„Ja genau! Yugi hat Recht und wenn nicht, dann helfen wir dir später."

Derweil gingen Joey etwas ganz anderes im Kopf herum, als seine Freunde bei ihm vermutet hätten.

/Man man man… die Arbeitsblätter kenn' ich doch! Alles Wiederholung. Das hatten wir doch in der 8. schon mal irgendwann. *stöhn* Können die sich nicht mal was Neues ausdenken?/

Resignierend sah Joey zu seinen Freunden und machte ein ziemlich zerknirschtes Gesicht.  
„Ne lasst man Leute. Ist echt nett gemeint, aber ich pack das schon…" /…in weniger als ner halben Stunde./

Es waren gerade 10 Minuten vergangen, da legte Joey bereits das dritte Blatt beiseite. Ein anderer Lehrer hatte sich nach den ersten 5 Minuten zu ihnen gesellt, um sie zu beaufsichtigen. Ein recht stattlicher älterer Herr, der es voraussichtlich nicht dulden würde, wenn er versuchen würde, früher abzuhauen. Joey kannte ihn… Also wandte er sich dem nächsten Blatt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

/Oookaay… selbst wenn ich mich richtig anstrenge…/  
er starrte konzentriert auf die 5 Textaufgaben aus dem Physikbereich.  
/… und so langsam schreibe wie möglich…/  
Die letzte Aufgabe war durchgelesen…  
/gebe ich diesem Blatt im höchsten aller Fälle…/  
und ein kurzer Blick auf den Sekundenzeiger seiner Uhr folgte…  
/sagen wir 7 bis 8 Minuten./.

Er war erledigt. Eindeutig. Dennoch fing er gaaaanz laaangsam an zu schreiben und versuchte zwischendurch immer wieder, sich durch Kritzeleien am Rand abzulenken und Zeit schindend zu beschäftigen. Nebenbei frönte er noch zwei weiteren Hobbys: Kaiba beobachten, wie er, ebenso wie er selbst, seufzend auf seine Unterlagen sah, die direkt neben ihm auf dem Tisch lagen und … zeichnen.

Kritisch blickte er auf das bis eben noch weiße Blatt herunter, welches er heimlich unter den Arbeitsblättern postiert hatte, um einen weiteren Strich in Augennähe hinzuzufügen. Immer wieder korrigierte er verschiedene Kleinigkeiten, fügte Neues hinzu und radierte Verworfenes weg. Es waren nicht mehr als Skizzen, aber sie hatten Potential, wie er nach einiger Zeit zufrieden feststellte. Nebenbei löste er immer wieder irgendeine der vor ihm liegenden Aufgaben und merkte gar nicht, wie er nach etwa einer halben Stunde gänzlich zum Zeichnen überwechselte.

Mit einem weiteren, etwas länger ausfallenden Blick, betrachtete er Kaibas Profil. Eben jener war gerade ebenfalls in Zeichnungen vertieft. So schien es jedenfalls, denn interessiert und konzentriert blätterte er immer wieder in seinen Unterlagen, was Joeys Vermutung bestätigte, dass dieser schon seit geraumer Zeit mit den Aufgaben fertig war. Des Öfteren konnte der Kleinere auch einen Blick auf die Bilder werfen, wenn er eine der Grafiken wendete, um sich der nächsten zu widmen. Ab und zu fuhr er scheinbar sinnierend und in Gedanken versunken einige Konturen nach, setzte hier einen kleinen Hinweis, dort kleine Verbesserungen, aber im Großen und Ganzen schien ihm zu gefallen was er sah.

/Ja. Ja, das gefällt mir. Diese Neukreation des ‚schlafenden Dachses' oder … wo war es doch gleich…/ Suchend ging Kaiba noch einmal die Illustrationen durch. /…ahja da! Genau. Die ‚singende Harfe' und der ‚verschlossene Krieger'. Gar nicht schlecht. Ich denke, dass kann ich größtenteils schon an die Techniker schicken. Da muss ich wirklich nichts mehr machen. Einzig wären noch die Beine von… wo war doch gleich die Stelle?/

Wieder folgte dem Gedanken eine suchende Hand, die schon nach kurzer Zeit Ziel gerichtet nach einem kleinen Gnom auf einem Baum griff.

/Ja, die war es. Hier müsste dann noch…/

Geschwind überzeichnete er ungefähr – mit Bleistift – wie er sich die Beinbekleidung eher vorstellen könnte.

/Ja. So geht's. Sah doch vorher eher wie ein Affe aus… mit der Beinbekleidung wirkt es gleich irgendwie … komisch, aber alles was mir dazu einfällt ist … menschlicher… Na gut. Soll ja eben kein Affe sein, der sich auf Bäumen lang hangelt sondern eher ein ziemlich … verkniffener kleiner Mensch./

Zufrieden mit seiner Idee, schob Kaiba den Entwurf zur Seite und wandte sich der nächsten zu, ohne den Blick zu bemerken, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte.

/Wie es ausschaut wird seinen Technikern demnächst wieder viel Arbeit ins Haus stehen… Na wir werden sehen…/  
Mit diesen Gedanken schickte Joey sich an, weiter an seiner Skizze und seinem fast fertigen Entwurf herumzukritzeln, als auf einmal der Herr Koriami vor ihm auftauchte.

„Ich nehme mal an, Sie sind Herr Wheeler?" kam die von Joey bereits seit einer halben Stunde erwartete bescheuerte Frage.  
„Ja."

/Oh, woher wissen Sie DAS bloß? Wo ich doch an dieser Schule seit 6 Jahren Unsinn am laufenden Band produziere und Sie im letzten Schuljahr sogar einen meiner Fußbälle abbekommen haben?/

Nicht, dass er das damals mit Absicht getan hatte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass auch sein kurz aufflackerndes Mitleid für den Lehrer damals nicht dazu geführt hatte, dass er ihn mehr gemocht hätte. Er verabscheute den Kerl. Der Mann schikanierte alle Schüler, die er nicht leiden konnte und hofierte lediglich seine mehr als offensichtlichen Lieblinge. Er war ein Arsch, wenn es darum ging, Schülern zu helfen und meist mehr daran interessiert, selbst in einem guten Licht zu glänzen, statt tatsächlich seiner Aufgabe als Lehrer nachzukommen. Auch Joey hatte er bereits das ein oder andere Mal mit einem Überraschungstest oder Ähnlichem bloßstellen wollen. Damals hatte es ihn bereits in den Fingern gejuckt, den Spieß einfach umzudrehen. Bisher hatte er sich jedoch noch zurückhalten können. Ob er das heute auch schaffen würde… lag allein an dem alten Herrn.

Somit nahm dann auch das Unglück des Herrn seinen Lauf.  
„Nun, Sie wundern sich sicher, woher ich das so genau weiß, wo wir doch seit einigen Jahren so kaum das Vergnügen miteinander hatten."  
/Hat er gerade wirklich die verkorkste Satzstellung …'so kaum' verwendet?/

Joey verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

/Komm zum Punkt…/

Der Blonde wollte sich eigentlich mit niemanden mehr anlegen. Diese Phase hatte er hinter sich. Der Einzige, bei dem es Spaß machte, ihn zu reizen, war Kaiba. Bei allen anderen hatte er das schon länger nicht mehr gemacht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja."  
„Nun, das mag verständlich sein. Immerhin hatten Sie seit der achten Klasse keinen Unterricht mehr bei mir. Ich hätte Sie bei der Masse an Schülern, die ich täglich unterrichte, wohl auch fast vergessen können, wenn da nicht dieser eine Vorfall vor einem Jahr gewesen wäre…"  
/Ein Vorfall, den ich nicht vergessen kann? Ich kann NICHTS vergessen, das ist ja mein Problem! Schon gar kein knallrotes Gesicht, das von einem Fußball getroffen wurde!/

Bei dem Gedanken an dieses schöne Bild hätte Joey beinahe gelacht, aber damit hätte er dem Lehrer das Vergnügen genommen, ihn aufzuklären. Ein wenig Spaß wollte er dann doch noch haben.

/Nicht grinsen Joey! Ganz ernst aussehen…na klappt doch… Und jetzt noch die Mundwinkel etwas nach unten… /

Beinahe bedauernd sah er zu dem Lehrer hinauf… und fast alle anderen Schüler der Klasse zu ihnen hinüber. Natürlich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als würde ihnen das alles eigentlich am Arsch vorbei gehen, was hier gerade geschah, bzw. als würden sie eigentlich angestrengt über ihre Aufgaben brüten. Spanner!

„Also ich muss sagen… dass ich Sie wohl TATSÄCHLICH nicht mehr so recht in Erinnerung behalten konnte. Aber ich denke, dass SIE genau der richtige Mann sind, um mir weiterzuhelfen."

Als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben, sah Joey zu Herrn Koriami.  
Dieser überschlug sich fast vor Hilfsbereitschaft und klärte ihn gern auf.  
Den unterschwelligen Sarkasmus in der Wortwahl Joey entging ihm dabei offensichtlich vollkommen.

„Nun, vielleicht hilft Ihnen die Erinnerung an einen Fußball und eine kaputte Brille weiter. Immerhin war es Ihr Ball, der für mich zu einem längeren Aufenthalt in einem Krankenhaus führte. Ich bin sicher, Sie erinnern sich noch an das Gespräch mit dem Direktor."  
/Oh man… wie… subtil… Aber gut./

Joey atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er seinen besten ‚Es-tut-mir-ja-alles-so-schrecklich-leid-Blick' aufsetzte. Eines von Herrn Koriamis Markenzeichen war seine gestelzte Art zu reden. Joey ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm in dieser Hinsicht einen Spiegel vorzuhalten. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass der Mann schlau genug war, um das zu bemerken.

„Oh ja! Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen! Also SIE waren derjenige welcher damals… oh das tut mir so schrecklich leid! Ich bitte natürlich noch einmal aufs allertiefste um Vergebung aber wie ich sehe, scheinen ja keine weiteren Narben verblieben zu sein. Somit freut es mich natürlich umso mehr, Sie heute hier bei bester Gesundheit anzutreffen. Wo Sie doch gewiss wenig Zeit haben und dass Sie sich DARAN erinnern… also wirklich ich meine… das tut mir SO UNENDLICH leid… und…"

Der Mann nickte zufrieden. Großzügig abwinkend sah der ältere Herr zu Joseph Wheeler.  
Die offen zur Schau getragene Ehrerbietung Joeys schien ihm einerseits zu schmeicheln andererseits auch peinlich zu sein.

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Wenden wir uns nun anderen Dingen zu, das sind doch alte Geschichten."  
/Treffer. Versenkt./  
„Oh danke, Herr Koriami. Wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen."  
„Jaja, schon gut. Also, was ich wissen wollte ist der Grund, warum Sie sich so gar nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Wie man mir zu Ohren trug, täte es Ihnen wirklich gut, vor allem jetzt im Abschlussjahr, ein paar gute … Tendenzen aufzuzeigen."  
/Oh jaaahh. Ich WUSSTE es. Also DOCH noch Standardtext. Das ist schlecht. Für ihn./  
„Ja ich weiß, dass es mit meinen Noten nicht zum Besten steht…"  
Joey schaute scheinbar zerknirscht zu Boden.

„Köter. Nicht zum Besten? Du stehst ganz unten in der Nahrungskette und darüber solltest du dir im Klaren sein", mischte sich nun Kaiba von der Seite ins Gespräch mit ein.

/Das Gelaber des Köters war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Kann ihn ja irgendwie verstehen… bei dem Typ. Aber den Mann so an die Wand zu reden… Immerhin kenne ich das Hündchen gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er jemanden auf die Schippe nimmt. Das macht er mit mir schließlich schon seit Jahr und Tag. Auch wenn er sich bei dem Koriami schon arg zusammenreißt, wie mir scheint./

„Was mischst du dich da bitteschön ein? Was gehen DICH bitte meine Noten an, Mister Super – Intelligent?"  
„Du sagst es. Ich bin intelligent im Gegensatz zu dir. Jedes Genie braucht einen Gegenpol, jemanden am hinteren Ende der Schlange und DU bist geradezu prädestiniert dazu. Denn du stehst ganz unten. Nenn es ‚strohdumm', falls dir gerade keine andere Bezeichnung für das Gegenteil zu ‚intelligent' einfallen sollte."

Sofort angestachelt ging Joey auf den Streit ein.

„Lieber strohdumm als so ein verkorkster Eisklotz wie du. Allein an der Spitze? Genau da passt du hin. Der Kopf einer Schlange wird immer als erstes abgeschlagen, während der Schwanz noch zuckt. Vergiss das nie, oh Kaiba-sama."  
„Ja. Weil der Schwanz zu doof ist, um zu wissen wann er verloren hat."  
„Nein. Er will nur lieber den Rest seiner Kraft dazu nutzen, dem Schlangenkopf noch mal eins auf den Schädel zu geben, für die Dummheit sich abtrennen zu lassen."  
„So was kannst natürlich nur du von dir geben, Köter!"

Höhnisch sah Kaiba zu ihm hinüber.

„Seine letzte Lebenskraft für so einen Firlefanz zu verbrauchen… tz."

Spöttisch zuckten seine Augenbrauen.  
Doch Joey strahlte ihn nur besserwisserisch an.

Schief grinsend meinte er: „Na klar. Immerhin soll sich der Schlangenkopf im nächsten Leben doch daran erinnern, was er falsch gemacht hat, um seinen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und sich wieder töten zu lassen."

Verblüfft sah Kaiba ihn an. Vollkommen mit sich zufrieden widmete Joey nun wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem nicht minder still gewordenen Lehrer zu, der nach wie vor an seinem Tisch verweilte.

„Wo waren wir? Bei meinen Noten, nicht wahr?"

Zuvorkommend half Joseph dem leicht desorientierten Mann auf die Sprünge.

„Ja! Genau. Also was ich sagen wollte… Sind Sie im Lösen der Aufgaben bereits so weit vorangeschritten, dass Sie es sich erlauben können, sich diversen anderen Aktivitäten zuzuwenden und…"

Wortlos reichte Joey dem nun ganz aus dem Konzept gebrachten Herrn seine Blätter. Schnell steckte er seine Stifte ein. Die Lust daran, den Mann auflaufen zu lassen, war ihm vergangen. Streit mit Kaiba war eindeutig interessanter. Er hatte auf einmal wahnsinnigen Hunger. Und da man bei Hunger für gewöhnlich essen sollte, wollte er dem Anrecht seines Magens nicht durch langes Geplänkel im Wege stehen. Kurz nur beugte er sich zu ihm hin und gab ihm durch ein paar wenige geflüsterte Worte zu verstehen, dass er durchaus wusste, mit wem er gesprochen hatte.

„Sie sind 52. Sie verdienen genügend Geld um sich und Ihrer Tochter Sarah einen angenehmen Lebensstandard zu sichern. Sie sollten Ihr Leben genießen, statt sich über meine Noten den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Einen schönen Tag noch. Ich habe Hunger."

Joey ließ ihn, auch wenn der andere etliche Versuche startete, nicht noch einmal zu Wort kommen. Er wollte gerade nur noch raus, und da er bereits seit längerem mit dem Schreiben fertig war, hatte er nicht mehr den Nerv, sich in Unwissenheit zu üben. Der Lehrer konnte darauf so schnell nichts entgegnen und starrte stumm auf die geschäftigen Hände, welche die wichtigsten Sachen - Jacke, Portemonnaie und Schlüssel - zusammenkramten, um sich gleich darauf noch einmal zu verabschieden.

„Nun, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich meinem Verlangen nach Essen den Vorzug geben und mich, da ich Ihnen meine Aufgaben hiermit alle überlassen habe – gleich ob nun richtig oder falsch /natürlich sind sie richtig, aber das müssen SIE ja noch nicht wissen/ bis auf Weiteres in die Mensa zurückziehen. Guten Tag."

Immer noch sprachlos über so viel Unverfrorenheit, konnte er dem jungen Mann nur hinterher starren.  
Ebenso wie alle anderen in der Klasse, sah Kaiba ihm nach.

/Dabei dachte ich wirklich, du hättest inzwischen was dazugelernt. Nach der 1 gestern… aber anscheinend… habe ich mich geirrt. … … Schade./

Mittlerweile gänzlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, sah Kaiba ein letztes Mal auf seine Unterlagen, ehe er sie resigniert zusammenpackte. Er würde sich momentan sowieso nicht weiter konzentrieren können. Schnell griff er sich seine Laptoptasche, steckte die Unterlagen sorgfältig in eine der Seitentaschen und begab sich dann auf direktem Wege zu Herrn Koriami, welcher sich inzwischen wieder an seinem eigenen Tisch befand – und die Blätter von Joey durchsah.

Kühl blickte Kaiba auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes hinunter, ehe er diesem seine eigenen Aufgaben auf den Tisch legte. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, sah der ältere Herr jedoch nicht einmal auf.  
„Ich werde mich dann ebenfalls zum Essen begeben."  
„Jaja… gehen Sie nur. Sie wissen ja wo die Tür ist. Morgen wieder pünktlich. Hier."

Ohne Sinn und Verstand zusammengesetzte Worte quollen aus dem Mund des Sitzenden hervor, welcher sich vollkommen in die Aufgaben vertieft zu haben schien. In diesem Augenblick konnte der Firmenchef einfach nicht widerstehen. Langsam beugte er sich vor und nahm Einsicht in die eigentlich vertraulichen Blätter. Zwar lag nur eines oben, dennoch war sich Kaiba beim Überfliegen mit einmal vollkommen sicher, dass dieses Blatt keinen einzigen Fehler enthielt. Aber gut. Das musste nichts heißen. Immerhin handelte es sich dabei um den Kunst – Fragebogen. Und, wie alle wussten, war Kunst eines der wenigen Fächer, in welchen sich Joey Wheeler schon immer angestrengt hatte. Trotzdem… irgendwas war hier merkwürdig, aber er kam noch nicht drauf, was es war.

/Aber um die Lösung diverser Knoten in meinen Gedanken, werde ich mich später kümmern müssen. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten./


	5. Sonntagsausflug

Hi,

liest die Geschichte hier eigentlich irgendjemand? ;_;

Nu ja... falls doch: Hier das nächste Kapitel.

Über die ganzen Grübeleien und einem großen Arsenal an Arbeit verging die Zeit in den folgenden Tagen schneller als gedacht. Der Sonntag war angebrochen. Die Sonne schien vom Himmel. Die Vögel lachten und nur einige wenige Schäfchenwolken drehten auf herrlich blauem Grund ihre Runden. Ein wunderbarer ruhiger Sonntag eben, wie er im Buche stand.

„SEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nun ja...  
Vielleicht mehr laut als ruhig...  
Aber es blieb unzweifelhaft Sonntag.

Grummelnd erhob sich gerufene Person von seiner Bettstatt und sah sich blinzelnd um. Nein. Nein, er war definitiv nicht mehr im Tempelbezirk des Anubis und ja, er wollte unbedingt dorthin zurück. Auf der Stelle. Ganz fest kniff Kaiba die Augen zu, in der Hoffnung, der Anblick eines kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen in Shorts und T-Shirt würde verschwinden. Hatte schon jemand etwas von dem Fußball erwähnt, welcher unter dem linken Arm des Jungen seinen Schrecken verbreitete? Oder von der quietsch orangen Frisbeescheibe, die einem Schutzhelm gleich auf Mokubas Haupt saß? Nein? Dann sollte man das auch lieber lassen, denn es flößte gewissen Firmenchefs eine riesige Angst ein.

Aufstöhnend ließ sich Kaiba sogleich wieder in seine Kissen sinken. Das hier war ein Alptraum. Und ein versprochener Alptraum noch dazu. Zumindest ahnte er, dass der Hinweis darauf nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Unnütz zu erwähnen, dass er Recht behalten sollte.

„SETO! Aufstehen! Los. Hopp. Raus aus den Federn. Du hast es VER. SPRO. CHEN."

/Oh ja! Und ich frage mich noch immer was mich an jenem Tag geritten hat, diesem Todeskommando . …/

Aber gut. Er würde jetzt nicht den Feigling raushängen lassen. Davon einmal abgesehen hatte er seinem Bruder gegenüber noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen, es sei denn, es war unausweichlich. Leider hatte er vergessen seiner Sekretärin für heute entsprechende Anweisungen zu geben. Anweisungen, die sich darauf hätten belaufen können, dass diese sie auf halbem Weg zum Park hätte anrufen müssen. Dann wäre Seto auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sein Imperium ohne seine Anwesenheit gleich den Bach runter gegangen wäre, dieses peinliche Gerenne nach einem Gummiball erspart geblieben. Aber NEIN! ER musste sich ja von diversen Träumereien und jungen Hunden ablenken lassen.

/Wirklich Glück, dass Wheeler nichts hiervon weiß…/

Mit diesem wenig ermunternden Gedanken machte sich Kaiba letztlich doch daran, mit seinem Kleinen ein knapp bemessenes Frühstück einzunehmen und gemeinsam Brötchen fürs Picknick zu schmieren. Ganz Recht. Mokuba wollte einen Familienausflug der normalen Art. Und da gehörte gemeinschaftliches Brötchenschmieren und das Zusammenstellen eines Picknickkorbes nun einmal dazu. Ein Butler, der ihnen beim Losgehen noch schnell den fertigen Korb in die Hand drückte um sie dann an den Chauffeur ihrer Limousine zu übergeben, passte in diese Idealvorstellung von Mokuba einfach nicht hinein. Egal, wie sehr Kaiba auch versuchte, seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen.

Somit dauerte es noch eine weitere Stunde, beide soweit waren und losziehen konnten.

„Mensch Seto, muss das sein?"  
„Mokuba. Ich habe versprochen einen Ausflug mit dir zu machen und ich halte mich daran. Was also ist dein Problem?"  
„Ausflug: ja. Aber musst du unbedingt SO rumlaufen?"  
„Wieso? Die einfache Jeans und das T-Shirt waren deine Idee, schon vergessen?"

Mit einem Blick, der dem seines großen Bruders schon sehr nahe kam, sah Mokuba mit mehr als kritischen Augen in Setos Gesicht – oder was davon zu sehen war.

„Ich habe aber nicht gesagt: Such dir den größten Hut und die dunkelste Sonnenbrille raus."

Erhobenen Hauptes spähte Kaiba durch die Sonnenbrille zu ihm hinunter.

„Es ist notwendig. Das weißt du."  
„Es sieht bescheuert aus. Und das wiederum weißt DU."  
„Mokuba. Streite nicht mit mir. Entweder so oder gar nicht."

Grummelnd gab sich Mokuba damit vorerst zufrieden. Er würde sich schon noch etwas einfallen lassen. Vorerst würde er seinen Bruder wohl in Sicherheit wiegen.

„Also gut. Fahren wir."

/Na geht doch. Warum der Kleine wegen solcher Sachen immer mit mir streiten muss…/

Schnell wurde der Rest des Picknicks in den Satteltaschen verstaut, ehe beide anfingen ordentlich in die Pedale zu treten. Noch so einer von Mokubas Geistesblitzen. Mit Fahrrad in den Park.

/Ich wusste schon, warum ich auf meinen Hut und die Brille bestehe. In dieser Konstellation würde sich jeder Papparazzi die Finger lecken, wenn er ein Foto schießen könnte. Obwohl… Schon allein die Zusammenstellung… Wahrscheinlich würde eh niemand glauben, dass ich das hier bin. Ich meine: Wer bringt schon ein - zugegebenermaßen teures – Designerfahrrad, schwarze alte Jeans (von Boss), ein langes tiefblaues Shirt (von Geromé) und einen Picknickkorb im Gepäck mit dem Namen ‚Seto Kaiba' zusammen? Eben. Trotzdem - man kann nie wissen./

Erst eine exakt 48 Minuten und 53 anstrengende und schweißtreibende Sekunden später kamen die Kaibas im Park von Domino City an und mussten noch einige Schleichwege fahren, ehe sie die größte Masse an Besuchern hinter sich lassen konnten. Doch die Mühe lohnte sich. Belohung waren ein sonniges Plätzchen, eine riesige Trauerweide und ein einigermaßen vernünftiger Rasen, um darauf tatsächlich Fußball spielen zu können. Trotzdem die Weide mehr als verlockend war, entschieden sich die Kaibas für ein eher sonniges Plätzchen in der Nähe einiger kleinerer Sträucher. Immerhin wollte man beim Essen ja nicht frieren, denn ganz gleich wie schön die Sonne vom Himmel schien, war es doch erst Frühling und noch kein Hochsommer.

„Los Seto! Fußball!"

Mit lachendem Gesicht hüpfte sein kleiner Bruder vor dem Älteren auf und ab, der gerade die letzte Ecke der Decke zurechtgezupft hatte und nun keine wirkliche Ausrede mehr finden konnte. Seufzend ergab er sich somit seinem Schicksal und folgte seinem Bruder auf ein relativ ebenes Stück Wiese. Schnell wurde mit einfachen Steinen ein Tor markiert und schon pfiff Mokuba zum Anstoß.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, gut verdeckt durch herabhängende Zweige, saß ein blonder junger Mann und neben ihm, halb vergessen, ein Geschichtsbuch über das alte Ägypten. Joey war bereits seit einiger Zeit hier. Immerhin war dies sein Lieblingsplatz, von dem allerdings außer seiner Schwester niemand etwas wusste. Die Weide lag weitab aller gängigen Wege und kaum ein Besucher drang bis hierhin vor. Wie sooft in letzter Zeit kam er her, um zu lesen und zu zeichnen oder um einfach nur nachzudenken. Die stickige Luft in seiner Wohnung entriss ihm beinahe schmerzhaft die Fähigkeit zu atmen und zu viele ungeliebte Gedanken schwirrten ihm an diesem Ort durch den Kopf. Er hatte längst akzeptiert, dass er kein wirkliches zu Hause mehr hatte. Das war nun nicht mehr zu ändern.

Grinsend richtete er seinen Blick weiter auf die zwei tobenden Gesellen, welche den Rasen vor der Weide als persönlichen Fußballplatz auserkoren zu haben schienen. Somit hatte Joey den perfekten Logenplatz. Schon längst war er dahinter gekommen, wer sich unter dem Hut und der schwarzen Sonnenbrille zu verstecken versuchte. Immerhin war Mokuba bei ihm und daher war es nicht schwer zu erraten, was da vor sich ging.

Heimlich, ohne dass jemand außer ihm selbst und dem alten Baum es bemerkte, schlich sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Joey, während er Kaibas Bewegungen auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Zu niedlich, wie er immer mal wieder affektiert hinfiel, um seinen Bruder glauben zu machen, er sei zu dumm, den Ball zu treffen. Immer wieder sah er den Braunhaarigen in sich hinein lachen und auch wenn der Hut und die Brille sein Gesicht gut verbargen, so konnte man doch erahnen, dass es dem Größeren sogar begann, Spaß zu machen. Genüsslich betrachtete Joey das Treiben der Beiden, während er überlegend sein mittlerweile recht langes Haar zusammenband. Und mit einmal, mitten in seinen Überlegungen, passierte es.

Joey fiel überrascht zurück ins Gras, als mit einmal, beinahe schon zielsicher, ein Ball in seinen Armen landete.

„Entschuldige Seto! Ich hol' ihn zurück."

Damit wusste Joey, was gleich auf ihn zukommen würde und ehe er sich's versah, stand Moki auch schon vor ihm.

„OH! HI Joey! Was machst du denn hier?"

Mit abschätzend geschürzten Lippen sah Joey zu dem Jungen nach oben, während er den Ball überlegend mit den Händen festhielt. Schließlich schien er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.

„Hier Moki."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln überreichte er Moki den Ball.

„Aber sag IHM nichts davon, ja?"

Grinsend sah Mokuba siegessicher auf den Ball.

„Und ob ich das werde. Komm einfach und spiel ne Runde mit."

Lachend zog der kleine Schwarzhaarige an einem der langen Arme Joeys.

„Nein Mokuba. Das ist nicht richtig. Das dort…", er deutete auf die Wiese und auf Kaiba, welcher gerade einige Fressalien auf der Decke drapierte „… ist doch ein Familienausflug. Und ich denke nicht, das Kaiba einverstanden wäre, wenn du MICH jetzt auf einmal mit anschleppen würdest."

Man sah Mokuba an, dass er bereit war, alle Kräfte zu mobilisieren, um Joey zu überreden. Gerade wollte er es mit seinem treuen Chibi - Blick versuchen, als er lieber den ich-kann-kein-wässerchen-trüben und du-musst-mich-lieb-haben-auch-wenn-dir-das-was-ich-gleich-tun-werde-gar-nicht-gefallen-wird- Blick einsetzte. Joey ahnte Schreckliches.

„SETOOOOO! ICH KANN DEN BALL NIRGENDS FINDEN!" rief es da auch schon, ehe Joey es hatte verhindern können.

/Ich bin tot. Eindeutig und unwiderruflich mausetot. Das heißt… nein. Wenn ich mich wirklich ganz doll beeile und wirklich GANZ schnell laufe… vielleicht kann ich ja dann noch…/

„Wheeler."

/Memo an mich selbst: Erst handeln, dann drüber nachdenken./

„Hi… Kaiba."  
„Darf man fragen was du hier zu tun gedenkst?"

Hilflos sah Joey zum kleineren Kaiba hinüber, ehe er sich den Ball von ihm zurückschnappte und ihn zögernd emporhielt.

„Ähm… Ball spielen?"  
„Witzig Köter. Such dir ein anderes Herrchen."  
„Hey Seto! Er kann doch mitspielen! Ich mag es sowieso nicht, wenn du ständig mit Absicht gegen mich verlierst und wenn Joey noch mitspielt…"

Kritisch besah sich Seto den Blonden vor ihm auf dem Boden. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die schlanke Gestalt wandern und verweilte auch kurz auf dem Buch neben ihm. Und dann, die Argumente seines Bruders vollständig ignorierend: „Seit wann interessierst DU dich bitte für das alte Ägypten?"  
„Ist das ein Verbrechen?" trotzig erwiderte Joey den Blick Kaibas.  
„Nein. Wohl nicht."  
Grübelnd sah Kaiba noch einmal auf das Buch, ehe er sich abwandte und langsam dem Picknickkorb entgegen schritt. „Meinetwegen."

Der eine aufs höchste erfreut, der andere unendlich zufrieden, sahen sich die zwei Fußballfans an, ehe sie sich ebenfalls zu Kaiba gesellten. Dort angekommen, zückte Joey erstmal seine Wasserflasche und begann in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken, während die Kaiba - Brüder sich über die Brötchen hermachten. Interessiert betrachtete Joey die vielen kleinen belegten Brote und auch die ein oder andere Konfitüre, die gemeinsam mit ein paar noch nicht verwerteten Stücken, eingepackt worden war. Und auch wenn er es in seinem Magen auf Grund der leckeren Aussicht merklich rumoren hörte, nahm er sich doch nichts weg, sondern sah den anderen mehr oder minder zufrieden zu. Er war es gewohnt weniger zu essen.

„Sag mal Mokuba: Wer von uns beiden hat eigentlich DIE hier beschmiert?"

Mit einem leicht angeekelten Gesicht besah sich Kaiba ein paar Weißbrotscheiben, welche mit einer recht ansehnlichen Portion Erdbeerkonfitüre ausgestattet worden waren. Fröhlich sein Brötchen mümmelnd warf der Kleine einen fachkundigen Blick darauf.

„Du."  
„Was hat mich denn da geritten?"

Überlegend wog er die Schnitten in seiner Hand, ehe er sie vor Joey ablegte.

„Hier Hündchen. Da hast du ein paar Knochen."

Irritiert sah Joey auf das leckere Brot hinunter. Er wusste nicht, ob er annehmen sollte oder nicht, aber da es Kaiba anscheinend nicht schmeckte, würde es wahrscheinlich eh nur verkümmern. Aber so was Leckeres verkümmern lassen… Kam ja gar nicht in Frage, zudem hatte sich sein Magen sowieso schon mehr als zu Wort gemeldet. Grinsend ergriff er sich somit die Leckereien, er liebte Erdbeerkonfitüre, und biss herzhaft hinein, ehe er mit vollem Mund Kaiba sein Kontra gab.

„Also wenn dich öfter so was reitet, dann nur her mit dem Gaul!"

Kopfschüttelnd sah der Firmenchef zu ihm hinüber. Darauf würde er jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht näher eingehen. Gerade wollte er sich nun selbst an einer weiteren Stulle – mit Blaubeermarmelade – vergehen, als Joey entsetzt aufsprang.

„Scheiße! Hab mein Buch liegen lassen."

Und mit den Worten „Bin gleich wieder da", war er auch schon aufgesprungen und auf direktem Weg zu Mutter Weide. Mokuba ‚plagten' indes ganz andere Dinge.

„Großer Bruder."  
„Was ist?"

Fragend blickte er zu einem wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsenden Jungen hinunter, bei dem er sich auf Nachfragen geweigert hätte, ihn als seinen Bruder anzugeben.

„Erdbeerkonfitüre."  
„Was ist damit?"

Seto ahnte bereits was kommen würde.

„Es ist deine Lieblingskonfitüre."  
„Und?" gereizt und mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme, der jeden anderen zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, nagte Kaiba weiter an seinem Brötchen.  
„Nur so…"

Nun auch noch schlecht gelaunt, ließ der Ältere den Rest seiner Nahrung in einem kleinen Beutelchen verschwinden und nahm sich einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne.

/Komisch dieses Blaubeer – Zeug. Die sollte man wegen Geschmacksverirrung verklagen./

Derweil hatte sich auch der Dritte im Bunde wieder zu ihnen gesellt und gemeinsam schafften sie es dann auch, mindestens die Hälfte aller Mitbringsel zu vernichten. Doch Joey wäre nicht Joey, wenn er sich nicht gleich nach dem Essen auf etwas anderes konzentriert hätte.

„Kaiba."  
„Ja?"  
„Du siehst bescheuert aus."

Nein! Was für ein Thema für den großen Seto Kaiba! Aber dennoch hatte Joey den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Noch immer zierten Hut und Sonnenbrille das Haupt des Älteren.

„Seit wann interessiert gerade DICH mein Aussehen?"

Verschmitzt betrachtete der Angesprochene ihn aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Schon immer…"

Kurz innehaltend maß er ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
„Der weiße Mantel steht dir übrigens definitiv besser als das komische lila Teil, dass du früher getragen hast. Und wenn ich das eben sagen darf: OHNE Mantel – schaust du auch gar nicht mal so übel aus."

Hatte Kaiba ihm anfangs noch ins Wort fallen wollen, hielt er nun verblüfft den Atem an. Zumindest solange, bis auf Joeys Gesicht mit einmal ein kleines aber feines belustigtes Grinsen auftauchte. Schelmisch lachte er den Braunhaarigen an, der sich daraufhin ‚leicht' veräppelt vorkam.

„Aber wie gesagt…", der Blonde beugte sich zu dem anderen hinüber „siehst du mit dem Kram" er führte seine Hände zu Sonnenbrille und Hut… „einfach nur scheiße aus."

Damit schnappte er sich besagten Kram von Nase und Kopf und sprang auf, noch ehe Kaiba dessen Flucht verhindern konnte.

„KÖTER! Gib das her und zwar ."  
„Dann hol es dir doch, wenn dir deine Maskerade so wichtig ist."

Und damit war Joey in Richtung Weide verschwunden. Selbstredend war wohl, dass der Firmenchef das unmöglich auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Flugs war er auf den Beinen, um die Kriegsbeute des anderen zurückzuerobern. Mokuba sah dem Treiben indes eher interessiert zu und schnappte sich heimlich das Nutella Glas, um seinem Magen die nötigen Suchtmittel zuzuführen. Sollte sein Bruder ruhig mal mit jemand anderem toben, er würde schon noch zu seinem Recht kommen. Das Ganze ging jedoch – wie kaum anders zu erwarten, wenn zwei gegensätzliche Elemente aufeinanderprallen – nicht lange gut. Mittlerweile hatten Joey und Kaiba bereits eine beachtliche Strecke bis zum nahe gelegenen See hingelegt, als Joey vollkommen ungeplant stolperte, um sich seiner Errungenschaften wenig später mit Hilfe des Sees zu entledigen. Nicht, dass er das wirklich gewollt hätte… Aber es löste einen höchst interessanten Farbeffekt bei Kaiba aus. Nicht jeden Tag kam man in den Genuss eines beinahe blau anlaufenden Konzernchefs, der stinksauer vor einem tiefen See stand um seinem einzigen Schutz gegen den Rest der Welt nachzuschauen. Wenn das Blau aber auf rot umsprang, sollte man sich dann doch lieber in Sicherheit bringen. Geschult durch jahrelanges Training, wusste Joey durchaus die Signalwirkung speziell dieser Farbe genau einzuordnen. Das Blau kurz davor, hatte ihn jedoch Sekundenlang aus dem Konzept gebracht und schon hatte Kaiba ihn an der Angel … Kragen … und zischte ihn ordentlich zusammen. Wortwörtlich ‚zischte', denn vor lauter Empörung über diese Missetat, brachte er kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern zutage.

Nach einigen kleineren Namen wie Gucci, Prada und Boss, konnte Joey sich dann endlich doch aus seiner Trance befreien um lakonisch einzuwerfen: „Man du kannst dir tausende dieser Teile leisten."

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, rückte Kaiba daraufhin sein Gesicht näher an das des anderen – ohne jedoch nur eine Regung, von dem hübschen Farbmuster zuvor einmal abgesehen, durchscheinen zu lassen.

„Darum geht es mir nicht."  
„Worum dann?"  
„Ums Prinzip."  
„Und was ist ‚im Prinzip' los?"  
„Ein Köter wie DU hat MEINE Sachen nicht einfach in einen See zu verfrachten."  
„Ach, und ein anderer Köter dürfte das, oder was?"  
„NIEMAND sollte das wagen, was du gerade verbrochen hast."  
„Mach nicht so einen Aufstand. Es war eine Brille. Und ein Hut. Ich kauf dir was Neues. Nen Astronautenhelm oder so. Damit fällst du dann bestimmt auch nicht mehr so auf."  
„Köter, bring mich nicht auf die Palme."  
„Eisblock, hier wachsen nur Eichen. Und nebenbei gesagt stehst du auf ner Wiese. Also könnt ich dich höchstens auf einen Halm bringen."  
„Du willst also für meine Sachen zahlen?"  
„Erwähnte ich das nicht bereits?"  
„Dann kannst du mir auch gleich noch einen neuen Mantel und eine Krawatte besorgen."  
Argwöhnisch sah Joey ihn an.  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
Fies grinsend: „Zinsen."  
„Also gut: Spielen wir ein Match. Gewinne ich, zahle ich gar nichts. Gewinnst du, sollst du deinen Mantel haben."  
„Mit Krawatte."  
„Jap. Mit Krawatte. Meinetwegen."  
„Abgemacht."  
„Abgemacht."

Daraufhin ließ Kaiba von Joey ab und wandte sich wieder Richtung Picknick, während Joey – seinen Kragen richtend – in kleinerem Abstand hinterher trottete.

„Na hoffentlich gibt euer Ball auch was her."  
„Wieso Ball?"

Irritiert blieb der Braunhaarige stehen.

„Das Ma~atch. So jung und doch schon so alt. Bedauerlich."  
„Moment mal! Du sagtest ein Match. Also spielen wir Duel Monsters."  
„Richtig. Ich sagte Match. Aber ich habe keine dazugehörigen Waffen näher spezifiziert. Da wir nun aber gerade mal auf einer so schönen Wiese hocken, ein Ball dort hinten auf der Decke liegt und zufälligerweise schon die ‚Pfosten' gekennzeichnet wurden – bietet sich doch ein kleines Fußballmatch geradezu an."

Es geschah - bei Rah - wirklich nicht oft: aber dies war nun eine dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten. Kaiba. War. Sprachlos. Über soviel Dreistigkeit.

Aber gut. Er brach selten sein Wort und so hielt er es auch hier. Sollte der Köter sein anscheinend heiß ersehntes Match bekommen. Aber ER würde gewinnen. Und dann sollte das Hundchen mal sehen wo es die Kohle für den Mantel überall zusammenkratzte.


	6. Arbeitseifer

Hier das nächste Kapitel... sollte denn überhaupt jmd. lesen ... viel Spaß. ;_;*

**********3 Wochen später**********

Es war warm geworden in Domino – City und schon längst hatten schwere Blumendüfte wie die der unzähligen Rosen, den zarten Geruch der Krokusse abgelöst. Hochsommerlich warm schlugen sich die Menschen der Stadt mit je einem Fächer in der einen und einer Flasche mit längst nicht mehr kaltem Wasser in der anderen Hand, durch die Straßen – immer auf der Suche nach einem etwas schattigeren Plätzchen.

Da lobte sich Joey doch seinen Arbeitsplatz. Hier an der Kasse war es einigermaßen kühl – auch wenn sie keine Klimaanlage hatten. Er war zwar längst nicht so empfindlich gegenüber der Hitze, wie einige seiner Leidensgenossen, dennoch machte auch ihm das Wetter relativ gut zu schaffen. Immer mal wieder griff er nach der seitlich deponierten Flasche, um sich ein paar Schlucke von seinem Eistee zu genehmigen. Die Kunden sahen es ihm nach, waren sie doch selbst teilweise am verdursten.

Eine Augenbraue andeutungsweise hochgezogen, besah er sich den Korb mit Getränken vor sich, die er gerade abkassierte. Noch während er den Inhaber zur Kasse bat, grübelte er weiter darüber nach, ob er Whisky und eine Flasche hochprozentigem Schnaps wirklich zu ‚Getränken' oder doch lieber ‚Spiritus' rechnen sollte. Innerlich die Schultern zuckend nahm er das Geld in Empfang und wandte sich dem nächsten Kunden zu.

„Shiro! Hör sofort auf damit! Hier wird nicht mit dem Ball gespielt. Das kannst du machen wenn wir da sind!"  
„Aber Mamaaaa…"

Sein inneres Lachen gekonnt verbergend betrachtete er sich die junge Mutter mit dem kleinen Jungen namens Shiro genauer. Anscheinend wollten sie in näherer Zeit ein Picknick machen, wenn er deren Waren auf dem Fließband so betrachtete. Ein bisschen Butter, ein paar Reisbällchen, dann noch etwas Kaltes zu trinken und einen Ball…  
Oh ja! Der Ball erinnerte ihn an das Match zwischen ihm und Kaiba vor fast drei Wochen… Oder waren es schon mehr als drei? Es war wirklich interessant gewesen… Und lustig, und anstrengend… und schön… Er hatte sich ehrlich gefreut, als er das erste Tor gemacht hatte … als Kaiba dann aber schon kurz danach den Ausgleich erzielte, machte es gleich noch einmal so viel Spaß. Es hatte nicht nur ihn gereizt zu gewinnen, sondern auch Kaiba. Jedoch nicht um des Gewinnens Willen, sondern um des Kampfes Willen. Selbst Mokuba hatte - zum Schiedsrichter beordert - am Ende das ein oder andere kleinere Foul schlichtweg bewusst übersehen, weil es einfach viel interessanter war, zuzuschauen, als ständig den Nörgler zu mimen. Aber wenn er bedachte wie das Spiel letztlich ausgegangen war dann …

„Junger Mann, was bekommen Sie?"

Flugs kehrte Joey nun lieber wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und widmete sich seiner Arbeit.

„750 Yen bitte."

Sobald er das erforderliche Geld erhalten hatte, verabschiedete er die junge Familie mit einem neckischem Zwinkern und einem bewundernden Blick in Richtung des kleinen Jungen, welcher ihm gerade stolz seinen Ball gezeigt hatte. Dessen Brust schwoll daraufhin noch ein wenig weiter an, ehe er sich auf Drängen seiner Mutter – samt seinem gerade bewunderten Lieblingsball – wieder zu seiner Familie begab.

Erst ganze zwei Stunden später kam Joey endlich wieder dazu, auf die Uhr zu blicken. An der Kasse lebte er schon fast zeitlos, denn die einzige vorhandene Uhrzeit, auf die er ab und zu einen Blick werfen konnte, war die auf den Kassenzetteln der Kunden.

/Noch eine halbe Stunde./

Kurz überdachte Joey sein weiteres Pensum für heute und überschlug die Dinge, die er noch würde erledigen müssen, ehe es zurück in seine Wohnung ging.

/Na gut. Das müsste ich schaffen. Wenn heute alles stimmt in meiner Kasse, müsste ich das mit der Abrechnung schnell hinter mich bringen können./

„Macht dann 325 Yen bitte."

Und schon war Joey wieder mitten im Geschehen.

Ganz anders als Kaiba, der gerade die von ihm einberufene Betriebsversammlung aufgelöst hatte und nun seinem Büro entgegen strebte, in welchem er vorhatte, bis hinein in den späten Abend zu verweilen. Es war schon beinahe 24 Uhr, als er wieder von seinen Unterlagen aufsah. Es hatte einigermaßen lange gedauert, aber mittlerweile hatte er bereits die Hälfte aller neueren Verträge durchgearbeitet. Da sie im letzten Jahr ein weiteres Mal expandiert waren und einige weitere Filialen eröffnet hatten, wurden Unmengen neuer Mitarbeiter gebraucht.

Da Kaiba nun einmal in vielerlei Hinsicht Perfektionist war, kam er nicht umhin, sich jeden Lebenslauf einzeln anzusehen und noch einmal durchzugehen, ehe er sein S.K. unter die einzelnen Verträge setzte. Es war alles in allem eine langwierige und nervenaufreibende Arbeit, aber auch sie musste eben gemacht werden.

Dennoch würde er für heute aufhören. Nachdenklich glitten seine kalten Augen durch das große Büro. Allein die Beleuchtung über seinem Schreibtisch war noch an und tauchte somit alles, was außerhalb des Lichtstrahls war, in schummrige Schatten. Überlegend zwirbelte Kaiba den Kugelschreiber in seiner rechten Hand und wandte sich, seinen Stuhl geschickt mit einem leichten Schubs drehend, der großen Fensterfront in seinem Rücken zu.

Mehr oder weniger oberflächlich vertieft in den Anblick des nächtlichen Dominos, vergaß er abermals die Zeit über diverse Grübeleien, und zog somit seinen Aufenthalt eher ungewollt in die Länge. Somit war es bereits 0.32 Uhr, als er sich endlich aus seinem Sessel erhob und mit langsamen Schritten dem Ausgang entgegenging. Zwischendurch warf er immer wieder einen kurzen Blick in die verschiedenen Räumlichkeiten und nahm leicht resigniert zur Kenntnis, dass er wahrscheinlich mal wieder der Letzte war.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er in einem der größeren Räume noch die Monitore zweier einzelner Computer vor sich hinflackern. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wer diesmal vergessen hatte, sie auszumachen. Gemächlich ging er weiter. Er würde Herrn Sokumoto darum bitten müssen, ein wenig mehr darauf zu achten, wo die Stromkosten um diese Zeit hinwanderten. Somit bog er kurz entschlossen noch einmal in den Sicherheitsbereich ab, in welchem sich zu dieser späten Stunde wohl nur noch Sakumoto aufhalten dürfte, war er doch der Sicherheitschef und in 2 von 3 Fällen für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt.

„Oh, guten Abend Herr Kaiba. So spät noch unterwegs?"

Grüßend neigte der Schwarzhaarige sein Haupt und widmete seinem Chef seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja. In Zukunft möchte ich, dass Sie ein wenig mehr durch die Räume gehen, wenn Sie ihre Runde drehen." „So? Warum?"  
„In der Programmierabteilung zum Beispiel, wurden mal wieder einige Monitore nicht abgeschaltet. Ich mag es nicht wenn das Geld meiner Firma sinnlos im Nirwana verschwindet."

Schuldbewusst sah der ältere Herr seinen Chef an.

„Sicher doch. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass MIR das bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Zufrieden nickte Kaiba ihm noch einmal zu, ehe er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, auf den Weg nach Hause begab.

Leicht erstarrt verfolgte Herr Sakumoto den Weg des jungen Mannes, ehe er sich wieder seinen Monitoren zuwandte. Gerade konnte er sehen, wie sein Chef im Erdgeschoss den Fahrstuhl hinter sich ließ. Aufseufzend wandte der Mann sich daraufhin einem nahe gelegenem Schaltpult zu. Noch während er einen der Knöpfe gedrückt hielt, fragte er in die Stille hinein:

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Einigermaßen klar verständlich drang eine weitere Stimme aus einem nicht sichtbaren Lautsprecher in der Wand.

„Jap. Das war ziemlich knapp." „Entschuldige Joseph." „Nicht weiter schlimm." „Nein wirklich. Nächstes Mal sag ich dir eher Bescheid."

Ein leichtes Lachen folgte.

„Er hat nichts gemerkt, oder? Das ist die Hauptsache."

Schmunzelnd sah Herr Sakumoto auf einen der Monitore, welcher einen guten Einblick in die Räumlichkeiten der Programmierer bot. Leicht grinsend blickte ihm ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar entgegen, welcher sich wenig später umwandte, um sich dann vor einem der flackernden Rechner niederzulassen.

„Wie lange willst du heute noch machen? Es ist schon bald 1 Uhr."

Nun mit dem Rücken zur Kamera meinte Joseph:

„Weiß nicht. Aber eigentlich wollte ich heute wenigstens noch den Fehler in der Random – Schleife beheben. Mit der haut noch was nicht hin. Dadurch wird das ganze Spiel viel zu langsam und…"  
„Schon gut Junge. Ich habe sowieso keine Ahnung von dem, was du da von dir gibst. Mach, solange du brauchst. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich für heute ehrlich gesagt lieber Schluss machen."  
„Wieso? Kaiba ist doch weg, oder nicht?"  
„Das schon. Aber musst du nicht morgen in die Schule?"  
„Ja …"

Damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet. Herr Sakumoto kannte das nur zu gut. Das ging nun schon so, seit Mokuba ihn das erste Mal mitgebracht hatte. Das war inzwischen länger als 5 Monate her. Wenn der Junge sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte oder ein Problem in einem der Systeme auftauchte, hörte er meist nicht eher auf, bis genau dieser Fehler behoben war.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und schaltete das Licht in dem großen Raum wieder an. Er hatte es bei Kaibas Anblick auf einem der Monitore gelöscht. Es war heute ziemlich knapp gewesen, da er gerade 5 Minuten zuvor seine Runde beendet hatte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was geschehen wäre, wäre Herr Kaiba einige wenige Minuten früher nach Hause gegangen. Schließlich, hätte er denselben Weg eingeschlagen wie zuvor, und wäre zu ihm gekommen, hätte er auf einem der Monitore mit Sicherheit den jungen Mann ausmachen können. Und was dann geschehen wäre, das wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Immerhin lief das Ganze hier inoffiziell ab, auch wenn er sich zeitweise schon wunderte, wieso eigentlich. Schließlich arbeitete der junge Mann hier so oft er konnte und mittlerweile beinahe jede Nacht. Und, soweit er das von den verschiedenen Mitarbeitern gehört hatte, sogar zu jedermanns Zufriedenheit. Selbst er hatte mitbekommen, dass es weit weniger Versammlungen gab, als noch vor einiger Zeit. Mussten früher oft alle möglichen Programmierer antreten, um gemeinsam die verschiedenen Mängel zu beheben, geschah dies nun gerade einmal alle zwei Wochen. Und selbst dann schien es nie wirklich tiefer gehende Probleme zu geben, denn immerhin lösten sich die Versammlungen merklich schneller auf als noch zuvor. Wie viel Anteil der Blonde daran jedoch tatsächlich hatte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.  
Abermals seufzend sah er wieder auf den Monitor, auf welchem Joseph Wheeler, so hieß der junge Mann, wie er inzwischen wusste, sich durch einige Unterlagen wühlte, ehe er sich abermals dem Rechner zuwandte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte Herr Sakumoto sich wieder seiner eigenen Aufgabe zu.  
/Warum nur tut der Junge das? Und dann auch noch ohne Bezahlung… Verrückt./

**********am nächsten Morgen**********

Gähnend streckte Joey seine Glieder. Man was war er müde. Mit leicht verklebten Augen sah er auf die blauen Zeiger seiner Uhr. Es war beinahe 7 Uhr. Das hieß dann wohl aufstehen. Dabei war er erst gegen 3 Uhr von Herrn Sakumoto nach Hause geschickt worden. Er wäre ja gern noch ein wenig geblieben, um diesem einen Problem mit den flackernden Sequenzen auf die Spur zu kommen, aber der ältere Herr hatte darauf bestanden.

Zu Recht wie er an seinen steifen Gliedern bemerken konnte. Irgendwie waren zwei Jobs, selbst wenn der zweite mehr oder weniger freiwillig war, irgendwie ziemlich viel. Aber dagegen konnte er vorerst nichts machen. Er brauchte das Geld als Kassierer. Und wenn er irgendwo in Kaibas Gehaltslisten auftauchen würde, würde er mit Sicherheit auffliegen und hätte eine Menge zu erklären. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jemand davon erfuhr, wie umfassend sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten waren, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Zumindest, wenn es um seine Freunde und Bekannten ging – und ganz besonders um Seto Kaiba. Außerdem wollte er von dem Braunhaarigen kein Geld. Er half freiwillig. Es wäre keine Hilfe gewesen, wenn er dafür Geld genommen hätte. Außerdem machte ihm die Arbeit Spaß.

Seufzend wandte er sich wenig später seinem unausgeschlafenen Spiegelbild zu, wo ihm ein gerade mal halbwegs menschenähnliches Wesen beinahe grotesk entgegenblinzelte.

„Junge. Du siehst echt scheiße aus."

Resigniert schnappte er sich daraufhin Zahnbürste und Kamm und widmete sich der widerspenstigen Zähmung seines Selbst.

/In Zukunft sollte ich wohl wieder vorsichtiger sein./


	7. Retter in der Not

Und auch gleich das 7. Kapitel...

Ein Murmeln erklang in der Stille und ein leises Rascheln folgte. Sanft wehten die blauen Vorhänge vor dem offenen Fenster und das Flüstern der Bäume vermischte sich mit den Klängen des Regens. Es war Nacht und nur wenige Menschen schlichen oder tanzten noch durch die Straßen. Seto Kaiba gehörte nicht zu den wenigen, sondern war einer der vielen, die bereits seit einiger Zeit ihre Bettstatt aufgesucht hatten, um zu schlafen. Dennoch war es kein ruhiger Schlaf. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte im Licht der Laternen, welche ihre Strahlen vereinzelt durch das offene Fenster warfen, gesehen, wie der junge Mann sich immer wieder im Bett herumdrehte – beinahe, als würde er nicht an diesen Ort gehören. Oder als wäre er tief versunken in einem Gespinst aus Träumen. Gleichwohl man das durchaus glauben könnte, so waren es doch keine Träume, die Kaiba immer wieder verschiedene minimale Regungen in das sonst beinahe emotionslose Gesicht zauberten. Es waren Erinnerungen…

Langsam und andächtig schritt der nun erwachsene Seth durch die Gemäuer eines riesigen Palastes. Denn direkt unter ihm, hätte er sich neben eine der stützenden Säulen niedergelassen, erstreckte sich der Garten des Pharaos, des Lichtes von Ägypten. Atemu.

Seth war noch nicht lange hier.  
Ein halbes Jahr.  
Vielleicht.  
Länger auf gar keinen Fall.

Sinnend sah er der untergehenden Sonne direkt entgegen. Es dauerte seine Zeit, ehe er es für angebracht hielt, den Blick zu senken und somit seinen Respekt vor Rah zu bezeugen. Der Anblick seiner blauen Robe ersetzte nunmehr das Bild der goldgelben Scheibe am Himmel. Blau … Eine stolze Farbe. Blau wie der Himmel. Blau wie seine eigenen Augen. Blau wie die See. Ja. Blau war wirklich eine mächtige Farbe. Mächtig genug, um damit einen Hohepriester des Pharaos zu kleiden.

Wieder sah er hinaus. Diesmal blieben seine Augen jedoch an dem Grün der Bäume hängen, welche aus dem Garten des Pharaos hinausragten.

„Über was denkt Ihr nach, Seth?"

Ruhig wandte sich der Angesprochene um und sandte einen ehrerbietigen Gruß in Richtung des Pharaos. Er fiel längst nicht mehr auf die Knie, wenn sie unter sich waren. Eine kurze Senkung seines Hauptes genügte vollkommen.

„Nichts Wichtiges, nehme ich an. Vielleicht über mein Leben."  
„Seid ihr also nicht zufrieden, Hohepriester?"

Mit festem Schritt trat Atemu neben seinen neuen Hohepriester und Freund. Denn ein Freund war er seit seiner Ernennung geworden – auch wenn man das der förmlichen Anrede untereinander schwerlich entnehmen konnte.

„Doch. Es gibt wohl kaum etwas, was mich mehr ausfüllen könnte, als an eurer Seite zu dienen, Atemu", versicherte ihm Seth mit selbstsicherer und ehrlicher Stimme.

Der Pharao beließ es dabei. Er wusste längst, dass sein Hohepriester ein eher schweigsamer Mensch war und richtete somit das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.

„Du weißt, dass morgen der Empfang ist?"

Es war eine mehr oder weniger rhetorische Frage. Sicher wusste er über die Willkommensfeier der siegreichen Reiter bescheid. Immerhin war er es, der morgen den Segen über alle Gefallenen und alle Überlebenden sprechen würde. Mittlerweile, auch wenn es sich wohl für manches Ohr grauenhaft anhören musste, war es Routine. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, als es ihn noch traurig gestimmt hatte, wenn er die toten Krieger in die Hände der Götter hatte geleiten müssen, doch das war vorbei. Dazu tat er dergleichen nun schon zu lange. Immerhin war dies schon eine seiner Aufgaben gewesen, noch bevor ihn der Pharao in das Amt eines bzw. seines einzigen und persönlichen Hohepriesters berufen hatte.

„Sicher." „Gut."

Der kalte Blick des Priesters, welcher der heißen Luft um sie herum Lügen strafen wollte, richtete sich auf den Pharao, als dieser in leisem Ton fortfuhr. Es war selten notwendig, dass er seine Stimme erhob, denn seine Worte wurden stets ehrfurchtsvoll vernommen.

„Nun wird morgen auch der Krieger des Anubis wieder eintreffen." „Seit der Zeit, da ich hier bin, höre ich von seinen großen Heldentaten. Es ist eigentümlich für mich, nun morgen diesen Mann kennen zu lernen." „Eigentümlich? Wie kann ich das verstehen, Hohepriester?"

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich in die Züge des Angesprochenen.

„Nun, immerhin ist er der Anführer Eurer Truppen und ich nehme an, Ihr erwartet eine gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns."

Es war eine Feststellung. Nichts weiter. Und Atemu konnte nicht anders, als das feine und doch so kalte Lächeln zu erwidern und somit die Worte des Anderen zu bestätigen.

„Ja. Es wäre durchaus wünschenswert. Mehr als das. Denn in der jetzigen und in allen zukünftigen Situationen, ist es von großer Wichtigkeit, dass Ihr und auch Anoubis Ano – Oobist sich verstehen, um gemeinsam handeln zu können."  
„Nun, um diese schwere Aufgabe bewältigen zu können, wird es wohl besser sein, mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückzuziehen. Denn, mit Verlaub, Pharao Atemu, ich bezweifle, dass Ihr zu morgiger Stunde einen unausgeschlafenen Hohepriester an Eurer Seite wünscht."

Leicht lachend stimmte Atemu dem zu, ehe er sich mit forschem Schritt seinem weiteren Rundgang widmete und Seth nunmehr allein ließ.

Langsam löste sich Seto aus den Fängen der Träume und blickte leicht desorientiert umher. Ehe er den alles entscheidenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf formulierte.  
/Schon wieder./

Leicht grummelnd erhob er sein Haupt von seinem Kissen und sah hinüber zum Wecker. Es war gerade einmal 4:21 Uhr. Nicht, dass er sonst kein Frühaufsteher wäre, aber das überschritt sogar sein Empfinden für Tüchtigkeit. Zumal nach diesem verwirrenden Gespinst von Erinnerungen.

Immer noch müde und die Augen leicht verklebt vom Schlaf, griff er in seinen Nachtschrank neben sich und förderte nach einigem Kramen das kleine Büchlein zu Tage. Überlegend blätterte er darin herum und hielt schließlich beim letzten Eintrag inne. Das war ungefähr vor einer Woche gewesen. Natürlich hatte er alles fein säuberlich mit Daten versehen, so dass er den ‚Fortschritt' mehr oder minder genau registrieren konnte.

/Jono.  
Verschwunden.  
Priesteramt.  
Hauptstadt.  
Pharao?/

Die Stirn runzelnd ging er die einzelnen Stichworte noch einmal durch, ehe er den blauen Kugelschreiber auf dem kleinen Schränkchen ergriff und das Fragezeichen hinter ‚Pharao?' in ein Ausrufezeichen verwandelte und den Namen Atemu dahinter setzte. Hinzu kamen weitere Fetzen wie

‚Palast'  
‚Empfang' und  
‚Krieger des Anubis = Anoubis'

/Was soll nur mal aus mir werden? Wenn das so weitergeht dann … Nein. DARÜBER sollte ich wohl lieber nicht nachdenken./

Leicht genervt schlug er das Buch wieder zu und beschloss für sich - nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr – dass er sich ebenso gut erheben und anziehen könnte.

Etwa eine Stunde und – Kaiba sah auf die Uhr – exakt 34 Minuten 12 Sekunden und 45 Millisekunden später war es dann auch soweit. Kaiba war bereit, sich selbst als absolut wahnsinnig einzustufen und einweisen zu lassen. Er war tatsächlich so weit gegangen – was übrigens genau dem richtigen Wortlaut entsprach – zur Schule zu GEHEN!

Was hatte ihn da nur geritten?

Nicht, dass er sonst lauffaul war oder dergleichen. Mit der Limousine ging es nur wesentlich schneller. Dabei hatte er, nach seinem nächtlichen Erlebnis und der darauf folgenden kurzen Nacht, eigentlich angenommen, noch genügend Zeit für einen gesunden Spaziergang zur Schule zu haben. Nun musste er jedoch zugeben, dass sein Einschätzungsvermögen durch die tägliche Fahrt in der Limousine eindeutig leicht bis schwer gelitten hatte.  
Mittlerweile war er sogar schon in einen leichten Laufschritt verfallen. Immerhin rückten die Zeiger seiner Rolex unaufhaltsam in Richtung Stundenbeginn und wenn er sich nicht schwer beeilte, war es gut möglich, dass er sich vor dem Köter eine Blöße gab. Wer jetzt dachte, es würde ihm hier nur um diesen kleinen blonden Streuner gehen, hatte sich allerdings geschnitten. Es kam einfach nicht gut an, wenn ein Firmenchef und fast reichster Mann Japans später als so ein verlaustes Flohbeutelchen in den Klassenraum stürmte.

Er hatte nicht vor, solche unrühmlichen Sitten einzuführen.  
Nicht jetzt und auch nicht später.  
Nie.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr folgte. Zwei weitere Schritte wurden zugelegt. Vor sich konnte er mittlerweile das Straßenschild zu seiner dazugehörigen Schule ausmachen und gab sich Mühe, spätestens ab dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem er in besagte Straße einbog, seine Geschwindigkeit ein wenig zu drosseln. Es sah zwar dämlich aus, wenn er zu spät kam, aber noch dämlicher wäre es wohl, nur wegen dem Stundenbeginn wie ein Irrer die Straße runterzupreschen. Er war Seto Kaiba! Nicht Joey Wheeler, der …

Also wenn er es sich recht überlegte dann… War er genau der Wheeler nicht, der… sich dort hinten in der Querstraße gerade prügelte. Verwundert blieb er stehen und lauschte noch einmal genauer, während er mit seinen kalten Augen die besagte Querstraße fixierte. Nach genauerem Hinsehen beschloss Kaiba allerdings, von diesem schmalen Ding eher als ‚Gässchen' denn als Straße zu denken.

Ruhigen Schrittes näherte sich Kaiba einige bedächtige Sekunden später der Eingangspforte der Schule und zog ein weiteres Mal seine Rolex zu Rate. Er hatte noch genau 6 Minuten und 33 Sekunden, um in dieses Gebäude und hinter diese Tore zu kommen. In der Nähe des Schulausganges konnte er bereits die Hilfsschüler ausmachen, welche sich beinahe schon bedrohlich – so zumindest empfand es Kaiba momentan – der Pforte näherten. Sie würden die Tür schlichtweg vor seinen Augen zuschlagen, nur um ihm eins auszuwischen. Immerhin wäre es ein gefundenes Fressen, wenn ein weltbekannter Millionärssohn zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Firmenleiter hin oder her.

Kopfschüttelnd und der festen Überzeugung, dass derjenige, der da auch immer mit der Frisur des Köters herumlief, schon zurechtkommen würde, wandte er sich dem Eingang zu und ließ die Pforte hinter sich.

Derweil, auf der anderen Straßenseite, verpasste Joey seinem Gegenüber gerade ein Veilchen in den Modefarben grün und rot, auch wenn es später wohl bei richtiger Wassertemperatur ein zauberhaftes Blau annehmen würde. Hinter ihm, in einer kleinen Ecke, drängte sich ein kleiner Junge samt einem Hundebaby dicht an eine der Mülltonnen. Immer wieder jaulte das kleine Bündel leise vor sich hin und schien die Wärme des Menschenkindes zu suchen.

„Na warte, Kleiner! Stell dich auf ne Tracht Prügel ein!"

Warnend rückten die zwei Burschen in diesem Augenblick näher. Sie waren vielleicht gerade mal 20 Jahre alt, hatten aber dennoch bereits ein recht stämmiges Aussehen.

Während der eine noch kurz sein angeschlagenes Auge befühlte holte der andere einmal kräftig aus und schlug erbarmungslos … ins Leere. Joey hatte sich so schnell er konnte geduckt und zog noch nebenbei sein Bein quer nach vorne um mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein des Angreifers zu treten. Man sollte ihn nie unterschätzen. Nur weil er mittlerweile versuchte, sich aus Straßenkämpfen herauszuhalten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte. Und dass er dazu noch ohne größere Schwierigkeiten in der Lage war, bewies ihm das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen des Schwarzhaarigen - gleich nachdem er ihm sein Bein ein wenig verschönt hatte. Lila sollte ja im Kommen sein.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen sah Joey zu den zwei jungen Männern hinüber.

„Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an einem kleinen Jungen."

Seine Gegner hatten sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und sahen nicht aus, als würden sie die blauen Flecken auf sich sitzen lassen wollen.

„Der Kleine hätte sich halt nicht einmischen sollen, dann wär' ihm auch nichts passiert. Das Selbe gilt für dich!"

In diesem Moment konnte man den kleinen Mischlingshund ziemlich deutlich wimmern hören und auch der kleine Junge zuckte merklich zusammen, als einer der Angreifer plötzlich nach ihm trat. Schnell ging Joey dazwischen, fing den Tritt mit seinem eigenen Magen ab und schnappte merklich nach Luft.

Der zweite im Bunde wusste seine Chance zu nutzen, schlug ein weiteres Mal in seine Richtung und erwischte ihn dieses Mal hart am Kinn. Dennoch wich Joey keinen Zentimeter zurück.

/Scheiße. Wenn ich aufstehe treffen sie beim nächsten Schlag tatsächlich noch den Kleinen./

Wütend blickte Joey hinauf in das Gesicht seines Gegners. Ein feines Blutrinnsal floss an seinem Kinn hinunter. Seine Lippe war bei dem letzten Schlag leicht aufgeplatzt. Das hatte er schon mal besser hinbekommen…

/Verdammt nochmal. Und sowas ausgerechnet heute. Wo ich eh schon müde bin./

Noch während er darüber nachgrübelte, packte der andere, welcher zuvor nach dem Jungen mit dem Hund getreten hatte, ihn am Kragen und presste ihn an die Wand. Im gleichen Atemzug rammte er ihm sein Bein in den Magen und Joey stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Die Luft wurde ihm erbarmungslos aus den Lungen gepresst. Ungeachtet seiner dadurch entstandenen Blessuren wusste Joey sich jedoch zu helfen und griff sich das hochgezogene Bein des Blonden, hielt es fest und zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben in die Senkrechte ehe er es kräftig nach links drehte. Das Knacken der Knochen war mit Sicherheit noch drei Straßen weiter zu hören.

Aufjaulend wurde er augenblicklich losgelassen und beinahe schon erbärmlich winselnd umklammerte der Angreifer stattdessen das geschundene Bein.

/Memme. Die paar Knochen…!/

Nun wieder selbst im aufrechten Stand schob er sich schnell wieder vor den Jungen und blieb in einer schweratmigen Abwehrhaltung stehen. Immerhin war auch der Gegenschlag des Anderen nicht ohne Folgen geblieben und sein Magen krampfte sich noch immer zusammen. Gut, dass er heute noch nichts gegessen hatte.

Indes hatte der Schwarzhaarige verblüfft und ohne Gegenwehr bei dem vorangegangenen Handgemenge zugesehen und war nun umso wütender, da er nun auch das Bild seines verletzten Kameraden vor Augen hatte.

„Na warte, elender Köter!"

Grimmig und entschlossen rückte er näher.

„Das möchte ich doch bezweifeln", ertönte eine eiskalte und scheinbar gelassene Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Irritiert durch die unerwartete Unterbrechung, sahen die Angreifer zu dem Neuankömmling. Doch sie erholten sich schnell von ihrer Überraschung. Joey war mittlerweile zwar leicht erschöpft aber noch schnell genug um aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen wie der Blonde seine Chance nutzen wollte, um dem kleinen Jungen doch noch etwas anzutun und reagierte augenblicklich.

Schnell griff er nach dem Arm, welcher sich soeben den Jungen schnappen wollte und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest. Der Andere lenkte seine Kraft jedoch um und ballte seine Hand noch während dessen zur Faust. Erst jetzt nahm Joey das kleine Butterfly richtig wahr, welches gefährlich vor seinem Gesicht aufblitzte.

Derweil hatte Kaiba längst die Lage sondiert und war trotz der Gefahr für Joey zu dem Entschluss gekommen, sich lieber zuerst um den zweiten Mann zu kümmern. Er vertraute Joey – vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten - dass dieser mit dem anderen fertig werden würde, bis er selbst mit dem Typen abgerechnet hatte. Eben jener kam nun bedrohlich auf ihn zu.

„Und warum, Schlaumeier, bezweifelst du das, hä?"

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, fragte er sich, wie doof ein Mensch eigentlich sein konnte, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Joeys Treffer vor ein paar Wochen war eine Ausnahme. Dieser hatte ihn durch seine unvorhersehbare Schnelligkeit überrascht. Doch jetzt wusste er, was auf ihn zukommen würde und besah sich die ‚Annäherungsversuche' des Anderen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Während er nach außen hin immer gelassener und ruhiger zu werden schien, begann es in ihm jedoch zu brodeln. Er wusste nicht warum, aber für die Erforschung seiner Gefühlswelt würde er sich später noch genügend Zeit nehmen. Jetzt begrüßte er das heftige Gefühl mit offenen Armen.

In diesem Augenblick holte der Typ mit seiner Rechten zum Schlag aus. Kaiba entkam diesem durch eine flinke Wendung und ergriff den Arm des Mannes. Kurzerhand drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und presste seine Visage mit der anderen Hand fest gegen die Wand. Seine Wange würde sich später noch in Form und Farbe mit einem gut durchgebratenen Pfannkuchen messen können, wenn er noch stärker zudrückte.

All das geschah in nur Bruchteilen von Sekunden und der ehemalige Angreifer hatte kaum realisiert, warum jetzt er derjenige war, der an einer Wand in der Falle saß. Während er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde gleich, ähnlich einer Mandarine, an der Wand zerquetscht werden – mit Hilfe nur einer Hand des Braunhaarigen – konnte er den heißen Atem des Firmenbesitzers im Nacken spüren. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn, als dessen eiskalte Stimme eine Warnung in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„NIEMAND außer mir nennt Wheeler einen Köter. NIEMAND. Hast du mich verstanden, du Wurm?!"

Kaiba wurde nicht laut. Nur der ‚Gefangene' konnte ihn hören. Seine Stimme war bar jedweder Emotionen und vielleicht war seine Warnung gerade deshalb so gut verständlich. Hätte er die Warnung in Neonfarbe an die Wand gesprüht, hätte man sie nicht weniger überhören können. Würde er sich noch einmal mit dem Blonden anlegen, würde dieser Typ hinter ihm ihn vermutlich töten. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.

Da er keinen Ton herausbrachte deutete er nur ein abgehacktes Nicken an. Seine Wange schabte bei dieser Bewegung unangenehm über den schwarzen Stein. Er schwieg. „Und jetzt…", Kaibas Stimme war mittlerweile gefährlich leise „nimm dir deinen Kumpanen und LAUF!"

Noch einmal stieß Kaiba den Mann hart gegen die Wand und ließ ihn seine Kraft spüren, ehe er ihn losließ und mit verschränkten Armen wartete. Er sagte nichts. Das war nicht nötig. Alles, was wichtig war, war ausgesprochen worden. Und der Schwarzhaarige hing an seinem Leben. So schnell er konnte hechtete er zu seinem Partner und hielt ihn dazu an, sofort das Messer fallen zu lassen und zu verschwinden. Dieser war sich zunächst noch unsicher, was er tun sollte. Schließlich war es sein momentan größter Wunsch, diesem Köter einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Doch schließlich hörte er die Angst aus der Stimme des Anderen heraus und sah auf.

Da Joey mittlerweile mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte er nichts weiter wahrnehmen als das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser wiederum hatte jedoch perfekte Sicht auf die Augen des Firmenchefs, welche ihn in diesem Moment förmlich aufzuspießen schienen.

Auch er spürte die Gefahr, die von dem Braunhaarigen ausging und ließ beinahe augenblicklich von dem kleinen Jungen, dem Hund, dem jungen Mann und sogar von seinem Butterfly ab und gab auf.

Binnen weniger Minuten ließen die zwei, ohne einen Blick zurück, die Gasse hinter sich und verschwanden um die nächste Ecke. Der Blonde wurde dabei, auf Grund seiner vermutlich gebrochenen Knochen, von seinem Kumpanen gestützt. Immer verfolgt von dem eiskalten Blick Seto Kaibas. Dieser wandte sich erst um, als er, samt dem Jungen und dem Hund, alleine mit Joey in der Gasse war.

Der Blonde hatte sich derweil neben dem kleinen Jungen niedergelassen, der noch immer vollkommen verängstigt das kleine Hundebaby im Arm hielt. Doch so verkrampft er auch war, das Hündchen hielt er ganz sanft.

„Shh. Ganz ruhig. Tut dir was weh?"

Ein erstes Schniefen folgte und der Junge warf sich in den Arm von Joey.

„Ist ja gut. Schon in Ordnung. Du warst wirklich tapfer Kleiner."

Vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Kaiba oder seinen eigenen Blessuren und Schrammen wiegte Joey den ‚Kleinen' hin und her. Wobei er selbstverständlich nicht vergaß, auch dem noch jungen Hund immer mal wieder die Ohren zu kraulen. Dieser dankte es ihm, indem er sich noch näher an seine zwei Retter kuschelte und sogar leicht mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

Über den Kopf hinweg sah Joey nun zu Kaiba. Der hatte indes seinen typischen arroganten Blick aufgesetzt und sah grimmig auf die Dreiergruppe hinunter. Noch immer hatte er die Arme verschränkt und sagte keinen Ton. Leise, und ohne dass er es laut aussprach, formte Joey ein einziges Wort mit seinen Lippen.

„Danke."

Nur das. Nichts weiter. Er fragte weder, warum Kaiba ihm geholfen hatte, noch woher er gekommen war oder warum die Typen so schnell Reißaus genommen hatten. Es war ihm egal und Kaiba war ihm in gewisser Hinsicht genau DAFÜR genauso dankbar. Er selbst hätte wohl keine dieser Fragen beantworten können.

Ebenso wenig, wie er die abermalige Wut einordnen konnte, die ihn ergriff, als er das Blut in Joey Gesicht sah. Er wollte jetzt einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Sich seinen Fragen zu stellen, hätte bedeutet, mit den Antworten leben zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu schon bereit war.


	8. Draußen vor der Türe

Erst später erfuhr Kaiba dann relativ ‚elegant' was geschehen war und warum Joey Wheeler sich mit den Männern angelegt hatte. Da nun aber sowohl Kaiba als auch Joey selten in der Lage waren, sich in ein anständiges Gespräch zu vertiefen, kam es, wie es kommen musste. Unnütz zu erwähnen, dass der kleine Junge mittlerweile in seiner Schule war. Denn es stellte sich heraus, dass eben dieser Junge in die Grundschule nebenan ging. Dorthin hatte Joey auch den Hund gebracht - immerhin war das kleine Fellbündel ziemlich mitgenommen.

„Kannst du mir bitte noch einmal sagen, warum ich wegen einem Köter wie DIR diese Schmach über mich ergehen lassen muss?!"  
Wütend starrte Kaiba vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil du zu doof bist, um deine Nase aus anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu lassen."  
Joey sah ebenfalls vor sich hin. Wenn auch eher ein wenig k.o..

„HA! Wenn ICH mich nicht eingemischt hätte, hätten die aus dir Hundefutter gemacht."  
„Na und? Was geht es dich an? Dir müsste es doch eine Freude sein, wenn ich dich nicht mehr nerven kann."  
„An sich ja, aber nicht, wenn die Köter in der Nachbarschaft die ganze Nacht durchheulen, nur weil sie verdorbenes Fleisch gefressen haben."

Friedlich schob sich die Sonne durch das Fenster und tauchte die zwei Streithähne, welche nun nach und nach wieder in den täglichen Trott zurückgekehrt waren, in einen feinen hellen Schimmer. Eigentlich also alles wie immer um diese Tageszeit, außer dass diese Sonne nicht in das Klassenzimmer sondern in den Schulgang außerhalb des Zimmers fiel. Für Kaiba war dies eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung. Eine, auf die er gern auch den Rest seines Lebens verzichtet hätte. Er hatte sich während einer laufenden Unterrichtsstunde noch nie VOR dem entsprechenden Raum befunden. Diverse Termine, wegen denen er hin und wieder aus dem Klassenraum gestürmt war, einmal außer Acht gelassen. Aber wegen VERSPÄTUNG! Das war lächerlich. Einfach lächerlich. Und wieso?

„Dann such dir halt neue Nachbarn, wenn dich das so stören würde. Genug Kohle hast du ja."  
/Genau! Nur wegen dieser Flohschleuder darf ich mein ‚erstes Mal' hier draußen verbringen. Grandios! Wirklich!/  
„Nein. Die Lösung ist viel einfacher. DU musst einfach aufpassen, dich nicht ständig in sinnlose Prügeleien zu begeben."  
„Sinnlos ist ja vieles Kaiba – CHAN - im Übrigen würde ich unser jetziges ‚Gespräch' DEFINITIV dazurechnen – aber DAS war es mit Sicherheit nicht!"  
„Und was bitte hat dich dann dazu veranlasst, in dieses NICHT sinnlose Gemetzel kopfüber hineinzuspringen?"  
„Wenn es dich so brennend interessiert: Der kleine Junge hat den kleinen Hund und ich den kleinen Jungen samt Hund vor den Schlägern beschützt."

Aufstöhnend griff Kaiba sich an den Kopf.

„Was mischt der Bengel sich auch in solche ausweglosen Situationen ein und bringt auch noch andere Menschen damit in Gefahr!?"  
Arrogant wie eh und je verleierte Kaiba gekonnt die Augen.  
„Ach! Aber DU hättest es zugelassen, dass man ihn verprügelt, ja?"  
„Wenn du es so genau wissen willst: Ich hätte sogar beinahe zugelassen, dass sie DICH verprügeln. Ich war schließlich schon fast im Klassenraum."  
„Nein!", gespielt entsetzt sah Joey ihn an. „Warum nur habe ausgerechnet ICH die unermessliche Ehre, dass ein KAIBA sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt, MIR zu Hilfe zu eilen?"  
„Alles andere hätte schlechtes Karma gegeben."  
„Du glaubst doch überhaupt nicht an Karma."  
„Was nicht heißt, dass es das deswegen nicht gibt, Köter."  
„War das gerade ein Eigentor?"  
„Wohl kaum, denn ich wiederhole niemals einen Fehler das zweite Mal."  
„Wieso das zweite Mal? Bei unserem Match … das war kein Eigentor ge…"  
„Nein. Aber ich war dumm genug, dir ein zweites zu genehmigen."  
„Jetzt hast du es mir schon ‚genehmigt'! Wow. Mensch Kaiba. SOVIEL Großzügigkeit auf einen Haufen, das hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut."  
„Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viel Blödheit in nur einem Köter auf einmal zu finden ist. Gab's die im Sonderangebot?"  
„Ja. Genauso wie Weisheit. Nur die hat man DIR wahrscheinlich vor der Nase weggeschnappt."  
„Ich habe davon mehr als DU in…"  
„JOSEPH JAY WHEELER! MISTER KAIBA!"

Die Tür flog auf und augenblicklich sahen sich die zwei Streithäh… Kontrahenten einer wütenden Frau Somi gegenüber, welche, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, wütend zu den Beiden hinüber blickte.

„Könnten Sie mir wohl erklären, weshalb Sie es für nötig halten, einen solchen Radau während meiner Unterrichtszeit abzuhalten? Und das NACHDEM Sie beide heute vollkommen zu spät gekommen sind und sich allem Anschein nach auch noch direkt vor meinem Unterricht haben prügeln müssen."

„Er hat…", setzte Joey an.  
„ER wollte…", versuchte Kaiba automatisch etwas lauter entgegenzusetzen.

Doch Frau Somi hatte kein Erbarmen. Augenblicklich unterbrach die ansonsten eher zierliche Frau jegliche Erklärungsversuche. Sie schätzte Verspätung nun einmal nicht. Egal aus welchen noch so guten Gründen.

„Es ist mir wirklich VOLLKOMMEN egal, wer von Ihnen beiden nun diesmal das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben hat. Schlimm genug, dass sogar SIE…", sie wandte sich direkt an Kaiba „…sich von JOSEPH WHEELER zu einer ebensolchen Schlampigkeit verleiten lassen, wie er sie täglich zur Schau trägt. Von IHNEN hätte ich wahrlich mehr erwartet."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und knurrte nur noch etwas von „Entweder es ist jetzt Ruhe hier draußen oder ich werde…". Leider oder auch zum Glück verschluckte die zufallende Tür weitere Drohungen und somit alle eventuell anfallenden was-wäre-wenn-Strafen.

Kaiba stand regungslos da und starrte die Tür an.  
/Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht./  
Die gesamte eben stattgefundene Situation im Kopf noch einmal abwägend sah er kurz zu Joey hinüber und kam zu einem folgenschweren Schluss.  
/Verdammt, ich bin nicht mal sauer, dass sie MICH dermaßen beleidigt hat. Ich bin vielmehr sauer weil…/  
„Da siehst du, was du wieder angerichtet hast, Kaiba."  
Sofort fuhr Kaiba bei den leise genuschelten Worten herum.  
„Bitte? Es liegt ja wohl klar auf der Hand, dass DU hier die Mutter aller Probleme bist, Köter."  
„Es heißt ‚Mutter der Porzellankiste' – und nicht ‚aller Probleme'", korrigierte ihn Joey geflissentlich.  
„Wenn schon, dann bist du der sprichwörtliche ELEFANT in der Porzellankiste."  
„Laden."  
„Was?"  
„Es heißt‚ Elefant im PorzellanLADEN'. In meinem Fall dann aber eher eine Gasse. Und wenn man deine täglichen Beleidigungen noch hinzuziehen will: Ein Hund in einer Gasse. Auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, dass das eine besonders sinnvolle Formulierung wäre."  
„Das hast ja auch DU gesagt. Nicht ich. Aus deinem Mund kommt selten etwas Sinnvolles."  
„Na, aber offensichtlich öfter als aus deinem, wenn du noch nicht mal die einfachsten Sprichwörter zitieren kannst."  
„Das bin ich durchaus. Sinnvoller Weise wollte ich jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass DU der Ursprung aller Probleme, des absoluten Chaos und jedweder Katastrophe in meinem Leben bist."  
„Freut mich, wenn ich dir behilflich sein kann", warf Joey daraufhin nur lakonisch ein.  
„Fakt ist doch, dass DU Schuld bist, dass ICH jetzt hier draußen mein Schäferstündchen mit dir abhalten muss."  
„Also, wenn du alle deine Schäferstündchen so ablaufen lässt, wundert es mich ja nicht, dass du noch keine Freundin hast."  
„Wer sagt dir bitte, dass ich noch keine Freundin habe?!"  
„Mokuba."  
„Hä?"

Seufzend lehnte sich Joey an die Wand und schwieg verbissen. Kaiba brauchte in diesem Moment einige Sekunden um sich in Gedanken ein wichtiges Memo in Telegrammstil zu diktieren.

/Nie wieder Mokuba etwas über mein Liebesleben erzählen. Stop. Informationen könnten an die falschen Leute gelangen. Stop./

Schließlich jedoch konnte Joey seine Klappe nicht länger halten und durchbrach die Stille mit einem in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart gemaulten Kommentar.

„Außerdem … Hättest du nicht mit deinem Gemaule begonnen dann…"  
Kaiba sprang sofort darauf an.  
„Und hättest du nicht so ein übermäßiges Helfersyndrom dann…"  
„Lieber ein zu großes Helfersyndrom als gar keins", unterbrach ihn Joey abrupt.  
„Lieber keins als tot in der Ecke zu liegen."  
„Lieber tot als mit Schuldgefühlen - größer und schwerer als dein Berg von Geld - ein Leben lang durch die Gegend zu kriechen."  
„Lieber ein paar Schuldgefühle mehr, als ein paar Tropfen Blut zu wenig."  
„Mimst du jetzt den blutrünstigen Vampir oder was?"  
„Nein, aber irgendwann bringt dich dein Mitgefühl und deine ach so rührende Selbstlosigkeit noch einmal um!" kam es von Kaiba daraufhin zurückgezischt.  
„Lieber sterbe ICH als jemand, den ich hätte beschützen können, an meiner Stelle."

/Gut. Was ist das für ein Gespräch. … … … Und warum bei Gott, Rah oder allen Göttern des Himmels führe ich es mit einem HUND?/

„Weil ich kein Hund bin, du Eisklotz, sondern ein Mensch. Und wie wir alle wissen, können Menschen sprechen. Folglich könntest du mit einem wirklichen Hund kein wirkliches Gespräch führen."

Murrend sah Joey Kaiba rechthaberisch in dessen strahlend blaue Augen, welche sich nun gerade zu zwei überlegenden Schlitzen verengten.

„Moment mal! Habe ich das gerade gesagt?"  
„Was gesagt?"  
„Na, was ich gerade gedacht habe?"  
„Und was HAST du gerade gedacht?"  
Gespielt gelangweilt und zugleich mit einer Spur von Neugierde sah Joey Kaiba aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
„Na ,warum ich dieses Gespräch überhaupt mit einem …"  
Weiterhin interessiert zu dem Braunhaarigen sehend tat Joey nichts außer warten.  
„Moment mal! Wenn ich das eben laut gesagt hätte, dann WÜSSTEST du, was ich gedacht habe und dann müsste ich es jetzt nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Also woher…"  
„… ich wusste, was du gedacht aber nicht laut gesagt hast?"  
Nun doch langsam leicht von seinen eigenen Worten verwirrt, sah der Firmenchef den Kleineren an. Das interessierte ihn gerade wirklich.  
„Na, weil ich deine vollkommen abstrusen Gedankengänge an deinen Augen ablesen konnte."  
Kurz nur kam Kaiba nach dieser Antwort ins Stocken, ehe er den Faden wiederfand.  
„Wann habe ich dir bitteschön die Erlaubnis gegeben, in meinen Augen nach Lust und Laune herum zu stöbern?!"

Überlegend legte Joey seinen Zeigefinger ans Kinn und tat als müsse er darüber erstmal ernsthaft nachdenken.  
„Hmmm… lass mich überlegen. Ich würde sagen … ja… jaa… das kommt ungefähr hin …"  
Vollkommen emotionslos wandte Joey seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Chef der Kaiba Corporation zu.  
„Gar nicht."  
„Und warum zum Teufel tust du es dann?"  
„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du ständig versuchst, mich mit deinen Blicken zu erdolchen?"  
Schulterzuckend wandte Joey sich nun endgültig von Kaiba ab und sah auf seine Uhr.

/Mist. Schon wieder so spät. Ich muss doch noch kurz in die Firma. Das hatte ich wegen dem ganzen Schlamassel fast vergessen./

„Du hast da was missverstanden Köter. Ich versuche nicht, dich zu erdolchen. Das einzige, was ich möchte, ist, dass ich nicht länger gezwungen bin, die gleiche Luft wie du zu atmen und dich dahin zurückzuschicken, wo du herkommst!"

Seine liebste Waffe, in Form seines losen und viel zu schnell sprechenden Mundwerkes, zückend, blickte Joey nun wieder auf und schob elegant den Ärmel über die Uhr.

„Ja Kaiba. Da wirst du wohl lange drauf warten müssen. Denn falls du es noch nicht weiß, wir atmen ALLE dieselbe Luft. Was heißt, dass selbst wenn ich mich jetzt nach Amerika oder Ägypten beamen könnte, wäre es noch immer DIESELBE Luft wie in Japan. Ein bisschen gewaschen vielleicht oder auch ein bisschen staubiger, aber es wäre auf jeden Fall dieselbe Luft. Glaub mir. Wenn es dir allerdings nur darum geht mich dahin zu schicken wo ich hergekommen bin, ist das wirklich ein gutes Stichwort denn ICH habe nicht vor, hier zu versauern und werde diesen unsittlichen Ort nun lieber verlassen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Joey sich um, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und ging lässig an Kaiba vorbei Richtung Treppe, als er auf einmal etwas Weiches auf seinem Kopf landen fühlte. Nun ja… eigentlich traf es ihn relativ hart, doch als er auf seinen Kopf griff, konnte er ein kleines weißes Taschentuch mit dem gestickten Emblem S.K. ausmachen. Verwundert sah er nach oben und entdeckte Kaiba am Treppenabsatz, der sich gerade mit wehendem Mantel wieder in Richtung Klassenraum begab.

„Wisch dir wenigstens das Blut vom Gesicht ab. So einen hässlichen Anblick würde ich nicht mal meinem ärgsten Feind zumuten."

Mit diesen mehr oder minder geknurrten Worten war er kurz darauf hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden und konnte somit weder das leise und feine Lächeln sehen, das sich auf Joeys Gesicht ausbreitete, noch beobachten, wie dieser das Taschentuch wieder sauber faltete und ordentlich in seine Jackentasche steckte.


	9. Intermezzo

Kurz darauf machte sich Joey eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg in Richtung der Kaiba Corporation.

Noch in der Schule hatte er in der unteren Etage Kaibas ‚Rat' befolgt, und sein Gesicht sorgfältig von den noch verbliebenen Blutresten befreit. Prüfend hatte er auch seine Lippen und seine Bauchdecke untersucht, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er wahrlich schon schlimmer ausgesehen hatte.

Von dem Taschentuch machte er keinen Gebrauch.

Zwischendurch schaute er auf seinem Weg zur Kaiba Corporation noch kurz bei seinem ‚offiziellen' Arbeitsplatz vorbei. Dort, in einem kleinen Hinterraum, gab es Schließfächer, die es ihm ermöglichten, einige persönliche Dinge auch außerhalb seiner Arbeitszeit darin zu deponieren. Praktischerweise lag der Laden direkt auf dem Weg zur Kaiba Corporation.

Nach einem kleinen Gruß in Form eines kurzen Nickens in Richtung einer seiner Kolleginnen, es war Kari, holte er einige benötigte Unterlagen aus seinem Fach und machte sich dann gleich weiter auf den Weg. Er war kaum ein paar Meter vom Laden entfernt, als er es in seiner Nähe leise summen hören konnte.

Schon vor längerer Zeit hatte er sich einen Pieper, ähnlich dem von Kaiba, zugelegt, um besser erreichbar zu sein. Kurz entschlossen steuerte er die nächste Telefonzelle an.

„Hallo. Was willst du?"

„Ja."

„Nein. In Ordnung. Ich wollte eigentlich zu…"

„Ist gut. Ich komme."

„Wo sagtest du?"

„Das ist in der Nähe. 10 Minuten."

„Ja, bis gleich."

Joey verabschiedete sich noch schnell von seinem Gesprächspartner und noch während er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel legte, schnappte er sich sein an die Seite von der Telefonzelle gelehntes Rad, fuhr zu einem in der Nähe gelegenem Café und … wartete.

Allerdings nicht lange, denn bereits nach weniger als drei Minuten konnte man in der Ferne einen jungen Mann im Anzug winken sehen, welcher nun eilig auf ihn zukam.

„Hallo Joey."  
„Kirian."

Leicht grinsend reichte der junge Mann Joey die Hand. Das falsche Grinsen des Anderen war Joey zuwider. Sich innerlich schüttelnd erwiderte Joey den Händedruck und gemeinsam ließen sie sich schließlich im Inneren des Straßencafés nieder. Verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es draußen teilweise noch stickiger und wärmer war als drinnen. Dann doch lieber krank durch die Klimaanlage, als tot durch einen Hitzeschlag.

Kaum, dass sie sich niedergelassen und ein kühles Getränk geordert hatten, widmeten sich beide angelegentlich dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens.

„Also, pass auf. Ich habe noch einige Unterlagen, die du dir ansehen musst. Es sind nur einige Kleinigkeiten, meinte Nana, aber ansonsten schien der Boss wohl mit allem ganz zufrieden zu sein."  
„Dachte ich mir schon. Gerade gestern habe ich es endlich geschafft, die Repeat - Schleife in Ordnung zu bringen. Aber zeig erst mal her."

Interessiert sah Kirian zu ihm hinüber und ein paar lose Blätter wechselten den Besitzer. Während er wartete, nahm er immer wieder einen kleinen Schluck von seiner eiskalten Cola zu sich – sagte aber kein Wort. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass man Joey lieber nicht unterbrechen sollte, wenn er sich seiner Arbeit widmete.

Daher stützte der ebenfalls Blonde sein Kinn überlegend auf seine Hände und betrachtete das gesenkte Profil des Anderen. Schweigend ließ er seine Gedanken in ein Alles-und-Nichts abdriften, bis Joey sich nach Minuten des Schweigens wieder bemerkbar machte.

„Alsoo… die Sache mit den Sequenzen habe ich gestern schon in Angriff genommen. Läuft aber immer noch nicht so ganz, wie ich das wollte. Naja. Konnte mir ja schon denken, dass er da auch Probleme sehen würde… Das war klar. Immerhin ist das noch in so einem altertümlichen Programmiercode geschrieben… Ich meine hier…", Joey deutete flüchtig auf eine der langen Zahlenkolonnen auf einem der Blätter. „Das betrifft vor allem die Digitalisierung. Sie wird, denke ich, dadurch schwieriger… das könnte also noch ein bisschen dauern. Aber ich werde mal sehn, was sich machen lässt."

Joey ließ ein unbestimmtes Seufzen hören und machte nur eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung der Unterlagen. Kirian kannte ihn mittlerweile recht gut und wusste, was diese Geste bedeutete. Er sagte nichts. Im Prinzip konnten er und die anderen Mitarbeiter froh über die Mithilfe des Schülers sein. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatten sie in einer absoluten Sackgasse, was das Programmieren anbelangte, gesteckt. Immer wieder hatten sich unsinnige Fehler eingeschlichen und durch die Arbeitsüberlastung waren viele von ihnen schon beinahe ‚betriebsblind' geworden.

Der Ursprung allen Übels war, dass Seto Kaiba eigens für seine Firma zwei neue Programmiersprachen entwickelt hatte. Jeder von ihnen war dazu angehalten worden, die neuen Programme nur mit DIESEM Code zu schreiben und zu speichern. Der Firmenchef wollte damit verhindern, dass sich seine Programme und Entwicklungen zu schnell abkupfern ließen. Das war an sich ein guter Gedanke und sicherte sie natürlich einerseits auch ab, aber andererseits…  
Es gab einfach nicht so viele Menschen, die eine oder sogar zwei solcher ‚scharfen' Programmiersprachen einfach so erlernen konnten.

Viele ihrer Programmierer hatten eine jahrelange Ausbildung hinter sich und waren von Kaiba persönlich auf ihre Kenntnisse überprüft worden. Hätten sie zugegeben, dass sie mit den momentanen Anforderungen einfach überfordert waren … oh, er wollte sich die Reaktionen von Kaiba nicht ausmalen. Sicher. Er war nur ein halb so ‚schlechter' Chef, wie diverse Gerüchte es vermuten ließen, dennoch konnte er sich seinen ‚Kälteausbruch' geradezu bildhaft vorstellen. Auch wenn er nur halb so schlimm war, so war er doch nicht zimperlich beim Entlassen, wenn die erforderlichen Ziele und Leistungen nicht erbracht wurden. Und Kirian hatte vorerst noch nicht vor, aus der Firma auszuscheiden.

Sinnierend sah er ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Gegenüber, welcher sich gerade ebenfalls an seiner Cola gütlich tat und diese in einem Zug leerte. Als er Joey vor ein paar Monaten getroffen hatte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er ihm je eine so große Hilfe sein würde. Und genau das ließ er den Blonden nun auch wissen.

„Joey. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du das alles für uns tust. Denn wenn du nicht…"  
„Kirian."

Mit ruhigem Blick erhob sich Joey und packte nebenbei die Unterlagen ein. Irritiert stoppte der Programmierer in seiner ‚Rede' und sah zu, wie ein Blatt nach dem anderen in dem großen mitgebrachten Ordner von Joey verschwand.

„Ich mache das hier sicher nicht für dich … auch nicht für irgendeinen anderen aus der Abteilung."  
„Ja, das war mir schon klar, aber warum…", setzte der Mann stockend an, wurde jedoch sofort ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen.

In ruhigem und beherrschtem Tonfall erklärte Joey: „Kirian, in der Schule hast du mich früher mehr als einmal verspottet und beinahe täglich versucht zu verprügeln. Du warst schon damals ein Feigling und obwohl du älter und größer warst, hast du dir immer Rückendeckung bei den anderen geholt. Glaube nicht, dass ich das vergessen habe, nur weil du hier noch in einem Stück sitzt und noch nicht im Krankenhaus liegst."

Kirian erschauerte. Mittlerweile hatte sich Joey von seinem Platz erhoben und klemmte sich die Unterlagen unter den Arm. Aufrecht vor dem noch Sitzenden stehend erwiderte er den fragenden Blick des Anderen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ließ ihn auch dieses Mal nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Der letzte, dem ich helfen wollen würde, bist du. Aber ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich gedenke, es zu halten."

Gemächlichen wandte sich Joey von Kirian ab und klopfte ihm beim Weggehen noch einmal auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns dann. Wenn etwas ist… Du weißt ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Blonde zur Tür hinaus und nur das leere Glas und das bisschen Geld daneben, erinnerten noch an seine Anwesenheit. Joey wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich in der Nähe dieses Mannes verbringen.

Noch erstarrt bis in alle Glieder sah Kirian nach draußen. Das, was er gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Er selbst hatte die Schule schon relativ früh gelassen. Sein Herz hatte nicht gerade an dieser Institution gehangen und früher hatte er alle verachtet, die besser gewesen waren als er. Joey eingerechnet. Lange Zeit hatte er ihn mit seinen Kumpanen immer wieder getriezt und geärgert, wo er nur konnte. Zu gut konnte er sich an all die kleinen Gemeinheiten gegenüber dem jüngeren Schüler erinnern. Wie er ihn immer wieder beim Lehrer angeschwärzt und sich mit ihm geprügelt hatte. Es war nicht fair gewesen. Umso mehr hatte es ihn verwundert, als er Joey vor einiger Zeit an der Seite von Mokuba Kaiba in der Firma antraf. Damals waren seine ersten Worte bei ihrer Begegnung gewesen: „Ich würde gerne helfen." Nachdem schon einige Monate ins Land gegangen waren, hatte er angenommen, dass Joey ihn vielleicht nicht wiedererkannte. Doch wie er soeben erfahren musste, war dies anscheinend nicht der Fall.

In diesem Augenblick ließ sich ein anderer Mann neben ihm nieder und schob ihm seine Visitenkarte zu.

„Herr Kirian, nehme ich an? Guten Tag, mein Name ist Huromu Toshi. Ich arbeite für die Tome Corporation. Ich würde mich gern einen Augenblick mit Ihnen unterhalten."


	10. Anoubis

*räusper* Öhm... ja... liest das hier überhaupt jemand? ;_;

Nojo...

Sollte es jemanden geben, der diese FF liest:

Frohe Weihnachten!

~~~~~ 5 Tage später ~~~~~

Eine innere Unruhe befiel Kaiba, als er, frisch geduscht, sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Mokuba hatte er bereits vor einer Stunde ins Bett geschickt, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Kleine schon schlief. Beflissen sah er sich kurz in der Dunkelheit um. Das Mondlicht tauchte alles in weiche, ineinander überfließende Schatten. Es wirkte einladend auf ihn und sein Unterbewusstsein sehnte sich nach seinem Bett. Kaiba war sich in diesem Augenblick vollkommen sicher, dass er in der kommenden Nacht wieder träumen würde.

Er hatte nun schon seit einer Woche nichts mehr zusammenfantasiert. Also ungefähr seit dem Tag, an dem Joey unbedingt den Helden hatte spielen müssen.

/Dummer Köter…/

Seufzend sah der Braunhaarige sich noch einmal um, ehe er so entschlossen, als hätte er eine schwere Verhandlung vor sich, auf sein breites Bett zutrat. Beinahe andächtig legte er vorsichtshalber noch sein kleines Büchlein samt Stift neben sich und bettete sich anschließend zur Ruhe. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber ihn ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass der nächste Traum in irgendeiner Weise wichtig sein könnte. Vielleicht noch wichtiger als die vorigen.

Aufgrund seiner fast schon greifbaren inneren Aufregung, befürchtete Kaiba mittlerweile, er würde vielleicht keinen Schlaf finden können. Seine Bedenken erwiesen sich jedoch als unbegründet. Bereits kurz nachdem sein Kopf leicht in das dunkelblaue Kissen eingesunken war, wurden seine Lider schwerer und der Schlaf übermannte den jungen Firmenbesitzer.

„Hohepriester. Man erwartet Euch."

Noch immer ein wenig müde erhob Seth sich von seinen Knien und warf beim Aufstehen ein letztes Mal einen andächtigen Blick zu der Götterstatue des Horus, des ersten menschlichen und zugleich göttlichen Herrschers über Ägypten. Bereits seit zwei Stunden hatte er in diesem kleinen Tempel für die sichere Ankunft der Soldaten gebetet. Als neuer Hohepriester des Pharaos stellte dies nur eine seiner zahlreichen Pflichten dar.

Seufzend wandte er sich ab. Und einer weiteren Pflicht würde er nun nachgehen müssen. Mit festem Schritt begab er sich in den Thronsaal des Pharaos, des Lichtes von Ägypten. Dort ließ er sich kurz, dem offiziellen Protokoll entsprechend, einige Meter vor dem Thron auf seine Knie sinken, ehe er sich auf ein Zeichen des Pharaos wenig später erhob und zu ihm trat.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen."  
„Ja Hohepriester. Wie ich soeben hörte, durchquerte der Rote Schakal mit seinen Männern gerade das nördliche Tor. Er wird wohl schon bald auf dem Platz der Siegreichen eintreffen und wie es seit dem Bestehen Ägyptens vereinbart ist, werden wir diesen mutigen Kämpfern unseren Segen geben, noch bevor sie die obere Stadt erreichen."  
„Wie ihr wünscht."

Schon dieser kurze Dialog war Teil einer Zeremonie, die bereits seit Jahrhunderten bei der Ankunft von Soldaten abgehalten wurde. Seth wusste das und trat daher hinter den Pharao, als dieser sich auf den Weg machte, um seine Krieger auf dem großen Platz zu empfangen. Der Platz galt seit der Gründung der Hauptstadt als von den Göttern gesegnet und diente nicht das erste Mal als Stätte für heilige Segnungen. Auf eben jenem Platz hatte Atemu auch Seth auserwählt, sein neuer Hohepriester zu werden und ihn anschließend dem Volk präsentiert.

Er lag nicht weit vom Palast entfernt. Der Schatten auf der Sonnenuhr hatte sich nur ein wenig verschoben, als die kleine Gefolgschaft dort eintraf. Gleich bei seiner Ankunft begab sich der Pharao zum höchst gelegenen Teil des Platzes. Eben jener Teil ragte aus der Mitte des Areals fast eineinhalb Meter in die Höhe und konnte nur über ein paar steinerne Stufen an der rechten Seite betreten werden. Von hier aus würde Atemu von jedem Punkt der näheren Umgebung zu sehen sein. Seth stellte sich hinter ihn. Bereits jetzt konnte er aus der Ferne das Jubeln und Schreien der Menschenmassen in seinen Ohren klingen hören. Hinter dem Pharao und seinem Hohepriester hatte sich derweil die Palastwache postiert und wartete ebenfalls schweigend auf die Ankunft der Siegreichen.

Es sollte jedoch noch fast eine viertel Stunde vergehen, ehe man die ersten Menschen auch mit den Augen ausmachen konnte. Selbst Leute aus den umliegenden Dörfern und Städten hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, am heutigen Tage in die Hauptstadt Ägyptens zu streben, um die Heimkehrer zu begrüßen. Nicht ein einziger war in seiner Hütte oder seinem Haus geblieben; sie alle umringten die Krieger, schenkten ihnen frische Blumen, überreichten ihnen kleinere Palmwedel und kühles Trinkwasser in Bechern aus Ton. Noch war alles nur schemenhaft, aber…

Seth kniff die Augen leicht zu zwei Schlitzen zusammen. Dort. Ganz vorne. An der Spitze des Zuges von Kriegern saß ein Mann auf einem schwarzen Pferd und ließ sich anscheinend ebenso feiern wie seine Männer. Der ‚Rote Schakal'. Anoubis.

Auch die Augen des Pharaos verengten sich, als der Tross näher kam. Im Gegensatz zu Seth jedoch kam beim Pharao noch ein verärgertes Stirnrunzeln hinzu, wie der Hohepriester nach einem kurzen Seitenblick erkennen konnte. Anscheinend hieß Atemu es nicht wirklich gut, dass der Tross sich dermaßen lange von der Menge aufhalten ließ. Und doch sagte er nichts.

/Er weiß, dass sein Volk feiern will. Sie wollen sie bejubeln. Die Toten und die Lebenden./

Endlich, nach weiteren Minuten des Wartens, betraten die ersten Menschen den weitläufigen Platz, welcher seit jeher die Begrenzung von Ober- und Unterägypten repräsentierte. Endlich, nachdem Seth schon so zahlreiche Geschichten über ihn vernommen hatte, konnte Seth den ‚Roten Schakal' einmal aus der Nähe ansehen. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch seine Augen fixierten den heran reitenden Mann sehr genau.

Das also war der Krieger, auf dessen Rückkehr der Pharao wohl schon bald länger als ein dreiviertel Jahr gewartet hatte. Ein breites rotes Band, wohl sein Markenzeichen, zierte die Rüstung des Kriegers. Langsam kam Anoubis näher und die unzähligen Menschen, die ihn bis hierher begleitet hatten, strömten nun mit ihm auf den Platz. Einige, so registrierte Seth, ergatterten sogar einen Logenplatz auf den Dächern umliegender Häuser. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Zeremonie des Segens, denn danach würde heute die Arbeit ruhen und jeder, selbst der Niedrigste unter ihnen, würde die Rückkehr der Brüder, Väter und Söhne angemessen feiern dürfen. Dabei war die Art der Rückkehr vollkommen egal. Einige kehrten nur in der Form ihrer Schwerter oder Helme wieder - waren doch viele im Kampf gefallen. Andere, die mehr Glück und Geschick gehabt hatten, hielten ihre Schwerter fest in der Hand und tiefe Dankbarkeit für den Schutz der Götter stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eine Dankbarkeit, welche heute in langen Feiern und Gebeten ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Stille legte sich über alle Anwesenden, als der Anführer auf seinem Pferd langsam dem Pharao und dessen neuem Hohepriester entgegen ritt. Direkt vor dem Podest zügelte der Mann sein Pferd und verweilte ruhig im Sattel. Allein sein Haupt neigte sich in Richtung des Lichtes von Ägypten. Absteigen brauchte er am heutigen Tage nicht. Auch aus praktischen Gründen. Stand doch Atemu noch immer über ihm und eine zu große Entfernung zwischen den beiden hätte eine Segnung wohl merkwürdig distanziert erscheinen lassen. Als der Pharao zum rituellen Gruß anhob, verstummte auch das letzte Flüstern in den hintersten Reihen und kaum einer der Anwesenden hatte jemals zuvor solch eine schon fast greifbare Stille erlebt.

Die Augen noch immer leicht zusammengekniffen, blickte Atemu zu seinen wartenden Truppen, sowie zum Anführer eben dieser Männer hinunter. Seth allein war es unter all den anwesenden Menschen möglich, in dem scheinbar undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck seines Herrschers den Ärger abzulesen, der sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten schien. Für alle anderen musste es so scheinen, als sei Atemu äußerst konzentriert, während er die heimgekehrten Männer musterte.

Nun… Seth würde ihn später darauf ansprechen. Momentan war er mehr damit beschäftigt, den vor ihm sitzenden Mann genauer zu begutachten. Starke sehnige Arme lagen ruhig auf dem Rücken des gut ausgebildeten Pferdes. Die Beine, eingehüllt in einen ledernen Schutz, hingen leicht an den Seiten des schwarzen Tieres hinunter. Ebenso schwarz wie das Fell des Pferdes, schien auch das Haar des Mannes zu sein. Einzelne Haare hatten sich unter dem Helm hervor gekämpft und schmückten nun die Stirn des Mannes. Beim Heben des Kopfes, hinauf zu Atemu, konnte Seth auch ein markantes Kinn sowie blaugraue Augen erkennen, die dankend aufblitzten, als der Pharao ihn begrüßte. Die Haut von Anoubis war anscheinend eingeölt worden, wie es sich zu einer solchen Feier geziemte. Nun schimmerte sie gleich dunkler Bronze im Licht der Sonne.

Während der gesamten Zeremonie wandte Seth den Blick nur selten von dem Mann ab. Den ‚Roten Schakal' schien das bisweilen einigermaßen nervös zu machen. Immer öfter huschten seine Augen kurz zum Hohepriester und auch das Pferd begann unruhig mit den Hufen auf dem Boden zu scharren.

/Das also ist Anoubis Ano - Oobist… Seltsam. Ich hatte mir von ihm in gewisser Hinsicht… mehr erwartet. Ein Mann, der in der Lage ist, seine Truppen so rühmlich in den Sieg zu führen, sollte auch in der Lage sein, meinem Blick standzuhalten… Da dies jedoch so offensichtlich nicht der Fall ist… Wir werden sehen… inwieweit ich Atemus Wunsch Folge leisten und mich mit ihm verständigen kann…/

Noch während Seth dies dachte, beendete Atemu seinen Segen und entließ sein Volk für heute aus jeglicher Verpflichtung. Bis in die Nacht hinein sollten Gesang und Tanz die Straßen mit Leben füllen und alle eingetroffenen Krieger hatten von jedermann so viel Speise und Getränke zu erhalten, wie es ihr Wunsch war. Kaum, dass die Massen dies vernommen hatten, jubelten sie dem Pharao und den Rückkehrern lauthals zu und führten die Männer in den verschiedenen Ecken der Stadt an reich gedeckte Tische.

Erst jetzt wurde Seth klar, dass er selbst seinen Segen gar nicht gesprochen hatte. Irritiert aber wortlos und auch weiterhin mit einer Maske aus Eis sah er zu Atemu. Dieser hatte sich soeben abgewandt, um im Folgenden den ‚Roten Schakal' noch einmal persönlich in die Gemächer seines Palastes zu bitten. Ehrfurchtsvoll wurde dieses Angebot angenommen und in einigen Schritten Abstand folgte er dem Pharao gemeinsam mit der Palastwache. Seth, sich seiner Stellung weitaus mehr bewusst, als der Rote Schakal, schloss dicht zum Licht Ägyptens auf und ging raschen Schrittes neben ihm und seinem Pferd her.

Kaum wieder im Palast angekommen, eröffnete Atemu in kleiner Runde die Tafel und hieß seine erhabenen Gäste und allen voran seinen Anführer mehr oder weniger herzlich willkommen. Sogleich, von den einladenden Worten beflügelt, bedienten sich alle nach Herzenslust an Speise und Trank, welches im Übermaß vorhanden war. Allein Atemu schien aufgrund der langen Wartezeit noch immer leicht verstimmt und wechselte wohl wenig mehr als zwei Worte mit Anoubis. Je weniger er aber mit ihm sprach, desto öfter beobachtete er den Mann, der sich in diesem Augenblick zögerlich an einer Weinrebe bediente. Inzwischen hatte er sich auch seines Helmes entledigt und Seth sah seine Vermutung bestätigt: Schwarzes kurzes Haar prangte auf dessen Haupt und buschige Augenbrauen ragten aus einem sehr männlich und grob geschnitztem Gesicht hervor.

Es vergingen fast zwei Stunden, in welchen auch Seth nicht ein einziges Wort mit dem Kommandanten wechselte. Wozu auch? Dazu würden sie später noch genügend Zeit haben und Atemu hatte seit ihrer Ankunft auch nicht darauf bestanden. Im Gegenteil. Nicht nur gegenüber Anoubis, sondern auch gegenüber allen anderen Anwesenden hüllte er sich in Schweigen. Selbst als Seth nach besagter Zeit seine vorläufige Abwesenheit kundtat, hatte er keinerlei Einwände. Gemächlich schritt Seth daraufhin dem erst kürzlich bewunderten Garten entgegen. Schon in den riesigen Säulengängen konnte er den Geruch schwerer Blütendüfte wahrnehmen. Bewegt durch den warmen Wind der Wüste, wogten lange durchsichtige Vorhänge leicht in der schwülen Luft umher. Zielsicher ging Seth der Stille entgegen und war dankbar, als der Garten seine innere Ruhe mit ihm zu teilen schien.

Tief atmete Seth ein. Solch große Versammlungen waren nichts für ihn. Er war in der Abgeschiedenheit eines Tempels groß geworden. Da passte er nicht in solcherlei Feierlichkeiten hinein. Hier, in diesem Meer aus Grün, fühlte er sich wesentlich wohler, denn es erinnerte ihn in gewisser Weise an sein früheres Zuhause.

Gemächlich wanderte er an den zahlreichen Pflanzenarten vorbei. Rhododendren und Kakteen wechselten sich ab mit kleinen Palmen und Obstbäumen. Wie immer, wenn er hier für einige Augenblicke zu verweilen gedachte, steuerte er den nahe gelegenen Teich an und ließ sich in seiner Nähe unter einem der zahlreich vorhandenen Apfelbäume nieder. Schweigend genoss er die Ruhe um sich herum. Hier, fernab der Stadt, innerhalb der Palastmauern, drang nur wenig von dem Lärm hinüber.

„AUA!"

Mit einmal landete etwas relativ hartes auf seinem Kopf und kullerte von da weiter in seine Hand. Leicht genervt rieb er sich die lädierte Stelle.

/Kaum will man einige Minuten ruhen, verschwören sich selbst die Bäume gegen einen./ Grummelnd betrachtete er sich den Apfel und schließlich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, biss er hinein.

„HEY! Das war meiner!"

Der Bissen blieb Seth wortwörtlich im Halse stecken, als er die empörte Stimme über seinem Kopf vernahm. Sofort begann er kläglich zu husten und bemühte sich, das Stückchen Apfel hinunterzuschlucken. Trotzdem dauerte es noch mehrere Sekunden, ehe er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Entschuldige Priester. Ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken. Aber mal ehrlich: Wie würdest DU denn reagieren, wenn dir jemand deinen Apfel vor der Nase wegschnappt, nur weil er dir aus der Hand gefallen ist? Das war bestimmt der erste genießbare in diesem Jahr…", drang abermals eine Stimme aus der Krone des Baumes.

/Jetzt wird es mir wahrlich zu bunt./

In einer fließenden Bewegung kam Seth auf die Beine und wandte seinen Blick nach oben. Dort, mitten in den Ästen des Baumes, hockte doch tatsächlich ein junger Mann. Gegen das Licht der bereits recht niedrig stehenden Sonne konnte er dessen Gesicht leider nicht näher sehen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass, wer auch immer da oben saß, nicht da hingehörte!

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Erst lädierst du meinen Kopf mit deinem dummen Apfel und dann gibst du auch noch mir die Schuld dafür, dass ich ‚deinen' Apfel anrühre?" „Falsch. Du trägst die Schuld daran, dass du dich unter meinen Lieblingsbaum gesetzt hast." „Wie kommst du dazu mich zu duzen?" „Wieso nicht? Du duzt mich doch auch." „Ich bin Hohepriester des Pharaos und stehe noch weit über dir." „Wenn man es genau betrachtet, dann wohl momentan eher unter mir. Immerhin sitze ICH hier oben und du meckerst da UNTEN." „Nun, das wird sich ändern lassen. Komm sofort herunter."

Wenn ihm seine Augen nicht gerade einen Streich spielten, wagte es dieser Junge doch tatsächlich, mit den Schultern zu zucken! Seth täuschte sich nicht. Denn prompt erklang abermals eine mehr als belustigte Stimme aus der Krone des Baumes.

„Komm du doch herauf."  
„Ich werde gleich…!"

Nun, der oben Sitzende sollte nicht mehr erfahren, was er gleich tun würde, denn in diesem Augenblick vernahm Seth die Stimme des Pharaos im Garten.

„Seth!"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um und konnte in ein paar Metern Entfernung Atemu erkennen. Wütend funkelte er daraufhin noch einmal irgendwo in das Geäst hinein, ehe er seinen Pharao mit einem Kniefall begrüßte. Immerhin waren Fremde anwesend und solange das der Fall war, war es sein Pflicht, den alten Bräuchen zu folgen.  
Verwundert besah sich Atemu seinen vor ihm knienden Hohepriester und gab ihm mehr nebenbei das Zeichen, sich erheben zu dürfen.

„Was soll das, Seth? Wir sind unter uns."  
„Leider nicht, Licht Ägyptens. Ihr habt einen Eindringling in Eurem geheiligten Garten."

Eine Augenbraue verärgert hochziehend, sah Atemu seinen Priester an. Streng forderte seine Stimme den Aufenthaltsort des Eindringlings zu erfahren.

„Dort oben. Er sitzt im Apfelbaum."  
„Soso. Im Baum also."

Missmutig sah Atemu in besagte Krone und verschränkte die Arme. Schließlich jedoch, nachdem er einige Augenblicke schon beinahe wütend nach oben gestarrt hatte, lehnte er sich aufseufzend an den relativ breiten Stamm und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Die Sonne um diese Zeit fühlte sich einfach wunderbar auf seiner Haut an und auch er genoss anscheinend die Abgeschiedenheit seines Gartens.

Seth sagte nichts dazu. Zwar hätte er gedacht, Atemu würde weitaus empfindlicher auf Eindringlinge reagieren, doch letztlich war dies nicht sein Garten und somit ging es ihn nichts an. Noch einmal sah er in die Krone und konnte den Schatten mittlerweile auf einem der größeren Äste des Baumes ausmachen. Liegend. Anscheinend fühlte sich die Person nicht gerade dazu aufgefordert, seinem Pharao die entsprechende Ehrerbietung zu erweisen.

Schließlich schien auch der Pharao einzusehen, dass der Junge auf dem Baum wohl nicht eher hinabsteigen würde, als bis er ihm einen direkten Befehl dazu erteilt hatte. Die Augen schräg nach oben gerichtet, erhob er in aller Ruhe seine Stimme. Nicht laut. Nur so, dass er sicher sein konnte, dass der Andere dort oben ihn verstehen würde.

„Komm da runter."


	11. Wiedersehen

Nichts rührte sich. Kein frecher Bengel, der sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor die Füße des Pharaos begab und um Vergebung ersuchte, sprang herunter. Nicht den geringsten Laut gab der Junge von sich.

„Deine Eskapade von heute hat mich verärgert", ergriff der Pharao erneut das Wort, ohne auf die nicht erfolgte Reaktion weiter einzugehen.  
Diesmal kam die Antwort sofort.  
„Eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

Seth zog verblüfft die Luft ein. Die Stimme des „Jungen" klang auf einmal sehr viel ernster und erwachsener, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Er musste seine Einschätzung, was das Alter des Anderen anging, wohl nach oben korrigieren. Vermutlich handelte es sich eher um einen jungen Mann statt um einen Jungen.

„Warum?"  
„Um mich zu schützen"

Der Hohepriester hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme des ‚Gastes' einen fast schon schmollenden Unterton angenommen hatte. Er war nahe daran, seine eben gefasste Einschätzung abermals einer Prüfung zu unterziehen.

Galant wanderte eine Augenbraue des Pharaos ein Stück nach oben.  
„Dich?"  
„Für Euch waren ja genügend Soldaten anwesend."  
„Und wovor musstest DU dich schützen?"  
„Vor allem. Zum Beispiel vor der Feier…"  
„… die ein Willkommensgeschenk für eure Siege ist…"  
„…dem Trinkgelage…"  
„Es liegt bei dir, ob du einen Tropfen anrührst."  
„… und nicht zu vergessen diesem verdammt lästigen Zeremoniell."  
„Das lästige Zeremoniell dient dazu, den Göttern für Ihre Hilfe zu danken."  
„Ich erweise den Göttern meinen Dank auf meine Weise."  
"Im Apfelbaum, soso..."  
"Wenn ich vor Langeweile sterbe, ist den Göttern auch nicht gedient."

Kopfschüttelnd lauschte Seth diesem aus seiner Sicht sehr seltsam anmutenden Gespräch. Den Worten Atemus entnahm er, dass dieser mit dem jungen Mann dort oben sehr vertraut sein musste. Niemand sonst hatte je gewagt, dem Licht Ägyptens mit solchen Widerworten zu begegnen. Inzwischen war er neugierig, das Gesicht des Anderen zu sehen. Er wollte wissen, wer es wagte, dem Pharao - und auch ihm gegenüber - so furchtlos aufzutreten.  
Der Tonfall des Kletterers wurde abermals eine Spur ernster.

„Vor den Blicken der Menschen. Vor ihren Augen, die sich dafür bedanken, dass ich tausende von Männern mit meinen Händen abgeschlachtet habe."  
„Du hast sie im Kampf besiegt."  
„Und sie getötet."

Für einen Moment breitete sich wieder Schweigen aus. Anscheinend hatten ähnliche Gespräche zwischen den beiden bereits öfter stattgefunden. Kurz glitt der Blick des Pharaos über den noch immer wartenden Seth. Schließlich, beinahe resigniert, wandte er sich abermals nach oben.

„Komm da runter. Ich will dich jemandem vorstellen."  
„Kenn ich schon."  
„Sofort."

Seth sagte nichts angesichts dieses so eigensinnigen Charakters. Diesmal jedoch duldeten die Worte des Pharaos keinen weiteren Widerspruch. Das wusste wohl auch der ‚Apfeldieb', denn kurz darauf konnte Seth es erneut, diesmal deutlich lauter, rascheln hören. Mit einem beherzten Sprung landete ein junger Mann direkt vor den Füßen des Pharaos. Einige grüne Blätter segelten, auf Grund der plötzlichen heftigen Bewegung, leise mit ihm zu Boden. Den Rücken Seth zugewandt, kniete sich der Blonde, wie der Hohepriester jetzt deutlich sehen konnte, vor seinen Pharao. Dieser gab auch ihm wenig später die Erlaubnis sich zu erheben.

„Nun Jono…"

Wie ein Stromschlag schoss Seth der Name durch die Glieder, doch nichts ließ er sich nach außen hin anmerken. Es konnte einfach nicht DER Jono … SEIN Jono sein!

„… dies ist Seth. Mein Hohepriester."

Langsam wandte der junge Mann sich dem Braunhaarigen zu. Ein freches und zugleich leicht hinter der aufgesetzten Fassade leicht verunsichertes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Mannes, den Seth bereits seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Jono. Wahrlich, es war Jono! So eindeutig und unverwechselbar stand er mit einmal vor ihm. Und anscheinend hatte er in all den Jahren nichts von seinem frechen Wesen eingebüßt.

Der Hohepriester war wie erstarrt. Sein Körper rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Seine Augen zuckten nicht. Nichts verriet seinen inneren Aufruhr. Er sah ihn nur an. Wie hypnotisiert nahm er das Bild des jungen Mannes in sich auf. Kein Laut verließ seine Lippen, denn er wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment hätte sagen können. Nicht nur einmal hatt er sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, seinem Kindheitsfreund wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Das Wiedersehen hatte er sich jedoch vollkommen anders ausgemalt.

Der Anblick vor ihm, brachte ihn aus seinem inneren Gleichgewicht. Dennoch ließ er sich nach außen nichts anmerken. Seine kalte Maske beibehaltend, sah er ihn einfach nur an. Einerseits war da diese Freude, ihm nach all der Zeit wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Andererseits diese bohrende Wut im Bauch. Wut, auf den Jungen, der damals ebenso unvermittelt verschwunden war, wie er jetzt wieder auftauchte. Noch Monate später war er damals immer wieder zu ihrem Treffpunkt gegangen, in der Hoffnung, ihn doch noch einmal wiederzusehen – nur, um jedes Mal erneut enttäuscht zu werden.

Jono hingegen schien ihr Wiedersehen weitaus gelassener aufzunehmen. Sollte es anders sein, ließ auch er sich nichts anmerken. Leicht wedelte er mit der einen Hand vor dem Gesicht des Anderen herum, bevor er die Schultern zuckte und sich einfach, dreist wie er war, den Apfel von Seth zurückholte. Denn dieser hatte bis eben immer noch in dessen Hand geruht. Alle Ernsthaftigkeit, die bis eben noch in der Luft gelegen hatte, löste sich auf wie ein verwehter Sandsturm.

Herzhaft biss Jono von der Frucht ab und kam zu einer wichtigen Erkenntnis:  
„Also, ich bin nicht Schuld, dass dir der Bissen eben im Hals stecken geblieben ist."

Leicht angeekelt verzog sich das Gesicht des mittlerweile erwachsen gewordenen Blonden zu einem säuerlichen Lächeln.  
„Es mag ja der erste Apfel in diesem Jahr sein, aber der leckerste mit Sicherheit nicht."

Langsam fing sich Seth wieder und sah erst noch einen Moment ihn und schließlich den Apfel an. Schnell griff er zu und entriss nun wiederum ihm das gewünschte Stück.

„Was geht es dich an", grummelte er vor sich hin und hatte in diesem Augenblick gänzlich die Anwesenheit des Pharaos vergessen.  
„Was machst du hier eigentlich?"  
„Na… einen Apfel essen. Das hast du doch gesehen."  
„Aus dem Garten des Pharaos."  
„Von meinem Baum."  
„Vom Baum des…"  
Stockend hielt Seth inne.  
„Von wessen Baum bitte?" hakte er dann ohne Umschweife nach.  
„Meiner. Ich habe ihn ja schließlich gepflanzt. Also war es rein theoretisch auch MEIN Apfel, den du da essen wolltest und den du immer noch in der Hand hältst."

Seth gab auf. Er war schlichtweg überfordert. Und das war ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert! Beinahe Hilfe suchend sah er zu Atemu hinüber, welcher sich bis dato schweigend im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr euch kennt?"  
„Ja"  
„Nein", antwortete Seth im selben Augenblick wie Jono.  
Und es stimmte. Er war sich gerade nicht wirklich sicher, ob er DIESEN Jono noch kannte.

Seufzend besah sich Atemu die beiden Männer vor sich. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Tief einatmend beschloss er, zumindest ein paar kleinere bis größere Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu schaffen, ehe er die beiden wieder ihrer „Wiedersehensfreude" überließ.

„Jono. Während deiner Abwesenheit habe ich Seth zu meinem Hohepriester berufen, also sei dir bewusst, dass du dich mit ihm wirst arrangieren müssen."

Schweigend nahm Jono die Worte seines Pharaos zur Kenntnis. Seth sagte nichts.

„Seth", wandte sich Atemu nun an ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, woher ihr euch kennt und vielleicht kommt irgendwann die Stunde, in welcher ihr beide mir das sagen wollt, doch momentan zählt die Gegenwart."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einer weisenden Hand deutete der Pharao lakonisch auf Jono.  
„Darf ich dir Anoubis Ano - Ooobis, den ‚Roten Schakal', vorstellen?"

„WAS?!"

Die Augen verdrehend betrachtete sich Jono die Gestalt seines alten Freundes. Denn DESSEN Augen waren plötzlich weit aufgerissen. Ein lila Riesenaffe mit Löwenkopf und Krokodilschwanz hätte vermutlich eine ähnliche Reaktion auf ihn gehabt. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er meinen, in dessen Augen stünde blankes Entsetzen. Aber er täuschte sich sicher.

Den letzten Strohhalm greifend, deutete Seth in das Innere des Palastes. Nur vage konnte man annehmen, dass er wohl auf den Thronsaal zu zeigen versuchte, in dem die Feier des Pharaos noch immer in vollem Gange war.

„Das kann nicht sein. ER ist Anoubis. Ich meine…"  
„Nein, Seth", begann der Pharao ihn aufzuklären und mit einem leicht verstimmten Seitenblick zu Jono meinte er: „Das dort drinnen kann jeder sein. Jeder aus der Truppe von Jono. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hieß er doch Tephtis, nicht wahr?"  
Bestätigend nickte der Angesprochene.  
„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Jono mich bei seiner Ankunft zum Narren hält."  
Mit einem weiteren Blick auf den verlegen lächelnden Jono: „Bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob das entweder seine verquere Art ist, seine Rückkehr zu feiern, oder ob er seinen Pharao einfach nur ärgern und Sorgen bereiten möchte. Derzeit nehme ich an, dass es wohl ein wenig von beidem ist."

Tief Luft holend betrachtete sich Seth den vor ihm stehenden Jono angesichts des neuen Hintergrundes noch einmal ganz genau. Diesmal beschränkte er sich nicht nur auf das Gesicht sondern ließ seinen Blick auch über dessen Körper schweifen. Ein leichter Schutz aus Leder war um die jeweils untere Hälfte der Beine gebunden. Kleinere Armschützer sowie breite Lederarmbänder, um jedes der beiden Handgelenke, stellten wohl einen nur geringen Schutz vor Waffen dar. Hinzu kamen das Hemd und die Hose aus gegerbtem hellbraunen Leder und ein Tuch um den Hals. Es war in einem dunklen fast schon schwarzen Grün gehalten. Unendlich langes strohblondes Haar war im Nacken mit einem einfachen braunen Band zusammengebunden worden und schlängelte sich hinab bis zur Hüfte des Mannes. Kein Schwert, nur ein Dolch hing an der Seite eines schwarzen Gürtels. Alles in allem eine sehr leichte Bekleidung für einen Krieger des Pharao.

„Keine Sorge. So sehe ich natürlich nicht in einer Schlacht aus."

Belustigt hatte Jono die Musterung stillschweigend über sich ergehen lassen. Schließlich jedoch entließ Seth die angestaute Luft wieder aus seinem Inneren und … schwieg. Zumindest einige Sekunden lang.

„Und DU willst ein Schwert halten können."  
„Sicher."  
„So wie du gebaut bist, kannst du wahrscheinlich froh sein, dass du unter der Last deines Dolches nicht zusammensackst."  
„Was soll ich sagen? Du trägst doch vorsichtshalber lieber gar nichts außer deiner Kleidung mit dir, oder? Aus Angst der Atem des Seth könnte dich aus deinen Schuhen werfen."

„Wie ich sehe werdet ihr wunderbar miteinander auskommen", unterbrach Atemu seine wohl zwei wichtigsten Gefolgsleute seufzend. Wie schon gedacht: Das würde noch heiter werden…

Langsam streckte Seto seine Glieder. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und griff noch im Halbschlaf nach seinem Büchlein. Zu vieles ging ihm momentan im Kopf herum und wollte unbedingt aufgeschrieben werden. Immerhin: Seine Ahnung vor dem Einschlafen hatte sich wohl bestätigt. Es war etwas Wichtiges geschehen, auch wenn er gerade noch nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte, was genau es war. Schnell griff er nach seinem Stift, denn er spürte schon wie einzelne Traumsequenzen sich wieder seinem Zugriff entzogen.

Immer wieder murmelte er die wichtigsten Dinge vor sich hin.  
„Jono ist zurück. Er ist Anoubis. Nicht der andere. JONO ist Anoubis. Langes blondes Haar. Ähnlichkeit… Ähnlichkeit mit wem…?… blondes Haar… Roter Schakal ist … ist Jono…"

Mehr bekam er nicht mehr zusammen. Immer wieder, wie schon in früheren Träumen, wenn es mit dem Jungen namens Jono zusammenhing, entglitt ihm das Bild des nun erwachsen gewordenen Mannes, sobald er versuchte es festzuhalten. Warum nur konnte er sich an die Umgebung, den Garten und Ähnliches erinnern, nicht aber an das wahre Antlitz von Jono? Am liebsten würde er es einbrennen und nie wieder vergessen. Denn irgendwie ahnte… nein… WUSSTE er…, wie wichtig es war. Aber warum um Gottes Willen verschwanden die Eindrücke dann so schnell?

Ändern konnte er daran wohl nichts. Er hatte Zeit. Und irgendwann würde auch ‚Jono' ihm alle seine Geheimnisse offenbaren… Zumindest hoffte er das.


	12. Schulfest

Tief atmete Joey durch. Noch einmal warf er einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Für den heutigen Tag hatte er sich für seine letzte ordentliche Jeans, ein weißes kurzärmeliges T-Shirt sowie für eine zur Jeans passenden Jacke aus demselben Material entschieden. Wegen der Wärme hatte er die Jacke jedoch lediglich über den Arm gelegt. Prüfend drehte er sich einmal im Kreis, wobei seine Augen auf den Spiegel gerichtet blieben.

/Ja. Ich denke, so kann ich mich sehen lassen./

Leise vor sich hinsummend verabschiedete Joey sich noch kurz von seinen Eltern, ehe er sich beschwingten Schrittes in Richtung Schule aufmachte. Heute war der letzte Tag vor den Ferien. Wie jedes Jahr war eine große Abschlussfeier geplant, an der jeder teilnehmen durfte. Junge und Alte, Schüler und Ehemalige, Lehrkörper und Direktor. Zwar würde der Morgen noch eher ruhig ablaufen, doch spätestens mit dem Nachmittag begann das eigentliche Fest. Auf Grund dessen war es ihnen auch gestattet zu kommen, wie sie gerade lustig waren. Zumindest was die Anzugsordnung betraf. Denn pünktlich sollten sie selbstredend trotzdem sein. Des Öfteren hatten einige Schüler aus diesem letzten Tag eine regelrechte Modenschau gemacht.

Grinsend dachte Joey an das seltsame Outfit einiger Klassenkameraden im letzten Jahr zurück.

/Kamiro sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus in dieser abgedrehten Ledermontur. Oder Yoshiro in dem Minirock und der gelben Bluse … zum Schießen…/

In sich hineinlachend zog Joey die Tür von außen zu und schwang sich, man wollte ja fit bleiben, elegant die Treppen hinunter. Auch dieses Jahr würden wohl einige wieder als Kanarienvögel gehen. Denn diese Aufgabe aller Anzugsordnung verleitete ziemlich viele seiner Mitschüler immer wieder dazu, einen reinen Mummenschanz daraus zu machen. Joey sollte es recht sein. So hatte er wenigstens viel zu lachen.

Fröhlich schnappte er sich, unten angekommen, seinen Drahtesel und gab sich heute ausnahmsweise mal besondere Mühe, pünktlich zu kommen. Er fragte sich, ob Kaiba wohl auch auftauchen würde. Es hatte Jahre gegeben, in denen er sich elegant gedrückt und sich sein Jahreszeugnis nach Hause hatte schicken lassen. Trotz vormittäglicher Anwesenheitspflicht. Immerhin hatte er ja ‚eine Firma zu leiten'.

Schon eine viertel Stunde später fuhr Joey auf dem Hof der Schule ein. Wie er es vermutet hatte: Der reinste Mummenschanz. Während sich in der hinteren linken Ecke des Hofes einige augenscheinliche Transvestiten über die neuesten Schminktipps austauschten, konnte man irgendwo in der Nähe der großen Eiche einige Gothic-Mädels herumstehen sehen. Größtenteils in Leder oder weite Kleider gehüllt und elegant schwarz geschminkt, bildeten sie einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu den bunten Schildern und Ständen um sie herum. Einige Außerirdische sowie diverse Obstsorten – keine Ahnung warum Kai heute als Banane zur Schule kam – und berühmte Gesichter, hatten sich ebenfalls unter die Leute gemischt. Zwar hatte das eigentliche Fest noch nicht angefangen, aber die Vorbereitungen waren bereits in vollem Gange. Schon jetzt freute er sich insgeheim auf die Theatergruppe an ihrer Schule, welche sich in jedem Jahr immer wieder was ganz besonderes zum Abschluss einfallen ließ.

Geschwind schnappte sich der Oberschüler seine Jacke und trat eiligen Schrittes in das eigentliche Hauptgebäude ein. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Schülern, hatte seine Klassenstufe sich noch eine Moralpredigt vom Direktor anzuhören, ehe es Zeugnisse gab. Von wegen bald letztes Schuljahr, immer fein artig sein, keine kleinen Kinder verprügeln, Ernst des Lebens beginnt… etc. pp. Was man sich halt so anhören musste…

Seufzend erreichte er wenig später die Aula, in welcher sich bereits einige seiner Mitschüler versammelt hatten. Sagte er einige? Er meinte selbstredend: So gut wie alle. Schnell und ohne erwischt zu werden, suchte er die Reihe seiner Klasse und stellte sich hinter Yoshiro. Dieser hatte es sich auch in diesem Jahr nicht nehmen lassen, einen ganz besonderen neuen Trend zu kreieren. Diesmal bot er zwar keine grellgelbe Bluse feil, doch eine Lack- und Lederuniform in tiefem Rot – samt Peitsche an der Seite – reichte vollkommen, um mehrere Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Darunter auch die Blicke einiger männlicher Klassenkameraden.

„Schicker Hintern", begrüßte Joey ihn grinsend und lachend wandte sich der Angesprochene um.  
„Ich weiß. Musste auch lange dafür arbeiten."  
„Wie lange hast du denn diesmal gebraucht, um dich da rein zu quetschen?" erkundigte Joey sich interessiert und musterte das hautenge Teil von oben bis unten.  
„Du meinst einschließlich der Zeit, in der ich meinen Hintern in Form gebracht habe?"  
„Jap."  
„Nun, ich würde sagen so ungefähr 5 ½ Monate und eine Stunde."

Grinsend wies Yoshiro auf den beinahe unsichtbaren Reißverschluss auf der rechten Seite und neugierig wurde dieser auch sofort von Joey unter die Lupe genommen. Er zog sich wirklich, angefangen von der Schulter Yoshiros, hinunter bis zu den Fersen. Das Ding war praktisch in der Mitte geteilt.

„Cool."

„Was man von deinem Anblick nicht gerade behaupten kann, Köter."

Überrascht wandte Joey sich um. Kaiba. War ja klar. Welche Überraschung, dass er sich natürlich genau hinter seine Wenigkeit einreihen musste. Gerade in ziemlich guter Stimmung, was das Streiten anbelangte, wies Joey auf seine Wenigkeit und drehte sich nun vollends zu seinem ‚Widersacher' um.

„Wieso? Gefällt dir nicht was du siehst?"  
„Und was bitte soll ich sehen?"  
„Einen gut aussehenden jungen Mann mit einem absolut süßen Hintern und langem seidig golden glänzendem Haar", zwinkerte Joey ihm belustigt zu.

Kaiba musterte ihn, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, einmal von oben bis unten.

„Mann? Wo? Ich sehe hier nur ein unreifes Hündchen in einer abgetragenen Jeans und einem absolut unmodischem T-Shirt."  
„Nun, es stimmt natürlich, dass nicht jeder in der Lage ist, sich mit Hilfe von Milliarden von Yen eine schicke Designer Hose und ein vorbildliches aber hässliches Hemd zu holen."  
„Dass ein Köter wie du keinen Geschmack hat, war anzunehmen."  
„MEINE VEREHRTEN SCHÜLERINNEN UND SCHÜLER!" machte der amtierende Direktor auf sich und sein Verlangen nach Ruhe im Saal aufmerksam.

Selbst Kaiba und Joey hielten inne und der Blonde stellte sich mit dem Gesicht wieder in Richtung Bühne. Trotzdem die Schüler die Belehrungen bereits von ihren eigenen Lehrern oft genug vernommen hatten, war es doch etwas anderes, es in diesem großen Saal und vom Direktor persönlich gesagt zu bekommen.

Dennoch: Mehr als die Rede des Direktors, fesselte in diesem Augenblick die Rückansicht von Joey Wheeler den wohl bekanntesten Firmenbesitzer der Stadt. Nicht etwa, weil er dessen Hintern, wie Joey es vorhin so galant ausgedrückt hatte, so ‚süß' fand. Nein. Es war etwas anderes, was seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

Beinahe andächtig und ohne, dass es irgendjemand seiner Nachbarn oder Joey selbst bemerkte, berührte er das blonde Haar seines Vordermanns. Doch genau das war ihm nur möglich, weil Joey längst nicht mehr so kurze Haare hatte wie früher. Mittlerweile reichten sie ihm bereits bis zur Hälfte seines Rückens.

Erstaunt betrachtete Kaiba sich die Spitzen und hielt die blonden Strähnen beinahe andächtig in der Hand. Noch immer hatte niemand etwas bemerkt, denn aller Schüler Aufmerksamkeit galt weiterhin den Worten des Direktors.

/Warum ist mir das früher noch nicht aufgefallen?/

Grübelnd dachte er an die letzten Wochen zurück. Immerhin waren lange Haare an der Schule eigentlich verboten… Aber plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! DESHALB hatte Joey trotz der Wärme immer das Hemd mit dem leichten Kragen angehabt! Sicher, die Uniform musste bei jedem gleich sein, aber das weiße Hemd, das passend zur Jacke überzustreifen war, das konnte sich jeder kaufen wie er gerade Geld hatte und lustig war. Und Joey, da war sich Kaiba mit einmal vollkommen sicher, hatte sich nicht umsonst für ein Hemd mit leichtem Kragen entschieden.

Jetzt erinnerte er sich plötzlich auch wieder an die Tatsache, dass er Joey ja schon einmal mit etwas längeren Haaren gesehen hatte. Und zwar bei ihrem Fußballspiel vor ein paar Monaten! Da war es ihm nur nicht weiter aufgefallen, da die Haare da bestimmt nur halb so lang gewesen waren. Und heute durften sie ja hier erscheinen wie sie wollten.

Noch einmal betrachtete Kaiba intensiv das lange Haar von Joey. Es war keineswegs so, dass man es auf Anhieb hätte bemerken können. Denn nur das hintere untere Haar, hatte Joey anscheinend wachsen lassen und trug es am heutigen Tage mit einem kleinen blauen Band locker zusammengebunden. Von vorne sah seine ‚Frisur' noch immer so aus wie zuvor.

„Sagte ich nicht, ich hätte langes golden glänzendes seidiges Haar?"

Schelmisch grinsend und leise flüsternd wandte Joey seinen Kopf leicht zu Kaiba um. Als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ Kaiba von seinen Haaren ab.

„Nur, weil du verpasst hast, zum Hundefriseur zu gehen, musst du dir noch lange nicht einbilden sie seien ‚seidig'. Ich würde das dann schon eher als ungewaschen bezeichnen, aber ich will dich ja nicht deiner Phantasien berauben Hündchen."  
„Nun, sie schienen dir aber gewaschen genug, um sie mit deinen zarten edlen und hochwohlgeborenen Händen zu berühren und festzuhalten."  
„Wer so etwas Hässliches direkt unter die Augen geschoben bekommt, kann zuweilen vor lauter Entsetzen nicht anders."  
„Nun, wenn das so ist, müsste ich dich ja ständig anspringen, sobald ich dich sehe."  
„Was bei einem Hund wie dir wohl kaum auffallen würde. Immerhin springst du sonst ja auch fast täglich auf irgendwas an."  
„AUF etwas anspringen und JEMANDEN anspringen …Kaiba… selbst DU müsstest den Unterschied eigentlich kennen."  
„Ich weiß was ICH kenne, aber was läufige Hunde wie DU kennen und denken, das weiß ich nicht. Dieses niveaulose Art entzieht sich meiner Vorstellungskraft."  
„…UND DARUM IST ES MEIN AUSDRÜCKLICHER WUNSCH, DASS SIE IM KOMMENDEN SCHULJAHR, EINANDER HELFEN, EGAL WO AUCH IMMER HILFE GEBRAUCHT WIRD. DENN ICH DENKE, ES LIEGT IM INTERESSE EINES JEDEN VON IHNEN, EINEN GUTEN ABSCHLUSS ZU ERHALTEN." „Warum schreit der so?"

Beide Streithähne hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals nach vorne gewandt. Dort, vor dem Mikrofon, stand noch immer der Direktor und schien gerade zum glorreichen Ende seiner Rede zu kommen.

„Wer soll denn hier bitte wem helfen? Pah! Entweder man hilft sich selbst oder man geht unter."

Ruhig hatte Joey die gegrummelten Worte des Firmenbesitzers hinter sich vernommen. Doch er schwieg und sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Selbst die schlimmste und eindrucksvollste Rede endete einmal und nachdem jeder von ihnen sein Zeugnis entgegengenommen hatte, zerstreute sich die Schülerschar und wandte sich dem fröhlicheren Teil des Tages zu. Einige wenige fuhren bereits nach Hause, um gleich am Abend in den Urlaub oder sonst wohin zu fahren. Selbst Joey und Kaiba verloren sich im folgenden Gewusel vollkommen aus den Augen. Nicht, dass sie nacheinander Ausschau gehalten hätten…

Der Rest tummelte sich umgehend an den selbstgebauten Ständen einiger Schüler der Schule. Es gab verschiedene Spiele, die an den einzelnen Buden ausgeübt werden konnten und reichlich Stände mit Speis und Trank. Goldfischfangen, Lehrerbilder abschießen und Türme - bedruckt mit roten Noten - einwerfen, waren nur einige der lustigen Veranstaltungsideen, welche die Schüler umgesetzt hatten.

Gemütlich schlenderte Joey von einer der Buden zur nächsten. Schon an der vorletzten hatte er sich reichlich mit Reisbällchen versorgt und tat sich nun, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden, daran gütlich.

„Sag mal Thea… wir wissen ja alle wie du das Tanzen liebst… aber…"  
Grinsend und stolz zugleich sah Thea auf ihr pastellgelbes Tütü.  
„Ja Joey? Willst du mir was sagen?"  
„Ja, also eigentlich…nein."  
Ein weiteres Mal musterte Joey seine Freundin von oben bis unten.  
„Ist auch besser für dich."  
Lachend drehte sie eine kleine Pirouette in der Menge. Es sah nicht schlecht aus, ohne Zweifel… aber dieses Tütü… „Keine Sorge Joey. Ich habe nicht vor, damit nachher auf die Straße zu gehen. Aber ich mache später noch beim Bühnenprogramm mit."  
Beinahe erleichtert sah Joey sie an.  
„Gut so. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich mich mit dir in meiner Nähe vor unser Schultor gewagt hätte."

Ein gut gemeinter Knuff in die Seite war die Antwort Theas auf das grinsende Gesicht des Blonden. Immer noch lachend und feixend wollten sie sich bereits zum nächsten Stand begeben, als Yugi plötzlich stehen blieb und nach vorne starrte. Seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich, denn in diesem Augenblick bahnte sich die Gestalt eines stolzen Pharaos durch das Gedränge und hielt offensichtlich Ausschau nach seinem älteren ‚Bruder'. Trotzdem alle um Yugi herum wussten, wer Atemu früher einmal gewesen war, war der Anblick des jungen Mannes momentan doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich.  
Feiner Goldschmuck zierte seine Arme und Beine und ein leichtes helles Gewand umhüllte wallend seinen Körper. Fein lächelnd blieb Atemu vor den anderen stehen und drehte sich, ähnlich wie Thea kurz zuvor – nur ohne Pirouette – um seine eigene Achse.

„Na? Was meint ihr?" erkundigte sich der ehemalige Pharao und wies auf seine Kleidung. Auf diesem Hof, am heutigen Tag, würde er damit wohl kaum mehr auffallen, als all die anderen sonderbaren Gestalten, die ihm auf dem Weg hierher begegnet waren.  
„Großartig Atemu!" beschloss Thea.  
„Ja! Du siehst wirklich wie ein Pharao aus", setzte Tristan hinzu.  
„Der Goldschmuck steht dir gut", ergänzte Yugi noch, während er prüfend einen der Oberarmreifen auf der rechten Seite von Atemu noch einmal leicht zurechtrückte. Dieser sah derweil herausfordernd in Richtung Joey. Der blonde Mann, der für seine Kommentare zu solchen Aufmachungen innerhalb der Gruppe bekannt war, hielt sich zunächst zurück.

Erst als ihre Blicke sich trafen, nickte Joey in einer schon beinahe als ehrerbietig zu bezeichnenden Geste.

„Mein Pharao."

Jeder andere hätte hinter den Worten wohl Spott oder Belustigung vermutet. Atemu brauchte dem Anderen jedoch nur in die Augen zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass Joey es ernst meinte. Aufmerksam musterte er die vor ihm stehende Gestalt von unten bis oben und nahm jedes Detail, angefangen bei seiner geraden Haltung bis hin zu seinen blonden langen Haaren und dem ernsten Blick in sich auf. Ungezählte Sekunden vergingen, in denen er dem Anderen nur in die Augen sah, als würde er nach etwas – oder jemandem - suchen. Ein sanftes Lächeln blitzte auf. In demselben respektvollen Tonfall, wie dieser zuvor ihn gegrüßt hatte, antwortete nun auch der Pharao mit einem leichten Neigen seines Kopfes.

„… Joey."

Nun lächelte auch der Blonde leicht und der Zauber des Augenblicks verflog von den anderen unbemerkt. Letztlich wandte sich Atemu wieder Yugi zu, der, inzwischen leicht rot im Gesicht, immer noch mit dem Oberarmreifen des Pharaos beschäftigt war.

„Lass Yugi. Ich richte das schon."

Mit einem gezielten Handgriff schloss der Pharao den Reif abermals fest um seinen Arm, so dass das verschlungene ausgearbeitete Symbol des Udjat – Auges sichtbar an der Seite prangte.

„Kommt. Wolltet ihr nicht gerade zu diesem Stand? Ihr müsst mir alles zeigen."

Zustimmend bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe daraufhin weiter in Richtung der nächsten Stände. In den folgenden Stunden amüsierten sich alle nach Herzenslust bis in die Abendstunden hinein. Zu späterer Stunde war unter anderem noch ein Feuerwerk geplant, was natürlich keiner von ihnen verpassen wollte. Dennoch verabschiedete sich Joey bereits gegen sieben Uhr von seinen Freunden.

„Was denn? Du willst schon gehen?"  
Alle machten große Augen. Jeder von ihnen wusste, wie sehr der Blonde Feuerwerk liebte.  
„Ja leider."  
Grinsend erklärte er kurz seine Beweggründe.  
„Ich habe mich bereiterklärt, die Ablösung für Ushio zu übernehmen. Sie hat mich bereits vor ein paar Wochen darum gebeten. Ich werde das Feuerwerk dann von da aus verfolgen."  
Wie nebenbei wies er in Richtung der großen Eiche, in deren Nähe sich, wie alle wussten, der leckere Reisbällchenstand befand.  
„Schade. Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen", bedauerte Yugi und verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund.  
„Schöne Ferien, wünsche ich dir. Nur für den Fall, dass wir uns nicht noch mal sehn - vorm neuen Schuljahr."  
„Ach, ich denke doch, dass wir das werden. Ich wohn' ja nicht weit weg."

Schnell schüttelte Joey alle Hände und umarmte den ein oder anderen seiner Freunde noch einmal ganz fest. Es war schon schade. Er wusste, dass Yugi und Atemu nach Ägypten und Thea und Tristan nach Amerika fliegen würden. Thea, um sich in Los Angeles eine Tanzschule näher anzusehen und Tristan, um dort an dem ein oder anderem schönen Strand auszuspannen. Er selbst würde wohl hier bleiben. Sein Geld reichte nicht für große Sprünge. Aber letztlich war es egal, denn er hatte sowieso viel zu viel zu tun und vielleicht würde ihn ja seine Schwester Serenity besuchen kommen.

Schließlich hatte er beinahe jeden seiner Freunde verabschiedet und stand nun nur noch vor dem letzten in der Runde. Atemu. Dieser zog ihn überraschend ebenfalls in eine Umarmung und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen."  
Der Angesprochene umarmte ihn ebenso freundschaftlich und fest wie dieser ihn.  
„Ja. Sehr schön."

Dann ließen sie einander los. Zwei Meter abseits warteten die anderen bereits auf Atemu, als dieser sich von dem Blonden abwandte, um sich ihnen wieder anzuschließen. Gerade wollte er ansetzten, etwas zu Yugi zu sagen, als noch einmal die Stimme von Joey erklang.

„Atemu!"

Fragend wandte Atemu sich um.

An derselben Stelle wie zuvor, die Hände in die Taschen der Jeans gesteckt und die Jacke immer noch unterm Arm tragend, sah Joey zu ihm hinüber. Leise und so, dass alle anderen sich anstrengen mussten, um ihn zu verstehen, floss dem jungen Mann nur ein einziges Wort über die Lippen.

„Danke."

Ein sowohl schmerzliches als auch glückliches Lächeln, das sich wohl nur zwei der Anwesenden wirklich erklären konnten, war auf dem Gesicht des Blonden erschienen. Atemus rechte Hand glitt daraufhin erst zu seiner Stirn, dann weiter zu seinem Herzen, ehe er kurz, sie Augen geschlossen, den Kopf senkte. Ein uralter Brauch, der verschiedene Bedeutungen hatte. Der Pharao verstand, was Joey ihm sagen wollte. Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte. Verständnisvoll nickte er noch einmal hinüber, ehe er sich nun wirklich mit den anderen zum nahe gelegenen Feuerwerk aufmachte.

Keiner der Freunde wagte es, dieses Schauspiel zu hinterfragen. Irgendwie wussten sie, dass das Mienenspiel der Beiden, mit Dingen zu tun hatte, die sie wohl nie erfahren würden. Es war eine Sache zwischen Joey und Atemu und alle Anwesenden akzeptierten das.


	13. Bogenschießen

„SEEEEETOOOOO…"

Grummelnd sah Mokuba zu seinem großen Bruder. Seit mittlerweile mehr als 5 Minuten, versuchte er standhaft, dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Abermals erfolgte keine Reaktion. Still ging der Braunhaarige neben ihm und ignorierte geflissentlich alles um sich herum. Mokuba gab auf. Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich dem nächsten Stand zu. Ein Schießstand, auf welchem geübte und ungeübte Bogenschützen ihr Können erproben konnten. Schnell hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich für einen der zur Verfügung stehenden kleineren Bögen entschieden und wollte gerade den Pfeil anlegen, als sein großer Bruder dazwischen ging.

„Mokuba!"  
„Och man, Seto!" quengelte der andere und sah ihn mit verstimmter Miene an.  
„Die ganze Zeit ignorierst du mich und kaum, dass ich mal was finde, was mir Spaß machen könnte, nimmst du mir das Zeug einfach weg."  
„Natürlich. Immerhin hast du den Bogen vollkommen falsch gehalten."

Die Arme verschränkt und einigermaßen empört fixierte der Kleine seinen großen Bruder.

"Ach. Und DU weißt, wie man das macht, ja?"  
„Pass auf…"

Seufzend schnappte sich Kaiba einen der größeren Bögen und spannte ihn. Gleich darauf legte er geschickt einen der herumliegenden Pfeile auf und zielte auf die runde Scheibe ein paar wenige Meter vor sich. Vollkommen ruhig und konzentriert nahm er das Ziel ins Visier… und entließ das Geschoss aus seiner Hand. Sicher und schnell glitt der blaue Pfeil davon.

„Super Seto!"

Staunend sah Mokuba dem Pfeil hinterher. Zwar hatte er nicht genau die Mitte getroffen, aber er war immerhin ziemlich nahe heran gekommen.

„Ein guter Schuss, Herr Kaiba", erklang es auch von Seiten des Lehrers, der die Aufsicht über den Schießstand hatte.  
„Ich nehme an, das machen sie öfter?"

Den Lehrer beinahe eben so kalt ins Visier nehmend, wie zuvor die Zielscheibe, gab Kaiba ihm den Langbogen zurück und verneinte die Annahme des Mannes.

„Es war mein erster Versuch."  
„Nun, dafür muss ich sagen… haben Sie den Bogen aber schon ganz gut im Griff. Die meisten Anfänger greifen falsch um oder versuchen es wie in irgendwelchen Robin Hood Filmen. Sie hingegen…"  
„Glauben Sie ihm ruhig. Hätte er das schon öfter gemacht, hätte er auch das Schwarze in der Mitte getroffen und nicht nur den daneben liegenden Außenring. Er kennt bestimmt noch nicht mal den Unterschied zwischen einem Lang- und einem Kurzbogen geschweige denn weiß er, wie man vernünftig zielt", gesellte sich eine beinahe schon gelangweilt klingende Stimme dazu.

„Joey!"

Freudig sprang Mokuba zu seinem blonden Freund herüber.

„Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Reisbällchen verkaufen, sieht man das nicht?"

Belustigt wuschelte der Ältere dem Kleinen einmal durch die Haare und reichte ihm eines der leckeren Bällchen über die hölzerne Theke.

Ruhig maß Kaiba den Blonden am direkt gegenüberliegenden Stand. Er hatte ihn bis eben gar nicht bemerkt - was an sich nicht weiter verwunderte, wenn man bedachte, dass er vor ein paar Minuten noch in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Woran hatte er eigentlich die ganze Zeit gedacht? Egal.

„Wenn du so viel weißt… ich bin gern bereit dazuzulernen. Zeig uns doch, wie man es richtig macht – wie man einen Pfeil genau ins Schwarze setzt."  
Grinsend und beide Ellenbogen auf die Theke gestützt, sah Joey zu ihm hinüber.  
„Nein, lass mal Kaiba. Du hast gerade so ein tolles Lob bekommen. Ich will dich ja nicht beschämen."  
„Nur zu Wheeler. Keine Sorge. Ich kann eine Niederlage wegstecken. Auch wenn ich bezweifeln möchte, dass du zu einer solchen Niederlage beitragen könntest."  
„Oh, du verstehst mich falsch… wenn, dann würde ich wohl die Hauptschuld an deiner Niederlage tragen."  
„Och komm schon Joeeeey!" schloss sich Mokuba der ‚Bitte' seines Bruders an.  
„Nein Mokuba. Ich kann doch nur wegen dem Ego deines Bruders nicht einfach meine Pflichten vernachlässigen und diese schönen leckeren Reisbällchen aus den Augen lassen. Hinterher klaut mir die noch einer", lehnte Joey lachend ab.

Doch wenn er dachte, so einen kleinen Frechdachs wie Mokuba damit überzeugen zu können, hatte er sich geirrt. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie der Kleine zu ihm hinter die Theke geschlüpft war und mit einem tolldreisten Lachen verkündete: „Ich passe auf."

Überrascht sah Joey zu ihm hinunter und musste eingestehen, dass er wohl mit den denkbar einfachsten Mitteln geschlagen worden war: einem Hundeblick aus großen schwarzen Augen und einem übermäßig unschuldigen Lächeln. Zufrieden sah Mokuba wenig später zu, wie Joey sich zum Lehrer und damit auch zu Kaiba und dem Schießstand begab. Flüchtig musterte er die angebotenen Bögen, eher er sich für einen der längeren mit blauer Schnitzerei entschied. Nachdem er zudem noch drei der etwas älteren Pfeile neben sich gelegt hatte, wandte er seinen Kopf ein letztes Mal zu dem Braunhaarigen.

„Na? Lust auf eine Wette?"

Stumm warf Kaiba einen kurzen Blick auf die Zielscheibe, wo sein eigener Pfeil noch steckte und dann noch einen weiteren auf das Gesicht und die langen Haare von Joey.

„Nein."

„Wie du meinst. Vielleicht hättest du sogar gewinnen können."  
„Sicher. Doch ich bezweifle, dass es bei dir etwas zu holen gäbe."

Ebenso geschickt wie Kaiba zuvor, spannte Joey seinen Bogen und legte den Pfeil an.

„Stimmt. Du hast dir von mir ja auch bereits mehr als genug genommen."

Ohne seine Worte näher zu erläutern, kniete sich Joey auf das rechte Bein und steckte das eine Ende des Bogens direkt vor seinen linken Fuß in den Boden. Mit dieser kleinen Hilfestellung war es ihm möglich, den Bogen weitaus ruhiger zu halten, als Kaiba kurz zuvor. Durch die neu entstandene Stabilität wurde auch das Zielen um ein Vielfaches erleichtert. Konzentriert und ohne sich weiter durch die kalten Augen des Anderen aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, überprüfte er noch einmal die ungefähre Entfernung zur Scheibe. Dann, nach weiteren gespannten Sekunden, zog er die Sehne samt Pfeil dicht an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei … und schoss. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später ragte der Pfeil direkt aus der Mitte des schwarzen Kreises heraus.

Anerkennend beglückwünschte der Lehrer ihn zu diesem gelungenen Schuss. Selbst der Braunhaarige, der ihn die ganze Zeit über genau beobachtet hatte, konnte die Geschmeidigkeit und die Sicherheit, mit welcher der Schuss gesetzt worden war, nur bewundern. Selbstredend, dass er von dieser Bewunderung nur wenig spüren ließ.

„Wie es scheint, hättest du wohl die Wette gewonnen."  
„Oh Kaibalein! Höre ich da etwa einen Hauch von Respekt aus deiner Stimme oder ist dir die Abendluft nicht bekommen?"  
„Respekt muss man sich verdienen, Hündchen und das wird dir mit nur einem geglückten Schuss nicht gelingen."

Lachend sah der immer noch am Boden Kniende zu ihm auf und griff sich den zweiten Pfeil. Diesen, wie auch den nächsten und letzten, setzte er ebenso schnell und sicher ins Ziel, wie zuvor den ersten.

„Und? Habe ich jetzt deinen Respekt verdient?"  
„Wirklich ausgezeichnet, Herr Wheeler. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Sie je in meinem Kurs begrüßt zu haben. Warum nicht?"

Beinahe bedauernd sah Joey zu dem älteren Herrn, während er sich mehr nebenbei den Dreck von der Hose klopfte.

„Für so etwas habe ich leider keine Zeit."

Andächtig sah er sich noch einmal den Bogen an, der noch immer fest in seiner Hand lag.

„Ihre Schießkunst lässt mich jedoch glauben, Herr Wheeler, dass Sie diese Zeit durchaus schon einmal aufzubringen bereit gewesen sind."

Den Kopf schüttelnd und ein bedauerndes Lächeln im Gesicht, reichte Joey seinem Lehrer den Bogen zurück.

„Sie irren sich. Ich habe in diesem Leben noch keinen Bogen in der Hand gehalten. Das hier…", er deutete auf die drei Pfeile „…war demnach wohl reines Glück."  
Grinsend sah er zu Kaiba und es war nicht sicher, ob er noch immer mit dem Lehrer, oder mit dem jungen Mann vor ihm sprach, als er beinahe flüsternd ergänzte: „Vielleicht bringen die paar Robin Hood Filme ja doch etwas?"

Seltene Stille trat zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten, während der Lehrer den Bogen wieder sicher verstaute und die vier Pfeile aus der Scheibe entfernte. Erst durch das beginnende Feuerwerk, schienen sie wieder aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und schauten gemeinsam in den Abendhimmel, als die ersten Lichter ihren Weg nach oben fanden. Auch Mokuba kam hinter der Theke hervor und wurde von seinem großen Bruder sogar auf die Schulter genommen, damit er besser sehen konnte. So standen die drei in einträchtigem Schweigen beisammen und vergaßen für diese wenigen Minuten alle Streitereien und selbst die leckeren Reisbällchen. Bei jedem neuen Knall und jeder neuen Feuerblume – denn Blumen waren das diesjährige Thema – leuchteten die Augen des Blonden und des Schwarzhaarigen ein kleines bisschen mehr.

Kaiba hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück. Zwar war er nur ein halb so großer Freund von Feuerwerk, wie seine zwei Begleiter, aber auch er kam nicht umhin, die Schönheit dieser Nacht zu bewundern. Ab und zu glitt sein Blick nachdenklich zu Joey, doch da dieser voll und ganz mit den bunten Funken beschäftigt war, bemerkte er davon nichts.

/Langes blondes Haar… Es erinnert mich irgendwie an IHN…/  
Seufzend wandte er den Blick wieder nach oben.  
/Selbst in der Wirklichkeit verfolgt mich dieser Jono… /

In sich hinein grummelnd widmete Kaiba seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem kleinen Bruder, der gerade aufgeregt zur rechten Seite des Himmels wies. „Schau mal Seto! DA!"

Staunend betrachtete der Kleine den Drachen, der in diesem Moment am Himmel erschienen war. Gekleidet in die Farben Blau und Gelb, war er wirklich wundervoll anzusehen. Aufmerksam gemacht durch die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen, richtete Kaiba seinen Blick ebenfalls in die angegebene Richtung. Während der Firmenchef das Tier weitaus interessierter beobachtete, als die vielen Blumen zuvor, musste Joey schmunzeln.

„Denen erschien eine Blume als Abschluss des Feuerwerks wohl als zu langweilig."

Als er die Worte des Blonden vernahm, kam auch Kaiba nicht um ein schiefes Grinsen herum. Der junge Mann hatte Recht. Ein Drache nach all den Chrysanthemen und Rosen, war wohl wirklich ein ziemlich starker Themen – Bruch. Auch wenn er die zuständigen Schüler für dieses Schauspiel beglückwünschte. Denn…

„Wirklich. Ein schöner Drache. Stolz und erhaben. Genau wie er sein sollte", erklang da die Stimme von Joey.

Weder Hohn noch Spott spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, als Kaiba zu ihm hinübersah. Er meinte, was er sagte und Kaiba stimmte ihm innerlich zu. Nicht umsonst liebte er seine gesammelten Drachen, allen voran den Drachen mit dem eiskalten Blick, so sehr. Er empfand den Anblick dieser einzigartigen Geschöpfe einfach als unvergleichlich schön.

Aber ganz gleich wie schön sie auch waren, dieser eine spezielle Drache bildete den Abschluss des gesamten Feuerwerks und somit auch des letzten Schultages und schon bald waren auch die restlichen Funke erloschen. Nach und nach setzten sich die zuvor stehen gebliebenen Besucher wieder in Bewegung und all jene, die sich auf dem Rasen niedergelassen hatten, sammelten ebenfalls ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen, um kurz darauf aufzubrechen. Langsam löste auch Joey sich aus seiner Starre und streckte noch einmal seine Arme von sich, ehe er wieder gemütlich zu seinem kleinen Reisbällchenstand hinüberschlenderte.

„HEY JOEY! Wo willst du denn hin?" erkundigte sich der Kleine, während er gerade wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurde. Langsam begann Joey damit die übrig gebliebenen Reisbällchen in kleine Schachteln zu packen. Lächelnd sah er zu dem jungen Kaiba hinüber.  
„Das Fest ist vorbei Moki. Es wird Zeit, dass ich zusammenpacke. Und ihr werdet euch jetzt auch auf den Weg machen, nehme ich an?"

Fragend sah er zu Kaiba, welcher daraufhin nickte. Er war schon lange genug hier geblieben. Eigentlich hatte er auch gar nicht kommen wollen. Das er überhaupt hier war, war eigentlich nur seinem Bruder zu verdanken.

„GAR NICHT!" ereiferte sich Mokuba in diesem Moment und schlüpfte abermals zu Joey hinter die Theke.  
„Ich helfe dir."

Entschlossen sah er den Blonden an, welcher daraufhin nur liebevoll lachte. Er hatte den Kleinen inzwischen verdammt gern.

„Aber Mokuba… Ich denke du hast deinen Bruder für heute genug beansprucht. Ich bezweifle, dass er jetzt noch Lust hat, hier ewig auf uns zu warten. Der ganze Stand muss noch abgebaut und das Essen ordentlich verstaut werden. Das dauert jetzt viel zu lange. Sieh lieber zu, dass du ins Bett kommst."  
Schelmisch blinzelte Mokuba zu ihm hinauf.  
„Seto langweilt sich bestimmt nicht! Er wird uns nämlich auch helfen und dann geht alles viel schneller."

Eine Augenbraue hebend betrachte Kaiba sich das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung. Joey hatte nun schon zum zweiten Mal bewiesen, dass er sich, wenn es um Mokuba ging, nicht von ihren sonstigen Streitereien beeinflussen ließ. Im Gegenteil, er stellte sich sogar ausnahmsweise auf die Seite von Kaiba. Wahrscheinlich rührte das vor allem daher, mutmaßte der Firmenchef, dass Joey selbst eine kleine Schwester hatte – auch wenn diese längst nicht mehr so jung war wie Mokuba. Dennoch war er nicht bereit für Joey jetzt den barmherzigen Samariter zu spielen und beim Abbau zu helfen. Selbst Schuld, wenn der sich freiwillig meldete.

„Ich denke nicht, Mokuba. Dein Bruder hat dazu, wenn ich dessen sauertöpfische Miene da hinten richtig beurteile, weder Zeit noch Muße."

Kaiba war sich nicht sicher, ob Joey sich bewusst war, dass er alles hören konnte, auch wenn er ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Heute, so beschloss er, würde er auf die kleinen Sticheleien jedoch nicht mehr reagieren. Inzwischen war es spät geworden.

Schmollend sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Joey.  
„Aber DU hast ihm doch auch die ganze…"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Joey ging sofort dazwischen.  
„Mokuba! Ich denke WIRKLICH NICHT, dass er das will", unterstrich Joey seine zuvor gefasste Meinung und brachte den Kleineren damit auch gleichzeitig zum Schweigen.

Schuldbewusst sah dieser ihn an und schwieg verbissen. Beinahe wäre ihm etwas rausgerutscht und das, obwohl er versprochen hatte, es für sich zu behalten. Seto indes nickte zustimmend.

„Mokuba, ich möchte jetzt wirklich nach Hause."  
„Aber…", beinahe traurig sah Moki zu der vielen Arbeit, die Joey heute Abend noch mit dem Abbau haben würde und auch Kaibas Blick streifte kurz die Bretterbude. Während Joey zu dem Kleineren der beiden hinuntersah musste er plötzlich herzhaft lachen. Irritiert sahen die Beiden zu ihm. Wobei der Ältere sich selbstredend keinerlei äußerliche Gefühlsregung anmerken ließ.

„Ach, Mokuba. Glaubst du denn, ich würde das alles hier ganz alleine abbauen? In ein paar Minuten kommen doch noch Yugi und die anderen und helfen mir. Mach dir also keine Sorgen und verschwinde nach Hause."

Schwungvoll klopfte er dem Jüngeren noch einmal auf die Schulter, ehe er ihn mit einem kleinen Schubs in den Rücken in die Richtung seines Bruders dirigierte. Anscheinend hatten seine Worte ganz gut gefruchtet, denn schließlich ging Mokuba die restlichen Schritte sogar ohne weitere Mäkeleien zu dem Wartenden hinüber. Dieser sah kurz verstimmt auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinunter – immerhin war er nicht mal entfernt nach seiner Meinung gefragt worden, bevor sein Bruder seine Hilfe so mir nichts dir nichts feilgeboten hatte – und überreichte ihm dann seine zuvor stehen gelassene rote Schultasche. Schnell streifte sein Blick noch einmal Joey, welcher schon mit dem Einräumen weitermachte, ehe er sich ohne weiteren Gruß in Richtung Ausgang begab.

„SCHÖNE FERIEN!" rief Joey ihnen da noch hinterher. Artig bedankte sich Moki bei ihm und erwiderte den Wunsch in voller Lautstärke.  
„DIR AUCH!" Seto nickte nur und befürwortete somit indirekt und ohne sich eine Blöße zu geben, die Worte seines Begleiters.

Einen Moment sah Joey ihnen noch nach, ehe die Beiden ganz von der Masse verschluckt wurden. Seufzend besah er sich die Dekoration um sich herum und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es gab noch viel für ihn zu tun, denn entgegen seiner Worte war klar, dass seine Freunde heute nicht mehr vorbeischauen würden. Immerhin hatten sie sich bereits für die Dauer der Ferien voneinander verabschiedet. Zwar wäre es schön gewesen, noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu haben, doch er kam damit zurecht. Um ihn herum herrschte noch genügend Trubel und Aufbruchstimmung, da kam schon keine Langeweile auf. Außerdem musste noch das ganze übrig gebliebene Essen verstaut werden.

Noch einmal sah er kurz in die Richtung, in welcher die anderen beiden Schüler eben verschwunden waren.  
/Eine Stunde…/ stellte er gedanklich fest.  
/Eine ganze Stunde, in der wir uns nicht ein einziges Mal an die Gurgel gegangen sind./  
Zufrieden holte er einige leere Verpackungen aus der rechten Ecke des Standes.


	14. Hilfe

Im Großen und Ganzen dauerte es eine weitere Stunde, bis er auch das letzte Körnchen Reis entsorgt oder verstaut hatte und die Theke gesäubert war. Sicher wäre es schneller gegangen, wenn er nicht zwischendurch immer mal wieder bei den anderen Ständen mit angepackt hätte. Aber er half gern und schließlich wollten viele der anderen freiwilligen Helfer auch endlich nach Hause gehen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde stand daher nur noch sein eigener Stand in der näheren Umgebung, als Kimi sich dankend von ihm verabschiedete.

„Danke, dass du uns geholfen hast, Joey. War echt nett von dir."  
„Keine Ursache und noch schöne Ferien."  
„Ja. Wünsch ich dir auch."

Freundlich lächelte sie noch einmal zu ihm hinüber und schloss sich dann ihrer kleinen Freundestruppe an, welche nun ebenfalls nach Hause gehen würde. Friedlich ein Liedchen summend, wandte Joey sich den Girlanden an seiner kleinen Bude zu. Geflissentlich sah er noch kurz auf die Uhr, ehe er begann, den Schmuck an der rechten Seite abzunehmen. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht war. Die Stirn runzelnd sah er nach oben. Welcher Idiot hatte denn unbedingt direkt unter dem Dächlein noch etwas befestigen müssen? Seufzend sah er sich nach einem Stuhl um, denn ohne würde er da wohl nur schwer heranreichen.

Aber wie sollte es anders sein? Es gab keinen. Nicht einmal einen ganz kleinen Hocker. Wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen schon alles weggeräumt. Er hätte zur Theatergruppe gehen können, die auch noch am Einpacken war, aber das erschien ihm zu umständlich. Immerhin hatten diese ausreichend mit der Bühne zu tun, um sich auch noch  
um einen Stuhl für ihn zu kümmern.

Entschlossen stellte er sich vor seinen Stand und streckte seinen Arm so weit es ging nach dem kleinen Schmuckstück aus. Es handelte sich um eines der Plakate, die später wieder in den Kunstraum kommen sollten. Der Lehrer würde ihm wahrscheinlich das Genick brechen, wenn er das Teil kaputt machte. Daher wagte er es auch nicht, einfach nach oben zu springen und es herunterzureißen. So kam er allerdings auch nicht weiter, wie er nach ein paar Minuten intensivster Bemühungen feststellte. Grummelnd und leicht gereizt versuchte er das Plakat mit seinen Augen zu Asche zu verbrennen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er kam einfach nicht ran.

Gerade wollte er es resigniert noch ein letztes Mal versuchen, als eine Hand an ihm vorbei und nach oben griff. Geschickt angelten zwei lange Finger nach der einen Ecke des Kunstwerks und zogen es mit Hilfe einer zweiten Hand dann vorsichtig von dem Holz ab. Verwundert sah Joey zu der schemenhaften Gestalt, die durch die Dunkelheit der  
Nacht zu ihm gekommen war.

„Kaiba. Was machst du denn noch hier? Ich dachte ihr wärt längst nach Hause gefahren?"

Ihm einen seiner kältesten Blicke zuwerfend, drückte der Angesprochene ihm das abgenommene Plakat in die Hand.

„Hier."

Sorgsam legte Joey das lange Etwas zusammen und packte es in eine der vielen herumstehenden Schachteln, während er auf eine wie auch immer geartete Antwort von Kaiba wartete. Dieser fand sich jedoch zu keiner Stellungnahme bereit und löste – bei allen Göttern! - sorgsam die ersten Bretter von der Bude. Joey war in diesem Augenblick zu verblüfft, um nur ein einziges Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen. Schnell stellte er die letzte Schachtel mit zu den anderen und packte ebenfalls mit an. Eine Zeit lang arbeiteten sie auf diese Weise schweigend nebeneinander. Der Blonde hatte die Hoffnung auf jedwede Erklärung für das Verhalten seines Kontrahenten schon fast aufgegeben, als dieser mit einmal mit immer noch unterkühlter Stimme zu einer Frage anhob.

„Warum hast du behauptet, dass deine Freunde dir helfen würden?"

Verlegen hielt Joey inne. Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet. Aber mit so was?  
Zumal die Frage ernst gemeint war und nicht nur, um ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu provozieren – das hörte er schon am Tonfall.

„Warum nicht? Du wolltest nach Hause. Das habe ich an deinen Augen gesehen und Mokuba…", antwortete er daraufhin beinahe trotzig. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie vermittelte Kaiba ihm gerade das unbestimmte Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen.  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal nahe gelegt, nicht in meinen Augen lesen zu wollen" unterbrach Kaiba ihn gereizt.

Verdutzt hielt Joey inne. Zuvor war es mehr ein stummer Verdacht gewesen, doch nun WUSSTE er, dass Kaiba über irgendetwas sehr verärgert war. Und wenn er ihr ‚Gespräch' noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, kam er zu dem starken Verdacht, dass er speziell wegen seiner Wenigkeit sauer war.  
/Warum?/ fragte er sich und wenig später auch seinen Gegenüber. Er war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der solch eine, für ihn unbegründete, Wut auf sich sitzen ließ.  
„Ok, Kaiba. Was ist los?"

Abwartend sah er dem Angesprochenen in die eisblauen Augen. Dieser versuchte einige Sekunden lang, ihn nieder zu starren, ehe er einen inneren Entschluss zu fassen schien.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Machen wir weiter", bestimmte er harsch und wollte sich gerade wieder den Balken zuwenden, als er an der Schulter zurückgehalten wurde.  
„Oh nein. Wir klären das jetzt. Denn, wie es scheint, bist du ja offensichtlich sauer. Und noch dazu auf mich und ich finde, DAS geht mich eine ganze Menge an."  
Abermals sah Kaiba zu dem Kleineren. Er würde sich wohl nicht eher rühren, bevor er nicht eine zufrieden stellende Antwort erhalten hatte. Nun gut.  
„Warum belügst du Mokuba und behauptest, dass deine ‚Freunde' noch antanzen würden?" erkundigte er sich ein weiteres Mal.  
„Bitte?" blinzelnd und kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gebracht, sah Joey ihn an.  
„Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst machen sollen? Außerdem: Seit wann geht es dich was an, wann ich wen anlüge?"  
„An sich? Gar nichts. Meinetwegen kannst du belügen, wen du willst. Aber Mokuba ist zufälligerweise mein Bruder."  
„Ein Bruder, der wohl nicht mit dir mitgegangen wäre, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass mir noch jemand hilft. Schließlich kommt er nicht nach DIR!"  
Kurz fühlte Kaiba einen kleinen Stich in seinem Herzen, ignorierte das aber geflissentlich.  
„Ach? Und wer hilft dir dann hier gerade? Der heilige Nikolaus?"  
„Ich wäre auch gut ohne deine Hilfe zurechtgekommen. Danke."  
„Keine Sorge. DAS habe ich ja vorhin gesehen", erwiderte Kaiba voller Sarkasmus.  
Nun war es an Joey, wütend zu sein.  
„Ich hätte das Teil auch ohne deine großherzige Hilfe da runter bekommen!"  
„Sicher." Spöttisch maß Kaiba Joey von oben bis unten.  
„Und Krokodile können fliegen."

Joey stank das gewaltig. Denn: Kaiba hatte durchaus Recht. Im Gegensatz zu seinem fast einen Kopf größeren Kontrahenten, hätte er sich einen Stuhl nehmen müssen. Zumindest früher oder später. Mit sich selbst kämpfend, ballte er die Fäuste zusammen. Am Ende gewann jedoch sein Gerechtigkeitssinn. Und gerechter Weise musste er Kaiba nun einmal zugestehen, dass dieser mit seiner Behauptung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Nicht mit den Krokodilen… aber es stimmte, dass er ohne dessen Hilfe wohl noch längst nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich würde er immer noch versuchen, an dieses Plakat und später dann an die Dachbalken heranzukommen. Die Arme verschränkt starrte Joey resigniert zur Seite.

„Danke."

Die Stirn runzelnd nahm der Firmenchef diese plötzliche Wendung ihres Streites zur Kenntnis. Er sagte nichts dazu. Auch nicht, als Joey sich ohne ein weiteres Wort der rechten Hälfte der Bude zuwandte – die linke hatten sie bereits vor ihrem Streit auseinander genommen - und mit seiner Arbeit weitermachte. Anscheinend erwartete er auch keine weitere Hilfe von Kaiba, denn er versuchte schon wieder, an die obersten Balken heranzukommen.

Kopfschüttelnd und ohne weiter über sein Handeln nachzudenken, wischte der Größere Joeys Hand beiseite und griff nun selbst wieder nach den Holzstreben. Joey nahm das bis zu einem gewissen Grat dankbar zur Kenntnis und kümmerte sich derweil schon einmal um die Nägel in den unteren Balken. Er würde heute nichts mehr zur ungewohnten Hilfsbereitschaft des anderen sagen. Dazu war er mittlerweile dann doch zu müde.

/Sonst kann ich das Teil hier hinterher doch noch alleine auseinander nehmen. Außerdem weiß ja jeder: Einem geschenkten Drachen schaut man nicht in den Rachen./

Doch auch wenn sie kein lautes Wort mehr wechselten, hatten sich in Kaibas Innerem noch längst nicht alle Wogen geglättet.

/Ich fasse es immer noch nicht. Wenn ich nicht zufällig dem Kindergarten begegnet wäre, hätte das Hündchen wahrscheinlich noch bis morgen früh hier gestanden! Von wegen, er kommt ohne meine Hilfe klar. Anstatt mal zu fragen… Nein! Da liest der Kerl lieber in irgendwelchen Augen. Ich fass es nicht. Dämlicher Köter…/

Dass Kaiba noch vor wenigen Stunden tatsächlich nur nach Hause gewollt hatte, ließ er bei seinem inneren Disput einfach mal völlig außer Acht. Schnaubend griff er sich stattdessen die Kneifzange und entfernte einen der etwas widerspenstigeren Nägel aus dem Holz. Joey war indes gerade dabei, den zuletzt gelockerten Balken zu einem bereits recht ansehnlichen Haufen zu tragen.

/Obwohl… Eigentlich wäre genau das ja noch so eine Frage. Wer von uns beiden ist eigentlich dümmer? Immerhin mache ich diesen Scheiß hier mit. Ich meine, das ist nicht meine Sache. Wenn er so bescheuert ist, sich für diesen Mist freiwillig zu melden, kann ich ja nichts dafür… Ich bin einfach viel zu weich! Eindeutig. Oder überarbeitet… mal wieder./

Gekonnt schnappte sich Joey das nächste große lange Brett und schleppte es weg. Unterwegs kam er auch an Kaibas Mantel vorbei, den dieser bei seiner Ankunft wohl ausgezogen hatte. Gleich, nachdem er seine Last losgeworden war, griff er danach und hängte ihn vorsichtshalber an einen der Äste der Eiche. Man musste das Teil ja nun nicht noch mehr beschmutzen, indem man es auf dem Schulhof liegen ließ. Nicht, dass Kaiba hinterher noch ihm die Schuld gab, wenn sein geliebter Panzer… Mantel, vollkommen verdreckt war. Er kannte den Firmenbesitzer. Der war durchaus zu solch unfairen Beschuldigungen fähig. Kurz sah er hinüber und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie schon fast alles geschafft hatten. Nur noch der Boden der ehemaligen Bude war noch abzubauen, dann konnten sie endlich nach Hause gehen. Morgen würden dann Männer von der Stadt die Einzelteile abholen und lagern. Glücklicherweise stellte Domino City nämlich jedes Jahr ein paar der eigentlichen Weihnachtsbuden für ihr kleines Schulfest bereit. Das kostete zwar Miete, aber es war wohl noch einigermaßen erschwinglich. Dadurch, dass sie selbst auf- und abbauten, sparte die Schule erheblich an Geld und es konnte mehr in die eigentliche Veranstaltung gesteckt werden.

So lief das schon, seit er hier Schüler war, auch wenn Joey momentan nicht behaupten würde, dass dieses heutige Fest für ihn mit den vorangegangenen zu vergleichen war. Es war schon etwas Besonderes und wirklich Eigentümliches, dass Kaiba ihm half – wenn auch mit einer Miene und einer Laune, als hätte er gerade wegen ihm einen Milliardenabschluss in den Sand gesetzt. Sich dennoch im Stillen über die stumme Hilfe freuend, packte Joey nun auch bei den verbliebenen Resten mit an und gemeinsam mit Kaiba war es erst kurz nach ein Uhr, als sie fertig wurden. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie lange das alles gedauert hätte, wäre er hier allein geblieben. Schon seine Größe war da ein immenses und nicht zu unterschätzendes Problem.

Sicher: Er war nicht wirklich klein, aber dass er auch nicht wirklich groß war, hatte seine Plakataktion ja bewiesen. Dankbar sah er zu Kaiba, als sie auch das letzte Stück Holz auf den Haufen warfen. Gereizt blickte dieser zurück und schnappte sich nebenbei seinen Mantel vom Baum.

„Sag nichts. Und nur ein Wort von dieser Nacht gegenüber von IRGENDJEMANDEM und du wirst wirklich nicht mehr sein, als ein streunender Hund in einer Ecke."  
Frech grinsend sah Joey ihn an. Schließlich waren sie jetzt fertig mit Aufräumen, da konnte er es auch mal wieder riskieren, einem immer noch leicht geladenem Kaiba Kontra zu geben. „Soll heißen, momentan bin ich kein streunender Hund für dich?"  
„Momentan bist du vor allen Dingen ein DUMMER Hund für mich, der nicht weiß, wann er lieber die Klappe halten sollte. Geh nach Hause."

Damit wandte der Braunhaarige sich ab und strebte ohne weiteres das zweite Mal an diesem Tag dem Ausgang zu. Und Joey? Der schwieg tatsächlich. Auch er machte sich kurz darauf auf in sein Bett.


	15. Die Maske des Heerführers

Leise betrat Kaiba sein Anwesen. Er war bis nach Hause gelaufen. Seinem Fahrer hatte er schon vor Stunden Feierabend gegeben. Entgegen landläufiger Meinung war er kein Tyrann, der einen seiner Angestellten noch nachts um 2 behelligte – es sei denn es handelte sich um einen dringenden Notfall. Es war ihm wichtiger, dass sein Chauffeur am Morgen pünktlich vorm Haus stand und auf ihn wartete, statt wegen Übermüdung einen Verkehrsunfall zu provozieren.

Leicht schläfrig rieb er sich die Augen. Es war schwer, sich nachts in seiner dunklen Villa zurechtzufinden. Immerhin hatte er auf dem Weg hierher die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich über sein plötzliches Interesse am Tierschutz klar zu werden. Ein Kaiba ließ sich schließlich nicht alle Tage dazu herab, sich um streunende Hunde zu kümmern. Nun, er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich um eine einmalige Aktion seinerseits gehandelt hatte. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion sozusagen. Auch ein Kaiba hatte Aussetzer. Das kannte er von sich bereits. Nur, dass diese Aussetzer knappe vier Stunden anhielten und sich auch noch durch übermäßige Hilfsbereitschaft äußerten, war ihm neu. Nun ja, er kam darüber hinweg.

Endlich ertasteten seine Hände ein kleines unscheinbares Gerät, welches sich nur wenige Schritte rechts von der Tür auf einem kleinen Tischchen befand. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, im gesamten Haus Licht zu machen. Das wäre, seiner Meinung nach, eine unnötige Stromverschwendung. Deshalb hatte er schon vor einigen Jahren ein kleines handliches Gerät entworfen, welches es ihm ermöglichte, nur die Räume zu erleuchten, die tatsächlich genutzt wurden. Das Gerät reichte knapp 5 km weit, was ihn dazu in die Lage versetzte, bei Bedarf das Licht schon in der Schule anzustellen. Auch die Heizung, das Wasser und der Strom konnten damit gesteuert werden. Besonders praktisch erwies sich allerdings sein eingebautes Lesegerät für diverse Geräte wie Fernseher oder Computer. Was Moki nicht wusste: Das Gerät zeichnete jede Sekunde auf, die dieser entweder vor der Playstation, der Wii, dem Computer oder dem Fernseher verbrachte. Das Gerät versah seinen Dienst nun schon seit drei Jahren. Damals war Moki nicht von seiner geliebten Playstation wegzubewegen gewesen. Ständig hatte er, wenn sein großer Bruder nach Hause gekommen war, dementiert, die Spielkonsole überhaupt angesehen zu haben.

Schmunzelnd dachte Kaiba an diese Zeit zurück während er das Licht im oberen Flur und seinem eigenen Zimmer langsam angehen ließ. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er bereits sein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk erreicht und ließ alles Licht im Haus mit einem einfachen Abdecken des Touchpads wieder erlöschen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett nieder und streckte die Arme über den Kopf. Den Mantel und andere Sachen hatte er angelassen. Sinnend sah er an die Decke seines Zimmers als ihm bereits die Augen zufielen und er sanft in die Arme des Schlafes glitt.

_  
Wütend stieß Seth die Tür auf.

„In Ordnung! WO. IST. ER?!"

Seufzend ließ sich Amhotep auf die Knie sinken. Ebenso wie Iridis und Hassis neben und hinter ihm. Es war wie verhext. Sei vier Monat nun war der oberste Anführer der Garde des Pharaos wieder im Palast zugegen und seit diesem unglückseligem Tag war wohl kaum eine Woche vergangen, in welcher der Hohepriester nicht in diese Gemächer gekommen wäre. Ergeben ließ er sich auf seine Knie sinken und erkundigte sich mit vollendeter Höflichkeit nach dem Wunsch des stolzen Mannes vor ihm.

„Hohepriester Ägyptens und rechte Hand des Pharaos, des Lichtes dieses …"  
„Komm zum Punkt."  
„… nun ähm… Womit kann ich dien…"  
„Sag mir, wo dein Herr ist."  
„Der derzeitige Aufenthaltsort des ehrenwerten Jono ist mir nicht bekannt, Hohepr…."  
„Dann finde ihn! Sofort."

Gerade wollte Amhotep etwas erwidern, als eine neue Stimme sich in das Gespräch einmischte und die zwei anderen augenblicklich verstummen ließ. Nun sank auch Seth kurz auf seine Knie, nur um wenig später wieder von Atemu zum Aufstehen aufgefordert zu werden.

„Auch Amhotep wird dir bei deiner Suche nicht weiterhelfen können, Hohepriester."  
„Mein Pharao. Wer sonst, wenn nicht sein persönlicher Diener, sollte mir sagen können, wo ich Ano… Jono finden könnte?"

Ernst sah Atemu zu dem jungen und, seitdem Jono sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, scheinbar auch leicht reizbaren, Mann hinüber.

„Ich nahm an, dass du inzwischen gemerkt hast, dass Jono selten jemanden von seinen Vorhaben unterrichtet."

Seth zwang sich zum Durchatmen und vergegenwärtigte sich die Tatsache, dass er hier mit dem Pharao und nicht mit Jono sprach.

„Gewiss, mein Pharao, dennoch hatte ich gehofft, diese Tatsache ein wenig ändern zu können."  
Der rechte Mundwinkel des Pharao hob sich zum Zeichen seines sichtbaren Amüsements.  
„Nun, dann möchte ich dir viel Erfolg bei diesem mir doch recht schwierig erscheinenden Unterfangen wünschen."  
Immer noch sehr erheitert, so schien es, wandte sich der Pharao zum Gehen.  
Bevor er den Raum verließ wandte er sich noch ein letztes Mal leicht nachdenklich an seinen Priester.  
„Ach, Hohepriester."  
Angesprochener, welcher in Gedanken bereits schon wieder bei seiner Suche nach Jono war, sah hinüber in das leicht lächelnde Gesicht des Pharao.  
„Ja, mein Pharao?"  
„Jono neigt bisweilen dazu, zu vergessen, wer er ist."  
„Das ist mir nicht entgangen, mein Pharao", stimmte ihm Seth zähneknirschend zu.

Überlegend hielt der Pharao inne und es schien, als wolle er seinen Gedankengang noch einmal überprüfen, während er Seth einige lange Sekunden in die Augen sah. Doch dieser senkte den Blick nicht, sondern begegnete Atemu mit Ruhe und äußerlicher Gelassenheit. Schließlich fuhr der Pharao fort.

„Wenn es wieder einmal soweit ist, tu mir den Gefallen und erinnere ihn daran."

Seth konnte ihm nur zustimmen und er musste daran denken, dass Jono es vor 4 Monaten noch nicht einmal fertig gebracht hatte, sich am eigenen Festumzug zu beteiligen. Geschweige denn an das, was er heute wieder versäumt hatte, dieser kleine… Er war sich anscheinend einfach nicht bewusst, dass er als Anführer der Truppen des Pharaos gewisse Pflichten hatte, die es zu erfüllen gab. Pflichten, welche sich auch auf Aktivitäten außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes beliefen.

Sich wieder bewusst werdend, in wessen Gesellschaft er sich befand und vor allem weshalb, begab er sich wieder auf seine Suche nach dem scheinbar vom Erdboden verschluckten Jono.

Doch ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, Jono war einfach nicht aufzutreiben. Innerlich hoffte Seth für Jono, dass dieser sich nicht schon wieder auf eine seiner kleineren Erkundungsgänge durch die Stadt begeben hatte. Zwar konnte er sich das im Gegensatz zu Seth und dem Pharao erlauben, da nur eine handvoll Menschen wussten, wer der junge Mann war, dennoch fand Seth es unverantwortlich von Jono, ganz ohne eine Leibwache aus dem Umfeld des Palastes zu verschwinden. Immerhin konnte jederzeit jemand herausfinden, wer er war und wenn man ihm dann zu mehreren in einer der kleinen Gassen auflauerte, hätte selbst Jono seiner Meinung nach keine wirkliche Chance. Kopfschüttelnd dachte Seth an ihre letzte Auseinanders… ihr letztes Gespräch zurück, wobei genau dieses Thema im Mittelpunkt gestanden hatte. Bis zuletzt hatte ihm Jono in allen wichtigen Punkten widersprochen und sich absolut uneinsichtig gezeigt.

Langsam fand Seth seine Gelassenheit wieder. Das Herumstreifen in der heißen Wüstensonne hatte ihn erschöpft. Er zog sich vorerst in einen der etwas schattigeren Säulengänge des Palastes zurück und nahm sich vor, erst einige Minuten zu ruhen, ehe er Jono weitersuchen würde. Sinnierend blieb er stehen und sah hinauf in den nun gerade über ihm stehenden Sonnenwagen.

„Oh Rah!" bat er den Sonnengott am klaren Himmel in einem kleinen Anflug von Selbstironie.  
„Bitte lass mich diesen Jungen…", dass er Jono, der eigentlich lediglich wenige Monate nach ihm geboren worden war, in diesem Augenblick als Junge bezeichnete, tangierte ihn wenig, da dieser seiner Meinung nach die geistige Reife eines Kleinkindes hatte „…wenigstens heute einmal finden, damit ich ihm für seine Abwesenheit gehörig in seinen…". Kopfschüttelnd hielt Seth inne.  
„Nein. Lassen wir das."

Es war normalerweise nicht seine Art und sollte es auch nicht sein, einen hohen Gott wie Rah wegen solch einer Lappalie zu behelligen. Aber Jono brachte ihn eben manchmal zur Weißglut und beschwor solch unbedachte Taten geradezu herauf. Wer konnte ihm das auch verübeln? Immerhin war er klein, lästig, frech und tanzte dort oben im Sonnenlicht gerade scheinbar völlig todessehnsüchtig auf den Zinnen des höchsten Palastturmes herum.

„Aber das…!"

Seth wagte kaum zu atmen, während er einen weiteren Blick nach oben warf. Schnellen Schrittes löste er sich aus den Schatten und lief in Richtung des Turmes, auf den er den Schatten Jonos schemenhaft hatte tanzen sehen. Zumindest konnte es sich dabei nur um Jono handeln, da dieser der einzige war, dem er solche Dummheiten ohne weiteres zutraute.

Von neuer Kraft beseelt und ein Dankgebet an Rah auf den Lippen, weil dieser ihm auch bei solch schweren Prüfungen zur Seite stand, schritt er Stufe um Stufe den Turm hinauf. Schon nach der Hälfte der Strecke triefte er vor Schweiß. Zwar war es innerhalb des Mauerwerks angenehm kühl, doch strengte zu dieser Tageszeit jeder Schritt an, weshalb viele der Bewohner sich normalerweise um die Mittagsstunden in ihre Häuser zurückzogen. Endlich sah er die letzten aus Stein gehauenen Treppen vor sich und schob gerade Kopf und Schultern durch die schmale Öffnung, als er mitten im Schritt verharrte. Wie erstarrt stand er da und betrachtete die tatsächlich beinahe tanzende Gestalt vor sich. Es handelte sich eindeutig um Jono und doch…

Sein Atem blieb stehen und sein Herz setzte kurz aus, all das in der Erwartung, ihn in jedem Augenblick fallen zu sehen. Scheinbar weitab von der Wirklichkeit bewegte sich der Anführer der Truppen auf einer nur zwei Fuß breiten, blassgelben Zinne vor und zurück. In beiden Händen hielt er zwei sehr lange gebogene Waffen, Chepesch genannt. Seth kannte diese Waffen, welche im letzten großen Krieg von der Armee als Beute mitgebracht worden war. Nur wenige wussten die sichelförmigen Krummschwerter effektiv und sinnvoll im Kampf einzusetzen. Jono führte sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und einer Eleganz, wie der Hohepriester es noch nie bei jemandem gesehen hatte. Er schwang sie umher, wirbelte sie in der Luft und fing eines der Krummschwerter ein ums andere Mal sogar blind mit der vorrangig hinten agierenden Hand auf. All das in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass das bloße Auge den Bewegungen kaum folgen konnte. Und, wenn Seth genauer hinsah, hätte er schwören können, zuweilen sogar zwischen dem Hochwerfen und dem Auffangen der zwei Waffen, auch noch den einen oder anderen Dolch aufblitzen zu sehen.

Bei der Betrachtung seiner geschmeidigen Bewegungen begriff Seth, dass wohl niemand Jono fallen sehen würde. Es war schlicht ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, wenn man den sandfarbenen Umhang und das gleichfarbige Tuch vor Augen und Nase bedachte, hinter dem Jonos gesamte Gestalt beinahe bis zur Unsichtbarkeit mit der Umgebung verschmolz. Kein Wunder also, dass niemand gewusst hatte, wo Jono sich aufhielt. Und auch Seth hätte ihn ohne sein magisch geschultes Auge kaum erkennen können, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Noch immer hielt Seth den Atem an. Jono hatte ihn offenbar noch nicht bemerkt, denn er hielt in seinem gefährlichen Tun nicht eine Sekunde inne. Zwar konnte er dessen Gesicht durch den Umhang nicht erkennen, doch war die Konzentrationen des Blonden beinahe körperlich spürbar und ließ ihn in jeder Faser seines Körpers erzittern. Immer schneller und wilder wurden seine Bewegungen. Immer öfter drehte er sich, ließ sich zuweilen kurz in die Hocke sinken, duckte sich weg, vollführte eine Drehung oder einen Tritt ins Leere und das alles auf nur wenigen Zentimetern Boden. Es war beinahe, als würde er mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner einen unerbittlichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod ausfechten.

Endlich riss sich Seth von dem faszinierenden Anblick los und schob auch den Rest seines Körpers durch die Öffnung. Seine Wut vom Morgen war durch diesen Anblick wie weggeblasen. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er die wenigen verbleibenden Schritte auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu. Gerade wollte er anheben etwas zu sagen, als er sich auf einmal von einer schmalen Hand am hinteren Haaransatz gepackt fühlte und sein Kopf mit einem Ruck nach hinten in den Nacken gebogen wurde. Überrascht riss Seth kurz die Augen auf und sah sich einem überaus scharfen Chepesch gegenüber. Seine Augen wanderten am Rücken des Krummschwertes entlang, direkt auf die Augen seines Gegenübers zu und was er sah erschrak ihn zutiefst. Das war nicht Jono, der sich nun über ihm erhob.

Nicht der Jono, den er in den letzten Monaten wieder neu kennen gelernt hatte. Nichts Freundliches oder Freches oder gar Aufmüpfiges und Störrisches war mehr in seinem Blick zu finden. Die Augen dieses Jono waren kalt und leer. Kein Funken Leben schien in ihnen zu sein. Kein Quäntchen Mitleid blitzte auf. Das Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und doch atmete er vollkommen ruhig und gleichmäßig. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dieser junge Mann bis kurz zuvor noch intensiv im Angesicht der hoch über ihnen stehenden Wüstensonne gegen ‚Etwas' gekämpft hatte. Seth erkannte: Ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Bewegung oder gar das Zucken seiner Augenlieder würden genügen, um die Säbelspitze in seiner Kehle versinken zu lassen.

Nur dank seines jahrelangen Trainings und seiner Erfahrung mit Trancezuständen - und Jono war in einem solchen beinahe bis zur Selbstaufgabe versunken - gelang es ihm, ruhig zu bleiben und diesem gefühllosen Blick zu begegnen.

„Jono."  
Leise, flüsternd, sprach er den Namen seines ehemaligen Freundes aus.  
„Willst du mich töten?"

Einen Moment lang blieb alles still und nur der aufkommende Wüstenwind fegte um die Mauern. Wenn jemand von unten in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen hinaufsehen würde, wären sie für diesen so gut wie unsichtbar. Selbst Seth, mit seinen dunklen blauen Gewändern, würde nur ein Schemen von vielen sein. Er könnte auf der Stelle sterben und niemand würde es bemerken.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper hinter ihm. Seth konnte es an der Hand spüren, die noch immer seinen Kopf nach hinten bog. Die Kälte zog sich aus Jonos Augen zurück. Die Pupillen weiteten sich ein Stück und sein Atem wurde unregelmäßiger.

„Schleich dich niemals wieder so an mich heran", befahl Jono mit tonloser Stimme und drückte, zur Warnung, noch einmal kurz mit der Säbelspitze gegen Seths Kehle, ehe er sie abrupt senkte und sich abwandte.

Schnell verschwand das Chepesch wieder in der zweiten Scheide aus Leder auf seinem Rücken, welche sich danach wieder vollständig unter einem weiten Umhang verbarg. Mit flinken Fingern nahm er das sandfarbene helle Tuch von Mund und Nase, welches er bei solchem Training stets umband, um nicht am Abend jedes Sandkorn einzeln aus seinem Gesicht schälen zu müssen. Zudem war es ein weiterer Garant für seine Unauffindbarkeit. Es kam einem kleinen Wunder gleich, dass Seth ihn hier oben dennoch aufgetrieben hatte. Seine Beobachtungsgabe war gut. Ohne sein Verhalten von eben weiter zu kommentieren, wandte Jono sich wieder dem Hohepriester zu.

„Also, Seth. Was willst du diesmal?" erkundigte er sich gespielt desinteressiert und packte derweil seine weiteren Sachen zusammen.

Sein Training war für heute beendet. Er musste sich schnellstens hinlegen. Von seinem Unglauben wieder erholt und äußerlich vollkommen unbeeindruckt, sah Seth ihn noch kurz überlegend an, ehe er sich wieder an den eigentlichen Grund für seinen kurzen Aufenthalt auf diesem Turm erinnerte.

„Warum warst du heute nicht bei der Zeremonie?"  
„Welche meinst du?" erkundigte Jono sich, wobei er klar durchblicken ließ, dass ihn diverse Zeremonien, gleich welcher Art auch immer, so wenig interessierten wie ein weiteres Sandkorn in seinen Schuhen.  
„Die Zeremonie zu Ehren deines Gottes. DES Gottes, dem DU unterstellt bist, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf ANOUBIS", stellte Seth fest, der immer noch gern eine Erklärung für die mittlerweile vierte Abwesenheit haben wollte.  
„Ach DIE!"  
Jono sammelte die letzten herumliegenden Kurzdolche auf.  
„Vergessen."  
„Jono, dir ist klar, dass du die Götter und speziell DEINEN Schutzgott mit deinem Verhalten und deiner ständigen Abwesenheit bei wichtigen Zeremonien verärgerst?"  
„Sein Problem."  
Sprachlos im Angesicht solcher Gleichgültigkeit und Missachtung der Götter, sich jedoch äußerlich nichts anmerken lassend, sah Seth Jono nach, als dieser bereits wieder im Inneren des Turmes verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er ihm kurze Zeit später hinterher, holte ihn schließlich auf der Hälfte des Abstieges ein und packte ihn grob an der Schulter.

„Der Pharao wird das nicht gutheißen."  
„Stimmt. Aber er kennt meine Einstellung bereits und akzeptiert das."  
„Ach? Und welche Einstellung soll das bitte sein?"  
Kurz blieb es still, ehe Jono schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff und seine Augen schienen für einen winzigen, kaum merklichen Augenblick, in die Ferne zu sehen. An einen Ort, den Seth nicht kannte.  
„Die Götter Seth… Die Götter helfen denen, die sich selber helfen. Und sonst niemandem."

Kurz schenkte er Seth noch ein schiefes und aufgesetztes freches Grinsen aus einem unter der ägyptischen Bräune unnatürlich blassem Gesicht, ehe er sich abwandte. Er wusste sehr gut, dass sein Anblick, gemeinsam mit der trotz der Wärme so kalten Hand, mit welcher er nun die Hand Seths von seiner Schulter streifte, ausreichen würde, um Seth endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt Ruhe. Normalerweise holte er sich diese oben auf dem Turm, doch heute blieb ihm diese Möglichkeit verwehrt.

Lange noch blieb Seth auf der Treppe stehen und dachte über Jono, sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seine kalten Hände und seine folgenschweren Worte nach. Doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, den fröhlichen und sonst so unbekümmert erscheinenden jungen Mann, wie er ihm seit seiner Kindheit begegnet war, mit dem Jono in Vereinbarung zu bringen, der ihn, und da war er sich sicher, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beinahe umgebracht hätte. Er begann, sich zu fragen, ob in den Worten seines Pharaos noch eine ganz andere Wahrheit gesteckt haben mochte.

Derweil war Jono in seinen hellen und riesigen Gemächern angelangt. Kaum, dass er seine drei Diener, einschließlich Amhotep nach draußen geschickt hatte, schloss er eigenhändig die Tür hinter ihnen und sank gleich darauf vollkommen erschöpft an ihr hinunter. Seine Kraft war mittlerweile restlos erschöpft. Seine freundliche Maske fiel von ihm ab, als hätte jemand einen Vorhang aufgezogen und sein wahres Ich kam zum Vorschein. Schon wenig später verfiel er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf - nur wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt auf den angenehm kühlen Fliesen. Bis zum Bett hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft.


	16. Totensonntag

Schwerfällig rieb Seto sich die Augen. Es war schon helllichter Tag. Das Sonnenlicht schimmerte sacht durch die blauen Vorhänge und ein kleiner vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl leistete ihm auf seinem Bett Gesellschaft. Er war es wohl auch gewesen, der ihn letztlich geweckt hatte, überlegte Seto träge und immer noch in Gedanken bei seinem Traum. Gähnend streckte er sich und griff, wie schon so oft, nach seinem kleinen Büchlein neben dem Bett.

‚Suche. Turm. Fliesen. Tränen.'

4 weitere Wörter, die er den unzähligen anderen in seinem Buch hinzufügte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine Erinnerung gesehen hatte, die nicht seine eigene gewesen war. Sondern eine Erinnerung Jonos. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand es damals gewusst hatte.

Noch einmal besah er sich das letzte Wort. Kurz überlegte er. Fast wollte er es wieder durchstreichen… Doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss das Buch wieder. ‚Tränen' blieb als letztes Wort in dem Buch stehen. Jono hatte geweint, als er auf die Fliesen gesunken war. Stumm und leise. Er hatte das salzige Wasser auf seinen Wangen spüren können, als wären es seine eigenen Tränen gewesen, die er aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund vergoss. Wenn er sich auch an sonst kaum etwas erinnerte. Hierin war er sich vollkommen sicher.

Einen kurzen Moment noch hielt er das Büchlein in der Hand, ehe er es wieder an seinen alten Platz zurücklegte. Heute würden bis zum Abend keine weiteren Erinnerungen dazukommen. Es war Zeit aufzustehen. Mit Schwung richtete Seto sich auf und war schon kurz darauf auf dem Weg in das an sein Zimmer angeschlossene Bad. Schnell gab er sich einer kleinen Morgenwäsche hin, ehe er sich einen seiner feineren Anzüge aus dem Kleiderschrank griff und sich für einen neuen ‚aufregenden' Tag voller Arbeit und anderer Besorgungen, Kündigungen und Einstellungsgesprächen vorbereitete.

Die Ferien waren nun schon bereits seit einer Woche im Gange und viele seiner Mitschüler fuhren entweder in den Urlaub irgendwo an die Küste, verbrachten ihre Zeit auf Balkonien oder an anderen amourösen Plätzen. Nun, er gehörte nicht zu dieser Anzahl glücklicher Schüler, welche die Ferien in vollen Zügen genießen konnten. Im Gegenteil. Gerade in den allseits gepriesenen Ferien gab es ungeheuer viel für ihn zu tun. Immerhin musste schon frühzeitig an das nächste Weihnachtsgeschäft gedacht werden.

Grübelnd griff er sich einen der wichtig aussehenden schwarzen Ordner auf seinem kleinen Couchtisch, über dem er schon gestern noch bis spät … oder vielmehr früh in der Nacht gesessen hatte. Er enthielt einige Screenshots und neue Programmiercodes für sein neuestes Spiel, welches hoffentlich noch in diesem Winter auf den Markt kommen würde. Zumindest hatte Seto das geplant und wenn seine Mitarbeiter sich auch weiterhin so gut ins Zeug legten, wie bisher, würden sie das auch schaffen.

Gerade besah er sich einen der Gnome, die er selbst noch vor einigen Wochen in ihrem Aussehen leicht verbessert hatte. Mittlerweile hatte einer seiner Programmierer ihn bereits computertauglich gemacht und so lugte nun auf einem der Screenshots eine gehässig dreinblickende menschenähnliche Figur hinter einem herumliegenden Stein hervor. Er war sehr gut und realistisch gestaltet worden, stellte Seto zufrieden fest. Was die ihn umgebende Umgebung anging, war allerdings noch viel zu tun. Außer dem Stein und dem Gnom dahinter war auf dem Bild noch nicht viel mehr als graue Farbe zu sehen. Die Spieloberfläche und die Umgebung, in welcher der Gnom voraussichtlich zum Einsatz kommen würde, musste erst noch programmiert werden. Ein Manko, an dem er heute zu arbeiten gedachte. Doch zunächst hatte er etwas sehr viel Wichtigeres zu erledigen.

***********Ein paar Stunden früher an diesem Tag**********

Immer wieder blickte Joey auf die Uhr. Er saß nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde hier herum und nichts tat sich. Nervös blickte er immer wieder zur Anzeigetafel hinauf. Ihm schien es, als wäre er hier auf einem Busbahnhof gelandet, denn er hätte schwören können, dass die Digitalanzeige vor zwei Minuten noch behauptet hätte, es wären nur noch 5 statt 7 Minuten Verspätung.

Warum dieser Vergleich?

Ganz einfach: Zuweilen bedienten sich bestimmte Busunternehmen, er wollte da keine Namen nennen, derselben Hinhaltetaktik. Joey war sich mit den Jahren immer sicherer geworden, dass in jeder Digitalanzeigetafel auch eine Kamera integriert war. Und diese registrierte es sofort, wenn man mal gerade nicht auf die Tafel sah und mogelte einem dann immer noch 2 bis 3 Minuten mehr Wartezeit unter. Irgendwann einmal würde er denen auf die Schliche kommen, diesem ganzen kriminellen Verein und dann würde er ein dickes schweres Enthüllungsbuch schreiben und die ganzen Unternehmer verkla… Aber da! Endlich! Joey stoppte seinen Gedankengang. Die Anzeige schaltete gerade auf ‚Ankunft' um.

Der Blonde sprang von seinem Sitz auf und umklammerte fest die Blumen in seiner rechten Hand. Er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen. Flink wand er sich durch die ganzen Menschenmassen, die nun dem angezeigten Ausgang entgegen strebten. Geschickt wie er war, hatte er sich schon bald bis in die vorderste Reihe der Suchenden gedrängt und hielt nun ebenfalls Ausschau. Doch es sollten noch einige Minuten vergehen, ehe die ersten Menschen die Sicherheitskontrolle des Domino-Flughafens passiert hatten und das ersehnte Gesicht kurz neben der korpulenten Gestalt eines älteren Herrn aufblitzte. Kaum, dass er sie gesehen hatte, begann er auch schon wie wild mit den Armen zu winken und auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„SERENITY! SERENITY! HIIIHIIIEER!" rief er durch das ganze Terminal und störte sich überhaupt nicht daran, dass sein linker Nachbar ihn missbilligend ansah und seine rechte Nachbarin, eine kleine alte Dame, zur Sicherheit ihr Hörgerät etwas leiser stellte. Immerhin hatte sie nicht vor, sich auch noch den Rest ihres Trommelfelles zerschrei… zerstören zu lassen. Selbst Schuld. Joey interessierte das in seinem Eifer herzlich wenig. Was drängten die sich auch so neben ihn?

Inzwischen hatte Serenity ihn ebenfalls gesehen und kam nun freudig auf ihn zu.  
„Joey! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"  
Vollkommen hibbelig umarmte sie ihren Bruder und nahm dankend die schönen mitgebrachten Veilchen entgegen.  
„Oh Joey, ich freue mich ja so, dich wiederzusehen! Wie geht es Mama? Wie geht es Papa? Warum sind sie nicht gleich mitgekommen? Was macht die Schule? Ihr habt hier gerade Ferien, oder? Womit fahren wir nach Hause? Ich muss noch…"  
„HAAALT. Stop."  
Halb grinsend hielt Joey seine kleine Schwester in ihrem Redefluss auf.  
„Ich habe nur die eine Zunge, Schwesterherz, und die breche ich mir wirklich sehr ungern, wenn ich versuche, das alles in derselben Geschwindigkeit zu beantworten, in der du gerade die Fragen gestellt hast."  
„Oh!"  
Prompt schlug Serenity sich schuldbewusst die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Entschuldige Joey… es ist nur… Ich freue mich einfach so, mal wieder hier zu sein! Es muss doch unheimlich viel passiert sein, seit ich vor einem Jahr weggeflogen bin."  
Kurz nur huschte ein dunkler Schatten über das Gesicht ihres Bruders, ehe er wieder ein Grinsen aufsetzte und sie in Richtung Kofferband zog.  
„Du glaubst gar nicht WIE viel Schwesterherz. Aber lass uns das bitte zu Hause besprechen. Komm. Holen wir erstmal deine Koffer, einverstanden?"  
Serenity hatte nichts bemerkt.  
„Ja. Und dann nehmen wir uns ein Taxi und fahren erstmal nach Hause, ja? Und dann müsst ihr mir alles erzählen!"  
„Ja Serenity. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du wissen möchtest … und auch das, was du wissen solltest."  
Kurz sah Serenity ihn noch an und wollte etwas fragen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und ging dem Fließband mit ihrem Koffer entgegen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn schon einmal vorbeituckeln sehen und wollte ihn kein zweites Mal verpassen. Karussell fahren konnte der schließlich auch zu Hause.

********** später am Tag **********

Geschwind stieg Seto die Treppe hinab und fand sich wenige Stufen später seinem Bruder gegenüber.

„Na Seto? Aufgewacht?", fragte ihn das kleine Schokomonster, welches noch über und über mit den Früchten seiner Vernichtungsaktion bedeckt war.  
„Mokuba! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst nicht das ganze Nutella-Glas auf einmal essen?"

Überlegend legte Mokuba die mit Schokolade beschmierten Finger aneinander und fing leise an zu zählen. Als er nach anderthalb Minuten immer noch nicht fertig war, gab Seto seufzend auf.

„Lassen wir das Thema."  
„Genau Seto. Ist doch gar nicht so wichtig."

Frech grinsend blickte Mokuba zu ihm auf.  
Zurechtweisend sah Seto ihn an.

„Gut ist es höchstens, wenn du dir nach solch einer verbotenen Tat wenigstens die Hände und den Mund waschen würdest."

Völlig selbstvergessen nahm Mokuba daraufhin einen seiner Finger in den Mund und lutschte ausgiebig daran, während er mit vollem Mund die Ansicht verkündete, dass das doch „reinge verpfängung ift, daf feug abfuwaffen".

Kopfschüttelnd widmete Seto sich seinem Kaffee.

„Also, pass auf Mokuba. Ich fahre jetzt noch einmal kurz ins Büro und hole dich dann in circa einer Stunde wieder hier ab. Bis dahin bist du bitte schokoladenfrei und ziehst etwas…" Prüfend sah Seto ihn an. „…weniger schokobraunes an."

Schmollend sah Mokuba zu ihm auf, während er dann jedoch leise zustimmte. Seto hatte ja Recht. Aber was konnte er denn dafür, wenn die das Zeug doch so lecker machten? Sollte sein großer Bruder die doch einfach verklagen… oder am besten gleich aufkaufen. Dann kam er, als armer kleiner am Frühstückstisch stets sträflich vernachlässigter kleiner Bruder, wenigstens nicht auf solch komische Gedanken. Doch alles Schmollen half nichts und somit machte sich Mokuba auf direktem Weg in das nächste Bad.

Derweil trat Seto seinen kurzen Weg zur Arbeit an. Durch den langen Schlaf war er später dran als sonst, was seinen eigentlichen Plan für heute zwar durcheinander brachte, doch er würde es überleben. Immerhin war heute Sonntag und noch dazu ein besonderer. Es war Totensonntag und er und sein Bruder würden heute, wie viele andere in der Stadt auch, im Laufe des Tages auf den Friedhof gehen um zum Gedenken an geliebte Verstorbene Blumen niederzulegen. Es war ein Brauch, den er und sein Bruder gepflegt hatten, seit ihre Eltern verstorben und sie in ein Waisenhaus gekommen waren. Selbst in der Zeit bei Gozaburu Kaiba hatten sie sich oft aus dem Haus geschlichen und immer einen Weg gefunden, an diesem Tag zu ihren Eltern zu gehen. So auch in diesem Jahr.

Kaum, dass er die letzten Aufgaben für die wenigen anwesenden Mitarbeiter verteilt und zwei Vorstellungsgespräche für die bei ihm freie Stelle als Grafiker geführt hatte, zog er sich wieder seinen Mantel über und ließ sich von seinem Chauffeur nach Hause fahren. Dort erwartete ihn bereits Mokuba mit einem leicht trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck und hatte, wie Seto innerlich lachend feststellen musste, zwar eine blaue Jeans, dazu jedoch ein braunes T-Shirt mit Nutella Aufdruck angezogen. Schmunzelnd meinte er nur:  
„Trotzkopf."  
Doch Mokuba machte sich daraus nicht viel und stieg zufrieden mit sich und seiner Idee in den wartenden Wagen ein.  
„Besserwisser."

Schon nach knapp einer halben Stunde hatten sie den etwas außerhalb gelegenen Friedhof erreicht. Er war klein und wirkte eigentlich mehr wie ein Park, was man in Domino und auch allen anderen größeren Städten kaum noch finden konnte. Die meisten neueren Friedhöfe für die Zivilbevölkerung muteten bereits jetzt eher wie Militärfriedhöfe an. Wollte man den Stein eines Verwandten finden, musste man sich an die entsprechende Verwaltung wenden, da ein Stein aussah, wie der andere. Anders auf diesem Friedhof, auf welchem man noch die Möglichkeit hatte, kleine Steine anfertigen zu lassen, welche der Individualität der Verstorbenen mehr gerecht wurden, als die schönen aber schnöden Einheitssteine.

Lange mussten sie nicht suchen, ehe sie die zwei Steine ihrer Eltern fanden. Beide legten jeweils einen Kirschbaumzweig, umwunden mit einem blassgelben Band, nieder. Ihre Mutter, das hatte Seto sich als Kind einmal gut eingeprägt, hatte die Blüten der Kirschbäume geliebt, während ihr Vater eine Vorliebe für Gelb gehabt hatte.

Nachdem sie beide jeder ein leises Gebet für sich gesprochen hatten, ließen sie sich auf der nächsten Bank nieder und genossen für wenige Minuten die friedliche Stille um sich herum. Sie verloren schon lange keine vielen Worte mehr über den Tod ihrer Eltern. Manchmal, wenn einem von ihnen danach war, gingen sie zu dem anderen und erzählten sich Dinge, an die sie sich noch erinnern konnten.

Daran, wie ihre Mutter immer gerochen hatte, welche Seife ihr Vater benutzt hatte oder wie es war, als sie am Sonntag immer gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch gesessen hatten. Und dann gab es da noch die ganz persönlichen Erinnerungen. Von Mokuba zum Beispiel, der damals noch sehr klein gewesen war. Dennoch konnte er sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er mit ihrem Vater einmal einen kleinen bunten Drachen gebaut hatte. Er war gelb gewesen. Aber er hatte einen großen langen roten Schwanz gehabt. Aus Papierfetzen. Sein Bruder gab ihm bei derlei Erinnerungen oft ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Da er damals schon um einiges älter gewesen war, konnte er sich noch ein bisschen besser an viele Dinge erinnern und ihm versichern, dass er sich die Erinnerung an dieses oder jenes Ereignis nicht nur einbildete. Er brauchte das. Niemand sonst war da, den er hätte fragen können, ob das, an was er sich zu erinnern glaubte, Einbildung oder Wahrheit war. Seto ging es nicht anders. Er erinnerte sich zum Beispiel noch schwach daran, dass er mit seiner Mutter häufig gesungen hatte und wenn ihm keines der Lieder mehr einfiel, fragte er seinen Bruder. Dieser hatte begonnen, ihre Erinnerungen aufzuschreiben und sich auch solche Liednamen notiert. Beide hatten Angst, ihre wertvollen Erinnerungen sonst zu vergessen.

Langsam glitt der Blick Mokubas über die wenigen anderen Besucher. Das Grab ihrer Eltern, da es schon etwas älter war, war weiter hinten auf dem Friedhof angesiedelt. Hierher kamen nur wenige Menschen. Zumindest um diese Tageszeit. Vollkommen in seinen Erinnerungen versunken legte Seto den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Mit einmal tippte Mokuba ihn leise an.

„Du Seto…"  
„Hm?"

Seto sah auf.

„Sind das nicht Joey und Serenity dahinten?"

Seto sah in die angegebene Richtung.  
Tatsächlich. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte Recht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Serenity wieder hier ist."  
„Ich auch nicht Mokuba, ich auch nicht."

Überlegend blickte Seto weiter in die Richtung der Geschwister. Joey hatte den Arm um seine Schwester gelegt und schien seine heimlichen Beobachter nicht zu bemerken. Nachdem sie noch wenige Schritte weitergewandert waren, blieb Joey mit seiner Schwester vor einem kleineren Grabstein stehen.

„Wen die beiden heute wohl besuchen?" fragte Mokuba sich laut und sah weiter in die Richtung der beiden.

Das fragte sich auch Seto. Vielleicht eine entfernte Bekannte? Denn soweit Seto informiert war, gab es außer den Eltern der beiden keine weiteren Verwandten. Leider war von ihrem Sitzplatz aus nicht viel zu sehen. Seto bemerkte jedoch, dass es Serenity scheinbar nicht gut ging und fühlte sich schon wenig später in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, als er sie vor dem angesteuerten Grabstein niedersinken sah. Ihr Bruder hockte sich ebenfalls mit einem Bein hin und schloss sie von hinten in seine Arme.

„Du Seto?"  
„Hm?"  
„Ich glaube sie weint."  
„Hm."

Anscheinend ging ihr der Tod der verstorbenen Person noch recht nahe, denn selbst sein Bruder weinte heute nicht mehr, wenn sie vor dem Grab ihrer Eltern standen. Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es schien, in welcher sowohl Seto als auch Mokuba kaum ein Auge von den trauernden Geschwistern abgewandt hatten, erhob Serenity sich mit der Hilfe ihres Bruders wieder vom Boden. Ihre Schultern bebten noch immer und schutzsuchend drängte sie sich in die Arme ihres Bruders. Nachdem er sie eine zeitlang in den Arm genommen hatte, gingen sie schließlich langsam wieder in Richtung Ausgang. Keiner der beiden hatte sie bemerkt.

Nach weiteren Minuten des Wartens, in welchen Seto und Mokuba das Gesehene nicht weiter kommentierten, erhoben sich auch die zwei Brüder. Anstatt wie sonst den direkten Weg zurück in Richtung Ausgang zu nehmen, wählte Seto diesmal einen, der sie an der Stelle vorbeiführen würde, an der Serenity gekniet hatte. Das Verhalten von Joeys Schwester hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Langsam ging er mit seinem kleinen Bruder die Grabsteinreihen entlang. Zwei niedergelegte Rosen schmückten das noch frisch aussehende Grab. Das Gras, das darauf wuchs, war noch jung. Interessiert sah Seto auf den Grabstein und bemerkte zunächst flüchtig, dass es sich scheinbar sogar um ein Doppelgrab handeln musste.

„Seto! Sieh doch!"

Irritiert sah Seto in das tief erschütterte Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders und folgte dann seinem Finger, welcher in diesem Augenblick auf die Namen des Grabsteins deutete.


	17. Traurige Nachricht

***********Etwas früher am Tag**********

Mit viel Schwung hievte der junge Taxifahrer die zwei schweren Koffer in das kleine Gefährt, während Serenity und ihr Bruder schon einstiegen. Mit dem Taxi dauerte es vom Flughafen kaum eine halbe Stunde, bis sie zu Hause ankamen. Schnell war ihnen der Taxifahrer noch beim Ausladen behilflich, ehe er die Geschwister am Straßenrand zurückließ. Weitere Neuankömmlinge warteten bereits am Flughafen. Auf der gesamten Fahrt hatten Joey und seine Schwester kein Wort gewechselt. Serenity besah sich in stummer Freude ihre geliebte Heimatstadt und klebte mit ihrer Nase während der gesamten Fahrt förmlich an der Fensterscheibe. Nun nach Beendigung der Fahrt, hatte sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden, und ging an der Seite ihres Bruders fröhlich plappernd Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„…und du glaubst gar nicht wie lieb die Hunde da alle sind. Es macht richtig Spaß mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Ich habe zwar noch einige Probleme mit Richard, das ist ein etwas größerer Labrador, aber Lexi und Stupp machen inzwischen alles, was ich sage. Ich bin sicher, es dauert nur noch ein paar Wochen, wenn ich wiederkomme, bis sie soweit sind und vermittelt werden können. Ich kenne da sogar schon einen kleinen blinden Jungen, sein Name ist Charlie, der hat sich mit Lexi schon richtig gut angefreundet und…"  
„Ähm… Serenity…"  
„Ja?"  
„Wir sind da", stellte Joey lakonisch fest und stellte die Koffer zunächst neben der Tür ab um aufzuschließen.  
„Oh."  
Verblüfft sah Serenity sich um. „Aber habt ihr nicht mal eine Etage weiter oben gewohnt?"  
Leicht lächelnd schloss Joey auf.  
„Ja, aber kurz nachdem du damals abgefahren bist, hat man uns diese Wohnung hier angeboten. Sie war preiswerter und da du ja erstmal für drei Jahre weg sein würdest und Mutter und Vater ja wieder zusammen leben wollten…"

Joey sprach nicht weiter. Serenity verstand ihn auch so.

„Ja. Stimmt."

Schnell trugen sie die Koffer herein und Joey begab sich in die Küche, um seiner Schwester erstmal etwas zu trinken zu bereiten. Heiße Milch mit viel Schokolade. Die würde sie brauchen. Ruhig und doch mit allmählich immer schneller klopfendem Herzen wartete er, bis die Milch kochte und rührte schließlich den Kakao ein. Wie sollte er ihr das nur schonend beibringen? Verbissen starrte er in die heiße Milch, ohne zu bemerken, wie die Minuten verstrichen.

„Joey? Wo bleibst du?" schaute seine Schwester in die Küche herein.

Joey fasste sich wieder, hörte mit dem Rühren auf und riss sich von seinen trüben Gedanken los. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste es ihr einfach irgendwie sagen und das am besten so bald wie möglich. Je länger er wartete, desto schwerer würde es für ihn werden.

„Joey, setz dich doch."

Angesprochener nickte.  
Schnell reichte er ihr den Kakao hinüber, den sie dankend annahm.  
Gemütlich das heiße Gebräu schlürfend, sah sie sich in der für sie neuen Wohnung um. Derweil zog Joey sich ein Bild ihrer Eltern heran, welches auf einer nahe gelegenen Schrankwand stand. Lange sah er es an, doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

„Ach, zeig mal!" jauchzte Serenity und zog ihm das Bild aus der Hand.  
„Ach, das ist ja süß! Die scheinen ja richtig neu verliebt zu sein!"

Joey konnte das nur bejahen, denn dieses Bild zeigte genau das. Eine wieder aufgelebte Liebe. Es war in den letzten Sommerferien auf einem Jahrmarkt von ihm aufgenommen worden, als die beiden sich liebevoll in der Gondel eines Riesenrades in die Augen geblickt hatten.  
Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Ja Serenity… aber… ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen."

Ernst sah er zu ihr hinüber.

Verwirrt sah seine kleine Schwester ihn an. Sie sah ihn selten mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck, auch wenn sie im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen wusste, dass ihr Bruder im Grunde ein sehr bedachter ernster junger Mann war. Zudem hatte sie ja geahnt, dass er ihr irgendetwas mitteilen wollte. Schon auf dem Flughafen war er so seltsam gewesen.

Daher fragte sie nur vorsichtig: „Was denn?"  
„Serenity, dieses Bild… es ist… ich habe es in den letzten Sommerferien von ihnen aufgenommen."  
„Ja. Und?" erkundigte sich Sernity, als Joey nicht wagte, weiter zusprechen.

Serenity konnte unsäglichen Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören und setzte sich langsam zu ihm hinüber auf die Couch.

„Serenity, dieses Bild… es ist das letzte."  
„Wie?"

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und in ihren Augen konnte er Unverständnis und Unglauben erkennen.

„Es ist ihr letztes Bild, das ich gemacht habe bevor…"

Mittlerweile fing Serenity an, ganz leicht zu zittern. Doch noch ging sie nicht von etwas wirklich Schlimmen aus. Vielleicht hatten sie sich ja wieder gestritten und lebten eigentlich schon wieder getrennt und Joey hatte es ihr nur nicht sagen können. Etwas anderes konnte ja kaum so wichtig sein, dass Joey deswegen so… Aber als sie in seine Augen sah, wusste sie unweigerlich, dass sie falsch lag.  
„… bevor was, Joey? Bevor was?", flüsterte sie nun leise. Sie musste es ausgesprochen hören.

Joeys Hände zitterten, als er ihre in seine nahm.

„Auf dem Rückweg…"

Bisher hatte er mit niemandem außer einem Betreuer vom Krankenhaus und einem Polizeibeamten darüber gesprochen. Es fiel ihm unsäglich schwer, für all das, was geschehen war, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um es seiner kleinen Schwester zu erklären.

„Auf dem Rückweg von diesem Jahrmarkt…"

Das, was er nun sagen würde, war in Anbetracht der langen Entziehungskur, die sein Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits hinter sich gehabt hatte, reine Ironie und er wusste es.

„…ein betrunkener Fahrer ist auf der Gegenfahrbahn von der Straße abgekommen. Er ist uns mitten ins Auto gefahren."

Serenitys Augen wurden immer größer.  
Das durfte… das KONNTE nicht sein.  
Ihr Herz setzte aus.  
Sie hatte sie doch noch gesund verabschiedet!  
Niemand hatte sie angerufen.  
Joey hätte sie doch in Amerika angerufen, wenn so etwas passiert wäre!  
Das, was sie da hörte, KONNTE einfach nicht wahr sein!

Schockiert starrte sie ihren großen Bruder an. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und bestätigten, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Dennoch musste sie erneut heftig schlucken, als Joey auch die letzten Worte noch über die Lippen brachte.

„Sie sind noch dort gestorben, Serenity, direkt auf der Autobahn."

Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund, denn sie hätte schreien wollen vor Entsetzen.

„Nein!"

Ihre Stimme war heiser, nur ein Krächzen kam über ihre Lippen.

„Bitte nicht."

Joey nahm sie in die Arme. Sie weinte eine lange Zeit. Joey gab ihr den Halt, den sie so dringend benötigte. Langsam fand Serenity unter Tränen ihre Stimme wieder.

„Aber die Wohnung, das Geld, die Briefe…"

Serenity konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Joey sah sie ebenso traurig an. Auch wenn er mit dieser Realität schon länger als sie gelebt hatte, hatte er bisher nicht geweint. Er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt. Egal, wie sehr er es sich manchmal gewünscht hatte.

„Ich habe gearbeitet, Serenity. Du solltest dort in Amerika ohne diese Last in dein neues Leben starten. Hätte ich es dir gesagt… was hätte es geändert? Und außerdem… wusste ich es zunächst lange Zeit selbst nicht, Serenity und…"

„Aber wie…", wollte Serenity ihren Bruder schon unterbrechen, doch dieser sprach unbeirrt weiter, als wolle er in diesem Moment einmal alles loswerden, was er ihr das ganze Jahr über nicht hatte sagen können.

„Ich arbeite neben der Schule als Kassierer in einem kleinen Supermarkt. Die zahlen ganz gut. Außerdem haben Mutter und Vater auch ein bisschen Geld hinterlassen. Genug, um dir das Geld für deine Ausbildung zu schicken und um diese Wohnung zu unterhalten. Die Wohnung wollte ich aber nur solange noch behalten, bis du wiederkommst. Ich dachte…vielleicht willst du sehen, wie sie die letzte Zeit gelebt haben. Ich habe ihre Zimmer so gelassen, wie sie waren… also wenn du noch rein sehen willst dann…"  
„Ja."

Serenity war ihrem Bruder dankbar dafür, dass er ihr diese Möglichkeit mit der Aufrechterhaltung der Wohnung freigestellt hatte. Sie würde diese Chance nutzen, um sich noch einmal in Ruhe umzusehen. Zwar konnte sie es noch immer nicht ganz begreifen und erfassen, der Gedanke war noch zu frisch, aber vielleicht würde es helfen.

Lange sah sie in das Gesicht ihres großen Bruders. Sie konnte nur ahnen, was er in dem letzten Jahr alles durchgemacht hatte. Ihre Ausbildung zur Blindenhund-Trainerin war nicht billig und die Miete dieser Wohnung, auch wenn sie am Rande der Stadt lag, bestimmt auch nicht. Sie brauchte einige Zeit, um all das, was ihr Bruder ihr erzählt hatte, verarbeiten zu können. Nach ein paar weiteren stillen Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur nebeneinander auf der Couch gesessen hatten, fühlte sie sich stark genug, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

„Du hast bei ihnen im Auto gesessen. Aber du sagtest, dass du lange Zeit nicht wusstest, dass sie tot sind. Das verstehe ich nicht."

Joey überlegte, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass sie diese Frage nicht stellen würde, da er ahnte, dass sie sich dadurch noch schlechter fühlen würde. Sie war ei Mensch, der sich vermutlich Vorwürfe machen würde, nicht dagewesen zu sein. Ein Blick in ihre bittenden Augen sagte ihm jedoch, dass sie ein Recht darauf hatte, alles zu wissen. Auch, wenn er ihr damit wehtun würde.

„Koma, Serenity. Ich lag im Koma. Drei Wochen lang."  
„Was?!"

Erschrocken sah seine kleine Schwester ich an.  
Tief einatmend begann Joey, auch diesen Teil der Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Als der Unfall geschah, saß ich hinten im Wagen. Das hat mir, laut der Ärzte, wohl mein Leben gerettet. Allerdings war ich zwischen dem Fahrersitz und der Rückbank eingequetscht und bei dem Aufprall hat mein Kopf wohl auch ganz schön was abbekommen. Meine Verletzungen waren, bis auf ein paar geprellte Rippen und einige Blessuren, nicht weiter dramatisch, trotzdem bin ich drei Wochen lang nicht aufgewacht. Nach drei Wochen hatte sich mein Zustand schließlich stabilisiert und ich bin ohne Einfluss von außen wieder wach geworden. Danach haben sie mich sicherheitshalber noch zwei Wochen zur Reha geschickt. Tja und danach begann die Schule wieder. Die Beerdigung war schon während ich noch im Koma lag von unserem Familienanwalt in die Wege geleitet worden. Er hat sie mit dem Geld aus der Lebensversicherung bezahlt und sie ihrem notariellen Wunsch gemäß, auf dem alten kleinen Friedhof in Domino bestattet. Deine Kontaktdaten waren bei niemandem hinterlegt, daher hat dich auch keiner informiert und ich hielt es später für besser, dich erst mal in Ruhe deine Ausbildung weitermachen zu lassen."

„Und Yugi und die anderen? Wissen die Bescheid? Ich telefoniere noch ab und zu mit Tea, aber die hat mir auch nichts davon gesagt…"  
Verneinend schüttelte ihr Bruder den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt."  
„Aber warum? Sie hätten dich trösten können. Immerhin seid ihr Freunde!"  
Ein zerknirschtes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Blonden.  
„Ja. Schon. Aber zuerst… konnte ich nicht darüber sprechen Ich musste es erst mal selbst verarbeiten… Tja und dann… Ich dachte, dass du die erste sein solltest, die von dem Tod unserer Eltern erfährt – und zwar von mir und nicht von unseren Freunden."

Serenity wusste, was er meinte.

Liebevoll strich sie, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen, mit einer Hand ganz sacht über die Wangen ihres Bruders.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und im Geiste führte sie den Satz zu Ende.  
/…dass ich nicht für dich da war./  
Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Er verstand sie.  
„Du hättest nichts tun können, Serenity. Weder für mich, noch für sie. Es ist besser so, wie es gekommen ist. Und wenn dein Urlaub vorbei ist, möchte ich, dass du wieder nach Amerika zurückfliegst und deine Ausbildung beendest. Mutter hätte es nicht anders gewollt"

Tapfer nickte sie.

**********später am Tag – auf dem Friedhof**********

Geschockt sah Seto auf den Grabstein direkt vor seinen Augen. Er starrte mittlerweile schon drei geschlagene Minuten darauf und konnte doch nicht begreifen was er dort sah.

„In neuer und alter Liebe stets verbunden – Eheleute Wheeler", stand dort in einen schwarzen kleinen Stein geätzt. Das konnte nicht sein!  
Mokuba ging es nicht anders. Auch er war wie vom Donner gerührt.  
„Aber Seto! Das sind… das sind ja Joeys Eltern!", stellte er erschüttert fest.

Immer wieder sah Seto auf die zwei Rosen und die Inschrift. Warum hatte er nichts bemerkt? Aber Joey war so wie immer gewesen. Nichts hatte ihn anders wirken lassen. Er hatte Witze gemacht und sich mit ihm angelegt… eigentlich alles, wie sonst auch. Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt? Immer wieder dieselbe Frage. Er hatte eigentlich immer angenommen, dass, wenn Joey etwas, egal was, zustieß dann… würde er es merken. Er wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam, aber er war immer… irgendwie in ihm gewesen. Doch so war es nicht gekommen.

Er dachte zurück.

Da war nichts. Gar nichts. Vielleicht eine kleine Bemerkung am Rande. Ein kurzer trauriger Blick… nur eine schwache Erinnerung. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

NICHTS hatte er bemerkt. GAR NICHTS!  
Vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, der ihn in diesem Moment am meisten schockierte.

Er hatte immer angenommen, dass er Joseph Jay Wheeler kennen würde, mit all seinen – zugegebenermaßen wenigen – Stärken und vielen kleinen Schwächen. Joey war für ihn immer ein offener und leicht zu durchschauender Mensch gewesen – ganz anders als er selbst. Etwas, worum er ihn immer beneidet hatte, war seine Fähigkeit, all seine Gefühle und Ansichten in die Welt hinauszuschreien. Auch ihm gegenüber hatte er nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. War das alles nur eine Fassade? Eine Maske, ebenso wie er selbst jeden Tag eine trug, seit er mit seinem Bruder bei Gozaburo Kaiba gelebt hatte? Was hatte Joey noch alles hinter dieser Maske versteckt?

„Komm Mokuba, lass uns gehen", meinte Seto nach einer Weile und als Mokuba zu ihm aufsah konnte er nichts als Entschlossenheit in dem Gesicht seines Bruders ausmachen.

„Ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

Das hatte Seto immer, doch heute schien es eines der wenigen Male zu werden, in denen dieses ‚etwas zu tun' nichts mit seiner Arbeit zu tun haben würde. Und Mokuba nickte stumm.

**********wenig später in der Villa der Kaibas**********

Forschen Schrittes ging Seto in Richtung seines Hausbüros. Er hatte ein wichtiges Telefonat zu führen, ehe er sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zuwenden würde. Erst nach dreimaligem Freizeichen wurde am Ende der Leitung abgenommen.

„Kaiba Corporation, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Miss Yoko, ich möchte, dass Sie etwas für mich recherchieren."  
„Ah! Herr Kaiba! Ja, natürlich. Um was geht es dabei?"  
„Stellen Sie mir eine Akte mit den wichtigsten Informationen zu einem Herrn und einer Frau Wheeler zusammen. Beide verstarben letzten Sommer. Das dürfte nicht schwer sein, da es den Namen in Domino wahrscheinlich nicht allzu oft gibt."  
„Ja, Herr Kaiba. Und in welchem Zusammenhang soll ich nach den Akten suchen?"

Seto konnte hören wie sie bereits am anderen Ende der Leitung die kurzen Informationen, die er ihr gab, in den Computer einspeiste. Gut so.

„Suchen Sie nach allem was in Verbindung mit ihrem plötzlichen Tod steht. Die Todesursache und die genauen Hintergründe bitte vorn angestellt."  
„Ja…jah… ist gut."

Schnell gab Seto ihr noch die Daten durch, die auf dem Grabstein zu lesen gewesen waren. Ebenso schnell schrieb die junge Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung mit, ehe sie sich höflich erkundigte, ob er noch mehr Wünsche habe.

Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment Bedenkzeit, ehe Kaiba auch die letzte Anweisung durchgab.

„Ja. Suchen Sie mir auch gleich alle Informationen heraus, die Sie zu den Wheeler-Kindern auftreiben können. Ihre Namen lauten Joseph Jay Wheeler und Serenity Wheeler. Das wäre dann vorerst alles."  
„Jawohl, Herr Kaiba."  
„Aufwidersehen."

Ruckartig legte Seto den Hörer wieder auf. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und leer.

Nachdem der Firmenchef einige Minuten beinahe vollkommen gedankenfrei aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte, wandte er sich schließlich einigen Geschäftsakten zu, die er eigentlich erst morgen hatte bearbeiten wollen. Erst am Abend, als bereits das erste Mondlicht durch sein Fenster fiel, streckte er seine Glieder in alle Richtungen und massierte seinen mittlerweile verspannten Nacken. So langsam war es an Zeit, sich wieder der Realität zu stellen. Darum klappte er seine Ordner zu und schritt gemächlich hinunter in die Küche. Unterwegs erkundigte er sich noch bei seinem kleinen Bruder, ob dieser mit ihm Abendbrot essen wolle. Freudige Zustimmung erklang aus dem Mund des kleinen Quälgeistes, da ein gemeinsames Essen im Hause Kaibas Seltenheit war. Doch auch er schien noch immer tief in Gedanken an das heute durch Zufall Erfahrene versunken zu sein. Seto merkte es ihm an.

„Sag mal Seto", erkundigte sich der Kleine bei Seto, während er sich Happen für Happen an einer kleinen Stulle mit Käse gütlich tat.  
„Meinst du Joey hat seinen Freunden gesagt, dass seine Eltern gestorben sind?"

Seto hatte sich über diese Frage bisher auch schon seine Gedanken gemacht. Doch ebenso wie Mokuba, war er noch zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis gekommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mokuba. Aber ich denke, wir sollten es ihnen gegenüber lieber nicht erwähnen. Wenn er ihnen noch nichts gesagt hat, sollten wir das Joey überlassen."

Überrascht sah Mokuba in das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Bruders. Das war ausgesprochen rücksichtsvoll und sensibel von Seto. Eine Seite, die selbst Mokuba selten zu sehen bekam. Aber wenn er nun seinen Bruder so anblickte, war er sich sicher, dass Seto sich dessen gar nicht bewusst war. Mokuba meinte sogar, einen sorgevollen Unterton in der Stimme seines Bruders wahrnehmen zu können.

Tja und wie kleine Brüder nun mal waren, wollten sie natürlich alles ganz genau wissen.  
„Seto?"  
„Was denn, Mokuba?"  
„Machst du dir Sorgen um Joey?"

Erst leicht irritiert, dann fast schon verärgert, herrschte Seto seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Natürlich nicht! Er ist alt genug. Und wenn er meint, es ist besser, sich niemanden weiter anzuvertrauen, dann ist das sein Problem."

Mit Schwung stellte er den noch halbvollen Kaffee wieder auf die Anrichte und wünschte seinem Bruder eine Gute Nacht, bevor dieser noch auf weitere absurde Gedanken kam. Die heißen Tropfen auf seiner Haut, die über den Tassenrand beim Abstellen geschwappt waren, bemerkte er kaum.

/Sorgen?! Pah! Nein. Warum auch? Seine Eltern waren auch tot. Na und? Änderte das irgendetwas? Wohl kaum./

„Gute Nacht, Mokuba."  
„Gute Nacht, Seto."

Schnell lief der Kleinere noch einmal zu ihm hin und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die linke Wange.

„Du bist lieb, großer Bruder", flüsterte er ihm, beide Hände jeweils um das linke Ohr Setos gelegt, leise zu, ehe er, mittlerweile sogar schon wieder mit einem fröhlicheren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, flugs in Richtung Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Sprachlos schüttelte Seto den Kopf.

Seufzend machte auch er sich schließlich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Für heute würde er die Arbeit erst einmal Arbeit sein lassen und sich früh in sein Bett packen. Morgen war Montag. Da gab es wahrlich genug für ihn zu tun.


	18. Audienz

Langsam schlug Seth die Augen auf. In der letzten Nacht hatte er gar nicht mal so schlecht geschlafen. Das war selten. Im Angesicht zahlreicher Zeremonien, die in der Nacht abgehalten werden mussten und Gedanken an auf Zinnen herumtanzenden Heeresführern, kam er nur selten zu tiefem Schlaf. Meistens beschränkte sich seine Ruhezeit auf vier bis maximal fünf Stunden. Auch heute begannen die Frühgebete schon zur Dämmerungszeit. Schnell schüttelte er auch noch den restlichen Schlaf ab und bedeutete einem Diener außerhalb seines Gemaches, ihm Wasser zum Waschen zu bringen. Er würde sich zwar heute sowieso noch einmal säubern müssen, doch das war ihm gleich. Er teilte nicht unbedingt die Leidenschaft anderer Palastbewohner sich nur einmal alle zwei Tage einer leichten Reinigung zu unterziehen. Schon als Junge hatte man ihm beigebracht, dass nur in einem reinen Körper auch ein reiner Geist wohnen konnte und dass sogar die Götter gewisse Vorlieben hatten, was die Hygiene ihrer Diener betraf. Kurz nur streifte er sein oberes Gewandt und seine Tunika ab, als er sich einer schnellen Wäsche unterzog, ehe er sich wieder ankleidete und sich auf den Weg zum Tempel machte. Auf seinem Weg durch die vielen Gänge kam er auch am Gemach Jonos vorbei, klopfte jedoch nicht an. Sie gingen sich seit dem Ereignis auf dem Turm vor nunmehr fast zwei Monaten weitgehend aus dem Weg.

Oder besser: Jono ging ihm aus dem Weg.

Zwar brachte er ihn nach wie vor gern zur Weißglut mit seiner ständigen Abwesenheit, doch er suchte nicht mehr nach ihm, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass Jono nicht gefunden werden wollte – besonders nicht von ihm. Warum auch immer. Innerlich versetzte ihm dieser Gedanke im Gedenken an ihre alten Tage einen kleinen Stich, doch er ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Darin hatte er inzwischen Übung. Er hatte keine Zeit für unnütze Wanderungen in alten Erinnerungen.

Heute hielt der Pharao wieder einmal eine seiner Audienzen für das Volk ab. Vom Mittag bis zum Abend würde eine Unmenge an Bittstellern zu ihm kommen, die beim Licht Ägyptens Rat suchten. Und da er selbst neben dem Amt als Hohepriester zugleich als oberster Berater des Pharaos fungierte, war es auch seine Pflicht, anwesend zu sein. Und eigentlich auch die Pflicht von Jono, beziehungsweise Anoubis Ano-Oobist, aber man hatte sich seit seiner Ernennung zum Anführer der Truppen mit seiner beständigen Abwesenheit abgefunden, wie es schien. Selbst der Pharao hatte bisher nichts verlauten lassen. Überhaupt schienen der Pharao und Jono durch ein sehr enges Band miteinander verbunden zu sein. Eng genug zumindest, um Jono einige sonst kaum gestattete Freiheiten zu gewähren.

Wenige Stunden später, nachdem er sowohl den Morgengruß an die Götter, als auch das Mittagsgebet beendet hatte, machte sich Seth wieder auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Die zweite Waschung stand an, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Audienzsaal machen würde.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten fühlte er sich wieder vollkommen erfrischt und zog sein zeremonielles Gewand über, mit welchem er stets den öffentlichen Audienzen beizuwohnen pflegte. Diese wurden im großen Saal abgehalten, dem größten des Palastes, welcher durch seine reichen Verzierungen und seine gigantischen Ausmaße am besten in der Lage war, dem herbeiströmenden Volk Ehrfurcht vor der unermesslichen Macht des Pharaos einzuflößen. Das einfache Volk war leicht zu beeindrucken, doch auch er musste bisweilen zugeben, dass es immer wieder ein Erlebnis war, diesen Saal betreten zu dürfen. Jedoch weniger des Gewölbes wegen, sondern wegen der Ausstrahlung des Pharaos, welche dort an Intensität noch zuzunehmen schien.

Gerade wollte er sich der Tür zuwenden, als an eben jener ein leises Klopfen zu hören war. Kurz nachdem er den Diener hereingebeten hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Gesandte ließ sich zu seinen Füßen nieder, bis er ihm, ähnlich wie der Pharao, das Recht gewährte, sich in seiner Gegenwart zu erheben.  
„Der ehrenwerte Pharao, das Licht Ägyptens, bittet Euch, Hohepriester, hiermit darum, der heutigen Audienz mit Eurem Milleniumsstab beizuwohnen."  
„So?"  
Seth war verwundert. Er nahm seinen Milleniumsstab äußerst selten mit zu einer Audienz. Aber gut, wenn dies der Wunsch seines Herrschers war, stand es ihm kaum zu, darüber ein Urteil zu fällen.

Schon wenig später betrat Seth samt seines Stabes in der rechten Hand die riesige Halle, in welcher Atemu bereits auf seinem Thron Platz genommen hatte. Anscheinend wartete alles nur noch auf ihn, weswegen sich Seth sofort hinter den Thron auf die rechte Seite des Regenten stellte. Normalerweise wäre auf der linken Seite Jonos Platz gewesen, doch wie erwartet, war dieser wieder einmal leer. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn kurz darauf wurde der erste Bittsteller angekündigt und ein alter Mann in brauner zerrissener Kutte betrat zögerlichen den Saal. Immer wieder sah er sich ängstlich um und schritt dann langsam in Richtung des Pharaos. Genau zwanzig Schritte vor ihm, blieb er stehen und ließ sich auf seine Knie nieder. Die vier Soldaten, die vorm Thron ihren üblichen Posten bezogen hatten, jeweils zwei rechter und zwei weitere linker Hand, rührten sich nicht. Die Regeln, welche während einer Audienz galten, waren allen Bittstellern hinlänglich bekannt. Jeder wusste, hätte der alte Mann es gewagt, sich weitere 10 Schritte dem Pharao zu nähern, wäre sein Leben und das seiner Familie verwirkt gewesen.

Der alte Mann jedoch, der, wie Seth wusste, bereits zweimal hier gewesen war, wusste um die ungeschriebene Regel und befolgte sie aufs Genaueste. „Oh höchster aller Richter, Licht von Ober- und Unterägypten und göttliche Inkarnation von Horus auf Erden – mein Pharao, ich komme als Bittsteller zu Euch und hoffe, dass Ihr mich an diesem Tage erhört", trug er den Reigen vor, welcher wohl jedem in Ägypten bekannt war, da er selbst den kleinsten Kindern bereits in den ersten Jahren ihres Lebens beigebracht wurde.

„Sprich und ich werde Euch lauschen. Sprichst du die Wahrheit, werde ich dir Helfer und Stütze sein. Sprichst du aber falsch, so sei versichert, dass über dich und deine Familie richten werde."

Auch dies gehörte zum täglichen Ritual, welches sich bereits seit Atemus Großvater nicht sonderlich verändert hatte. Doch jeder in Ägypten wusste mittlerweile, im Gegensatz zu früher, dass er die Warnung des Pharaos durchaus ernst nehmen sollte. Zu viele hatten bereits versucht, unrechter Weise Nachbarn oder angebliche Freunde unter dem Deckmantel der Ergebenheit anschwärzen, um einen eigenen Vorteil zu erringen und mussten nun mit den Konsequenzen leben. Atemu hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger eine unglaubliche Beobachtungsgabe, was ihn in die sehr nützliche Lage versetzte, Lüge und Wahrheit der Bittsteller meist gut von einander zu unterscheiden.

„Ja, oh Pharao. So lasst mich Euch nun wahrheitsgemäß berichten, was sich im vergangenen Monat in der Nähe der östlichsten Oase zutrug. Meine Familie und ich sind Karawanenführer, welche stets bestrebt sind, jeden Einwohner Ägyptens sicher von einer Düne zur nächsten zu tragen, ohne, dass ihnen ein Leid geschieht. Als wir, meine Frau, mein Sohn und ich, uns jedoch vergangenen Monat daran machten, einige Waren wie Feigen und Brot in diese Stadt zu transportieren, wurden wir von einer Bande Syrier überfallen, welche uns unser ganzes Hab und Gut entrissen und uns nur ein Kamel und unser Leben ließen. Wenn Ihr uns nun nicht helft, mein Pharao, so wissen meine Frau und ich weder ein noch aus, denn wir haben weder Nahrung noch unsere Kamele, um uns diese mit eigener Hände Arbeit zu verdienen. Darum komme ich zu Euch und erbitte hiermit Euren Rat und Eure Hilfe."

Kaum, dass er fertig gesprochen hatte, kniete der alte Mann mühsam nieder und streckte beide Arme vor sich auf den Boden, während er mit seiner Stirn auf dem kalten Stein ruhte. Kurz überdachte Atemu das Gehörte, ehe er fragend seine Stimme erhob.

„Sag mir, ist das Kamel, welches man Euch als einziges überließ, gesund und kräftig?"  
„Ja, oh Pharao", erwiderte der Mann leise und setzte dann zögernd hinzu: „…doch ohne Nahrung wären wir schon bald gezwungen, es zu opfern."

Einen Augenblick noch horchte Atemu in sich hinein, bevor er schließlich einen jungen Boten heran rief, welcher sich für den Fall, das er gebraucht würde, in der Nähe einer der riesigen Säulen aufgehalten hatte.

„Geh und sorge dafür, dass dieser Mann ein Kamel aus meinem eigenen Stall erhält, welches kräftig und gut genährt ist. Zudem sollen für diesen Mann drei Säcke Getreide auf einen Esel gebunden werden, damit er mit diesen die nächste Zeit gesund überstehen möge."

Der Mann nickte kurz und begab sich sofort hinaus, um seine Aufträge gewissenhaft zu erfüllen. Derweil bedeutete Atemu dem alten Mann sich wieder zu erheben und richtete nun das Wort an ihn.

„Höre, denn ich habe die Wahrheit aus deinem Mund vernommen und will dir eine Stütze sein. Ich gebe dir hiermit einen guten Rat: Das zweite Kamel soll dir dienen, damit es dir und deiner Familie möglich wird, eine neue Karawane zu begründen. Das Korn aber, welches ich dir ebenfalls überlasse, teile mit deiner Familie und den Kamelen zu gleichen Teilen, damit du zur rechten Zeit den wahren Lohn für harte Arbeit empfangen kannst. Den Esel magst du als Lasttier behalten, um die Nahrung sicher zu deiner Familie zu bringen."  
Überrascht von seiner Großzügigkeit, verneigte sich der alte Mann ein weiteres Mal und Seth war, als könne er sogar Tränen in den Augen des Mannes erkennen.

„Ich danke Euch vielmals, oh Pharao und wahres Licht Ägyptens."

Seth konnte den Mann gut verstehen, denn dieses Kamel war ein weit größeres Geschenk, als manch ein Ägypter hoffen konnte, es jemals zu erhalten. Dem Kamel würde sein Ruf vorauseilen aus dem persönlichen Besitz des Pharaos zu stammen, was ihm einen gewissen Stammbaum und Adel verlieh und somit zum Objekt der Begierde für den einen oder anderen Kamelzüchter machte. Die Aussicht vieler Ägypter, auf einem Kamel des Pharaos reiten zu können, würde später sein Übriges tun und das Geschäft des Mannes in vernünftigem Maße fördern. Dieses Kamel war demnach letztlich, wenn der Mann den Rat des Pharaos befolgte, mehr wert, als hätte er ihm fünf Säcke Gold gegeben.

Atemu nickte kurz und nahm somit den Dank an. Langsam schritt der alte Mann schließlich aus dem Saal, immer noch vollkommen überwältigt, wie es schien, denn auch er war sich der großen Bedeutung des Geschenkes durchaus bewusst.

Leise, nur im engsten Umkreis vernehmbar, merkte Atemu an: „Dies ist nicht das erste Mal, dass mir Berichte von Überfällen durch die Syrier zu Ohren kommen. Ich danke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns des Problems annehmen."

Seth nickte. Die Syrier überfielen immer wieder die Gebiete nahe der Grenze. Nicht nur einmal, hatten sie bereits ganze Dörfer niedergebrannt und Karawanen geplündert. Der Mann hatte Glück gehabt, dass er und seine Familie mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren.

Wenig später wurden die nächsten Bittsteller vorgelassen. Fünf junge Männer betraten in ehrerbietiger Haltung den Saal und kaum, dass Sie sich vor dem Pharao eingefunden hatten, begann das jahrhunderte alte Ritual von neuem.

„Oh höchster aller Richter, Licht von Ober- und Unterägypten und göttliche Inkarnation von Horus auf Erden – mein Pharao, ich komme als Bittsteller zu Euch und hoffe, dass Ihr mich an diesem Tage erhört", der älteste der fünf Männer trat vor und verbeugte sich vor seinem Herrscher.  
„Sprich und ich werde Euch lauschen. Sprichst du die Wahrheit, werde ich dir Helfer und Stütze sein. Sprichst du aber falsch, so sei versichert, dass über dich und deine Familie richten werde."  
„Ich danke Euch, mein Pharao. Meine Brüder und ich knien hier aus folgendem Grund zu Euren Füßen: Wir haben etwas in der Wüste gefunden, von dem wir glauben, dass es von äußerster Wichtigkeit für Euch wäre. Deshalb nahmen wir die beschwerliche Reise auf uns, es Euch am heutigen Tage darzubringen."

Eine der Augenbrauen Atemus wanderte, gänzlich unbemerkt für ungeübte Betrachter, ein winziges Stück nach oben. Er war sich unsicher, ob er den Männern Glauben schenken konnte, da war Seth sich sicher.

„Wenn Ihr der Meinung seid, dass dem so ist, dann zeigt mir, was Ihr zu zeigen wünscht."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Seth die fünf Beutel, die von jedem der Brüder an der jeweils rechten Seite getragen wurden. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchzog seinen Körper beim Anblick dieser Männer. Der Sprecher der fünf erhob sich und zog seinen Beutel vor die Brust. Während er noch umständlich in dem Sack herumkramte, schien Atemu indes immer unwilliger zu werden, da der Mann sich beim Suchen ohne Einverständnis erhoben und beinahe unauffällig zwei weitere Schritte in seine Richtung gemacht hatte. Seths konnte spüren, wie ein Kribbeln seinen Körper durchzog. Jemand in dieser geweihten Halle übte Magie aus! Unmerklich ließ er seinen Blick über die fünf Männer wandern. Indes hatte sich der vordere Mann einen weiteren Schritt näher als erlaubt in Richtung des Pharaos geschoben. Einer der Wachen fasste seine Hellebarde bereits mit beiden Händen. Gerade, als er den Mann vor ihm von weiteren Schritten abhalten wollte, zückte dieser ohne Vorwarnung eine kleine Axt. Mit einem blitzschnellen Satz hatte er die letzten Schritte bis zum Thron überwunden und zielte mit dem Kopf der Waffe auf das Haupt des Pharaos.

Als wäre dies das Startsignal gewesen, sprangen mit einmal auch die restlichen vier Männer auf und zogen, wie aus dem Nichts, verschiedene Waffen aus den Untiefen ihrer Umhängetaschen hervor. Alles geschah binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Atemus Blick richtete sich auf die Streitaxt direkt vor ihm. Kein Ton hatte seine Lippen verlassen. Ruhig blickte er auf die Schneide der Axt, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Mit tödlicher Gewissheit läge Atemu mittlerweile schon ebenso tot am Boden, wie zwei seiner Leibwachen, wenn nicht die links stehende dritte Leibwache einen ebenso plötzlichen Satz nach hinten gemacht und die Klinge des Anführers mit Hilfe einer Hellebarde abgeblockt hätte.

Seth umklammerte seinen Milleniumsstab. Er hätte längst eingegriffen, läge nicht die rechte Faust des Pharaos umgedreht auf dessen Thron; ein Zeichen und zugleich stummer Befehl für ihn, sich nicht einzumischen. Er hatte etwas geahnt.

Noch immer sahen sich der Herr über Ägypten und sein Widersacher starr in die Augen. Sekunden schienen zu Stunden zu werden, während keiner der Kontrahenten den Blick zuerst abwenden wollte. Noch ehe das erste Wort zwischen den Beiden gesprochen war, hatten die vier anderen Gestalten die Türen, die zum Audienzsaal führten, verriegelt. Keine der restlichen Wachen im Saal rührte sich.

„Und nun? Was wolltet Ihr mir zeigen?" erkundigte sich Atemu mit vollkommen angstfreier und fester Stimme, als hätten sie das Gespräch nie unterbrochen und als würde keine Axt nur Zentimeter vor seiner Kehle in der Luft hängen.

„Wie schnell du durch meine Waffe sterben wirst, Pharao", antwortete ihm der ältere Mann, wobei das letzte Wort klang, als würde er seit drei Wochen vor sich hin schimmelndes Brot erst würgend kauen, ehe er es angeekelt wieder ausspie.

„Eine interessante Idee, Syrier…", stellte Atemu mit zur Schau gestellter Naivität fest, ehe sich seine Augen schließlich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengten und seine Stimme tief und kraftvoll durch den Saal scholl.

„… wenn man bedenkt, dass sogar ein Anfänger der Kampfkunst in der Lage ist, Eure Streitaxt von meiner Kehle fern zu halten."

Erst jetzt schien der Mann seinen Kontrahenten für einen Moment richtig wahr zu nehmen und erkannte dabei den langen Zopf, welcher unter dem Kopfschutz des Mannes hervortrat – ein allgemein bekanntes Kennzeichen für alle neuen Rekruten in der Armee des Pharaos. Rekruten, die noch viel zu lernen hatten.

„Ihr habt Recht. Wie töricht von mir…", knurrte der Mann, so darauf aufmerksam gemacht, grinsend. Leise fügte er hinzu: „… mich von einem solchen Grünschnabel aufhalten zu lassen."

Kurz nur gestattete er sich ein feistes Lachen, ehe er mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Arm samt Axt zurückzog, bevor er wieder hervorschnellte, diesmal die Waffe auf die entblößte Kehle des Anfängers gerichtet. Die Syrier waren dafür bekannt, sehr gute Kämpfer zu sein und waren unter allen Anwohnern Ägyptens gefürchtet. Zwei blutige Beweise ihrer Fertigkeiten lagen zu Füßen des Pharaos. Die Leibgarde des Lichtes von Ägypten hatten den Ruf, die besten und fähigsten Krieger des Landes zu sein. Dennoch hatte man sie ohne Gegenwehr überwältigen können.

Die verbleibende dritte Leibgarde erkannte indessen die Absichten des Anderen und reagierte blitzschnell. In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er die Hellebarde zurück und lenkte die gegnerische Waffe an dem langen Holzende entlang genau in den Haken der Hellebarde. Mit einer geschickten Drehung gelang es ihm, die Streitaxt aus den Händen des Angreifers zu reißen. Währenddessen war in seiner anderen Hand ein Chepesch aufgetaucht, welches das kleine Meuchelmesser abwehrte, das in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg zum Pharao gewesen war. Überrascht, dass der Jüngere seine Finte durchschaut hatte, wich der andere lauernd zwei Schritte zurück, wobei er seinen Gegner ständig im Blick behielt.

Währenddessen hatte einer der verbliebenen Männer mit einer schnellen Bewegung die scharfe Klinge seines Messers Bekanntschaft mit dem Hals des vierten Leibwächters schließen lassen. Als hätte es lediglich ein Blatt Papier vor sich, durchdrang das Messer das Fleisch des Mannes und durchtrennte die Halsschlagader. Sich noch kurz an die blutende Kehle greifend, sank der Mann zusammen und fiel, in tiefes Rot getaucht, auf die Stufen vor dem Thron.

Die Angreifer hatten ihr Attentat gut geplant. Das schnelle Ausschalten der Leibgarde, die Auswahl des Zeitpunktes … das alles sah sehr nach einem Spion im Palast aus, wie Seth vermutete. Wie sonst war es möglich, dass es ihnen gelungen war, mit Waffen bis in diesen Teil des Palastes vorzudringen? Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre ein magischer Schleier, was wiederum bedeutete, dass sich womöglich ein syrischer Priester oder Magier unter den fünf Männern befand. Das Kribbeln, das er vor wenigen Minuten verspürt hatte, konnte ein Hinweis darauf sein.

Schweigend sah er zu den immer noch an der Wand stehenden Wachen hinüber. Es waren gewiss nicht wenige. Es wäre ihnen ein Leichtes, diese Männer zu überwältigen und doch zuckte nicht einer von ihnen auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger. Alle sahen dem Treiben teilnahmslos zu. Unbemerkt von den anderen, erweitere Seth seinen Geist. Er konnte spüren wie die Energie des geweihten Raumes durch seine Adern floss und wie es leise hinter seiner Stirn pochte, während er seine Fühler durch den Saal gleiten ließ. Geübt wie er war, war es ihm ein Leichtes, seine Vermutung bestätigt zu wissen. Einer der fünf Männer war offensichtlich ebenso begabt im Umgang mit mentalen Fertigkeiten, wie er. Lange würde der Bann aber nicht anhalten, den der Magier auf die Wachen gelegt hatte, denn bereits jetzt konnte Seth spüren, wie die fremde Energie sich zurückzog, flackerte und sich wieder aufbäumen musste, um den Bann aufrecht zu erhalten. So viele Menschen auf einmal über längere Zeit entgegen ihres Wunsches an einen Ort zu binden, war ein kräfteraubendes Unterfangen und konnte nie über längere Zeit gut gehen. Doch bis das geschah, würde keine der Wachen sich rühren, es sei denn, ihr Geist war, wie der der Leibgarde, gegen mentale Übergriffe gestärkt. Diese war jedoch, bis auf den einen, der noch immer tapfer kämpfte, bereits zu Beginn ermordet worden.

/Wenigstens/, so dachte Seth, /können sie keinem der Wachen die Kehle durchschneiden. Durch Blut verunreinigte Magie bricht sich selbst./  
Würden die Syrier auch nur einen der durch Magie in diesen Zustand der Trance versetzten Soldaten töten, würde dessen Blut den gesamten Bann brechen.

Ohne sich zu rühren, sah die letzte lebende Leibgarde dem Älteren zu, während dieser einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten trat, nur um erneut zu einem schnellen Schlagabtausch anzusetzen. Mit einem martialischen Schrei kündigte er seinen nächsten Schritt bereits vorher an, richtete dieses Mal jedoch seine gesamte Konzentration auf die Leibwache, ohne den Pharao oder den Priester weiter zu beachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er davon auszugehen, dass von seiner Seite keine Gefahr bestand. Seth konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen. Wahrscheinlich verließ sich der Mann auf die Kräfte des Magiers in seiner Gefolgschaft. Schade, dass ihm auf Grund der Anweisung des Pharaos, die Hände gebunden waren, sonst hätte Seth ihn zu gern eines Besseren belehrt. Abermals ließ Seth seinen Blick erst zur Hand und schließlich weiter zum Gesicht von Atemu schweifen.

Dieser sah dem ganzen weiterhin scheinbar gelassen zu, doch Seth kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um Besorgnis in seinen Augen lesen zu können. Ob diese Sorge nun seinem eigenem Leben, oder dem der letzten Leibgarde galt, konnte er nicht sagen.

Immer wieder prallten die Waffen der zwei anscheinend so ungleichen Männer in schneller Abfolge aufeinander. Keiner der anderen feindlich gesinnten Angreifer mischte sich ein. Eine stumme Abmachung hielt sie stets in der Nähe der erstarrten Wachen, als fürchteten auch sie um die Macht des Magiers in ihrer Mitte. Die Stirn runzelnd verfolgte Seth den Schlagabtausch ebenso gebannt wie die anderen im Thronsaal, während er den Lärm vor den Türen hören konnte, den die Wache, beim Versuch in den Saal einzudringen, verursachte. Es würde wohl noch einige Augenblicke dauern, ehe die ersten Männer die geheimen Seitenzugänge erreicht hatten, welche sich links und rechts vom Saal befanden. Vielleicht sogar einen Augenblick zu viel. Insgeheim hoffte er jedoch, dass Jono sich vielleicht wider seiner Natur zu einem Kurzbesuch herablassen würde, was den gesamten Vorgang ungemein beschleunigen könnte.

Mittlerweile trieb der größere der Beiden den anderen unaufhaltsam vor sich her. Die Leibwache schien den nun immer heftiger und schneller werdenden Schlägen kaum noch etwas entgegenzusetzen zu haben, auch wenn er hin und wieder eine kurze Finte landete. Schließlich stand der in einen Umhang gehüllte Mann mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ein paar Strähnen seines Haares hingen teils verirrt über seiner linken Schulter. Blonde Strähnen, wie Seth erst in diesem Moment bewusst registrierte.

Langsam beugte sich der Syrier zur Leibwache, während dieser versuchte, mit den vor seiner Brust gekreuzten zwei Krummschwertern die zweite Streitaxt des Angreifers von seinem Herzen fern zu halten.  
„Bestell Cherti einen schönen Gruß von mir, wenn er dich mit seiner Barke übersetzt."  
(Anm. d. A. Cherti = Fährmann des Todes)  
Ein Grinsen blitzte auf.  
„Heute nicht."

Der eben noch so erschöpft wirkende Mann, drückte sein Schwert nach oben und da die Axt des Angreifers sich bis dahin noch immer in der entstandenen Mulde der zwei Waffen befunden hatte, wurde der Mann nun durch den Schwung der Bewegung zurückgeworfen. Schwer atmend schaute er auf die Leibwache.

„Es gibt nur einen Gott, den ich je grüßen werde und das ist…"

Dieser hatte durch das Schwenken seiner Arme das für Leibwächter typische Tuch von Mund und Nase auf der einen Seite abgerissen und Seth musste feststellen, dass Jono bisweilen wohl doch ein Gespür dafür hatte, wann seine Anwesenheit sinnvoll war. Bereits beim Anblick der zwei Chepesch in seinen Händen, hätte ihm bereits klar sein müssen, wen er vor sich hatte.

„…Anubis."

Mit diesem letzten Wort schwang Jono erneut die Säbel und alle vorgetäuschte Schwäche war verschwunden. Kalt blickten seine Augen auf seinen Gegenüber, während er mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Griff um seine Krummschwerter verstärkte, mit der Hand einmal umgriff und zwei flinke Ausfallschritte in Richtung des anderen Mannes machte. Überrascht riss dieser die Augen auf, als nun in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein Schlag nach dem nächsten auf ihn niederfuhr und ihm nur noch der Rückzug als einzige Ausweichmöglichkeit blieb. Immer weiter trieb Jono ihn vor sich her und ließ ihm keinerlei Möglichkeit, sich Hilfe suchend nach links oder rechts zu wenden. Im Gegenteil. Es dauerte nur eine halbe Minute, ehe der Größere nahezu rückwärts rannte, um von den Schlägen nicht nachhaltig getroffen zu werden. Mittlerweile blutete er aus zahlreichen kleineren und größeren Wunden an Armen und Beinen was Seth deutlich machte, dass Jono nur mit dem Mann spielte. Er war kein Soldat, doch er vermutete, dass Jono lediglich hatte testen wollen, wie stark die Männer tatsächlich waren, ehe er zum wirklichen Angriff überging. Und tatsächlich agierte Jono nun so gezielt, dass sie schon kurz darauf am anderen Ende der Halle angelangt waren.

„Sei du mein Gruß", zischte Jono dem Mann zu und seine Worte waren auf Grund der runden Bauweise bis ans andere Ende des Saales zu hören. Seth schauderte. Die Stimme Jonos verzerrte sich durch den Hall auf grausige Weise. Er fühlte sich unweigerlich an ihr Treffen auf dem Turm erinnert.

„An Cherti", beendete Jono den Satz und im selben Atemzug bückte er sich blitzschnell vor den Mann, wich somit der gerade noch erhobenen Streitaxt aus und schon zwei Sekunden später spuckte der Größere gurgelnd Blut auf den Boden. Beide Schwertspitzen ragten auf der anderen Seite seines Körpers heraus und entsetzte, vor Schock geweitete Augen starrten in Richtung des Pharaos. Der Unglaube über seinen plötzlichen gewaltsamen Tod spiegelte sich in den langsam verblassenden Iriden wieder. Jono war auf Nummer sicher gegangen. Eine der Waffen hatte er durch die Lunge, die andere durch das Herz gejagt.

Kalt lächelnd zog er die Cherpesch wieder aus dem Körper und das Blut troff noch von den Scheiden, als er sich zu den anderen Männern umwandte.

„Der nächste?"

Die anderen ließen sich nicht lange bitten. Die blanke Wut und das Entsetzen ließen sie nun doch die Waffen zücken und ihre Plätze verlassen, während die restlichen Wachen noch immer wie angewurzelt stehen blieben. Seth konnte sehen, dass ihre Pupillen geweitet waren, als würden sie in die Ferne sehen. Sie waren noch immer in tiefer Trance. Keiner der Männer rührte sich daher, als die verbliebenen vier Männer auf Jono zustürmten. Noch immer lag die Faust auf dem Thron und Seth war gezwungen, dem grausamen Schauspiel erneut zu folgen.

Umringt von vier kräftigen wendigen Männern umringt, hielt Jono sich ausgesprochen gut. Zwei von ihnen hatten ebenfalls Krummschwerter, während die anderen beiden mit kleineren Flugmessern arbeiteten. Geschwind drehte sich Jono ein ums andere Mal um sich selbst und nun konnte Seth sehen, wozu seine Übungen von neulich nützlich waren. Nun kämpfte er nicht länger gegen imaginäre, sondern echte Gegner und dieser Kampf war ungleich faszinierender. Auch hier stand ihm nur wenig Raum zum Angreifen und Abwehren gegenüber. Der Hohepriester brachte es nicht fertig, auch nur einen Moment den Blick von diesem ungleichen Kampf abzuwenden.

Und während er dem Schauspiel weiter folgte, musste er seine Meinung noch einmal revidieren. Ungleich? Ja. Aber für die vier Angreifer. Er war sich sicher, dass selbst zehn weitere Menschen mit Hellebarden, Streitkolben oder Flugmessern der Kampfkunst von Jono nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt hätten. Kurz nur erhaschte er in dem Gemenge einen Blick auf Jono. Wie Ophois persönlich ließ er seine Waffen fliegen und es war kaum auszumachen, welchem der Männer er gerade die nächste schwere Wunde zufügte. (Anm. d. A. Ophois/Upuaut = Ein als Hund oder Schakal dargestellter Kriegs- und Totengott)

Während drei der Männer sich weiter mit Jono auseinandersetzten, wandte sich mit einmal der vierte im Bunde um und zielte mit seinen Messern nicht mehr auf Jono, sondern auf den Pharao. Offensichtlich hatten die Männer ihr eigentliches Ziel noch nicht vergessen. Er holte aus, um das Werk seines Vorgängers zu vollenden. Doch noch bevor die fünf kleinen silbrigen glänzenen Messer seine Hand verließen, riss der Mann Mund und Augen auf. Gerade wollte er noch auf seine Brust niedersehen, als vermute er dort, ebenso wie bei ihrem Anführer, ein herausragendes Chepesch, da rutschte ihm sein bereits Kopf buchstäblich vom Hals. Noch immer waren die Augen nach unten gerichtet, als würde der Kopf noch an seinem Platz sitzen doch das heraus fließende Blut, welches durch den vorangegangenen Adrenalinschub noch immer in Wallung war, belehrte das Gehirn des Mannes eines besseren und ließ die Augen erstarren. Der Körper, welcher sich noch wenige Sekunden nach dem Tod des Mannes auf bizarr wirkende Weise aufrecht gehalten hatte, fiel wie ein Sack Mehl zur Seite. Die Messer befanden sich noch immer fest umklammert in den ehemals erhobenen Händen. Jono wirbelte abermals herum.

Geschickt wehrte er das nächste Messer gegen seine Augen mit einer schnellen Drehung seines rechten Chepesch ab. Die Chepesch, wie die Verlängerung seiner Arme, glitten ganz nach dem Willen ihres Führers mal nach oben, unten, seitwärts oder über seinen Kopf, während Jono selbst sich geschmeidig vor oder hinter seinen Gegnern bewegte. Keiner von ihnen war den scharfen Klingen gewachsen.

Doch auch wenn Seth Jonos Kampfkunst durchaus faszinierend fand, so war er doch entsetzt, ihn auf diese Weise kämpfen zu sehen. Er kämpfte kalt und ohne jedes Gefühl. Wie oft war er wohl schon in eine Schlacht gezogen, um am Ende so berechnend und schnell töten zu können? Seth war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Antwort darauf wissen wollte und just in diesem Moment wurde er der Frage enthoben. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die mentale Barriere des Magiers mit einmal in sich zusammenfiel. Jono hatte den nächsten Mann getötet. Den Griff seines eigenen Chepesch umklammert, lag er auf dem kalten Stein, während die Spitze der Waffe aus seinem Bauch herausragte.

Mit seinem Tod kam wieder Bewegung in die Wachen. Als hätten sie eine lange Zeit geschlafen, schüttelten sie den Kopf und griffen zögerlich nach ihren Waffen. Beinahe wirkte es, als bräuchten sie noch ein paar Sekunden, um die Situation mit ihren ganzen Ausmaßen zu erfassen. Doch sobald die ersten ihre Überraschung verwunden hatten, stürmten sie ebenfalls auf die drei Kämpfenden zu, während ein zweiter Teil sich schützend um den Thron positionierte und zwei weitere Wachen vor die Eingänge stellten, um eine mögliche Flucht zu verhindern.

Kaum, dass zwei andere Wachen die verbliebenen zwei Angreifer ohnmächtig geschlagen hatten, löste Atemu schließlich auch seine Faust und erhob sich von seinem Thron. Ohne jede Regung im Gesicht, sah er auf die anwesenden Leute und deutete auf Jono.

„Nun Hohepriester, setzt Euren Milleniumsstab ein."

Irritiert sah Seth auf seinen Pharao. Er wusste, dass die gewaltige Macht seines Stabes großen Schaden und auch Schmerzen verursachen konnte.

„Mein Pharao?"  
„…."

Atemu blieb dabei.

Widerwillig hob Seth daraufhin den Milleniumsstab und richtete seine Energie auf Jono. Dieser stand in gerader Linie zum Thron und sah ebenso emotionslos wie zuvor auf die Angreifer, zu Atemu hinüber. Noch immer troff das frische Blut von den Schneiden und Seth konnte sehen, wie die Hand seines ehemals besten Freundes zitterte, als würden die Chepesch nach mehr Blut gieren.

Schließlich tat er, wie ihm befohlen wurde und lenkte die Energie seines Stabes auf den blonden Mann, wobei er sich sehr bemühte, die Kräfte ein wenig zurück zu halten. Kaum, dass die Energie bei Jono angelangt war, wurde dieser an der hinteren Saalwand fixiert. Ein langer Schmerzensschrei zog durch die Halle, während die Waffen zu Boden fielen und Jono weiter an die Wand gepresst wurde.

Hätte Seth nicht den Stab halten müssen, hätte er sich lieber die Ohren zugehalten, so sehr schmerzte ihn dieser Schrei. Zumal er nicht wusste, warum der Pharao Jono nun auf diese Weise bestrafte, nachdem dieser ihm erst kurz zuvor das Leben gerettet hatte. Und dennoch war er an seinen Eid gebunden und musste dem Willen des Pharaos gehorchen.

Nachdem fast eine halbe Minute ins Land gezogen war, sprach Atemu schließlich ein Machtwort.

„Genug"

Erleichtert zwang Seth die freigelassenen Energien wieder in seinen Stab. Kraftlos und ohnmächtig sank Jono zu Boden.

Vollkommen verschwitzt erwachte Seto aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Noch immer konnte er den Schrei Jonos hören und war sich dabei durchaus noch bewusst, dass er selbst die Ursache dieses Schreies gewesen war. Schnell atmend sah er an die Decke seines Zimmers und rief sich dabei die wenigen Brocken, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte, ins Gedächtnis. Kurz nur dachte er an sein Büchlein auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder, als er merkte, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten.

Warum nur hatte der Pharao solch einen Befehl gegeben?

Immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage. Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr entglitten ihm auch die restlichen Erinnerungsfetzen und am Ende blieb nur noch seine merkwürdig schmerzende Brust und seine zitternde Hand, sowie das Bild eines vor Schmerz verzerrten blond umrahmten Gesichtes. Jono.

Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte stand er auf und zog nun doch das kleine Büchlein zu sich heran.  
„Kampf,  
Schmerzen,  
meine Schuld?"

Immer wieder setzte er ein Fragezeichen nach dem nächsten auf das weiße Blatt, als hoffe er, dass er dadurch eine Antwort erhalten würde. Doch sie kam nicht und so legte er Stift und Buch wieder aus der Hand. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Bett und noch immer schmerzte sein Herz. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er auch nachdachte, er konnte nicht sagen, woher diese Schmerzen kamen. Ein Traum konnte unmöglich solch reale körperliche Schmerzen hervorrufen, oder?


	19. Besuch

Als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zog er sich an und ging hinunter in die Küche. Es mag seltsam erscheinen, dass ein so reicher Mann wie Kaiba in einer solch riesigen Villa in die Küche ging, um zu essen, anstatt in ein Speisezimmer, doch Kaiba hatte sich dies schon seit Jahren abgewöhnt. Er, im Gegensatz zu Gozaburo Kaiba, lud nie jemanden zum Essen ein. Stand doch einmal ein Geschäftstermin ins Haus, der in etwas behaglicher Umgebung stattfinden sollte, ging Kaiba mit seinen Gästen in eines der gepflegten Restaurants der High Society von Domino City. Die wenigsten Menschen konnten behaupten, das Kaiba Anwesen, seit Gozaburos Tod, je von Innen gesehen zu haben. Kaiba hasste reiche Gäste.

Überall, so schienen sie zu glauben, konnten sie sich auf Grund ihres Geldes wie zu Hause fühlen; sie nahmen seine privaten Sachen in Augenschein, schlenderten durch das gesamte Haus, als gehöre es ihnen, kommandierten seine Angestellten herum und steckten ihre meist überlangen Nasen in Angelegenheiten, die sie nichts angingen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie sich Mokuba gegenüber meist wie der berühmte reiche Onkel aus Amerika verhielten oder wie Tante Emma aus England. Teilweise hochmütig, teilweise herabblickend und oft gespielt mitleidig. „Was für ein tapferer Junge", behaupteten sie dann meist, wenn Mokuba das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie beide ja aus einem Waisenhaus kommen… Bewundernswert, wie der Junge das wegsteckt. Aber bei dem großen Bruder ist das ja kein Wunder, nicht wahr?" Gekürt von einem gekünstelten Lachen bildete es allenthalben die Grundlage für ein rumorendes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Pah! Wie er solche Schleimkriechereien verabscheute! Zumal, wenn sie seinen Bruder mit einbezogen.

Mit ausgreifenden Schritten und von seinen eigenen Gedanken verärgert, ging er an der Haustür vorbei weiter in Richtung Küche. Nicht nur ihm ging es mit seiner Meinung so, das wusste er. Mokuba dachte ähnlich. Gäste waren wie Fisch, nach drei Stunden im Haus fingen sie an zu stinken, wenn man sie nicht einmal ordentlich auf beiden Seiten durchbraten würde. Zufrieden mit seinen Gedanken bog Kaiba gerade um die nächste Ecke, als ein tiefer Klang durch das Foyer seines Hauses scholl. Kurz verharrte Kaiba im Lauf und ging in Sekundenschnelle alle Möglichkeiten durch, die ihm zu diesem Laut einfielen.

/Der Briefträger, der sein rechtes Hosenbein von Cäsar abholen will? Nein. Der Klempner? Eher nicht. Der Gärtner?/  
Kaiba sah nach draußen in Richtung Garten.  
/Wenn er sich nicht gerade zweigeteilt hat, möchte ich diese Möglichkeit ausschließen. Denk nach Kaiba! Wer kommt noch in Frage? Der Elektriker! … Unwahrscheinlich. War erst gestern da und ist von der Leiter auf meinen Schreibtisch gefallen. Beinbruch. Ich hoffe ich bekomme den Kratzer wieder raus. Aber wer…?/

Noch bevor Kaiba seinen letzten Gedanken vervollständigen und vielleicht doch noch auf die richtige Lösung kommen konnte, war auch schon ein kleiner Hurrikan an ihm vorbeigestürmt und ein Schrei durchzog das Foyer.

„ICH MACH AAAAAAAUF!"

Kurz versuchte Kaiba den wirren Schemen zu erkennen, der da an ihm vorbeigerast war, ehe er ihn als Mokuba identifizierte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die sich nur wenige Sekunden später öffnende Tür richtete.

„Serenity! Schön, dass du kommen konntest!"  
„Aber natürlich Mokuba, das hab ich dir doch versprochen."

Lächelnd trat Joeys jüngere Schwester in die Kaibavilla.  
Kaiba sah sie einige wenige Augenblicke stumm an, ehe es in seinen Gedanken ‚klick' machte.  
/Ein Gast./  
Kaibas Augen wandten sich unbemerkt für jeden anwesenden Betrachter leicht gen Decke.  
/Na toll./  
Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ging er nun, ganz der Gentlemen, der er nur selten in Gegenwart Joeys zu sein pflegte, auf Serenity zu und reichte ihr zur allgemeinen Verwunderung des Mädchens die Hand.  
„Hallo Serenity."

Verblüfft sah sie auf die Hand, ehe sich ein feines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete und seine große Hand sanft und leicht von ihrer kleinen schmalen umschlossen wurde.

„Hallo Kaiba."

Nachdenklich und forschend blickte Kaiba ihr in die Augen. Mittlerweile war es fast drei Wochen her, seit er von dem Tod ihrer Eltern erfahren hatte und beinahe erwartete er noch immer die Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen, wie es damals auf dem Friedhof der Fall gewesen war. Doch nichts dergleichen war zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich damit abgefunden. Oder sie war eine ebenso gute Schauspielerin wie Joey.

Durch seine eigenen Überlegungen an ihren Bruder erinnert ließ er ihre Hand los und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. Noch immer stand sie offen, doch als er auf sein Anwesen hinausblickte, konnte er niemanden weiter erkennen. Serenity war offensichtlich allein gekommen. Warum? Hatte Joey sein Versprechen vor ein paar Monaten ernst gemeint und würde nur noch kommen, wenn er nicht zu Hause war?

Ein kleiner Schatten zog über das Gesicht des jungen Firmenchefs, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Laut und deutlich hallte der Ton des zuschnappenden Schlosses in seinen Ohren wieder. Schnell nickte er noch einmal den beiden anderen zu, welche kurz darauf fröhlich plappernd in den Garten verschwanden. Kaiba hörte nicht weiter hin und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort angekommen genehmigte er sich einen schnellen Kaffee und ein mit Erdbeermarmelade beschmiertes Brot. Das Grinsen, welches sich beim Anblick der Marmelade auf sein Gesicht legte, bemerkte er nicht, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später war das Brötchen verspeist und der Kaffee getrunken. Ruhigen Schrittes begab er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Es war viel zu tun, denn schon in ein paar Tagen würde die Schule beginnen. Ab da würde ihm nur noch die Hälfte der Zeit für seine Arbeit zur Verfügung stehen. Seufzend zog er einige Unterlagen aus der mittleren Schublade. Das Telefon klingelte und Kaiba hielt fluchend inne, da ihm prompt einige der wichtigen Dokumente aus der Hand fielen. Missgelaunt sah er auf das Display seines Telefons.

/Kawaszaki? Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche!/  
Genervt stellte Kaiba den Klingelton leiser und legte das Handy unbeachtet wieder auf den Schreibtisch.  
/Gekündigt ist gekündigt./  
Angelegentlich bückte er sich nach den herabgefallenen Papieren.  
„Akte Wheeler"

Sinnend sah er auf die kleine blaue Mappe hinab. So viele Antworten auf vielleicht einige seiner vielen ungestellten Fragen… Kurz schwebten seine Finger über dem kleinen Stoffband, welches den Hefter verschloss, ehe er ihn schließlich mit fester Hand packte und ganz nach unten in die letzte Schublade seines Schreibtisches packte.

Seufzend, als hätte er gerade einen kleinen Kampf hinter sich gebracht, lehnte er sich in seinem Chefsessel zurück, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt.  
/Es war falsch, mir diese Daten zu holen. Wenn es mich etwas angehen würde, was da steht, hätte mir Joey das sicher von selbst an den Kopf geworfen. Ich bin ein Kaiba. Was geht mich das Leben des Hündchens an?/

Abermals leise seufzend stand er auf und trat an die breite Fensterfront, hinter der sich der üppige grüne Garten seines Anwesens erstreckte. Bisher hatte er noch keinen einzigen Blick in die angeforderten Unterlagen geworfen. Er fand es nicht richtig und bereute mittlerweile seine impulsive Anweisung. Trotzdem er sich nicht überwinden konnte, die Unterlagen durchzublättern, weigerte sich etwas in ihm, sie deshalb gleich wegzuschmeißen.

/Vielleicht sind mir diese Dinge ja eines Tages nützlich. Wer weiß, was das Hündchen demnächst wieder alles anstellt. Und dann habe ich ihn in der Hand./

Ein kleines Lächeln, wohl nur halb so arrogant und selbstgefällig, wie Kaiba es sich gern gewünscht hätte, legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Mit einem inbrünstigen Gähnen trat er wenig später hinaus in den Garten. Mittlerweile war es Mittag und Mokuba und Serenity hatten es sich im Pool bequem gemacht. Faul lagen sie zur Hälfte im Wasser und genossen die fröhlich scheinende Sonne. Sie waren wohl müde und ausgelaugt vom Plantschen und Spielen - Kaiba hatte die wilde Schlacht, die sie sich geliefert hatten, von oben beobachten können. Er selbst hatte bis eben gearbeitet und war sich sicher, sich eine Auszeit redlich verdient zu haben. Überlegend blickte er in die Runde, ehe seine Augen an seiner Lieblingsstelle hängen blieben: den Obstbäumen am äußersten Ende des Grundstücks. Kurz noch schaute er zu den zwei Jüngeren, ehe er langsam zu den Bäumen hinüberschlenderte und sich schon aus der Ferne über ihr gutes Wachstum freute. Es war nun bereits ein paar Jahre her, seit er sie gepflanzt hatte. Damals war er gerade hier angekommen und hatte sich nach ein paar Monaten guter Arbeit diese Gefälligkeit von seinem Stiefvater erbeten. Er wollte damals unbedingt einen Apfelbaum pflanzen. Es war ein langer Kampf, ehe ihm Gozaburo dieses kleine Fleckchen Erde zugestanden hatte, damit er eigenhändig seinen Baum einpflanzen konnte. Inzwischen waren zu dem ersten, elf weitere hinzugekommen.

Nach all den Träumen war er sogar fast so weit, seine Verbindung zwischen sich und dem Hohepriester zu akzeptieren. Sollte dieser tatsächlich sein Alter-Ego sein, so musste Seto sich eingestehen, erklärte dies vermutlich seine persönliche Vorliebe für diese Bäume. Immerhin war Seth in einem Tempel mit zahlreichen ähnlichen Obstgewächsen aufgewachsen.

Erfreut grüßte er sogleich den ersten Baum auf seinem Weg, indem er mit der Hand sanft die Rinde berührte und beruhigt die Augen schloss. Vollkommen in sich gekehrt, lauschte er dem leichten Wind in den Ästen, dem Rascheln der Blätter und genoss den letzten Hauch des Apfelblütendufts. Als wolle er ihn necken, zupfte der Wind leicht an seinen Kleidern und ein fast schon selig zu nennendes Lächeln legte sich aufs Kaibas Gesicht, während er die Stille um sich herum genoss. Er liebte diesen Ort.

Ganz unerwartet ging ein heftiger Ruck durch das Geäst und eine Stimme von oben sprach:

„Tach."

Erschrocken zuckte Kaiba zusammen und riss beide Augen weit auf. Er hatte doch niemanden kommen gehört! Überrascht wollte er in seine übliche Verteidigungshaltung wechseln, taumelte jedoch zwei Schritte zurück, stolperte über einen dickeren Ast, den er noch kurz zuvor bedächtig umgangen hatte, landete auf seinem allerwertesten Hosenboden und sah stattdessen verblüfft nach oben in eine merkwürdig verzerrte Grimasse, die ihn traurig ansah. Oh. Nein. Falsch. Wenn man sich auf den Kopf stellte, würde das Gesicht wahrscheinlich sogar ausgesprochen fröhlich wirken, wenn man bedachte, dass die Person zu dem betreffenden Gesicht da gerade wie ein Affe an einem seiner geliebten Apfelbäume baumelte.

Leicht angeschlagen sah Kaiba hinauf zu dem jungen Mann und verfluchte ihn, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Verdammt Jono, du vermaledeiter Halbaffe! Komm da runter!"

„WAS?!"

Joey riss die Augen auf.

Rumms! Schon war dem Wunsch des Braunhaarigen entsprochen worden und Kaiba fühlte sich nur noch halb so allein auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Immerhin war er auf seinem Gesäß gelandet, wohingegen Joey, den er nun zweifelsfrei als diesen identifizieren konnte, ganz unrühmlich auf der Nase, beziehungsweise seinem Kopf aufgekommen war. Kaiba hätte sich ja Sorgen gemacht, wenn er nicht der vollen Überzeugung gewesen wäre, dass in dem Schädel sowieso kein größerer Schaden angerichtet werden konnte, als schon vorhanden war.

Sich den Kopf reibend, brachte Joey sich wieder in eine halbwegs schmerzfreie Position und sah mit großen Augen zu Kaiba.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Kaiba war verärgert über sich selbst, dass ihm dieser unsägliche Name ausgerechnet in der Nähe dieses kleinen … Kaiba sah sich Joey genau an. Große Augen, leicht schräg gelegter Kopf… ja, das passte besser… dieses kleinen Hündchens rausgerutscht war. DEN gingen seine Träume ja nun wirklich nichts an!

Darum stand Kaiba kurz entschlossen mit einem Ruck auf und sah kalt auf Joey hinab.

„Köter. Wie sonst, sollte man einen Köter nennen?"

Daraufhin erhob sich auch Joey, bekam jedoch nur noch Kaibas Rücken zu Gesicht.

/Jetzt oder nie!/

„Nun, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht könnte man ihn auch ‚Jono' nennen?"

Mit angespanntem Blick beobachtete Joey jede Bewegung von Kaiba ganz genau. Jede winzige Regung sog er förmlich in sich auf. Jedes Stocken. Jede geworfene Falte, wenn sich die Muskeln von Kaiba unwillkürlich anspannten und schließlich auch wieder entspannten. Was hätte er darum gegeben, in diesem Moment auch sein Gesicht zu sehen!

Kurz nur dauerte der stille Augenblick, in welchem Kaiba sich wohl eine Antwort erdachte, doch in diesen wenigen wortlosen Sekunden lag soviel Wahrheit, dass die kleine unausgesprochene Lüge von Kaiba wie ein Donnerschlag wirkte.

„Vielleicht, Köter. Meinetwegen kann man ihn nennen wie er will. Er bleibt doch immer nur, was er ist."

Damit ging Kaiba weiter und sah vorerst nicht zurück. Immer weiter entfernte er sich von Joey und bemerkte somit weder die tiefe Enttäuschung, welche Joey in diesem Augenblick in die Augen schoss noch das hoffnungsvolle Lächeln, welches sich dennoch über Joeys Gesicht legte. Für heute war dies für Kaiba kein Ort der Ruhe und Erholung mehr. Zu unruhig war er in seinem Innersten. Er wollte bloß weg von diesem Ort voller Erinnerungen.

Kurz schniefend wischte Joey sich flugs über die Augen. Tränen waren hier fehl am Platz. Tief holte er Luft und atmete den süßlich frischen Geruch der Apfelbäume ein, ehe er hinter Kaiba her rannte.

„Hey Kaiba! Nun lauf doch nicht weg, du Eskimo!"

Mittlerweile waren sie fast wieder in der Nähe des Pools angelangt.  
Knurrend blieb Kaiba stehen.

„Und darf man fragen, was du hier überhaupt auf meinem Grundstück zu suchen hast?"

Grinsend stellte sich Joey breitbeinig vor Kaiba und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich.

„Na, die da!"

Lachend winkte sein kleiner Bruder ihm in diesem Moment vom Poolrand aus zu.

„Ich hab ihn rein gelassen, Bruder. Immerhin hatte ich beide eingeladen."

Mit rätselhaftem Blick sah Kaiba auf Mokuba und schließlich auf Joey, welcher ihm gerade in diesem Moment auf Grund der Worte Mokubas mit einem frechen Grinsen die Zunge rausstreckte. Ein feines gehässiges Lächeln legte sich auf Kaibas Lippen.

„Nun Köter", flüsterte er Joey unheimlich freundlich zu „anscheinend hast du meinen Bruder und deine Schwester ja gefunden…"

Die Zunge von Joey schob sich tatsächlich noch ein wenig weiter aus seinem Mund.  
Freundlich lächelnd beugte sich Kaiba daraufhin noch ein Stückchen weiter zu Joey hin, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.  
„Und wenn du sie schon mal gefunden hast, dann leiste ihnen doch am Besten gleich Gesellschaft."  
„Zu gerne Kai-haiiiii- BAAAAAAA"

Schreiend kippte Joey auf Grund des plötzlichen Schupsens zweier großer starker Hände nach hinten und geradewegs in den Pool, in dessen unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatten. Schnell sprang Kaiba zwei Schritte zurück und genoss den Ton in seinem Ohr, als er hörte, wie dieses kleine freche Hündchen endlich seine gerechte Strafe bekam.  
Prustend kam Joey wieder an die Oberfläche und sah Kaiba wütend an.

„Schönen Dank auch, Kaiba. Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach anziehen?"

Fast lachend sah Kaiba auf den begossenen paddelnden Pudel hinab.

Grummelnd schwamm Joey zum Beckenrand, ehe er scheinbar vollkommen erschrocken innehielt.

„Kaiba!"

Verwirrt durch Joeys veränderten Gesichtsausdruck trat Kaiba einen Schritt in Richtung Pool, während er Joey genau im Blick behielt.

Schon hatte der Blonde den Beckenrand erreicht und triefnass sah er zu Kaiba hinauf.

„Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen."

Mittlerweile wieder gehässig grinsend beugte sich der Firmenchef ein Stück zu Joey hinunter. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um eine Rache denn seine Füße standen außerhalb von Joeys Reichweite. Doch vielleicht hätte er sich besser welche gemacht, denn binnen Sekundenbruchteilen stützte Joey seine rechte Hand auf den Beckenrand, hob sich mit Schwung aus dem Wasser und schnappte sich mit der Linken einen Fetzen von Kaibas weitem T-Shirt, welches im Gegensatz zu den Füßen durch das Hinunterbeugen durchaus in Joeys Griffweite gelangt war.

Nur kurz hielt Joey sich halb in, halb außerhalb des Wassers und nutzte die Zeit, um dem jungen Mann einen wichtigen Hinweis zu geben.

„Du musst aufpassen, Kaiba. Das eben klang schon fast nach einem Lachen."

Mit diesen Worten verstärkte Joey den Griff noch einmal um den Stoff des Shirts und zog Kaiba mit Schwung hinunter in seine Richtung. Der Andere hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, so schnell wie alles über die Bühne, nein, eher über den Poolrand, ging.  
Fluchend tauchte Kaiba wieder auf.

„Ohoh."  
„Was denn?", fragend schaute Serenity auf Mokuba.  
„Weißt du Serenity… es ist besser wir verschwinden lieber."  
„Warum?"  
„Naja… dein Bruder hat meinen Bruder in den Pool geworfen."  
„Und?"  
Serenity verstand Mokuba nicht.  
„Nun, weißt du… als ICH das das letzte Mal bei meinem Bruder gewagt habe daaahh…"  
„Ja?"  
Sich auf die Lippe beißend sah Mokuba seinem Bruder noch einem Moment dabei zu, wie er sich Luft schnappend an der Oberfläche wieder akklimatisierte, ehe schließlich doch sein Überlebensinstinkt siegte und er sich flugs der Leiter zuwandte.

„Vertrau mir einfach, Serenity. Es ist besser wir verschwinden."  
„Ok."

Immer noch nicht überzeugt, aber durchaus einverstanden, da sie beide schon lange genug im Pool gewesen waren, strebte auch Serenity der Leiter zu und verließ kurz nach Mokuba das angenehm kühle Nass. Kurz darauf folgte Joey, welcher gerade noch die Leiter erreichte, es jedoch nicht mehr schaffte, sich daran hinauf zu ziehen, sondern mit einem Mal unbarmherzig in die Tiefe gedrückt wurde. Kaiba war plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht und hatte sich mit beiden Händen auf Joeys Schultern gestützt, um ihn unter zu stuken.

Der Blonde, welcher nicht lange zum Schalten benötigte, tauchte noch ein wenig tiefer und entrann so dem unbarmherzig festen Griff von Kaiba, welcher ihm auf diese Weise hätte nachtauchen müssen. Schnell wie ein Frosch durchzog Joey das Wasser und hielt auf die andere Leiter zu, wobei seine Augen auf Grund des gechlorten Wassers leicht brannten. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er bereits das andere Ende erreicht. Jedoch gelang es ihm auch diesmal nicht, sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, denn genau in dem Augenblick, in welchem er die erste Sprosse betreten hatte und gerade sein rechtes Bein heben wollte, schnappte sich Kaiba seinen Knöchel und zog ihn mit einem Ruck wieder ins kühle Nass. Natürlich ließ Joey das nicht auf sich sitzen und ging nun seinerseits zum Angriff über. Schon kurz darauf entbrannte eine heiße und wilde Wasserschlacht in welchem keiner der beiden sich etwas schenkte. Die einzigen, die von dem Unter-Wasser-Gezerre und den halsbrecherischen Wasserbomben relativ verschont blieben, waren Mokuba und Serenity, welche es sich auf zwei Liegen bequem gemacht hatten und sich den leckeren Milchreis der Köchin schmecken ließen. Gemütlich lehnten sie sich zurück, eingehüllt in ihre dicken Handtücher und betrachteten kopfschüttelnd das Geschehen.

„Kinder…", stellte Mokuba glücklich und geräuschvoll seinen Erdbeermilchshake schlürfend fest.  
„Ja, nicht?", pflichtete ihm Serenity, welche sich ihrerseits genauso laut an einem Schokoladenmilchshake gütlich tat, bei.

Mittlerweile waren 10 Minuten ins Land gezogen und die Bewegungen der beiden wurden immer langsamer. Vollkommen entkräftet schwenkten am Ende beide die Fahnen zu einem Unentschieden und beinahe schon friedlich schwammen beide an den Beckenrand.

Erschöpft hielt sich Joey an der Leiter fest und zog sich hinauf. Kaiba sah ihm hinterher und konnte einfach nicht anders. Grinsend griff er ein letztes Mal nach Joeys nassem T-Shirt und zog ihn von der Leiter und während Joey noch mit Auftauchen beschäftigt war, zog Kaiba sich selbst flugs nach oben und sprang schnell außer Reichweite von Joey.

„Lügner", grummelte Joey ihn nur an, als er an Kaiba vorbei nun ebenfalls in Richtung der bereitgelegten Handtücher schlürfte.  
Schmunzelnd sah Kaiba zu dem Kleineren.  
„Warum?"  
„Du warst es doch, der einen Waffenstillstand wollte."  
Leicht lachend schnappte sich der Multimillionär beide Handtücher.  
„Ja. Aber das war bevor sich mir diese wunderbare Möglichkeit bot, es dir doch noch richtig heimzuzahlen. Nun sind wir quitt."  
Beide Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, sah Joey Kaiba an.  
„Ach jah? Du hast doch angefangen."  
„Nein. Du."  
„Du hast mich doch zuerst da reingeschupst!"  
Empört blies Joey beide Backen auf.  
„JA. Aber nur weil DU mich vorhin so erschrocken hast, dass ich hingefallen bin. Also hast, rein theoretisch und auch praktisch gesehen, DU angefangen."  
„Gar nicht wahr! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du über deine eigenen Füße stolperst?!"  
„Wirklich. Wie die Kinder", seufzend und kopfschüttelnd wie sonst die Großen, wandte Mokuba seinen Blick von den augenscheinlich zwei jüngsten Personen in ihrer Runde ab, während Serenity nur wortlos zustimmen konnte.  
„ICH bin NUR gestolpert, weil DU unberechtigter Weise in meinen Apfelbäumen gehangen hast. Dein Anblick ist nämlich nicht gerade erfreulich, Straßenköter!"  
„Ach, und denkst du etwa ICH wäre vom Baum gefallen, wenn ich dich nicht gesehen hätte?! Ich würd' mal in den Spiegel schauen Mister Ich-bin-zu-schön-für-diese-Welt."  
„Nun, im Gegensatz zu dir kann ICH mir einen Spiegel leisten!"  
„Ach was, Kaiba! Spiel dich nicht so auf! Jeder DEPP kann sich einen Spiegel leisten."  
„JA! Aber für die großen Deppen, so wie dich, reicht's eben nur für nen kleinen Handspiegel! Oder warum sehen deine Haare sonst immer so aus, als wären sie einmal im Mähdrescher gelandet?"  
„Nun, wahrscheinlich sehen sie deswegen so aus, weil sie dich jeden Tag in der Schule ertragen müssen. Da würden JEDEM die Haare zu Berge stehen."

Seufzend erhob sich Mokuba von seinem wirklich äußerst bequemen Stuhl. Es war zwar immer wieder lustig, den beiden beim Flirten zuzusehen, aber ab und zu sollte er, als großer Bruder, doch mal eingreifen, damit das nicht zu sehr ausartete und die beiden womöglich irgendwann noch durch Zufall erkannten, dass sie sich vielleicht sogar – oh mein Gott! – mochten.

„Großer Bruder, es reicht. Gib Joey sein Handtuch", wandte er sich ganz wie der Papa an den kleinen Sohn, der gerade Streit mit seinem besten Freund hatte.  
„Nein. Wozu?" Und Kaiba schien voll in seiner neuen Rolle aufzugehen und benahm sich dementsprechend uneinsichtig.  
„Damit er sich abtrocknen kann und keine Erkältung bekommt. Was du übrigens auch machen solltest."  
Grummelnd reichte Seto dem Blonden das Handtuch.

Zufrieden mit der Intervention Mokubas schnappte sich Joey sein Handtuch und versuchte damit der größten Nässe Herr zu werden. Eine Weile lang betrachtete sich Kaiba die Versuche innerlich lachend, ehe er dann doch Erbarmen hatte und im Haus verschwand. Nur wenige Minuten später tauchte er in einem paar einfacher Jeans und einem schwarzen Tshirt auf und trug auf dem Arm eine weitere schwarze Hose und ein rotes Tshirt.

Joey, welcher bis eben versucht hatte, seine Sachen mit purem Sonnenlicht auf der Haut trocknen zu lassen, nahm die Sachen ohne weiteren Kommentar an, da er es sich wirklich nicht leisten konnte krank zu werden. Ohne großes Federlesen streifte er daraufhin zuerst sein feuchtes Oberhemd und schließlich noch seine Hose ab, wobei er die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu Kaiba stehen blieb. Dieser hatte gerade zum ersten Löffel seiner eigenen Schale Milchreis ansetzen wollen, doch der Löffel blieb bedenklich auf halbem Wege zum Mund in der Luft hängen.

„Sag mal…", Kaiba räusperte sich.  
„Willst du dich nicht lieber drinnen umziehen?"  
Fragend wandte Joey seinen Kopf in Richtung Kaiba.  
„Naja, immerhin ist eine Dame anwesend."  
Die Schultern zuckend zog der Blonde nun auch noch seine letzten Kleidungsstücke aus.  
„Ach i wo. Serenity hat mich schon öfter nackt gesehen, als sonst irgendwer, seit ich geboren wurde. Da kommt es auf dieses eine Mal nun auch nicht mehr an."

Kaiba schluckte, fand aber kein passendes Gegenargument.  
„Wenndumeinst"  
Irritiert wandte sich wieder seinem Milchreis zu.  
Zumindest versuchte er das, denn immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu der nackten Gestalt des Blonden. Dieser hatte damit begonnen, seinen Körper gründlich mit dem Handtuch abzutrocknen, so dass seine Haut am Ende an einigen Stellen in einem leichten Rosa schimmerte. Seto schoss die Frage durch den Kopf, welches Duschbad er wohl nutzte, damit seine Haut so weich wirkte.

/Vielleicht erkenne ich es am Duft, wenn ich näher ran gehe?/

Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken wieder ab. Aufmerksam betrachtete er die Vorderseite von Joey. Dieser hatte sich, nachdem er sich bereits eine Hose angezogen hatte, nach vorne gedreht um auch sein T-Shirt überzustreifen. Mit einem unmerklichen Schlucken registrierte Seto die straffe Haut über dem Bauch und die kaum sichtbaren sehnigen Muskeln. Auch mehrere kleine kreisförmige Narben, die sich auf seinem Oberkörper befanden, entgingen ihm nicht. Wo er die wohl her hatte? Zwei ähnliche Narben hatten sich auch auf seinem Oberschenkel befunden – nicht, dass Seto da so genau hingesehen hätte… Er fragte sich, ob wohl auch auf der Vorderseite des Oberschenkels solche Male zu finden wären. Vielleicht sollte er Joey bitten, seine Hose noch einmal auszuziehen, um ihn auch dort noch einmal genauer studieren zu können und… Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Wo kam denn dieser Gedanke her?! Als würde er sich für den Körper dieses kleinen Köters interessieren! Schnell fixierte er seinen Blick abermals auf den Löffel mit Milchreis, welcher sich, seit Joey damit begonnen hatte sich umzuziehen, untätig in der Schüssel geruht hatte.

Schon bald darauf war auch die letzte Hürde genommen und Joey erstrahlte wieder in alter Frische und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl in seinen neuen geborgten Kleidern. Von den Gedankengängen Setos hatte er nichts mitbekommen. Flugs ließ er sich am Tisch gegenüber von Kaiba nieder und wortlos schob dieser ihm die letzte Schüssel Milchreis zu.

Gerade hatte Joey den letzten Löffel gegessen, als mit einmal ein klägliches Piepen aus Richtung seiner alten nassen Sachen erscholl. Mit Schrecken ließ Joey klappernd sein Besteck fallen und hechtete zu seiner Hose, welche sie zum Trocknen auf die heißen Steine am Pool gelegt hatten.

„Oh verflixt verflixt verflixt! Das Teil habe ich ja ganz vergessen!", fluchte Joey, während er aus einer seiner Hosentaschen ein kleines blaues Etwas fischte. Vollkommen nass aber seltsamerweise noch nicht den Heldentod gestorben, kam schließlich ein kleiner Pieper zum Vorschein, dessen klägliches schiefes Krächzen immer lauter wurde, ehe Joey es schließlich abstellte.  
„Kaiba?", wandte sich der Kleinere an den Besitzer des Hauses.  
„Hm?", grummelte dieser zurück.  
„Kann ich kurz eines eurer Telefone benutzen? Es könnte dringend sein?"

Wortlos deutete Kaiba ins Wohnzimmer hinter Ihnen, von welchem ebenfalls eine Terrassentür abging. Dankbar und nun ganz geschäftig, lief Joey ins Haus, um die angezeigte Nummer auf seinem Pieper zu kontaktieren. Während er noch ins Haus stiefelte, schrillte auch Kaibas Handy, welches kein unfreiwilliges Bad genommen hatte, und von vornherein sorgsam auf dem kleinen Holztisch neben der Terrassentür deponiert worden war. Seufzend erhob sich auch Kaiba, in der zaghaften Hoffnung, dass dies nur einmal in seinem Leben nicht seine eigene Firma war, die es nicht schaffte, mal drei Stunden ohne ihn auszukommen. Aber wie immer musste er seine Hoffnung vertagen.

Frau Ishimizu war am Telefon und sagte ihm in lautstarken Worten den baldigen Untergang der Firma und eigentlich gleich der ganzen Welt voraus, dass sie ihn unbedingt in der Firma bräuchten und dass er sich auf keinen Fall lange Zeit lassen sollte, da ein Wurmvirus nacheinander alle Rechner in der Firma zerstören würde.

Seufzend und lediglich unterbrochen von einem vereinzelten ‚hm' oder ‚ja' hörte sich Kaiba die gesamte Misere an, ehe er die Frau schließlich abwürgte, sein Kommen zusicherte und das Gespräch ohne ein weiteres Wort beendete. Besorgt sah Mokuba zu ihm hinüber.  
„Was Ernstes?", war seine einzige Frage. Er hatte die Zeit hinter sich, in der er es bedauert hatte und traurig wurde, wenn sein großer Bruder mal wieder unversehens, in einer der seltenen freien Stunde, zur Arbeit gerufen wurde. Inzwischen wusste er, wie wichtig die Firma war und das man mit dem vielen Geld auch viel Gutes tun konnte.

Etwas, das sein Bruder ohne das Wissen der Medien auch tat. Die Medien wussten nichts von den anonymen Spenden in acht- bis neunstelligen Beträgen, welche jedes Jahr von Seto Kaiba zu Gunsten diverser Hilfsprojekte persönlich überwiesen wurden. Kaiba hatte den Rummel um solche Dinge stets verachtet. Zum einen schadete es seinem Image als eiskalter Geschäftsmann. Zum anderen vertrat er die Auffassung, dass der, der etwas von Herzen spenden wollte, um jemanden zu helfen, es auch ohne Medienrummel tun konnte, wenn er es denn vorhatte. Leider gab es allzu viele reiche und berühmte Leute, welche, mit mindestens einhundert Kameras um sich herum, einen Scheck in der Höhe von ein bis zwei Millionen ausschrieben, ihn dann mit viel Aufhebens um die eigene Person irgendeiner Hilfsorganisation oder ähnlichen Projekten überreichen, nur um damit im Ansehen der Masse zu steigen. Wobei man bedenken sollte, dass, verglichen mit dem Einkommen desjenigen, die zwei gespendeten Millionen für denjenigen ungefähr denselben Wert hatten, wie für einen Normalsterblichen 2 Yen. Und am Jahresende? Da bekam man das Geld ohnehin von der Steuer wieder. Ein Witz. Seto Kaiba hasste diesen Schlag von Leuten und Mokuba ging es inzwischen genauso.

„Ja. Anscheinend hat irgendein windiger kleiner Hacker es geschafft, einen Wurm in unser System einzuspeisen, der sich nun von Computer zu Computer frisst. Anscheinend wird es mir zum Verhängnis, dass ich die Computer vor ein paar Monaten habe vernetzen lassen. Und zwar alle. Also gut Moki. Mach dir noch einen schönen Nachmittag mit den beiden. Ich werde sehen, ob ich es bis heute Abend schaffe, wenn nicht schlafe ich im Büro. Mach dir also keine Sorgen kleiner Bruder."

Als er hörte, dass sein Bruder die Nacht womöglich im Büro verbringen würde, schlich sich mit einmal ein breites Grinsen auf Mokubas Gesicht. Doch während der Schwarzhaarige noch über sein neuestes Spiel nachdachte, was er dann vielleicht heute Nacht vielleicht endlich mal einweihen und durchspielen konnte, wurde er sogleich wieder in die Realität zurückgerufen.  
„Mokuba: Nein."  
Irritiert sah Mokuba ihn an.  
„Was denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!"  
„Nein, aber gedacht. Das Spiel kannst du meinetwegen bis Mitternacht spielen aber danach geht's ins Bett. Und denk daran, ich kann vom Büro aus überprüfen, ob der Rechner noch an oder schon aus ist."  
Beleidigt zog Mokuba eine lange Schnute.  
„Och möönsch."  
„Nix mönsch. Schlafen. Und nun auf Wiedersehen."

Kurz wuschelte er seinem kleinen Bruder noch einmal durch die Haare, reichte Serenity zum Abschied die Hand und verschwand dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer. In eben diesem stand immer noch Joey und telefonierte mit konzentriertem Gesicht. Auch bei ihm war nur hin und wieder mal ein ‚Ja.' oder ein gemurmeltes ‚Ok' zu hören. Anscheinend schien auch er einen wichtigen Anruf gehabt zu haben. Zwar wäre Seto gern noch geblieben, um Joey danach zu fragen, doch die Zeit lief gegen ihn. Kurz überlegte er noch, sich von ihm zu verabschieden doch eigentlich hatten sich der Köter und er noch nie wirklich voneinander verabschiedet, also unterließ er es auch heute.


	20. Saboteur

**********Vier Tage später**********

Inzwischen waren vier Tage vergangen und ein wütender Kaiba ging in seinem Büro rastlos auf und ab. Mit ihrem Anruf hatte seine Sekretärin ausnahmsweise Recht behalten: Seine Firma könnte tatsächlich untergehen, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah! Er schrieb inzwischen seit exakt 83 Stunden und, er sah auf die Uhr, 34 Minuten und 23 Sekunden an einer Datei gegen diesen verflixten Virus, doch nichts wollte funktionieren. Es war zum Kotzen!

/Ja. Zum Kotzen! Ich hätte ja persönlich nie gedacht, dass außer diesem dämlichen Köter mal einer dieses Wort in den Mund nimmt … geschweige denn ich! … aber … es ist einfach so … passend… und richtig und … ARGH! Ja, beim Gott, den es wahrscheinlich nicht mal gibt, ja, zum KOT-ZEN!/

Aufgebracht setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und tippte in rasender Geschwindigkeit weitere ellenlange Quellcodes in seinen Laptop, doch nichts wollte helfen. Sobald er eine Zeile in das Programm eingespeist und den Virus damit aus drei Parzellen seines riesigen Netzwerks verbannt hatte, heimste dieser sich fünf neue ein. Das Schlimme daran war, dass jede Parzelle umgerechnet eine Abteilung seiner Firma repräsentierte. Konzentriert sah er auf einen zweiten Monitor rechts neben sich. Blinkende rote und grüne Punkte, welche sich auf einer beinahe spinnennetzartigen Landkarte befanden, zeigten ihm genau an, welche seiner Abteilungen bereits vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt waren.

Er verfluchte sich selbst. An sich arbeitete dieser Virus denkbar einfach. Sobald irgendwer einen Computer einschaltete, drang das Virus in die Netzwerkdateien ein und verbreitete sich über diese Verbindung der Rechner mit dem nächsten Computer. Zum Glück waren nicht ALLE Computer mit ALLEN anderen verbunden, sondern immer nur einzelne Hauptrechner mit dem jeweils nächsten Hauptrechner der nächsten Abteilung. Doch das Problem war, dass sich das Virus dadurch höchstens verlangsamen, jedoch längst nicht aufhalten ließ. Fakt war, dass jeder Computer, der bereits vom Virus einen Besuch abgestattet bekommen hatte, spätestens drei Stunden später von selbst alle Programme beendete und danach nicht mehr gestartet werden konnte. Eine simple Vorgehensweise also und doch konnte Kaiba anscheinend nichts Vernichtendes dagegen tun. Inzwischen hatte er sein gesamtes Expertenteam mit der Aufgabe betraut, ein effektives Gegenvirus zu entwickeln, doch auch seine besten Mitarbeiter kamen nicht weiter. Manch einer kam in den letzten Stunden gar mit dem irrationalen Vorschlag, doch einfach alle Computer abzuschalten und das ganze Auszusitzen … diesen inkompetenten Idioten hatte er inzwischen gefeuert, aber wirklich weitergebracht hatte ihn das nicht. Selbst das Austauschen aller Rechner seiner Firma – das Geld dazu hätte er gehabt – würde nichts bringen, da damit auch alle entwickelten Daten und Programme unwiderruflich verloren sein würden.

Frau Ishimizu stürmte hinein. In seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen sah der Chef der Kaiba Corporation auf.

„Herr Kaiba?! Wie mir so eben berichtet wurde, sind nun auch die ersten Zentralrechner betroffen!"

Kurz warf der Braunhaarige einen weiteren Blick auf seinen zweiten Monitor und fand diese Hiobsbotschaft bestätigt. Zwei weitere grüne Lampen, nahe der Mitte des Netzes, hatten ihre Farbe gewechselt.

„Ja, ich seh' es. Danke, Frau Ishimizu."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich wieder seinem Programm zu. Frau Ishimizu kannte die schroffe Art ihres Chefs und ging raschen Schrittes wieder zurück in das Vorzimmer.

Frustriert schwor sich Seto, dass er dem, dem er das zu verdanken hatte, eine reinwürgen würde, wenn er ihn je erwischen sollte. Denn wer auch immer es gewesen war, schien es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben, nach und nach seine Firma lahm zu legen. Wenn das so weiter ging, konnte er die Kaiba Corporation in ein paar Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Tagen, schließen.

/Nein. So weit kommt es sicher nicht. Ich habe nicht jahrelang gegen Gozaburo und irgendwelche nicht existenten Ungeheuer gekämpft, um meine Firma jetzt durch einen simplen Computervirus zu verlieren!/

Entschlossen hämmerte er die nächsten Zeilen in sein Programm. Er würde es schaffen, diesen Virus zu vernichten und dann würde er die Spur zurückverfolgen. Irgendwo, an irgendeinem Rechner, hatte jedes Virus seinen Ursprung und er würde ihn finden. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass der Verursacher in seiner eigenen Firma zu suchen war. Sein Sicherheitssystem und seine Firewall waren zu gut, um sie von außen zu überwinden. Nur jemand, der Zugang zu seinen Firmenrechnern hatte, hätte es fertig bringen können, den Virus in das System einzuspeisen. In diesem Moment drifteten zwei weitere Abteilungen ins Nirwana des Computerfriedhofes ab.

„Möget ihr in Frieden ruhen", murmelte Kaiba, ehe seine Hand routiniert zur Gegensprechanlage griff.  
„Frau Ishimizu?"  
„Ja?"  
„Schicken Sie bitte die Service – Abteilung 3 in den Feierabend. Die sollen sich zwei Tage frei nehmen."  
„Jawohl Chef", kam es mit leicht resigniertem Unterton zurück.

Frau Ishimizu hatte bereits die halbe Belegschaft, was ungefähr 345.298 Leute betraf, in den bezahlten Urlaub geschickt. 1.300 Leute mehr fielen da eigentlich nicht mehr ins Gewicht.

Einige Stunden später und zwei Abteilungen weniger, klopfte es abermals an der Tür. Beinahe zaghaft steckte Frau Ishimizu ihren Kopf durch den offenen Türspalt. Leicht beunruhigt sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie hatte den Ausfall der nächsten Abteilungen schon gar nicht mehr gemeldet, da sie ahnte, dass Herr Kaiba dies mit Sicherheit selbst registriert hatte. Suchend tastete ihr Blick die riesige Fensterfront hinter seinem Schreibtisch ab. Nach all den Hiobsbotschaften des heutigen Tages hätte sich die Dame auch nicht gewundert, hätte sie Eisblumen am Fenster ausmachen können; und erfrieren war ein unschöner Tod, wie sie erst neulich wieder in einem Spielfilm gesehen hatte.

„Herr Kaiba?"

Fragend sah Kaiba auf.

„Da ist ein junger Mann, der Sie gern gesprochen hätte. Er meinte, es sei wichtig."

Unwillig sah Kaiba auf seine Sekretärin und seine Augen machten ihr klar, dass er momentan eigentlich für niemanden zu sprechen war, egal wie wichtig dessen Gründe waren. Aber er kannte Frau Ishimizu inzwischen lange genug. Sie wusste, was ihr Chef selbst als wichtig einstufte und was nicht und wenn sie in dieser Situation jemanden zu ihm vorließ, musste dieser jemand wirklich bedeutende Argumente haben.

„In Ordnung. Wer ist es?"  
„Ein Herr Kirian aus der Grafikabteilung, er meinte, er wisse etwas zum Ursprung des Virusproblems."

Aufmerksam geworden, setzte sich Kaiba kerzengerade auf. Überlegend faltete er die Hände in einander, ehe er Frau Ishimizu nochmals nach dem Namen fragte.  
„Haiko Kirian, Herr Kaiba", antwortete sie gewissenhaft.  
„Gut. Schicken Sie ihn mir in … sagen wir 5 Minuten hinein."

Frau Ishimizu nickte verständig und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Sofort schloss Kaiba sein Schutzprogramm und rief sich die Akte des besagten Mannes auf den Monitor. Kurz überflog er die wichtigsten Daten des Grafikers, als besagter Kirian bereits eintrat.

Insgesamt machte seine äußere Erscheinung einen gepflegten Eindruck. Die Haare nach hinten gegelt, die Farbe seines Anzuges perfekt auf seine Krawatte und Schuhe abgestimmt und eine wahrscheinlich echte Rolex am rechten Handgelenk, entsprach er genau dem Typ Mensch, den Kaiba abgrundtief verabscheute. Er gehörte zu dem Schlag von Menschen, die einem vorne herum nett anlächeln konnten, während sie in der Hinterhand ein Messer bereithielten, sollte man nicht ebenso falsch zurücklächeln. Das hatte Kaiba nicht nötig und so sah er dem Mann nur schweigend entgegen. Er ersparte es sich, Kirian einen Platz anzubieten, er hatte nicht vor, es dem ebenfalls Braunhaarigen in irgendeiner Weise bequemer zu machen.

Nicht minder ernst blickend trat sein Angestellter näher. Es hatte etwas Arrogantes, wie er Kaiba die Hand reichte, um sich persönlich bei ihm vorzustellen.

„Haiko Kirian mein Name, Herr Kaiba. Es freut mich sehr, Sie einmal persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen."

Der Chef der Kaiba Corporation dachte nicht daran, sich mit diesem Menschen auf eine Stufe zu stellen und ließ dessen Hand ohne Gegenpart wortlos in der Luft verweilen. Wenn schon einer dem anderen die Hand anbot, dann war er das.

Peinlich berührt und offensichtlich in seiner Arroganz gekränkt, zog Kirian die Hand zurück und ließ sich ohne weitere Aufforderung auf einem der zwei Sessel vor Kaibas Schreibtisch nieder.

„Also. Warum sind Sie hier?", eröffnete der Ältere ohne weiteres Federlesen das Gespräch.

Irritiert sah Kirian zu seinem Chef. Es war unzweifelhaft, dass er damit gerechnet hatte, etwas freundlicher begrüßt zu werden, da er doch seine brisanten Informationen bereits hatte anklingen lassen. Nach kurzem Zögern schob er den gereizten Tonfall aber auf die momentanen Umstände und gewann seine Selbstsicherheit zurück.

Das bemerkte auch Kaiba, der sich davon jedoch nach wie vor nicht beeindrucken ließ. Ungeduldig, da er weitaus Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich mit diesem falschen Wiesel abzugeben, fixierte er dessen schmales Gesicht mit stahlblauen Augen, während er wie nebenbei immer wieder neue Codes auf der Tatstatur eintippte, als wäre der Mann es nicht wert, dass man ihm seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Herr Kaiba, ich hätte einige wichtige Informationen über einen Ihrer Angestellten, der, mit Verlaub, meiner Meinung nach für den immensen Computerschaden in dieser Firma die volle Verantwortung trägt."

Äußerlich ruhig, innerlich jedoch bis aufs Äußerste gespannt, lehnte Kaiba sich nun doch zurück und gab dem anderen somit das unsichtbare Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich bei dem Verursacher um einen jungen Grafiker aus meiner Abteilung. Ein gewisser Joseph Jay Wheeler."

/Lächerlich./

Kaibas verzog keine Miene bei dieser Behauptung. Lediglich seine linke Augenbraue, wanderte äußerst skeptisch ein gutes Stück nach oben. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es reine Zeitverschwendung wäre, dem Mann seine wertvolle und in diesen Tagen nur knapp bemessene Zeit zu schenken.

„Ich beschäftige keinen Angestellten namens Joseph Jay Wheeler."

Gespielt überrascht sah Kirian ihn an.

„Oh. Aber wie kann es dann sein, dass er seit mehreren Monaten in unserer Abteilung tätig ist?"

Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend dachte Kaiba nach. Er glaubte diesem schmierigen Mistkerl nicht. Und doch…

/Joey kann es nicht gewesen sein. Selbst WENN er auf eine mir unerklärliche Weise hier arbeiten würde, um sich etwas dazu zu verdienen, dann sicher nicht als Grafiker. Er hat gar nicht das WISSEN um … Sicher. Er kann gut zeichnen, das muss ich ihm zugestehen, aber doch nur mit der Hand! Nicht mit dem Computer. Außerdem … so sehr er mich auch hassen mag … er würde doch nie …/

Der Firmenchef dachte an zahlreiche Situationen, in denen er den Jüngeren beleidigt und bloßgestellt hatte. Nicht nur einmal hatte Joey ihm damals Rache angedroht.

/Oder doch?/

Kaiba schob alle weiteren Gedanken beiseite. Er war Geschäftsmann und verantwortlich für tausende von Mitarbeitern. So unglaubwürdig die Behauptungen des Mannes vor ihm auch sein mochten, war es seine Pflicht als Firmeninhaber, jedem Hinweis nachzugehen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, kein Misstrauen gegenüber irgendjemand zu haben. Der Chef der Kaiba Corporation kam auf den springenden Punkt.

„Haben Sie Beweise für Ihre Vorwürfe?"

„Nun …", gekonnt setzte Kirian eine kleine Kunstpause, ehe er weitersprach: „Beweise habe ich nur insofern, als das, was ich selbst GESEHEN habe."

Er musste wissen, was Kaiba von lediglich gesehenen Beweisen hielt. Dennoch war der Samen des Misstrauens gesät. Schließlich spielte Kirian seinen letzten Schachzug aus.

„Übrigens, er arbeitet gerade unten in der Grafikabteilung. Sie können sich gern von meinen Worten überzeugen. Ich meine … nur, falls Sie mir nicht glauben sollten, dann…"  
Der ebenfalls Braunhaarige brauchte nicht zu Ende sprechen.  
„Sie warten hier."

Kaiba schritt an ihm vorbei aus dem Büro. Er war sich bewusst, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund gab, dem Mann zu glauben. Doch wenn es tatsächlich Beweise gab… Entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf, währende er mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Etage fuhr, in welcher sich die Überwachungsräume befanden.

/Es kann einfach nicht stimmen. Wahrscheinlich vergeude ich hier nur meine Zeit./

Und doch rumorte es in seinem Magen. Sein Instinkt hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal gute Dienste geleistet. Es war immer besser, sich auf Fakten zu verlassen. Er würde herausfinden, was an den Aussagen des Mannes wirklich glaubhaft war. Wenn einer ihm sagen konnte, was in seiner Firma vor sich ging, dann die Leute, welche er für die Überwachung derselben angestellt hatte! Energisch öffnete er die Tür zum Überwachungsraum.

„Herr Sakumoto!"

Noch während Kaiba die Tür schloss, sah er sich nach dem Dienst habenden Wachmann um. Erschrocken sprang dieser von seinem Stuhl auf, als er den scharfen Unterton in der Stimme seines Chefs vernahm. Er hatte ihn auf den Monitoren nicht kommen sehen, weswegen er auch Joseph nicht hatte vorwarnen können. Er hoffte nur, dass der junge Mann gerade nicht im Bild war, sollte Herr Kaba einen zufälligen Blick auf die Monitore werfen. Er hatte es dem jüngeren Kaiba versprochen, ein wenig über den Blonden und dessen Anonymität zu wachen.

„Ja?"  
Seine Hoffnung wurde augenblicklich zerstört.  
„Zeigen Sie mir alle gegenwärtigen Aufzeichnungen aus der Graphikerabteilung."  
„Jawohl, Herr Kaiba."  
/Lass den Jungen auf der Toilette sein!/, betete er inständig.  
„Da! Wer ist das?"

Auffordernd deutete Kaiba auf einen hellen Punkt auf einem der Monitore, der sich in diesem Augenblick konzentriert über einen flackernden Bildschirm beugte. Der Braunhaarige wusste instinktiv, dass bereits dieses Bild alle Beweise beinhaltete, die er brauchte und dennoch, wie in einem verzweifelten letzten Versuch, dass er sich irren könnte, hakte er nochmal nach.

„Das wird wohl… einer Ihrer Graphiker sein, Sir", ließ der Wachmann ausweichend verlauten.

Nun vollends aufgebracht, sah der Größere auf seinen Angestellten.

„Führen Sie mich nicht in Versuchung, Ihnen zu kündigen, Sakumoto! Sie kennen alle Graphiker mit Namen, das ist Ihr Job. Und wenn Sie diesen Job auch weiterhin ausüben wollen, dann sagen Sie mir jetzt, wie der Mann heißt!"

Diesen Argumenten hatte Herr Sakumoto nichts entgegenzusetzen und in Gedanken entschuldigte er sich immer wieder bei Joseph und dem kleinen Mokuba Kaiba.

„Joseph Jay Wheeler, Sir."

Sein Magen drehte sich um. Ihn auf dem Monitor zu sehen und nun auch noch seinen Namen bestätigt zu bekommen, war für ihn alles an Beweis, was er brauchte. Offenbar hatte dieser Kirian tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Seit wann arbeitet er hier?"  
„Genau weiß ich es nicht mehr. Aber seit über 7 Monaten bestimmt, Sir."

Das reichte, um seinen Kopf auszuschalten. Kaiba hatte genug gehört. Seine Wut nahm überhand. Er fragte nicht weiter. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Blonde genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, um seine Firma zu infiltrieren. Dass er Selbiges Joey noch vor einer Stunde nicht einmal zugetraut hätte, beachtete er gar nicht. Kirian hatte Recht gehabt. Allein Joeys Anwesenheit in diesen Räumlichkeiten bewies es. Das war alles, was er wissen musste und alles, was für ihn zählte.

/Keine Ahnung WIE Joey das gemacht hat, oder WARUM … Aber er HAT und deswegen…/

Aufgebracht und bitter enttäuscht stürmte er aus dem Raum, während der ältere Mann sich vollkommen erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ. Nur wenige Minuten später richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den von Kaiba zuvor bezeichneten hellen Punkt. Gerade stürmte der Chef in den Raum und Sakumoto konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, auch ohne den Ton anzustellen, was dort unten geschah.

Eiskalt und wütend sah Kaiba sich in der Abteilung um. Die Augen seiner Angestellten waren weit aufgerissen. Der gesamte Fokus der Mitarbeiter schien sich einzig und allein auf die Eingangstür zu konzentrieren. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte Kaiba gefunden, wonach er suchte. Braune Augen sahen ihn schuldbewusst über drei Computer hinweg an. Der Blick des Blonden sagte alles. Die Augen des Braunhaarigen und sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht hatten Joey längst verraten, dass er es war, nach dem der Firmenchef gesucht hatte. Scheinbar hatte er herausgefunden, dass er bereits seit längerem ohne sein Wissen in seiner Firma rumgeisterte. Sicher wäre dies Grund genug für Kaiba, aufgebracht zu sein - zumindest wenn er nicht wusste, was er hier tat – dennoch erklärte es längst nicht die Zornesfalten, die sich über seinen Augen gebildet hatten.

„Raus hier! Alle! SOFORT", befahl der Ältere. Seine Stimme hätte einen See augenblicklich zu Eis erstarren lassen können. Zahlreiche sorgenvolle Blicke richteten sich auf den Blonden. Doch keiner wagte zu wiedersprechen.

Es war klar, dass alle AUßER Joey gemeint waren. Abwartend sah der Blonde Kaiba entgegen. Er war sich noch immer keiner Schuld bewusst. Immerhin hatte er ihm lediglich geholfen, so wie er es einst versprochen hatte. Wenn Kaiba es ihn erklären ließe, dann… Der letzte Mitarbeiter hatte die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen.

„DU…!", drohend kam Kaiba Schritt für Schritt näher. Anscheinend war der Firmenchef noch immer auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort, um Joey passend zu beschreiben.

„Ich gratuliere! BEINAHE hättest du es tatsächlich geschafft!"  
„Was?", verblüfft starrte Joey ihn an.

Kaiba ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Mit einmal ergab alles einen Sinn! Alles war so einleuchtend! Warum nur war es ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen: Die plötzlichen Besuche des Blonden bei ihm zu Hause, die scheinbar freundschaftliche Beziehung mit seinem kleinen Bruder… Joey hasste ihn. Seit Jahren hatte er Joey immer wieder seine Grenzen aufgezeigt, ihm bewusst gemacht, wer der Bessere von ihnen beiden war und nun hatte ihm irgendwer die glänzende Möglichkeit geschenkt, sich an ihm zu rächen. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen! Nicht, wenn daran auch seine Firma und Mokuba hingen!

„Es fehlt nur noch SO viel", eine entsprechende Geste folgte „und du hättest mich ruiniert, Wheeler. Aber ich werde nicht einfach zusehen, wie ein KLEINER MIESER SABOTEUR wie DU, meine Firma zu Grunde richtet!"

Die Puzzlestücke fügten sich zusammen. Man konnte förmlich hören, wie es in Joey ‚Klick' machte. Kaiba gab ihm die Schuld an dem Virus. Abwehrend hob Joey die Hände.

„Seto, ich könnte nie …"

Doch der Braunhaarige ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Er explodierte förmlich.

„WAS könntest du nicht?!"

Mit zwei weiteren Schritten war er bei ihm, schlug ihm seine geballte Faust in die Magengrube. Joey keuchte auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Dieser Virus…" Joey holte keuchend Luft. „…ist nicht von mir. Ich habe ihn nicht eingeschleust…, falls es das ist…, was du glaubst."

Setos Antwort war ein zweiter Fausthieb, der Joey diesmal direkt im Gesicht traf. Der Jüngere wehrte sich nicht. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, den Schlag abzuwehren. Doch er hatte nicht vor, gegen den Braunhaarigen zu kämpfen. Niemals.

„ACH NEIN? Du meinst, genauso wie du dich NICHT in meine Firma geschlichen und mich NICHT hintergangen hast, indem du meinen EIGENEN BRUDER und meine EIGENEN ANGESTELLTEN manipuliert hast, um dir zu helfen?"

Leicht benommen schüttelte Joey den Kopf. Seine Lippe blutete.

Den Chef der Kaiba Corporation kümmerte das nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es verschaffte ihm eine geradezu erschreckende Genugtuung, Joey bluten zu sehen. Der Kampf in der Seitengasse vor ein paar Monaten kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Auch damals hatte ihn der Anblick seines Gegenübers kalt gelassen. Vielleicht hätte er seinerzeit nicht eingreifen sollen. Dann hätte er sich jetzt zumindest nicht mit diesem bohrenden Gefühl in seiner Magengegend auseinandersetzen müssen. Ihm war schlecht. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, als hätte er eine Faust in den Bauch gerammt bekommen und nicht Joey.

Erst mit der Anschuldigung von Kirian war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich damit begonnen hatte, dem Blonden sein Vertrauen zu schenken. Womöglich hatte es an ihrer ähnlichen Situation – keine Eltern, nur ein Geschwisterkind – oder den zahlreichen kleinen ungeplanten Treffen gelegen. Er wusste nicht, wie gerade ihm so etwas hatte passieren können. Doch Gott sei es gedankt, hatte ihn die Realität recht schnell wieder eingeholt. Vielleicht war er noch früh genug wieder aufgewacht, um nun das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

„Verschwinde hier, Wheeler. Ehe ich mich endgültig vergesse. Sehe ich dich je wieder in meiner Firma, kannst du sicher sein, dass du mehr von mir erhältst, als nur ein paar blaue Flecken."

Joey richtete sich auf. Stumm sah er ihn an, betrachtete das zu Stein erstarrte Gesicht, die geballten Hände, die sturmblauen Augen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sollte er sich wehren? Am liebsten hätte er Kaiba angeschrien. Ihn angeschrien und gefragt, wie er so etwas jemals von ihm glauben könne? Wie er annehmen könne, dass er ihn hasse? Warum er ihm nicht vertraute? Warum er sich nicht ERINNERTE?!

Er fragte nichts davon.

Zu oft hatte er bereits in ähnlichen Situationen gesteckt. Es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte. Manchmal hatte er ihn am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt, in der Hoffnung, dass Kaiba… nein… Seth… sich wieder an sein altes Leben mit ihm erinnern würde. Dass er erkennen würde, wie sehr er, Joey ihn auch heute noch liebte – über alle Zeiten hinweg. Aber er hatte jedes verdammte Mal begreifen müssen, dass das Wunschdenken war. Nichts weiter. Es gab Tage, da hasste er die Götter dafür, dass sie ihm nicht ebenfalls die Erinnerung an ihn genommen hatten. Dass sie ihn mit der Hoffnung weiterleben ließen, dass sich in irgendeinem Leben etwas ändern könnte.

/Wach auf, Joey! Er wird sich nie wieder an dich erinnern … nicht an dich … und nicht an sich selbst. Das war der Preis. Schluss mit dieser scheiß Hoffnung!/

Stumm sah er noch einige weitere Sekunden auf sein Gegenüber. Für heute hatte er keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Vielleicht würde er morgen wieder den Kampf gegen Kaibas Misstrauen aufnehmen. Vielleicht konnte er morgen Beweise finden, die Kaiba zeigten, dass er ihn nicht sabotiert hatte. Und vielleicht würde Kaiba dann auch sein Vertrauen in ihn wiedererlangen. Doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, wollte er einfach nur noch raus. Weg, von diesen Augen, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen, sobald sie auf ihn gerichtet waren. Denn das Misstrauen, dass sich in ihnen wiederspiegelte, konnte er nicht mehr ertragen.

Für Kaiba war die Stille ein klares Schuldeingeständnis. Der Joey, den er kannte, hätte sich mit Händen, Füßen und wahrscheinlich einer Menge obszöner Begriffe gegen sein Vorgehen gewehrt. Stattdessen drehte sich der Blonde um und wandte sich in Richtung eines kleinen schäbigen Rucksacks, der, wie Kaiba erst jetzt bemerkte, neben einem der weißen Schreibtische gestanden hatte. Weiterhin wortlos nahm er sich die Jacke vom Stuhl und schritt, ohne ihn anzusehen, an Kaiba vorbei. Am letzten Schreibtisch des Raumes blieb er stehen. Abwartend sah der Größere ihn an. Bedächtig griff Joey in seinen Rucksack, und zog eine kleine Schachtel, eingewickelt in glänzendes blaues Geschenkpapier, heraus. Eine kleine weiße Schleife war an der länglichen Packung befestigt. Joey dachte daran, wie er den Inhalt erst heute früh gekauft und zur Sicherheit schon einmal eingepackt hatte. Eigentlich war der Tag noch etwas hin, an dem er das Geschenk seinem Besitzer hatte übergeben wollen. Doch jetzt sah er keinen Grund mehr, es noch länger bei sich zu behalten. Mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen, sah er es ein letztes Mal an, ehe er es auf den Schreibtisch neben sich legte.

„Happy Birthday, Seto", flüsterte er. Kaiba hörte es trotzdem.

Ohne weitere Worte verließ Joey den Raum. Schweigend ging er durch den kleinen Massenauflauf vor der Tür. Nur am Rande wurde ihm bewusst, dass Nici, ihn ansprach. Doch er schenkte ihm nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

Irritiert sah er vor dem Gebäude zur Sonne hinauf und wunderte sich über das schöne Wetter. Strömender Regen hätte weitaus besser zu seiner derzeitigen Stimmung gepasst. Aber nein: Als ob Rah ihn verhöhnen wollte, strahlte er von oben herab, als hätte es noch nie einen schöneren Tag als diesen gegeben.

„Angeber", murmelte Joey mit bösem Blick in Richtung Sonne, schulterte seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Wenn er seine eigene Enttäuschung überwunden hatte, würde er dem Ärger auf den Grund gehen. Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass er dadurch vielleicht nichts mehr an Setos Meinung über ihn würde ändern können, aber der Firmenchef hatte davon gesprochen, dass er seine Firma fast ruiniert hatte. Er vermutete daher, dass der Braunhaarige ihn in direkter Verbindung zu dem Virus sah. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass ihm jemand eine Falle gestellt hatte, um ihn loszuwerden. Der wahre Verursacher des Ganzen lief also noch frei herum.

„Ob du es willst oder nicht Seth, ich werde mein Versprechen halten", murmelte Joey leise vor sich hin und schlug den Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein. Ihn wunderte, dass er nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen war – aber das hätte wohl zu pathetisch ausgesehen. Ein selbstironisches Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen. Kurz zuckte er zusammen. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht würde nachlassen. Er hatte andere Probleme. Nachdenklich tastete er seine Lippe entlang. Ein kleiner Streifen Blut zeichnete sich auf seiner Hand ab. Anscheinend war seine Lippe beim Schlag von Kaiba aufgeplatzt. Seufzend reinigte er das Blut notdürftig mit seiner Zunge. Vielleicht war heulen doch gar keine so schlechte Idee?

Derweil verharrte Seto noch immer vor dem kleinen blauen Päckchen, welches Joey ihm hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er das Geschenk sofort in den Müll schmeißen, oder doch vorher öffnen sollte. Da ihm die Entscheidung auch nicht durch seine feigen Mitarbeiter abgenommen wurde, die sich auch weiterhin nicht zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz trauten, gab er das Grübeln letztlich auf und griff beherzt nach dem Päckchen. Vorsichtig schüttelte er es zunächst kurz am Ohr, aber kein verdächtiges Geräusch erklang. Nicht, dass er darin eine Bombe vermutete, dennoch, nach diesem denkwürdigen Tag voller Überraschungen, ging er lieber auf Nummer sicher. Eine weitere Minute des Bedenkens später, zog er dann doch die weiße Schleife ab und öffnete den Deckel. Kurz durchzuckte ihn noch der Gedanke, warum zum Himmel noch mal jeder ständig dachte, er könne ohne Blau nicht leben, ehe er ebensolches Füllpapier aus der Schachtel entfernte. Umso überraschter war er, dass der eigentliche wesentliche Inhalt des Päckchens nicht Blau war. Nun doch neugierig geworden, widmete er sich dem kleinen beiliegendem Zettel, auf dem schlicht stand:

„Für die zwei ersten Tore deines Lebens. Happy Birthday. Joseph Jay Wheeler."

Zögernd nahm Seto daraufhin die zwei länglichen Stoffstücken näher in Augenschein. Es handelte sich um zwei schlichte, jedoch aus gutem Stoff gefertigte Krawatten – eine in Weiß, die andere in Schokobraun. Jeweils auf der Rückseite der Krawatten, für andere Augen nicht sichtbar, war ein kleiner feiner Schriftzuck eingenäht: „Für dein erstes Tor" und „Für dein zweites Tor". Seto ließ seinen Blick von den Krawatten, zum Päckchen und weiter bis zum Zettel wandern. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch auf der Rückseite des Zettels noch etwas geschrieben stand:

„Und ich habe trotzdem gewonnen", war darauf gemeinsam mit einer kleinen, die Zunge rausstreckenden, Joey – Imitation zu lesen.

Wieder glitt sein Blick zu den zwei Krawatten. Er war sich bewusst, dass weder die eine noch die andere für Joey besonders preiswert gewesen sein musste. Dazu brauchte er sich nur die Firmenlogos, welche an unauffälliger Stelle eingestickt waren, näher anzusehen. Anfangs hatte er vorgehabt, das Geschenk zu öffnen, um es dann achtlos im nächsten Papierkorb zu entsorgen. Dieser Gedanke war ihm allerdings schon während des Lesens der ersten Zeilen abhanden gekommen. Ebenso sein Zorn. Angesichts des Geschenkes war dieser beinahe unbemerkt in den Hintergrund getreten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass ihm schon eine sehr lange Zeit niemand außer Mokuba mehr etwas ohne Hintergedanken geschenkt hatte. Nur schwach erinnerte er sich an ein Spielzeug, welches ihm in seiner Kindheit im Waisenhaus jemand überlassen hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte Joey ja doch Hintergedanken gehabt? Immerhin hatte er ihn sabotieren wollen – und es sogar teilweise geschafft.

Nachdenklich schüttelte Kaiba den Kopf und ging zur Fensterfront des Raumes. Über die letzten Minuten und auch Tage und Wochen nachgrübelnd, sah er hinaus auf die hektischen Straßen der Stadt. Sein Verstand, welcher kurz zuvor durch seine Gefühle verdrängt worden war, nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Jetzt, da Joey nicht mehr im Raum war, arbeitete er sogar förmlich auf Hochtouren.

War Joey wirklich dazu fähig, seiner Firma mit Absicht zu schaden, nur um ihm eins auszuwischen? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher erschien es ihm. Er traute Joey zu, ihn gerne zu ärgern, auf die Palme zu bringen, unheimlich auf die Nerven zu gehen und ihm vielleicht auch hin und wieder eins auswischen zu wollen … aber die Arbeitsplätze tausender Leute zu gefährden, nur auf Grund eines negativen Gefühls ihm gegenüber?

Acht Minuten stand Kaiba weiter unbewegt am Fenster, sah hinaus. Doch er bemerkte weder die Sonne, noch das bunte Gewirr aus zahlreichen Menschen auf den Straßen vor der Kaiba Corporation. Er dachte an das gemeinsame Fußballspiel, das Abschlussfest und das Treffen vor vier Tagen zurück. Die neunte Minute brachte die Entscheidung. Er brauchte mehr Informationen über Joseph Jay Wheeler. Und er wusste, wo er sie finden konnte. Erfüllt von grimmiger Entschlossenheit, packte er die zwei Krawatten in der linken und das blaue Päckchen samt Karte in der rechten Hand fester und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Oben im Schreibtisch wartete eine wichtige Akte auf ihn, die er schon länger hätte lesen sollen.


	21. Erwachen

Langsam kämpfte sich Jono zurück ins Bewusstsein. Er wusste noch nicht, wie lange er ohnmächtig gewesen war, aber so, wie seine Knochen noch immer schmerzten, konnte es sich höchstens um eine oder zwei Stunden gehandelt haben. Stöhnend hob er seine Hand zum Kopf. Sein Schädel dröhnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen einen kleinen Spalt und blinzelte, noch geschwächt, unter seinen Lidern hervor. Es war nicht sehr hell im Raum, das machte es ihm leichter. Nachdenklich hob er seine rechte Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete sie. Er wandte sie mal hierhin, mal dorthin, streckte sie, schloss sie zu einer Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Es war, als wolle er irgendeine Bewegung ausführen, ohne noch recht zu wissen, welche es werden sollte. Trauer hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. Wie so oft in solchen Momenten.

„Du hast nicht alle getötet."

Wie immer, wenn er mit Jono oder Seth vollkommen allein war und sich keine ungebetenen Zuhörer in der Nähe aufhielten, wechselte Atemu zu einem vertrauteren Umgangston.

Jono war nicht überrascht, die Stimme des Pharaos neben sich zu hören. Er wäre eher erstaunt gewesen, hätte jemand anderes neben ihm gesessen. Noch fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, seinen Kopf in irgendeine Richtung zu drehen, weshalb er es vorzog, sich weiter mit der Decke über ihm zu unterhalten.

„Ein Fortschritt."

Atemus Augenbraue glitt elegant nach oben, ehe der Pharao sein Haupt schüttelte und damit fort fuhr, ein neues feuchtes Tuch für Jono vorzubereiten. Normalerweise wäre dies die Aufgabe der Diener gewesen, doch es war stets besser, wenn er, zumindest in Zeiten wie diesen, sich allein um Jono kümmerte. Auf dem Schlachtfeld übernahmen meist engste Vertraute von Anoubis Ano-Oobist diese Aufgabe.

„Ja. In Anbetracht des letzten … Vorkommens."

„Wann ist es passiert?"  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das …", wandte der Pharao zögernd ein.  
„Wann?", beharrte der Blonde auf seine Frage.  
„Nach dem zweiten.", gestand Atemu ein.

Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Wenig später: „Was meint Ihr, Pharao, werde ich je dagegen ankommen?"

Atemu senkte die Hände. Grübelnd sah er auf seinen jungen Heerführer. Inzwischen kannte er die Umstände, die Jono so sehr verändert hatten. Er bildete sich nicht ein, alles zu wissen, auch wenn er es mit Hilfe der Milleniumsgegenstände ohne Weiteres hätte erfahren können – doch es war genug, um ein vages Urteil abgeben zu können. Er achtete die Privatsphäre seiner Untergebenen und Freunde – und Jono zählte eindeutig zu letzteren.

„Vielleicht. Seine Vergangenheit kann niemand vollkommen hinter sich lassen. Zumindest sollte das niemand. Immerhin gibt es auch einen Teil, der gut ist, meinst du nicht?"

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Jonos Lippen.

„Ja."

Es war mehr ein Seufzen als ein Wort und doch gab es eine Menge über Jonos Gedanken preis.

Ein Klopfen hallte hörbar durch das steinerne Gemäuer und schmerzlich verzogen sich Joeys Gesichtszüge, während seine Hand augenblicklich wieder zu seinem Kopf fuhr. Seine Kopfschmerzen konnten es mit denen einer gesamten Kneipengemeinschaft inklusive Wirt und Bedienung aufnehmen, davon war Jono überzeugt.

„Tretet ein", gab Atemu zum Betreten des Gemachs seine Erlaubnis und legte dem Heerführer das neue Tuch auf die Stirn.

Wenig später öffneten sich die schweren Türen und Seth kam herein. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten nicht die geringste Bewegung, dennoch ahnte Atemu bereits, dass nicht allein die Erwartung neuer Befehle seinen Hohepriester hierher geführt hatten.

„Pharao, Stern Ägyptens, ich bin hier um…", begann Seth nachdem die Türen wieder verschlossen waren, doch Atemu überging ihn einfach indem er ihn unterbrach und ihn heranwinkte.

„Es ist recht praktisch, dass du gerade kommst, Seth. Wechsle bitte kurz das Tuch von Jono und lindere ihm ein wenig die Kopfschmerzen. Ich weiß, dass du dich auch sehr gut auf die Heilkunst verstehst, Hohepriester."

Dem Befehl Folge leistend, nahm Seth den Platz des Pharaos ein und begann damit, das gerade erst neu aufgelegte Tuch abermals mit kühlendem Wasser zu tränken. Derweil strebte der Pharao ohne ein weiteres erklärendes Wort auf den hinteren Teil des Gemaches zu und machte sich dort, ohne erkennbaren Sinn und Zweck, an ein paar Schränken zu schaffen. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht verschaffte er den zwei Männern auf diese Wiese ein paar ruhige Minuten für sich allein.

Kurz überlegte Seth, wie er die entstandene bedrückende Stille zwischen sich und Jono überbrücken sollte. Es war selten, dass Jono ihn nicht sofort mit irgendeiner gehässigen Beleidigung anging und er dementsprechend erwiderte, geschweige denn, betrachtete man die letzten Wochen, dass sie sich überhaupt länger als zwei Minuten gegenüber saßen. Jono schien es ähnlich zu gehen, auch er sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen, um der bedrückenden Situation zu entkommen. Der Ältere wusste, dass er sich nicht für sein Handeln gegenüber Jono zu rechtfertigen brauchte, da es sich um einen Befehl des Pharaos gehandelt hatte - dennoch fühlte er sich schuldig. Lieber hätte er einen der Attentäter attackiert, statt dem Blonden diese Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Schließlich war es Jono, der zuerst das Wort ergriff.

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun."

Verblüfft sah Seth den Blonden an und konnte sich auf Grund der ständigen kleineren Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen doch nicht ganz zurückhalten.

„Tut es auch nicht."

Der Hohepriester war zufrieden mit seiner recht brummig und desinteressiert wirkenden Antwort. Anstatt Jono damit aus dem Konzept zu bringen, war das Gegenteil der Fall.

„Und warum nicht?"

Stockend hielt Seth inne. Sollte er sich jetzt für eine falsche Antwort auch noch rechtfertigen? Hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Jono hätte so etwas antworten sollen wie: „Gut", „Eben nicht", „Fahr zu Rah" oder Ähnliches. Eine Frage war nicht eingeplant gewesen. Aber das würde er ihm heimzahlen.

„Weil die Welt mit deinem Ableben mit Sicherheit keinen Verlust erlitten hätte."  
„Dann hätte ich deiner Meinung nach also auch sterben können?"  
„Warum nicht? Du bist doch sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Kurz tat Jono so, als würde er darüber wirklich nachdenken.

„Ich kann mit Messern umgehen."  
„Ui toll. Jeder Fassadenkletterer kann das besser als du."  
„Tja. Aber dafür kann kein Fassadenkletterer besser klettern als ich. Und du … kannst es überhaupt nicht."  
„Das brauche ich auch nicht. Ich kann zaubern."  
„Du meinst, du kannst Eier ohne Feuer kochen? Klasse. Alles, was du mit Magie kannst, kann ich auch ohne. DAS ist die wahre Kunst."  
„Eine Kunst ist es auch, zu überleben. Etwas, was du anscheinend nur sehr dürftig beherrschst."  
„Nun, ich lebe noch, oder würdest du das, was hier vor dir liegt, etwa als Leiche bezeichnen wollen? Nur zur Erinnerung: Leichen reden nicht und bewegen fällt ihnen für gewöhnlich schwer."  
„Schade. Zumindest ersteres wäre mal eine Eigenschaft, die ich gern an dir gesehen hätte."  
„Und ich würde gern so etwas wie Mitleid an dir sehen, aber offensichtlich hat Rah diese Eigenschaft bei deiner Erschaffung ausgespart."  
„Mitleid? Mit einem großmäuligem Tölpel wie dir? Warum?"  
„Weil es mir scheiße geht!"  
„So siehst du auch aus", konnte sich Seth seinen trockenen Kommentar dazu nicht verkneifen.

Zudem schien Jono ja durchaus auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein, wenn er sich so mit ihm streiten konnte. Kein Grund also für falsche Reue. Er hätte seine Kräfte lieber noch eine Minute länger auf ihn wirken lassen sollen, dann wäre er vielleicht wenigstens mal für eine Woche etwas erträglicher gewesen.

„Danke. Soll heißen, du findest mich hässlich."  
„Momentan: ja."  
„Ach? Und sonst findest du mich nur schlecht geraten, oder was?", maulte Jono.

Wäre es in diesem Augenblick nicht von Nachteil für ihn gewesen und hätte seinem Sieg in diesem Duell entgegengestanden, wäre Seth beinahe bereit gewesen zu lächeln, doch so hielt er seine Gesichtsregungen im Zaum.

„Sagen wir lieber: Schlecht erzogen. Ansonsten bist du im Großen und Ganzen eigentlich recht ansehnlich. Zumindest bist du nicht so hässlich, dass sich nicht doch noch irgendwann einmal eine Bettlerin deiner erbarmt und dich zum Manne nimmt."  
„Wie praktisch, dann kann ich ja wirklich auf Fassadenkletterer umschulen und um meiner Frau und mir einen besseren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern, wüsste ich auch schon einen lieben und überaus gutherzigen Menschen, der sich sicher über meine nächtlichen Besuche freuen würde."

Vielsagend sah Joey zu ihm hinüber. Inzwischen konnte er seinen Kopf wieder bewegen und auch das Blut, welches er vorhin noch glaubte, an seiner Hand kleben zu sehen, war verschwunden.

„Du irrst dich. Ich würde mich zu keiner Zeit über einen nächtlichen Besuch von dir freuen."

Ehe Jono das Thema der nächtlichen Besuche noch ausweiten konnte, trat der Pharao wieder hinzu.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir bereits besser Jono", stellte er merklich amüsiert fest, behielt jedoch auch Seth weiter im Blick.

„Seth, hatte ich dich nicht gebeten, dich um Jonos Kopfschmerzen und sein Tuch zu kümmern?"

Erstaunt bemerkte dieser erst jetzt, dass er das nasse Tuch während ihrer gesamten „Unterredung" in der Hand und somit auf seinem Gewand belassen hatte, wo sich nun fröhlich und frivol einige riesige Wasserflecken aneinander erfreuten und sich miteinander verbanden, um noch ein wenig mehr Raum auf seiner Robe zu beanspruchen.

Einen leisen und sehr obszönen Fluch ausstoßend, erhob sich Seth und ließ seine Hand einmal kurz über alle größeren Flecken kreisen. Ein paar unverständlich gemurmelte Worte später, waren die Flecken verschwunden.

„Wenn du das Selbe nun bitte auch mit meinen Kopfschmerzen tun könntest. Ich meine: nachdem du sie verursacht hast, könntest du sie wenigstens auch wieder verschwinden lassen."

Nun doch wieder für einen kurzen Augenblick an seine Tat erinnert, gleichwohl Jono dies so sicher nicht gemeint hatte, ließ er seine Hand nun auch über Jonos Kopf schweben, welcher daraufhin die Augen schloss. Ein kurzes gemurmeltes Wort später und Jonos Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden. Der Heerführer selbst bemerkte davon nichts, da er im selben Augenblick in tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Einen letzten Blick auf seinen einstigen Freund werfend, sah Seth auf Atemu. Zwar war der Pharao kleiner als er, doch schmälerte dies keine Sekunde seine Ehrfurcht gebietende Aura.

„Was möchtest du wissen, Seth? Ich nehme an, du hast ihn nicht umsonst schlafen lassen?"

Seth schwieg kurz und bedachte seine nachfolgenden Worte. Wäre er nicht so vertraut mit seinem Herrscher gewesen, hätte er es nicht gewagt, die nächste Frage zu stellen. Immerhin stellte diese die Handlungsweise Atemus infrage.

„Pharao Atemu, mir ist bewusst, dass ich kein Recht besitze, Euch diese Frage zu stellen … Ich denke jedoch, dass es, auf Grund meiner Position in diesem Reich, wichtig wäre zu erfahren, warum Jono heute durch meine Hand Schmerzen erleiden musste?"

Atemu sah auf dessen Frage zunächst seinen Hohepriester und schließlich auch den schlafenden Jono lange an. Er spürte, wie wichtig Seth seine Frage war, auch wenn er bisher, dessen war er sich sicher, lediglich eine Ahnung davon hatte, warum ihm das Wohl Jonos so am Herzen lag. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich das Verhalten der zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Reich merklich verändert. Beide ließen durch die Art und Weise ihres täglichen Umganges miteinander eine starke Zuneigung erkennen, derer sie sich selbst jedoch noch nicht bewusst waren. Atemu warf einen weiteren Blick auf das nun so friedlich wirkende Gesicht seines Heerführers und kam nicht umhin, seine Beobachtung noch einmal leicht zu revidieren: Zumindest EINER der beiden war sich seiner Zuneigung nicht bewusst. Der Pharao war der Letzte, der etwas gegen eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden einzuwenden gehabt hätte. Er befürchtete jedoch, dass sie, sollte die Wahrheit um Jonos Vergangenheit weiter zwischen ihnen stehen, niemals zueinander finden würden. Dabei, dessen war er sich sicher, war Seth vermutlich die einzige Person, die Jonos Herz Ruhe und Frieden schenken könnte. So, wie er Jono inzwischen kannte, würde dieser sein Geheimnis allerdings nicht freiwillig preisgeben. Anscheinend bedurfte es in diesem Falle einer Intervention seinerseits.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, während denen Seth geduldig gewartet hatte, fasste Atemu seinen Entschluss. Wenn sein Hohepriester und sein Heeresführer nicht bald zusammenarbeiteten, konnte dies zu einer ernsten Gefahr für das gesamte Reich werden.

„Das, was heute geschehen ist, war notwendig, um etwaige Gefahren für Ägypten abzuwenden. Jono selbst war es, der heute um die Anwesenheit des Milleniumsstabes gebeten hatte."  
„Aber warum…"  
„Jono hat bereits seit längerem von dem geplanten Attentat auf mich gewusst und sich auf Grund seiner umfassenden Kenntnisse über die Herkunft der Attentäter zu der heutigen Vorgehensweise entschlossen. Es war unvermeidbar, da die Attentäter, laut Jonos Informationen, in direktem Kontakt zum Herrscher von Syrien stehen.

Seths Augen weiteten sich. Jeder im Reich wusste, dass der Herrscher Syriens bereits seit längerem an der Ausweitung seines Reiches interessiert war. Bisher hatte er jedoch immer geglaubt, dass er es nicht wagen würde, Ägypten auf Grund seiner beträchtlichen Heeresstärke anzugreifen.

„Doch das, was heute geschehen ist, war nur die Vorhut, ein Test unserer Stärken und Schwächen. Du, als Hohepriester, konntest die Magie, die im Saal wirkte, spüren, nicht wahr?"  
Seth bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
„Mir erging es ebenso. Mit Hilfe der Milleniumskette, habe ich jedoch noch etwas anderes sehen können. Man hat uns beobachtet, Seth. Sicher wäre der Herrscher Syriens erfreut gewesen, heute von meinem Tod zu erfahren, doch damit konnte er nicht wirklich gerechnet haben. Stattdessen nutzte er die Augen und Ohren des Magiers, der an dem Attentat teilnahm. Er hat dich getestet, Seth. DU warst sein eigentliches Ziel. Er wollte DEINE Kraft testen, denn du bist noch nicht lange Hohepriester und besitzt somit eine Macht, die er nicht einschätzen kann."

„Darum wolltet Ihr nicht, dass ich eingreife."  
Der Pharao nickte bestätigend.  
„Zumindest nicht, bis Jono den Magier getötet hatte. Ja. Manchmal, Seth, ist es von Vorteil, unterschätzt zu werden."  
„Aber warum wolltet Ihr dann, dass ich meine Macht gegen Jono einsetze?"

Atemus Augen verdunkelten sich, als sein Blick zu seinem schlafenden Heeresführer schweifte.

„Es war nicht MEIN Wunsch, Seth. Es war seiner."  
Der Hohepriester blickte ebenfalls auf den Blonden hinunter. Noch immer konnte er dessen Schmerzensschrei im Hinterkopf hören. Jono musste geahnt haben, wie groß seine Macht war und wie stark die Schmerzen sein würden. Dennoch…  
„Warum?"  
„Du hast ihn gesehen, Seth. Was glaubst DU warum?"  
Nachdenklich besann sich der Größere auf die leeren kalten Augen des Mannes, der die drei Syrier ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken niedergestreckt hatte. Er hatte dieser Person schon zweimal gegenübergestanden. Dieser Gestalt, die wie Jono aussah, es jedoch nicht zu sein schien.  
„Weil er nicht Jono war. Weil er mit dem Töten nicht hätte aufhören können."  
Atemu bestätigte seine Ahnung.  
„Wenn Jono kämpft, verliert er sich in sich selbst. Du hast es selbst gesehen. Er ist immer noch er, aber der Krieger, der Heeresführer Anoubis in ihm, gewinnt die Oberhand. Auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen ihm meist ein oder zwei Feldpriester zur Seite oder ein Vertrauter, die ihn zur Not außer Gefecht setzen können. Doch das ist selten notwendig, da er in einer solchen Schlacht meist bis zur totalen Erschöpfung kämpft. Das konnte er heute nicht. Mit deiner Hilfe wollte er verhindern, dass er alle Syrier tötet. Wir brauchten zumindest einen von ihnen lebend, um herauszufinden, was die Syrier planen."  
Seth rührte sich nicht. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, blickte er frustriert auf den Heeresführer hinab.  
„Er hätte es mir sagen können."  
„Niemand gesteht gern ein, dass er sich selbst nicht kontrollieren kann."  
Gern hätte Seth seinem Pharao zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie immerhin Freunde seien. Doch er selbst war sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, ob dies je der Fall gewesen war.  
„Ich kann dir nicht alle Zusammenhänge erklären, darüber sollte Jono selbst entscheiden dürfen. Du solltest jedoch wissen, dass Jono nichts mehr fürchtet, als sich selbst nicht kontrollieren zu können und die zu verletzen, die ihm am Herzen liegen. Wenn du ihn nicht davon abgehalten hättest, hätte er ebenso gut dich, mich oder einen der umstehenden Soldaten angreifen können. Das hätte er sich nie verziehen."

Atemu wandte sich ab und überließ seinen Hohepriester seinen eigenen Gedanken während dieser sich wieder an das Bett von Jono setze und über dessen Schlaf wachte.


	22. Heinzelmännchen

Setos Augen brannten. Er hatte in dieser Nacht zusammengenommen nur zwei Stunden Schlaf bekommen, da er damit beschäftigt war, die Akte von Joey Wheeler wieder und wieder zu lesen – ohne etwas Nennenswert Neues zu erfahren. Dementsprechend kurz war sein Ausflug in das Ägypten seiner Träume diesmal ausgefallen. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, tastete er kurz nach dem kleinen Büchlein neben seinem Bett und vermerkte die Worte „Syrien", „Krieg?" und „Vergangenheit" darin. Warum ihm gerade das Wort Vergangenheit so wichtig war, dass er es in seine Wortliste aufnahm, konnte er nicht sagen. Immerhin schien so ziemlich alles aus seinen Träumen mit der Vergangenheit zu tun zu haben. Er hatte während der letzten Träume jedoch gelernt, auf sein inneres Gefühl zu hören. Vielleicht würde er dann auch irgendwann Antworten auf die vielen Fragen in seinem Kopf erhalten.

Antworten war auch das, was er sich durch das Lesen von Joeys Akte erhofft hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken augenblicklich wach geworden, ließ Seto sein Nachtlager umgehend hinter sich. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhrzeit zu werfen, begab er sich wie jeden Morgen in die Küche seines Anwesens und nahm sich die Akte, welche ebenfalls neben seinem Bett gelegen hatte, gleich mit. Seit er Joey am Vortag aus seiner Firma geworfen hatte, ließ ihn der Gedanke an den Jüngeren keine Ruhe mehr. Noch am selben Tag hatte er Kirian vorerst seines Büros verwiesen und diesen wieder an die Arbeit geschickt, ehe er seine Rechner ausgeschalten hatte und nach Hause gefahren war. Derzeit konnte er in seiner Firma ohnehin nichts retten. Der Kaiba Corporation war am Ehesten geholfen, wenn er den Spion in seiner Firma unschädlich machte. Vielleicht hatte er das schon getan, indem er Joey der Firma verwiesen hatte, doch noch immer nagte ein bohrender Zweifel an ihm. Da er nicht davon ausgehen konnte, dass der Jüngere ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, sollte er der Saboteur sein, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als das bisherige Leben von Joey genau zu untersuchen. Zumindest redete Kaiba sich das ein, während er bereits zum dritten Mal die Akte des Blonden durchforstete.

Doch durch die gut sortierte Sammlung an Urkunden, Zeugnissen und Lebensläufen erfuhr er zu einem großen Teil nur das, was er ohnehin schon wusste. Joey war als Kind bei seinem Vater aufgewachsen, während Serenity bei der Mutter geblieben war. Laut der Krankenkartei war er ein ums andere Mal, auf Grund von diversen Verletzungen, im Krankenhaus gewesen – doch nie wegen etwas Ernstem. Lediglich Prellungen, Schürfungen, Quetschungen. /Durch seine ständigen Prügeleien?/, fragte sich Kaiba stirnrunzelnd, während er weiterblätterte. Als er bereits in der Oberschule war, wurde bei seiner Schwester eine schwere Augenerkrankung diagnostiziert - auch das war ihm im Grunde nicht vollkommen neu. Interessant waren an dieser Stelle aber die zahlreichen Nebenjobs, welche Joey angenommen hatte, vermutlich, um das Geld für seine Schwester aufzutreiben.

/Ein Wunder, dass er da überhaupt noch Zeit für all die Duellturniere hatte…/, überlegte Kaiba im Stillen. Zur selben Zeit hatte der Vater eine Entziehungskur begonnen, um seiner Alkoholsucht Herr zu werden. /Wie zum Teufel hat Joey es in all den Jahren bloß geschafft, trotzdem immer so… fröhlich zu wirken? Bei dem ganzen Mist…/

Nachdenklich besah er sich die nachfolgenden Seiten. Es handelte sich vorrangig um den Unfall- und Krankenbericht. Auch die Totenscheine der Eltern waren in Kopie enthalten. Alles, was offiziell oder inoffiziell mit Hilfe diverser Datenbanken zu erfahren war, befand sich in dieser Akte. /Anscheinend saß Joey damals mit im Wagen… Einige Verletzungen, aber nichts Ernstes… Moment. 3 Wochen Koma?/ Stutzig geworden las er sich den Eintrag ein weiteres Mal durch.

*Trotz weiterer Untersuchung konnte keine konkrete Ursache für den komatösen Zustand des Patienten gefunden werden. Da er jedoch nach 3 Wochen wieder ohne erkennbare Gedächtnislücken erwachte, wird davon ausgegangen, dass es sich lediglich um eine Folge des Unfalls handelte. Verursacht durch ein mögliches Schleudertrauma beim Aufprall auf den Vordersitz. Zur Absicherung seines emotionalen, psychischen und körperlichen Zustandes wird ein zweiwöchiger Aufenthalt in einer Rehabilitationsklinik angeraten.*

/Warum ist das niemandem aufgefallen? Nicht mal der Kindergarten hat darüber gesprochen…/  
Ein forschender Blick auf das Datum des letzten ärztlichen Eintrages, brachte Klarheit.  
/All das - der Unfall, das Koma, die Reha – fand innerhalb der Sommerferien statt. Deshalb hat niemand in der Schule etwas mitbekommen. Trotzdem merkwürdig, dass weder Yugi noch die anderen darüber gesprochen haben./  
Kurz nur schweiften seine Gedanken ein paar Monate zurück, als er sich bereits wieder zur Ordnung rief.  
/Das bringt mich letztlich auch nicht weiter. Es sagt mir immer noch nicht, was Joey in meiner Firma getan hat./

Resigniert schloss er die Akte wieder. Auf den letzten Seiten hatten sich lediglich seine Zeugnisse befunden. Aber außer, dass Joeys Noten kurz nach der Grundschule bedenklich in den Keller gerutscht waren, war auch dort nichts Besonderes aufgetaucht. /Beachtlich ist lediglich, dass er es mit diesen jämmerlichem Notenspiegel überhaupt jedes Jahr in die nächste Klassenstufe geschafft hat…/, überlegte Kaiba. Aber auch dieser Gedanke brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse bei seinen Nachforschungen.

Circa drei Stunden später gesellte sich ein ausgiebig gähnender Mokuba zu ihm in die Küche und führte sich, die Augen reibend, zunächst drei Löffel Nutella zu Gemüte, ehe er sich zu Kaiba an den Tisch setzte. Da es bereits sehr spät gewesen war, als Kaiba nach Hause kam, hatte er von der neuesten Entwicklung bisher noch nichts mitbekommen. Seto hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er seinem Bruder etwas davon erzählen wollte. Er wollte Mokuba vor einer eventuellen Enttäuschung bewahren. Immerhin war Joey Wheeler für seinen kleinen Bruder zu einem Freund geworden. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, wie lange sich der Augenblick der Wahrheit noch hinauszögern lassen würde. Er hatte vor, heute noch ein Gespräch mit dem Abteilungsleiter der Grafikabteilung zu sprechen und weitere Informationen einzuholen. Selbst in der Akte war kein Vermerk darüber zu finden, dass Joey in seiner Firma ein- und ausgegangen war. Die Frage, wie das möglich war, beschäftigte ihn bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden.

In Gedanken versunken, warf er einen letzten Blick auf die zusammengetragenen Fakten, trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und verabschiedete sich von Mokuba, ehe dieser einen Blick auf den Namen der Akte werfen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns später Moki. Es gibt viel zu tun."  
„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, Seto …"  
„Nein danke, diesmal nicht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wuschelte Kaiba seinem jüngeren Bruder noch einmal durch die Haare, ehe er sich auf den Weg in seine Firma machte. Mokuba sah ihm noch einen Augenblick hinterher, schob dessen derzeitige Stimmung jedoch auf die Probleme in der Firma.

Wenig später erreichte Kaiba das Firmengebäude. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, wandte er sich jedoch nicht gleich zu seinem Privatfahrstuhl sondern schlug den Weg zum Chef der Grafikabteilung ein. Dieser würde bereits im morgendlichen Meeting sein. Wenn ihm irgendjemand etwas über Joey im Bezug auf seine Firma sagen konnte, war es am ehesten dieser Mann.

Bereits kurz darauf stand er Herrn Nikoshi Harumoto, von einigen seiner Kollegen oft ‚Nici' genannt, gegenüber. Dieser hatte sich bereits innerlich auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet. Es war absehbar gewesen, dass Herr Kaiba noch auf ihn zukommen würde. Sollte sein Chef jedoch glauben, dass er sich von ihm einschüchtern ließe, läge er falsch. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, den jungen Mr. Wheeler ins rechte Licht zu rücken und Kaiba seine Meinung über dessen Verhalten gegenüber dem Blonden mitzuteilen. Ihm war es egal, wenn ihn das den Job kosten sollte. Seit nunmehr 22 Jahre arbeitete er für diese Firma. Er war zu alt und zu erfahren, um vor Kaiba klein beizugeben.

„Herr Harumoto, ich wünsche mir von Ihnen eine umfangreiche Auskunft zu Joseph Jay Wheeler. Sie hatten die Aufsicht und die Verantwortung für Ihre Abteilung und ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie wussten, dass Herr Wheeler ohne meine Kenntnis bei Ihnen gearbeitet hat."  
„Das ist richtig." Herr Harumoto wich dem Blick des Jüngeren nicht aus.  
„Nun, dann komme ich gleich zur Sache: WARUM wusste ich davon nichts?" Kaiba fixierte den anderen genau. Er hatte schon immer die Gabe gehabt, Lüge und Wahrheit bei den meisten Menschen voneinander zu unterscheiden. Nur in Bezug auf Joey schien ihn sein Bauchgefühl zurzeit im Stich zu lassen.  
„Weil mich Ihr Bruder darum gebeten hat."

Seto atmete tief ein. Sein eigener kleiner Bruder wusste offensichtlich mehr darüber Bescheid, was in seiner Firma vor sich ging, als er selbst.

„Was genau hat Herr Wheeler getan, während er hier war?"  
„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir?"

Herr Harumoto sah ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an. Für ihn war die Antwort offensichtlich.

„Er hat gearbeitet."  
„Was genau hat er ‚gearbeitet'? Haben Sie ihn etwa an einen der Rechner gelassen?"

Kaiba wartete ab.

Irritiert suchte der Chef der Grafikabteilung nach den richtigen Worten.

„Sicher. Er hat immerhin…" Herr Harumoto stockte.

Wie konnte er am einfachsten erklären, wie umfassend die Arbeit von Joey gewesen war? Er überlegte kurz. Dann setzte er erneut an.

„Herr Kaiba, ich nehme an, Sie erinnern sich noch an die Probleme mit den Quellcodes und der schleppenden Übersetzung der Grafiken in eine ansprechende Spieloberfläche vor einigen Monaten?"

Kaiba nickte. Selbstverständlich wusste er davon. Diese Probleme hatten nicht nur ihn tage- und wochenlang an den Schreibtisch gefesselt. Es war eine zermürbende Zeit gewesen, in welcher er selbst seinen Bruder sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Nachdem die Probleme gelöst waren, hatte er endlich den versprochenen Ausflug mit Mokuba machen können und … mit Joey bei einem Picknick Fußball gespielt. Unwirsch schob er die Erinnerung an diesen Tag beiseite.

„Und?"  
„Nun, Herr Wheeler hat diese Probleme gelöst", schloss Herr Harumoto seine kurze Ausführung.

Seto hielt inne und stellte fest, dass er Herrn Harumoto eventuell doch nicht die Leitung der Grafikabteilung hätte übertragen sollen. Offenbar war er leicht zu täuschen. Vielleicht hätten sie die Probleme vor ein paar Monaten gar nicht erst gehabt, wäre er in der Lage gewesen, kompetentes Personal von inkompetentem zu unterscheiden.

„Herr Harumoto, dies liegt vollkommen außerhalb der Möglichkeiten von Joey Wheeler. Ich kenne ihn bereits seit Jahren. Er ist ein, wie ich zugeben muss, sehr guter Zeichner, aber ansonsten nicht unbedingt ein Genie. Schon gar nicht auf der Ebene der digitalen Grafik und Programmierung. Um Ihnen bei der Lösung der Probleme helfen zu können, hätte es einer umfassenden Kenntnis der von mir entwickelten Programmiersprachen bedurft. Ich denke, das hätte auch Ihnen klar sein müssen."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Herr Harumoto seinen Chef. Offenbar schien dieser Joey für unbedarft oder gar dumm zu halten. Eine Ansicht, die er augenblicklich richtig zu stellen gedachte.

„Herr Kaiba. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Meinung betreffend der geistigen und intellektuellen Fähigkeiten Joseph Jay Wheelers noch einmal überdenken."

Gerade, als Kaiba ihn abermals unterbrechen wollte, fuhr Herr Harumoto ihm dazwischen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mich eben richtig verstanden haben. Er hat uns nicht ‚geholfen die Probleme zu lösen' er hat sie ‚gelöst'."

Die Augen des Firmenchefs weiteten sich, drückten jedoch weiterhin ernste Zweifel aus. Da Herr Harumoto merkte, dass Kaiba ihn noch immer mit Unverständnis ansah, holte er weiter aus.

„Herr Wheeler hat es nicht nur geschafft, binnen kürzester Zeit alle noch einzuspeisenden Grafiken zu digitalisieren, er hat sich auch um die Verbesserung der dazu verwendeten Programme gekümmert. Ihnen ist sicher aufgefallen, dass viele Programmverbesserungen, die Sie in den letzten Monaten erhalten haben, alle nahezu fehlerfrei waren. Ich schäme mich, es zuzugeben, aber bevor Herr Wheeler bei uns arbeitete, verging nur selten ein Meeting, in welchem wir nicht auf mindestens 5 Programmfehler gestoßen sind."

Entgegen seiner sonstigen Art drehte Kaiba sich von seinem Gegenüber weg und begann eine kurze Strecke im Büro auf und ab zu laufen. Kurz ließ er sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen.

„Wann hat Herr Wheeler das erste Mal zu Ihnen den Kontakt gesucht?"  
„Das war … vor ungefähr sieben Monaten. Er kam mit Herrn Mokuba Kaiba zu mir."  
„Aber warum…?"  
„Nun, als ich ihn einmal dazu befragte, meinte er nur, er wolle helfen. Wem auch immer… Das wollte er nicht sagen."

Herr Harumoto zuckte unbeholfen die Schultern. Damals hatte Joey ihn nur mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht angesehen - ein klarer Hinweis, nicht weiter nachzuforschen.

„Ich war vorher natürlich auch skeptisch und habe mich zunächst von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen wollen. Daher gab ich ihm einige Arbeitsaufträge, die er noch am selben Tag vor meinen Augen bearbeitete. Zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Er hatte keine Hilfe."

Abermals ging Kaiba ein paar Schritte. Krampfhaft rang er um Ordnung in seinen Gedanken. Er sah Harumoto an, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Aber was war es dann, was er bisher übersehen hatte? Das, was Herr Harumoto erzählte und das, was er bisher über Joey zu wissen geglaubt hatte, passte nicht zusammen. Wo lag sein Denkfehler? In der Akte über Joey hatten auch dessen Zeugnisse gelegen. In beinahe jedem Zeugnis, außer denen der Grundschule, hatten seine Noten kurz vor „Versetzungsgefährdet" gelegen. Langsam ging er nochmal alle Fakten durch.

„Sie sagen, er hat die Programmcodes, die ich in den letzten Monaten erhalten habe, mit Ihnen gemeinsam entwickelt?"

Ein kurzes stolzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Herrn Harumoto. Es bezeugte, wie zugetan dieser Mann Joey bereits war. Innerlich schüttelte Seto den Kopf. Joey hatte durch seine Art schon immer ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen gehabt. Die beachtliche wachsende Anzahl seiner Freunde belegte diese Tatsache.

„Nicht nur geholfen, Herr Kaiba. Er hat sie teilweise komplett im Alleingang entwickelt."  
„Aber dazu hätte er die Programmiersprachen kennen müssen. Mir liegen die Listen der Schulungen vor. Sein Name taucht nirgendwo auf."

Herr Harumoto verlagerte sein Gewicht, nun doch etwas unsicher geworden, von einem Bein auf das andere. Selbst für ihn klang das Nachfolgende unglaubwürdig. Doch er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Er hat … die Sprachen gelernt, Herr Kaiba. Zu Hause. In einer Woche. Alleine."  
„Das ist unmöglich. Niemand lernt eine Programmiersprache dieser komplexen Art in nur einer Woche."  
Herr Harumoto räusperte sich.  
„Nun, er hat auch nicht nur eine gelernt … sondern beide."  
„Was?!"

Hätte man Kaiba erzählt, dass noch heute eine Rakete mit Eisbären an Bord und von Pinguinen gebaut zum Pluto aufbrechen würde, sein Unglaube hätte nicht größer sein können.

/Der kleine Köter ist niemals in der Lage sich eine … zwei! so komplexe Programmiersprachen in nur einer Woche anzueignen!/

Ihm kam eine andere Idee. Eine, welche seinen ursprünglichen Verdacht des Verrates und des Hintergehens stützen würde. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm dieser Gedanke inzwischen sogar lieber wäre, als sich mit der Tatsache abfinden zu müssen, dass Joey ihm offensichtlich längst nicht so unterlegen war, wie er es gern glauben wollte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er die Quellcodes selbst geschrieben hat? Er hätte sie von jemand anderem schreiben lassen und mitbringen können, um Sie auszutricksen und Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

Herrn Harumoto fühlte sich durch diese Unterstellung tief in seiner Ehre verletzt.

„Mit Verlaub, Herr Kaiba, ich bin nun schon 56 Jahre alt und arbeite bereits seit Jahren als Programmierer. Sie haben mich damals zum Chef der Grafikabteilung gemacht, weil Sie meine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und meine Mitarbeiterführung schätzten. Ich bitte Sie, mir zu vertrauen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Herr Wheeler die Codes selbst verfasst hat. Ich konnte ihn, wie gesagt, selbst dabei beobachten. An einigen Codes haben wir auch gemeinsam gearbeitet. Außerdem hat er sich nicht nur mit der Programmierung befasst sondern zusätzlich auch noch einige der Grafiken beigesteuert. Er besitzt ein großes künstlerisches Talent. Ohne all diese Fähigkeiten und sein Engagement, Herr Kaiba, hätte ich ihn, trotz des Wunsches Ihres Bruders, nicht in meiner Abteilung arbeiten lassen."

Der Firmenchef schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

„Gibt es Ihrer Meinung nach eigentlich auch irgendetwas, dass dieses scheinbare Allroundgenie NICHT zu tun in der Lage ist?", verlangte Kaiba mit ironischem Unterton zu wissen.

Der ältere Herr sah ihn ernst an.

„Ja. Gibt es."

Stumm wartete Kaiba auf die Einschätzung des Älteren.

„Ich staune, Herr Kaiba, dass Sie das nicht schon selbst erkannt haben…"

Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung forderte Kaiba ihn zum Weitersprechen auf.

„Herr Wheeler ist ein Mensch, der nicht in der Lage ist, zu seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten zu stehen. Warum auch immer… er lehnt Anerkennung, Dankbarkeit oder Bewunderung in Zusammenhang mit seinem Können strikt ab."

Stirnrunzelnd dachte der Firmenchef an die zwei Einsen von Joey, über die er vor einiger Zeit durch Zufall in der Schule gestolpert war. Im Stillen musste er zugestehen, dass Harumotos Einschätzung wahrscheinlich nicht ganz falsch war. Wäre Joey wirklich ein solch schlechter Schüler gewesen, wie er nach außen hin zu sein schien – hätte er dann nicht allen Freunden und Klassenkameraden seine Einsen unter die Nase gerieben? Stattdessen hatte er gereizt darauf reagiert, als er ihn vor ein paar Wochen auf seine gute Note angesprochen hatte.

„Sie können wieder zu Ihrem Meeting, Herr Harumoto. Bitte halten Sie sich jedoch vorerst noch im Gebäude auf, sollte ich Sie heute noch einmal benötigen."

Herr Harumoto verbeugte sich kurz.

„Herr Kaiba, wenn Sie mir noch erlauben, Folgendes hinzuzufügen … Sie haben nicht danach gefragt, aber ich denke, dass es auch in Ihrem Interesse ist, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Herr Wheeler seit nunmehr drei Tagen nichts anderes getan hat, als, ebenso wie alle anderen in dieser Firma, ein Mittel gegen den Virus zu suchen. Aus Ihrem gestrigen Auftreten schließe ich, dass sie Herrn Wheeler im Verdacht haben, etwas mit der Verbreitung des Virus zu tun zu haben. Ich vertraue meiner Menschenkenntnis und versichere Ihnen, dass Herr Wheeler nichts damit zu tun hatte. Und bitte gestatten Sie mir noch zu sagen, dass ich nie einen fähigeren Mitarbeiter hatte, als Joseph Jay Wheeler. Guten Tag."

Kaiba ließ seine Rede unkommentiert. Doch gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte, kam Seto ein weiterer Gedanke.

„Herr Harumoto…"  
„Hm?"  
„…"

Kaiba wusste die Antwort bereits, bevor er sie stellte, trotzdem wollte er sicher gehen.

„Meine Buchhaltung hat keinen Geldtransfer auf das Konto von Herrn Wheeler feststellen können. Daher frage ich mich …"

Herr Harumoto unterbrach ihn augenblicklich.  
„Nein."

Fragend sah Kaiba seinen Angestellten an.

„Er hat kein Geld von mir erhalten. Soweit ich weiß, hat auch Ihr Bruder ihm nie Geld gegeben. Er hätte es nicht gewollt. Ich sagte bereits, er lehnte Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit – egal in welcher Form – ab. Wobei ich auch nicht weiß, inwiefern Ihrem Bruder wirklich bewusst war, was Herr Wheeler zu leisten imstande ist. Ich habe Joseph lediglich hin und wieder auf ein Mittagessen einladen können. Mehr wollte er nicht annehmen. Wie gesagt, er wollte helfen und wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze, wäre es für ihn wohl keine Hilfe gewesen, wenn er Geld genommen hätte."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Herr Harumoto den Raum. Nachdenklich ließ Kaiba sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und schloss die Augen. Durch die Akte hatte er erfahren können, dass Joey seit dem Tod seiner Eltern allein in der kleinen Wohnung lebte. Die Miete schien er sich mit einem kleinen Job in einem Supermarkt zu verdienen.

„Nicht einen Yen … Warum wolltest du kein Geld, Joey? Du hättest es gebrauchen können …", überlegte der Firmenchef leise murmelnd.

Unbewusst griff er in sein rechtes Schubfach und zog die blaue Kiste hervor, in welcher sich noch immer die zwei Geschenke von Joey befanden. Sorgfältig hob er den Deckel an, stellte ihn neben der kleinen Kiste ab und starrte auf den braunen und weißen Stoffstreifen. Vorsichtig strich er mit der rechten Hand, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, über die weiche Seide.

/Was hatte Joey zu Herrn Harumoto gesagt? Er hatte ‚helfen' wollen? Wem helfen? Mokuba? Mir? Oder der Firma? Warum?/

Es gab nur zwei Personen, die ihm auf diese Frage gegenwärtig eine Antwort geben konnten. Nur einer vertraute er davon zurzeit so sehr, dass er diese augenblicklich aufsuchen und befragen würde. Er hatte ohnehin noch eine ganze Legebatterie an Hennen mit Mokuba zu rupfen. Entschlossen trat er nach nur einer halben Stunde Aufenthalt in der Firma den Heimweg an. Die Angelegenheit war zu wichtig, als dass er sie am Telefon mit Mokuba besprechen wollte. Er wollte lieber das Gesicht des Kleineren vor sich sehen, da auch sein kleiner Bruder anscheinend gelernt hatte, ihn ohne rot zu werden anzulügen.


	23. Ein Hühnchen zu rupfen

„Bruder! Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Habt ihr das Problem gelöst?"

Überrascht begrüßte ihn der Kleinere, welcher vor einigen Sekunden noch telefoniert haben musste, denn gerade verschwand sein Handy in einer seiner Hosentaschen. Nicht weiter darauf achtend, führte Kaiba seinen Bruder in das Wohnzimmer. Es war groß und geräumig, bot jedoch genügend Nischen, um sich zurückzuziehen oder ein vertrauliches Gespräch in einer der Ecken zu führen. Der Firmenchef war von jeher misstrauisch gewesen und hatte das gesamte Haus schon vor Jahren nachträglich schallisolieren lassen, um ungebetene Zuhörer fernzuhalten. Selbst dem Hauspersonal, außer Niles, traute er nicht vorbehaltlos. Wäre es anders, wäre er heute nicht da, wo er inzwischen war.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte er bereits zahlreiche Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abgewogen, wie er das Thema zur Sprache bringen sollte. Wäre sein kleiner Bruder vor einer halben Stunde bei ihm in der Firma gewesen, hätte er ihn vermutlich zusammengestaucht – doch die kalte Luft draußen und die Fahrt hierher hatten ihm zu einem klaren Kopf verholfen. Es half nichts, seinem Bruder für sein unbesonnenes Handeln hinter seinem Rücken zu maßregeln. Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Und so, wie er seinen Bruder kannte, hatte er nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt. Dennoch galt es, mehr über diese Angelegenheit herauszufinden und wie es zu diesem ganzen Dilemma, in dem er nun steckte, überhaupt gekommen war. Genau an diesem Punkt setzte daher auch sein Gespräch an.

„Mokuba. Ich muss mit dir dringend über Joey reden."  
Streng sah er auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Auch wenn er Mokuba nicht die Schuld an all dem gab, wollte er doch, dass sein Bruder sich bewusst wurde, dass er etwas Falsches getan hatte.  
Ein flüchtiger Griff zur Hosentasche, in welcher kurz zuvor das Handy verschwunden war, war zunächst die einzige Reaktion von Mokuba. Kaiba setzte erneut an.  
„Ich will, dass du mir Rede und Antwort stehst, denn ich habe gestern einige Dinge erfahren, die …" Kurz suchte Kaiba nach Worten. „… nun sie sind sehr wichtig." Alles zu erklären, hätte zu lange gedauert.

Sein Bruder blickte ihn ernst und entschlossen an. Der Körper des Kleineren spannte sich. Allein diese wachsame, verteidigungsbereite Haltung machte deutlich, dass Mokuba sich seines ‚Verrats' vollkommen bewusst war, jedoch nicht vorhatte, irgendetwas freiwillig preiszugeben. Kaiba stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Man sah es ihm nicht an, doch Mokuba hatte einen ähnlich großen Dickkopf wie der Firmenchef.

„Mokuba, ich habe gestern erfahren, dass Joey bereits eine lange Zeit Zugang zu den Räumlichkeiten meiner Firma hatte. Du wusstest davon."

Der Schwarzhaarige leugnete es nicht.

„Man sagte mir, dass du es warst, der ihm den Zugang ohne mein Wissen sogar erst ermöglicht hat."

Abermals nur ein Nicken.

„Wie kam es dazu, Mokuba?"

Man sah Mokuba an, dass er mit sich kämpfte, doch schließlich gab er nach. Wahrscheinlich konnte er an der Haltung seines Bruders sehen, wie wichtig seine ehrliche Antwort war.

„Vor ungefähr acht Monaten haben Joey und ich uns getroffen. Nur so. Zum Spaß. Wir wollten in den Park. Du hattest keine Zeit."

Es war eine Feststellung. Kein Vorwurf klang in der Aussage von Mokuba mit.

„Wir unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche, haben Fußball gespielt. Du weißt schon."

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Irgendwann kamen wir natürlich auch auf dich zu sprechen. Ich erzählte ihm, wie wenig Zeit du für mich hast."

Dass Joey ihm wiederum mitteilte, dass er zu gern mal ein Fußballmatch gegen Kaiba spielen wollte, verschwieg er seinem großen Bruder.

„Jedenfalls hat er gefragt, warum du denn so wenig Zeit hast und da habe ich ihm das von den ganzen Softwareproblemen erzählt und dass viele der neuen Kartenmotive noch nicht fertig sind. Und dass du deshalb auch nur im Stress bist und immer müde und genervt und so… Er bot seine Hilfe an. Er meinte, er wisse, wie schade es sei, wenn man nicht viel Zeit mit seinen Geschwistern verbringen könne. Zuerst dachte ich, dass er das nur gesagt hat, um mich aufzumuntern. Jedenfalls sind wir danach zu uns gegangen. Wir haben nicht weiter über das Thema gesprochen aber am nächsten Tag rief er dann an und meinte, er hätte eine Idee, wie er dir ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen könne. Ich wusste ja, wie gut er zeichnen kann und dachte mir, dass seine Ideen in der Grafikabteilung bestimmt gut ankommen würden. Also habe ich ihn Herrn Harumoto vorgestellt."  
„Und dann?"

Mokuba druckste ein wenig herum, ehe er zugab, dass er Herrn Harumoto tatsächlich darum gebeten hatte, seinem großen Bruder nichts von Joey zu erzählen.

„Ich dachte halt, dass du dich sowieso nur aufregen würdest. Damals hast du dich ja ständig mit ihm gestritten und warst sowieso schon im Stress. Herr Harumoto und Joey haben sich jedenfalls gleich gut verstanden. Joey hat ihm ein paar von seinen Entwürfen gezeigt und er fand sie toll."  
Beinahe trotzig setzte Mokuba noch hinzu: „Wenn die Zeichnungen nicht gut gewesen wären, hätte Herr Harumoto ihn sicher nicht dabehalten. Und immerhin haben dir doch seine Zeichnungen geholfen, oder?"  
„Seine Zeichnungen?" Fragend wanderte eine Augenbraue von Kaiba nach oben.

Mokuba wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm scheinbar eine bessere Idee kam, er aufsprang und in sein Zimmer lief. Zwei Minuten später kehrte er mit einem Stapel Karten zurück. Triumphierend drückte er sie Kaiba in die Hand. Es waren die ersten Drucke der neuen Kartenserie, die er in den letzten Monaten angefertigt hatte. Mokuba bekam die fertigen Exemplare immer zuerst zu Gesicht. Ihm oblag die letzte Entscheidung darüber, ob sie so in die Serienproduktion gehen sollten. Der junge Kaiba hatte in dieser Hinsicht ein sehr gutes Gefühl.

Oben auf dem Stapel lag der Troll, der hinter einem Stein hervor lugte. Das Bild, an dem er erst vor kurzem nochmal kleinere Veränderungen vorgenommen hatte. Kurz nur ging er die Karten einmal durch, ehe er Mokuba weiterhin fragend ansah. Dieser deutete mit einem breiten begeisterten Grinsen auf die Karten.

„Viele der Bilder sind von Joey entworfen worden. Der Troll zum Beispiel. Er hat mir die ersten Entwürfe in seinem Skizzenbuch vorher gezeigt. Ich wusste ja, dass er gut zeichnen kann, aber er hat auch ein gutes Gespür für das Thema der Karten. Und ich denke wirklich, dass er Herrn Harumoto und somit ja auch dir, sehr geholfen hat."

Kaiba konnte den Groschen fallen hören. Eine kleine Szene, wie er sie vor ein paar Wochen gesehen hatte, lief noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Joey, wie er zu spät zum Unterricht kam und beinahe einen Unfall mit seinem Fahrrad baute. Besagte Person war es auch, die ihm kurz darauf einen Umschlag übergeben hatte, der an ihn persönlich adressiert war. Damals hatte Joey ihn mit seinem ganzen verdrehten Gerede davon abgebracht, weiter nachzuforschen, woher er den Umschlag gehabt hatte. Nun war es klar. Denn in diesem Umschlag hatten sich weitere Zeichnungen für das vor ihm liegende Deck befunden. In Anbetracht dessen, dass Mokuba sich ganz sicher war, die Zeichnungen vorab in Joeys Skizzenlock gesehen zu haben, ging er davon aus, dass der Umschlag von dem Blonden selbst gewesen war und er ihn Kaiba eigentlich anders hatte untermogeln wollen.

/Wenn ich an diesem Morgen nicht so lange draußen gewesen wäre, hätte ich Joey nicht kommen sehen. Der Umschlag wäre mir nie aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn ursprünglich Herrn Harumoto geben, damit er ihn weiterreicht. Aber da er befürchten musste, dass ich die Adresse vielleicht entdeckt hätte… Verflucht noch eins, der Kleine ist gut!/

Innerlich ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd, dachte der Braunhaarige weiter nach. Grübelnd sah er Mokuba an, ehe ihm ein weiteres Licht aufging. Sicherheitshalber hakte er jedoch noch einmal nach, ehe er abermals voreilige Schlüsse zog.

„Er hat nur Bilder gemalt?"  
Verwirrt sah Mokuba ihn an, ehe er diese zusammenfassenden Worte bestätigte.  
„Ja. Die da."  
Abermals deutete der Schwarzhaarige auf einige der Karten.  
„Nicht mehr?"  
„Wie? Nein. Nicht mehr. Warum?"  
„Also auch du…", murmelte Kaiba leise und beendete den Satz in Gedanken /… wusstest nicht, was er noch alles getan hat./

Auf eine merkwürdige Art beruhigte ihn diese Feststellung. Offensichtlich hatte Joey nicht nur ihn erfolgreich über seine Fähigkeiten getäuscht. Er wunderte sich inzwischen nicht mehr, dass Joey auch bei der Erstellung der zahlreichen Grafiken noch mehr seine Hand im Spiel gehabt hatte, als Herr Harumotos Aussagen hatten vermuten lassen. Gab es überhaupt einen Bereich in seiner Firma, in dem Joey noch nicht seine Finger mit im Spiel gehabt hatte?

/Ich frage mich, ob Yugi und die anderen davon wissen?/

Grübelnd sah Kaiba auf seinen Bruder. Für ein paar lange schweigsame Sekunden, sagte niemand etwas. Auch hinter Mokubas Stirn, schien es zu arbeiten. Er war es auch, der nach einem weiteren fahrigen Griff in seine Hosentasche, seine Arme verschränkte und die Stille mit seiner Stimme durchbrach.

„Bruder? Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass Joey für den Virus verantwortlich ist, oder?"  
Die Augenbrauen empört zusammengezogen, sah er finster zu dem Älteren.  
Dieser fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare, ehe er seufzend eingestand: „So sieht es zurzeit zumindest aus."  
„Du spinnst!", teilte ihm Mokuba klipp und klar mit.  
„Joey wäre dazu gar nicht in der Lage!"  
„Das dachte ich bis vor ein paar Tagen auch noch. Doch anscheinend ist Joey intelligenter, als man annehmen möchte und…"  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", ereiferte sich Mokuba.  
„Ich meinte nicht, dass ich ihm nicht zutraue, dass er tatsächlich so einen Virus entwickeln und einspeisen könnte. ICH habe dir schließlich schon die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass du Joey nicht immer ‚dummer Köter' nennen sollst! Was ich meine, war aber, dass Joey das gar nicht… nun ja… er mag dich halt. Das könnte er also gar nicht."

Setos Herz schlug bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich schneller.  
Er achtete nicht darauf.  
Stattdessen wanderten seine Augenbrauen ein paar Millimeter nach oben.

„Dann hat er aber eine merkwürdige Art, einem das zu zeigen."  
Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung überging Mokuba den Einwurf seines großen Bruders.  
„DU benimmst dich ihm gegenüber ja auch nicht gerade wie ein Engel auf Erden."  
Das war ein Punkt für Mokuba. Doch Kaiba sah nicht ein, jetzt schon klein bei zu geben.  
„Das mag stimmen. Fakt ist allerdings, dass er mich hasst. Das hat er mehr als nur einmal klargestellt."  
Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ach ja? Und wann genau hat er das gesagt?"  
Gerade, als Kaiba ihm die Antwort auf den Kopf zusagen wollte, hielt er inne.  
/Ja. Wann eigentlich? Er hat es eigentlich nie…/  
Triumphierend sah Mokuba in das grübelnde Gesicht seines Bruders.  
„HA! Nämlich nie! DU hast es immer nur ANGENOMMEN, großer Bruder! Joey hasst dich nämlich gar nicht. DU warst es doch, der MIR immer gepredigt hat, ich solle mich bei meiner Meinungsbildung immer auf klare sachliche Fakten verlassen."  
Energiegeladen warf der junge Kaiba seine Hände nach oben.  
„Mensch Seto, da will dir einmal jemand wirklich helfen, und DU VERDÄCHTIGST ihn auch noch, dir einen Virus untergejubelt zu haben? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Joey!"  
„Er wäre nicht der Erste, der versucht sich mein Vertrauen zu erschleichen", wehrte Seto den Vorwurf seines Bruders konsequent ab.  
Mokuba schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Ach? Und wie bitte, wollte er dein Vertrauen denn ‚erschleichen'? Etwa als er dir NICHT gesagt hat, dass er dir hilft? Oder etwa, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig mit Sprüchen belegt habt? Tut mir leid, großer Bruder – aber die Schleimer, die an dein Geld wollen oder Schlimmeres im Sinn haben, würden da mit Sicherheit anders vorgehen, meinst du nicht?"  
Die Argumente, die der Schwarzhaarige aufführte, waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Kaibas Gedanken wanderten zu einem Gespräch vor ein paar Monaten zurück.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Kaiba! Wenn du glaubst, du kannst alles besser, irrst du dich!" „Ich irre mich nicht, Köter, glaube mir. Ich KANN nicht nur alles besser als du es jemals können wirst, sondern ich BIN auch besser als du!" „Soooo? Wie wäre es dann mit einer Runde Fußball oder Basketball? Klar, in Duel Monsters bist du besser als ich, aber das ist auch das Einzige!" „Für solche Spielereien habe ich keine Zeit, Streuner. Mag sein, dass du den ganzen Tag Fang-den-Ball spielen kannst, ich hingegen habe eine Firma zu leiten und muss arbeiten." „Du würdest also spielen, wenn du weniger Arbeit hättest?" "Wenn ich weniger Arbeit hätte, Wheeler, würde ich nicht nur spielen sondern dich auch noch besiegen!" „Gut!. Dann werde ich dir bei deiner Arbeit helfen und danach spielen wir was und DU wirst verlieren!" „Nun gut, Hundchen! Sollte ich jemals eine Woche lang weniger als 20 Stunden am Tag arbeiten müssen, werde ich dir meine freie Zeit gerne mit einem kleinen Spiel versüßen, bei dem DU der Verlierer sein wirst." „Gut. Einverstanden." ~~~~~~~~~~~

Wann war das Gespräch gewesen? Kaiba versuchte sich zu erinnern. Es mussten seitdem ungefähr 8 bis 9 Monate vergangen sein. Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass es sich bei der Ankündigung von Joey nur um leere Worte gehandelt hatte. Doch er hatte ihm tatsächlich geholfen. Und auch wenn er sein bisheriges Bild von Joey und das, welches gerade erst in der Entstehung begriffen war, noch nicht recht miteinander in Vereinbarung bringen konnte, wusste er doch, dass es stimmte.

Und er war tatsächlich von dem kleinen Köter beim Fußball besiegt worden.

Ein weiterer Verdacht keimte auf.

„Mokuba."  
„WAS?!"  
Noch immer aufgebracht starrte der Kleinere ihn an.  
„Willst du jetzt das Thema wechseln?", erkundigte er sich trotzig.  
Kaiba ging nicht näher darauf ein.  
„Du wusstest, dass Joey an dem Tag im Park sein würde, oder?"

Wenigstens besaß sein Bruder diesmal den Anstand, rot zu werden.

„Woher?"

Mokuba zuckte die Schultern.

„Joey ist immer im Park. Keine Ahnung warum, aber Serenity hat es mir mal erzählt. Sie meinte, er malt dort gerne. Ich hatte einfach gehofft… Er wollte halt gern mit dir Fußball spielen und da er dir ja schon irgendwie geholfen hat, dachte ich halt, dass ich ihm ein bisschen was von meiner Zeit mit dir abgeben könnte. Aber er selbst wusste damals nichts davon."

Setos Stirn glättete sich langsam. Seine Augen wurden milde. Leicht belustigt sah er seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Soso. Meine Zeit ist also inzwischen schon zu einem begehrten Handelsgut geworden, das man großzügig an kleine streunende Hunde abgegeben kann, ja?"  
„Hmmm."

Mokuba sagte nichts weiter dazu. Er bat seinen Bruder nur um eins:

„Seto, ich weiß nicht, wer dich auf die Idee gebracht hat, Joey könnte irgendwas mit dem Virus zu tun haben. Aber wer es auch gewesen sein mag, ich glaube das nicht. Er hätte das in all den Monaten doch schon längst tun können, wenn er gewollt hätte, oder? Keine Ahnung, was du ihm vielleicht schon alles an den Kopf geworfen hast, ich weiß ja, wie du sein kannst. Aber Joey ist wirklich nett und würde dich nie… Entschuldige dich bei ihm, ja Seto?"


	24. Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert

**********kurz zuvor bei Joey**********

Inzwischen waren einige Stunden seit seinem Verweis aus der Firma und damit auch indirekt aus Kaibas Leben vergangen. Joey war sich darüber im Klaren, dass, wenn die Schule nach dem Wochenende wieder begann, er von Kaiba vermutlich geschnitten werden würde. Sie hatten sich aus Kaibas Sicht in diesem Leben nie gut verstanden, aber es hatte immer die kleinen zahlreichen Streitereien zwischen ihnen gegeben. Aus Erfahrung wusste er jedoch, dass Kaiba Menschen, die seiner Ansicht nach sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatten, ignorierte und mit Verachtung strafte. Eine Eigenschaft, die er sich über Jahrtausende hinweg bewahrt hatte.

Ein schmales Lächeln zuckte über Joeys Gesicht. Er konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er ihm so sehr misstraute. Immerhin hatte er sich bewusst dafür entschieden, unerkannt in seiner Firma zu arbeiten. Betrachtete man die Fakten, hätte wohl jeder sein Vorgehen als verdächtig empfunden. Diese sachliche Betrachtung der Umstände vertrieb allerdings nicht die Schmerzen in seiner Brust. Schon seit einigen Stunden hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Immer wieder dachte er an den Tag im Park, an das Feuerwerk und die gemeinsamen ausgelassenen Minuten im Pool des Kaiba Anwesens. Abermals zog sich sein Herz zusammen.

/Ich sollte das lassen. Nur in der Vergangenheit zu leben, ist schmerzhaft und führt ohnehin zu nichts. Wenn ich etwas ändern will, muss ich es in der Gegenwart tun./

Joey lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Er musste dringend den Verursacher für all die Probleme finden. Vielleicht war er nicht in der Lage, Setos Vertrauen wiederzuerlangen, aber er würde alles daran setzen, diesen Virus aufzuhalten, bevor er die komplette Kaiba Corporation vernichtete.

/Vernichten? Aber natürlich! Ich habe bisher in die vollkommen falsche Richtung gedacht …/

Augenblicklich öffnete der Blonde ein weiteres Fenster auf seinem Bildschirm. Fakt war, dass dieser Virus dazu tatsächlich in der Lage wäre. Egal wie einfach er auch gestrickt war, er war nicht unsichtbar genug, um tatsächlich von der Firewall der Firma nicht bemerkt zu werden. Er konnte nicht als Anhang einer Mail oder durch das Anklicken einer falschen Internetseite versehentlich in das Netzwerk geraten sein. Jemand musste ihn bewusst installiert haben und das ging nur, wenn dieser Jemand Zugang zu den Firmenrechnern gehabt hatte.

/Soweit ich weiß, springt der Virus von einem Netzwerk ins nächste. Aber als er entdeckt wurde, waren bereits fünf Abteilungen betroffen. Wäre der Virus nur auf einem Computer installiert worden, hätte er zunächst höchstens eine Abteilung lahm legen können. Aber in dem Fall hätte man ihn viel früher entdeckt und vielleicht noch aufhalten können. Das bedeutet, wer auch immer das getan hat …/

Schnell tippte er eine Reihe von Befehlen in seinen Computer. Es handelte sich um kein neues Modell und der Rechner reagierte etwas langsam, dafür war er jedoch nicht mit den Rechnern in der Firma vernetzt. Nun erwies sich auch das regelmäßige Update rings um die Virendaten als Vorteil. Nach ein paar Minuten Wartezeit verlangte sein Computer endlich nach dem Stick und Joey konnte sich an die Arbeit machen. Er benötigte nur wenige Augenblicke, um die betreffenden Daten auszuwerten.

„Gefunden."

Zufrieden lehnte Joey sich zurück. Neben drei Abteilungen aus dem Service waren auch zwei Abteilungen aus der Grafik als erste betroffen gewesen. Das vor ihm liegende Programm hatte genau aufgezeichnet, in welcher Reihenfolge die einzelnen Abteilungen vom Virus lahmgelegt worden waren. Wer auch immer das Virus verbreitet hatte, hatte sich sowohl im Service als auch in der Grafikabteilung Zutritt verschafft. Er nahm an, dass das Virus am Abend vor den ersten Ausfällen eingeschleust worden war oder am Morgen des betreffenden Tages. Ein entschlossener Zug umspielte seinen Mund.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen griff er sich einen anderen Stick, seinen Rucksack und die Haustürschlüssel. Während er noch dabei war, die Wohnung abzuschließen, zückte er sein Telefon und kontaktierte Mokuba.

„Mokuba Kaiba?"  
„Hi Moki. Wo ist dein Bruder gerade?"  
„Wie? Seto? Ich nehme an in der Firma."  
Joey stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, schnappte sich derweil aber dennoch sein Fahrrad und schwang sich auf den Sattel.  
„Gut, danke Mo…"  
Gerade als er auflegen wollte hielt Mokuba ihn nochmal zurück.  
„Oh. Ich habe ihn gerade kommen gehört. Joey … ich habe von Herrn Harumoto gehört, dass …"  
„Sorry Mokuba. Ich erkläre dir alles später. Bitte sag Seto nicht, dass ich angerufen habe, ja?"  
„Gut. Ich muss auflegen. Er kommt gleich rein."

Joey steckte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche und steckte seine ganze Kraft in die Pedale. Es würde keinen besseren Augenblick geben, um ein paar kurze Nachforschungen anzustellen. Seto benötigte eine geschätzte Stunde, um von seinem Anwesen wieder zur Firma zu kommen. Wenn er Seto richtig einschätzte, wollte er sich mit seinem Bruder über die Umstände seiner Mitarbeit erkundigen. Welchen anderen Grund gab es sonst für den Firmenchef, sich um diese Tageszeit wieder auf den Weg nach Hause zu begeben? Er war froh, dass er Mokuba nie offenbart hatte, was er tatsächlich zu leisten imstande war. Immerhin wollte er Mokuba nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es wäre nicht fair gewesen, sich zwischen der Loyalität gegenüber seinem Bruder und seiner Freundschaft ihm gegenüber entscheiden zu müssen. Somit konnte Mokuba nun mit Fug und Recht sagen, dass er von nichts eine nähere Ahnung hatte.

Nur wenig später kam er am Firmensitz an. Nachdem er sein Rad vorsichtshalber in einer kleinen Seitenstraße angeschlossen hatte, sollte Seto doch eher wieder in die Firma kommen, betrat er das Firmengebäude. Ihm war klar, dass zahlreiche Angestellte bereits von dem Vorfall erfahren hatten. Tratsch, der in einem direkten Zusammenhang mit Seto stand, verbreitete sich für gewöhnlich rasend schnell. Dies war nur eine der Erfahrungen, die er während seiner Arbeit in dessen Firma gemacht hatte. Eine andere wichtige „Erfahrung" war, die Bekanntschaft von ein paar der wichtigsten Mitarbeiter des Hauses zu schließen. Dankbar sah er auf die kleine Chipkarte in seiner Hand, die er sich vor ein paar Minuten von Frau Suzuki geborgt hatte. Diese würde er brauchen, um ungesehen an ein paar der wichtigsten Orte in dem Gebäude zu kommen. Kaum einer kannte die verwinkelten Gänge hinter den eigentlichen Büros. Gänge, die geschaffen worden waren, um den Reinigungskräften ein effizientes Arbeiten zu ermöglichen. Frau Suzuki war eine von ihnen. Er hatte sich bereits vor Monaten mit ihr angefreundet. Das verschaffte ihm nun einen unverhofften Vorteil, denn es ermöglichte ihm, zu seinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz zu gelangen, ohne vorher vom Empfangspersonal bemerkt zu werden.

Ohne innezuhalten betrat er die Räumlichkeiten der Grafikabteilung und konnte bereits von weitem Herrn Harumoto sehen, der sich soeben über einen großen Zeichentisch beugte. Mitarbeiter, die ihn erkannten, sahen ihn erstaunt an. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu bemerken, wie unwohl sie sich in ihrer Haut fühlten. Alle wussten, was geschehen war, vermutlich wollte ihn jeder trösten, doch gleichzeitig hatten sie Anweisungen, ihn sofort rauszuschmeißen, wenn er sich zeigte. Augenblicklich setzte Joey eine deprimierte Miene auf und trat mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf Herrn Harumoto zu.

„Nici?"  
„Joey!"

Sein ehemaliger Chef, Herr Harumoto, sah ihn ebenso verwundert an, fing sich jedoch schnell. Kurz sah er sich um, ehe er ihn für alle hörbar dazu aufforderte, den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Joey, ich hatte heute bereits eine längere Unterredung mit Herrn Kaiba. Ich muss dich leider bitten, diese Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen und nicht wieder zu betreten. Aber ich nehme an, du wolltest nur noch deine Stifte abholen, die du gestern bei dem ganzen Theater hier liegen gelassen hast?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, wandte sich suchend an einen anderen Zeichentisch und schnappte sich wahllos zwei der dort liegenden Stifte. Joey nahm sie an und steckte sie in seinen Rucksack. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Stifte waren und Herr Harumoto ebenfalls.

„Komm. Ich begleite dich noch hinaus."

Nici schob ihn, eine Hand an seinem Rücken, mit Nachdruck zur Tür hinaus. Für einen Moment gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander den Gang entlang und wandten sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Dort angekommen warteten sie einen Augenblick, ehe sie einstiegen.

Kaum, dass sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, wandte sich Herr Harumoto mit ernstem Gesicht an den Blonden. Sie hatten nur sieben Stockwerke vor sich und daher nicht viel Zeit für Höflichkeiten.

„Bist du für den Virus verantwortlich?"  
Joey sah ihn ebenso ernst an und blickte ihm gerade heraus in die Augen.  
„Nein."  
Nici nickte. Er glaubte ihm. „Das dachte ich mir. Aber ich musste dich fragen. Ich nehme an, du bist aus einem bestimmten Grund hier?"  
„Danke."

Der Jüngere war erleichtert, dass wenigstens Nici ihm zu vertrauen schien. Er hatte darauf gehofft, aber sicher war er sich nicht gewesen.

„Ich will herausfinden, wer den Virus tatsächlich hier eingeschleust hat. Ich bin nochmal alles durchgegangen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass es insgesamt fünf Abteilungen gab, in denen der Virus zuerst aufgetaucht ist. Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du mir die Login-Daten aller Rechner dieser Abteilungen besorgen könntest. Ich muss wissen, wer am Morgen oder am Tag, bevor das Virus aktiv geworden ist, an den Rechnern gesessen hat. Das Virus wurde definitiv manuell eingeschleust."  
„Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Es könnte aber ein oder zwei Tage dauern. Immerhin sind es fünf Abteilungen. Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich es schaffe, da die Rechner in den entsprechenden Teilen abgeschaltet werden mussten. Aber vielleicht kann ich auf ein anderes internes Netzwerk zugreifen … ich lass mir was einfallen."  
„Ok. Ich habe sicherheitshalber auch noch eine andere Idee, wie ich da nochmal nachforschen kann. Und dann…" Joey drückte ihm seine Mailadresse in die Hand. „… schick mir bitte alles, was ihr über das Virus herausgefunden habt und ein Update zu allen Rechnern, die ausgefallen sind. Außerdem benötige ich die entsprechenden Quellcodes."  
„In Ordnung. Ich suche mir einen sicheren Rechner, der nicht mit dem Netzwerk in Verbindung steht, dann vermeiden wir die Gefahr, dass dein Rechner zu Hause auch noch davon befallen wird."  
„Gut. Begleite mich raus. Die anderen sollten sehen, dass du mich wirklich des Hauses verwiesen hast. Du hilfst mir so schon genug. Ich hoffe nur, dass Seto dich nicht zu sehr in die Mangel genommen hat, weil du ihm nichts von mir erzählt hattest."  
„Keine Sorge."

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls sprangen mit einem Piepen auf und Herr Harumoto begleitete ihn mit ernstem Gesicht zum Ausgang. Die Empfangsdame war überrascht, denn sie hatte Herrn Wheeler nicht hereinkommen sehen, dachte sich jedoch nichts weiter dabei. Kurz zuvor hatte sie sich einen Kaffee gemacht, vielleicht war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein wenig unaufmerksam gewesen.

„Wer hat ihm verraten, dass ich bei euch arbeite?"  
Das kleine Zucken von Nicis Schultern sagte ihm, dass dieser es ebenfalls nicht wusste.  
„Hat Herr Sakumoto heute Dienst?"  
Ein leichtes, kaum sichtbares Nicken war die Antwort. Sie waren am Ausgang angekommen.  
„Ich möchte Sie nun bitten zu gehen, Herr Wheeler", forderte er ihn deutlich hörbar auf.  
„Danke nochmal, Herr Harumoto."  
Dieser drückte die Hand von Joey etwas fester, als es notwendig gewesen wäre, um ihm wortlos Glück zu wünschen und machte sich dann ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Weg zurück in seine Abteilung. Er hatte heute noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich.

Joey lief indes ein paar Schritte die Straße hinunter, ehe er sich hinter dem nächsten Häuserblock nach rechts wandte und auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes abermals den Dienstboteneingang nutzte. Sollte er je Kaibas Vertrauen zurückgewinnen, würde er ihn in jedem Fall über die gravierenden Sicherheitslücken in seiner Firma informieren. Heute kam es ihm jedoch zugute. Die Chipkarte seiner Bekannten führte ihn abermals beinahe ungesehen in das Gebäude. Sein neues Ziel war Herr Sakumoto. Er nahm an, dass dieser ihn bereits über die Bildschirme hatte kommen und gehen sehen. Da ihn noch kein Wachmann aufgehalten hatte, ging er davon aus, dass er auch Herrn Sakumoto noch zu seinen Vertrauten zählen konnte.

Ohne lange Vorrede reichte er dem älteren Mann die Hand.  
„Herr Sakumoto, ich brauche umgehend die Kameraaufnahmen von vor vier Tagen. Bitte nur die Aufnahmen, die am Abend vor dem Virus gemacht worden sind und die vom nächsten Morgen. Konzentrieren Sie sich bitte auf die Grafikabteilung 7 und 9 und die Serviceabteilungen 3, 4 und 8. Und nein, ich bin nicht für das Virus verantwortlich aber ich werde herausfinden, wer es gewesen ist."

Nur wenig später starrten beide konzentriert auf die Aufnahmen vom Mittwochabend. In jeder Abteilung gab es zwei Kameras, welche die gesamten Räumlichkeiten überwachten. Da es mehrere Monitore in dem kleinen Überwachungsraum gab, ließen sie alle 10 Aufzeichnungen parallel ablaufen. Jeder konzentrierte sich auf fünf davon und schrieb alle Angestellten, die sie nach 18 Uhr entdecken konnten, mit Namen und Uhrzeit auf einen Zettel. Immer, wenn lange Zeit nichts zu sehen war, spulten sie die einzelnen Kameras separat vor. Joey war froh, dass der Wachmann ihm bei der Zuordnung der Personen half. Er selbst kannte nur wenige Leute aus der Serviceabteilung mit Namen, da er die meiste Zeit bei den Grafikern verbracht hatte. Für die gesamte Prozedur benötigten sie lediglich eine halbe Stunde. Als sie fertig waren überprüfte Joey die Namenslisten und stellte fest, welche Personen sich von Mittwoch zu Donnerstag zwischenzeitlich in allen fünf Abteilungen aufgehalten hatten. Das Ergebnis war verblüffend und erhellend zugleich. Von allen 23 aufgelisteten Personen, kam nur eine einzige infrage. Joeys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Diese miese kleine Ratte!"  
„Herr Wheeler. Schauen Sie! Sie sollten sich auf den Weg machen."

Der Blonde schaute auf einen der Monitore und entdeckte Kaiba, welcher mit forschen Schritten das Gebäude betrat.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er nicht allein hinter dieser Angelegenheit steckt. Irgendjemand möchte diese Firma ruinieren. Wenn wir jetzt etwas unternehmen, ist er gewarnt."

Grübelnd richtete Joey seinen Blick auf Kaiba, welcher in diesem Augenblick seinen Privatfahrstuhl betrat. Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf das Gesicht des Firmeninhabers gelegt. Dennoch drückte seine Haltung nach wie vor Kraft und Unbeugsamkeit aus. Joeys Hand zuckte vor und legte sich beinahe sanft auf den Bildschirm, auf dem das Gesicht von Seto zu sehen war. Kurz strich er darüber, als könnten seine Finger von hier aus die Falten auf Kaibas Stirn glätten. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Sein Entschluss stand fest.

„Vielleicht ist meine derzeitige Position mir sogar von Vorteil", entschied er leise murmelnd für sich selbst. „Bitte erwähnen Sie Kaiba gegenüber vorerst noch nichts von dieser Liste."  
Bezeichnend wedelte er kurz mit der Namensliste.  
„Auch nicht, wenn das Ihren Ruf wieder richten könnte?"  
„Gerade deshalb nicht, Herr Sakumoto. Gerade deshalb nicht."

Mit einem kurzen schmerzlichen Lächeln sah er noch einmal auf dem Bildschirm, auf welchem Seto gerade den Fahrstuhl in Richtung seines Büros verließ.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Herr Sakumoto."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Überwachungsraum hinter sich. Die Namensliste noch immer fest in der Hand, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Fahrrad. Für heute würde ihm vorerst nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu Hause auf eine Mail von Nici zu warten. Er brauchte die endgültige Bestätigung, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, ehe er den Betreffenden zur Rede stellte. Morgen früh allerdings…

Herr Sakumoto starrte indes grübelnd auf die 5 Standbilder, welche die Person festhielten, welche in der besagten Nacht in allen fünf Abteilungen gearbeitet hatte. Herr Kaiba hatte ihn angestellt, um für die Sicherheit der Kaiba Corporation zu sorgen. Er vertraute dem Blonden, dass er nichts mit dem Virus zu tun hatte. Umso mehr, nachdem er sich die Videoaufzeichnungen gemeinsam mit ihm angesehen hatte. Gerade deshalb wurmte ihn die Tatsache, dass Herr Kaiba immer noch den falschen Mann in Verdacht hatte. Der Firmenchef war bereits außer sich gewesen, als er ihm die Anwesenheit von Joseph Wheeler in der Firma verschwiegen hatte. Wie würde er erst reagieren, wenn er ihm seine Entdeckungen bezüglich des Verräters verschwieg?


End file.
